Power Struggle Tournament
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A fighting tournament for those who just want to enjoy some action. OCs are accepted :)
1. Opening

**Hey, hey, KFP fans! It's your favorite snowy owl talking!**

 **Now, I know I'm writing a lot of stuff at the same time: my wrestling federation, UCW, Super Rio X and Y, and even The New Legend Reboot (which you can go read by the way). However, I'm here to announce to the Kung Fu Panda community that I'm gonna hold a special event that won't take too much of my time.**

 **It's the Power Struggle Tournament! Now you must say "What the heck is that?" Well, it's a fighting tournament consisting of one-on-one fights. Who are the participants? Well, it's up to YOU to tell me.**

 **You got this right, this tournament have 16 spots and you can submit one or multiple of your OCS to participate in the tournament. If you want, here are the infos to fill in:**

 **-Name:**

 **-Age:**

 **-Gender:**

 **-Species:**

 **-Look:**

 **-Personality:**

 **-Fighting style (optional):**

 **-Weapons (optional):**

 **-Powers (optional):**

 **-Backstory (optional):**

 **Remember, the tournament will start once there will be 16 participants. You can submit more than one character and the huge prize is 100,000,000 Yuan and a place into China's Kung Fu Hall Of Fame.**

 **Come quick ;)**


	2. Participants update

**We already have a few candidates subscribed to the tournament. Those are:**

 **-** **Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty (The Grey Coincidence)**

 **-** **Shengwu (VoreLover360)**

 **-** **Misty (Supreme Demigod Alpha CAT 137)**

 **-Cat** **(Supreme Demigod Alpha CAT 137)**

 **-Yu Lian (Mimi Sakura)**

 **-Karasu (TheDragon Slayer)**

 **-Toka (mine)**

 **-Koji (mine too)**

 **8 spots out of the 16 have been taken. Come quick, if you want to submit your OCs to the other remaining half of the spots.**


	3. The Tournament Starts!

**Sorry for taking so long, but as I already said thousands of times in the past, I'm a very busy man. But enough talking, let's start this tournament!**

###

Fireworks flew off into the sky and the crowd cheered loudly as the Power Struggle Tournament was finally about to start. All 16 participants were currently gathered in the circled zone in the middle of the big arena which will serve as their fighting spot. The emperor, a big tiger with a well-toned body of orange and white fur with black streaks who was dressed and comfortable-looking green rousers and bracelets made of black pearls on both of his wrists and ankles. As he stood up, the crowd immediately went silent to listen to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. First of all, thank you all for coming here and assist to the annual Power Struggle Tournament." He spoke in a loud voice. "Now, as you know, the purpose of this tournament is to showcase the skills and abilities of sixteen of the best Kung Fu praticers in China. Winning this tournament is a huge honnor and also comes with a prize of 100,000,000 yuan. Now, without any further due, allow me to introduce to you those who will compete in this year's PST."

Everybody in the crowd of the circled arena gazed in the middle to take a look at them all. "First of all, there is Bindo, the referee who will be in charge of all the tournament's matches." The referee in question was a rather large elephant with grey skin who was dressed in a black and white robe and kimono (like a referee). He nodded at the emperor from the arena.

"Alright, time to introduce the participants. The first one comes to us from the Kung Fu dojo of Master Yoshi in the Kanto region and currently trains under the direction of Master Shifu in the Valley of Peace, TOKA!"

Toka was a snow leopard with grey spotted fur and deep yellow eyes. His arms were pretty strong as were his legs. His dress consisted of yellow pants and black fingerless gloves which left his strong torso exposed.

"Next is also from Master Yoshi's dojo and also trains with Master Shifu at the Valley Of Peace because he is actually Toka's comrade, KOJI!"

Koji was a black beetle who, despite being a bug, was more than half the size of Toka with yellow eyes too. He had small legs and arms and was dressed in purple troussers and also had purple tribal paint on the right side of his face which had a confident smile.

"The third participant is from the Jit Kun Clan and is considered to be their best member, SARAS KANBUJIAN KANBU SHIFTY!"

Saras stood a head taller than Master Shifu, with bright red fur and light brown eyes. He was wearing an old, dirty, yellow, woolen sleeveless jumper. He also wore a pair of blue pants and a dark green cloack. On his feet were a pair of Talon Claws, which are kinda like Shen's talons, but fatter and thicker. He also allowed a rice hat to dangle on his back from a string around his neck. The rice hat was bright yellow.

"Participant number four, SHENGWU!"

Shengwu was a dark grey crocodile, with one eye that was milky white and blind, while his other one was pitch balck, but he could see through it. He wore a set of loose black skirts and no underwear, or anything else really. He had a cruel aura which was making the others feeling a bit uneasy around him.

"The fifth participant, she is the Demigoddess of Water/Guardian of Earth and the current caretaker of Mount Fujii, MISTY!"

Misty was a giant otter with brown fur, blue eyes, a hour glass figure, nice hips, and C cup breasts. She was dressed in a blue kimono with sea patterns. But her beauty caught the eyes of many boys which kinda annoyed her boyfriend. Speaking of which...

"Participant number six, he is a Black Ops/Guardian of Earth, and the boyfriend of the aforementioned Misty, CAT!"

Car was a male cheetah with orange fur, brown eyes, lean figure, good amount of muscle, and was 6'3 tall. His attire consisted of a Black Gi (similar to Goku's) with the symbol of a Cross on the back and the word Hope in Japanese.

"The seventh one, I don't know a lot about her, sorry, but her name is YU LIEN!"

Yu Lien was a female tanuki (Racoon Dog) with a Lithe build, medium height, light brown and black fur. The fur on top of her head was tied into two braided loops adorned with peony ornaments. She also wore a short red and gold cheongsam with a peony design, it had a slit in the leg that goes a little too high.

"And now, the eigth one (half-done!), coming from Japan, he is known as one of the strongests Samurais in China, KARASU!"

Karasu is a raven with pitch black feathers. He wore a navy blue ninja suit with black accents and a purple scarf. Other than that, he only had bright green eyes and a blade tied to his side.

"Introducing participant number nine, she is mostly known as Master Silent Hare, YIN BEI!"

Yin Bei was a Chinese Snow Hare who was 3 ft. 10 inches from toe to head, but 6 ft. 2 inches from toe to the tip of her ears. She had brown fur and blue-green eyes which were pretty deep. As for her dress, it consisted of a white changshan (qipao with long sleeves) with loose white pants.

"The number ten, he is the last known member of the Tanuki Clan, DANZABURO!"

Danzaburo was a fairly short tanuki with mostly brown fur, but black paws, feet, tail stripes, and facial mask. He was wearing a simple outfit of black pants and a sleeveless jacket, with the Japanese kanji for "mimicry" imprined on its backside: 模倣 He had a wide sun hat, and constantly held a single leaf between his teeth. Most of the people found him to have a cool look.

"Number eleven, I don't know much about him other than the fact that he is the brother of the Dragon Warrior, SHAO!"

To make a quick description of him, he was like a smaller version of Po.

"Introducing participant number twelve, I don't know much about him neither, SHI-ER!"

Just like Saras, Shi-Er was a fox with no arms starting at the shoulder. Merely two scars where they were ripped off. His face wass pockmarked with scars, and a bit of his left cheek was missing. He had one light brown eye, and one scarred, bright green eye. He wore a long flowing cloak of green silk. His Talon Claws were sharper. Needless to say he was pretty intimidating too.

 **(Author's note: it's a bit ironic that he was the twelfth to be introduced: Shi-Er means "Twelve")**

"And now, the thirteenth participant, he is a one of a kind tiger in China, SHINSUKE LESION!"

Shinsuke was a tiger with black and white stripes like a zebra. He had gold eyes, a golden chain around his neck, and red, gold and black shoes. He also wore red loose pants with black symbols on them and was holding a Gold barbwire bat along with silver brass knuckles.

"Participant number fourteen, she is known as the Spirit of the Winter Woods, AYANO!"

This Ayano was a snow hare. Yet, a very scary aura was coming out of her whole being. Maybe was it because of the emotionless look on her face? Because of her white and black eyes and golden irises? Or her Olive drab brown uwagi (Karate shirt) which sleeves have gotten ripped off, with a gold/yellow serpent marked on the back? The rest of her attire consisted of black pants and sandals, and a black sword belt with her katana sheathed at her side. The sheath was made of black leather with a gold embossed snake wrapping around it.

"Introducing participant number fifteen, she comes to us from the lands of Arabia where she is known as one of the greatest fighters and dancers, AICHA!"

Aicha was a female cheetah with golden fur and brown spots. It was understandble that was a dancer because of her beautiful figure (and assets, XD) and her attire which consisted of a purple Arabian jacket that only covered her chest and ice blue loose pants. She had two Arabian sabers tied to the back of her waist, right above her buut and tail.

"And finally, the sixteenth and last participant of this year's Power Struggle Tournament, he comes from the land of Pakistan and is known as the Master of Earth, MUSTAFA!"

Mustafa was a white head duck with brown feathers on his body and wings, white for his head and a blue beak, tail and legs. His neck, hair and facial marks were black. His dress consisted of a black dress which had light green and white streaks across it. He also had black wristbands on his ankles.

"Now that all the competitors have been introduced, I'm gonna allow the referee to explain them the rules." The emperor said as he left the voice to Bindo.

"Alright, folks, listen very well to the rules 'cause I won't be tellin' them twice:

-The encounters are made in one-on-one matches

-These matches are won by knocking your opponent out or forcing him/her to give up. Additionally, one can be disqualified by leaving the arena before the end of the match or if someone from the outside intereferes

-Every match is chosen randomly with a paper selection

Got it?"

All sixteen participants answered positively in one way or another.

"Perfect. Without any further due, let's find out who will be the two lucky ones to open up the first round."

He took a box filled with paper which contained the name of all sixteen participants and plunged his big nose inside to take two papers out of it. He then unwrapped both of them and saw the names of the first two to start the tournament...

* * *

 **BOOM! Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know who will kick-off the PST!**

 **I just want to say that I'm really glad to have finally started it and I want to speciall thank my fear friends The Grey Coincidence, Mind Jack,** **Berserker88,** **VoreLover360, Supreme Demigod Alpha CAT 137, Nightfly123, Aaricho, TheDragonSaver (sorry for mispelling your name in the previous post), and Mimi Sakura for accepting to participate. You guys are the best!**

 **I promise you this will be an awesome tournament, because the owl say so :)**


	4. Round 1 Match 1

"And the chosen ones are... TOKA AND YU LIEN!" Bindo announced.

"Yes! I start first!" Toka happily said with rising a fist before high-fiving Koji.

Yu Lien, on the other hand, was surprised to start first and even more to be up against this snow leopard who seemed pretty tough. But she was sure she could actually beat him.

"Alright, Toka and Yu lien, come in the middle. The other ones, get up to the upstairs bar." Bindo instructed.

As the two chosen ones walked in face-to-face, the fourteen others walked upstairs to a bar against the wall of the arena from where they could watch the match with good view (a bit like the one in the elimination matches trial in Naruto).

Toka gazed upon the little tanuki before her. It wasn't really his kind to attack a girl, except if she could actually fight back. However, he still didn't planned to go all out on her.

As for the little Yu Lien, she already planned a strategy to take him down: she will pretend to be weak and powerless which will cause him to lower his guard and leave her an opening to strike him down.

"LET'S GO, TOKA!" The cheering he heard came from Koji who was now at the bar. "SHOW THEM HOW STRONG YOU ARE, BUDDY!" Toka could only smile and show his thumb to him.

Upon rising his look higher, he saw his three other comrades in the crowd. There was Alena, a female black panther who, as her name implied, had fur of a strong black and her long hair that had some purple streaks and were covering her left yellow and amber eye. Her dress consisted of a ruby red tunic with black branches design and black shorts with bandages on her feet. The other one was Suya, a female snowy owl who had white, fluffy feathers with some black spots here and there. Her beak and talons were black like coal and she was wearing a black top around her chest and pants of the same colour which was leaving her stomach exposed. The third and last one was Neyo, a hedgehog with nut-colored fur, dark brown needles and a white belly. He was wearing yellow trousers and a green bandana tied to his right arm.

Toka was really happy to see all his friends who came to encourage him.

For Yu Lien, however, it was not the same. She also looked in the crowd and saw a madame tanuki who seemed rather amused to see her participate in the fight. Unlike Toka, Yu Lien was more angry than happy to see this particular girl.

"So there is the famous Toka." Shinsuke said from the bar. "I'm curious to see if he is up to his reputation."

"Wait, you heard about him?" Koji asked Shinsuke.

"Of course, his victories against criminals like Hiroshi didn't go unoticed. I can't wait to see his strength." He replied to Koji.

"Then you must have heard about me too." The beetle said confidentially.

"Yeah, you're Koji, one of the dumbest Kung Fu contenders in China."

"Dumbest? We'll see who's dumb after I win this tournament!" Koji angrily though.

Meanwhile, Cat and Misty were watching a bit farther from them on the bar. "He sure does look strong." Misty remarked with a paw on her hip.

"Yeah, too bad he ended up against an innocent girl." Cat replied as he rested against the arena's wall.

"Let's see if he is of the same temper as the infamous Tai Lung." Karasu though as he watched while being perched on the bar.

"Master Yoshi spoke highly of you, now it's time to see if he exaggerated." The emperor though.

Bindo looked at both contenders alternatively. "The match is about to begin, any objections?"

"No." They answered simultaneously.

"If so, then the first match of round 1...STARTS NOW!"

As soon as he said that, Toka got in a fighting stance. However, Yu Lien didn't followed his example and instead looked at her feet nervously which Toka noticed.

"Is there a problem?" He asked her.

"I-It's just that..." She uttered while slightly trembling. "...you look very strong and I'm a bit afraid to get hurt. I'm just a lady after all."

Toka felt a bit pity for her. "Hey, hey, don't worry. I may be strong, but I wouldn't hurt a girl too bad..." Something suddenly popped into his head. "Wait a minute, if you're a helpless girl, how could they allow you to participate-"

He realized it too late: Yu Lien surprised him with a strong kick right in the stomach which caused him to spit saliva and be knocked away.

"How could he fall for it?" Cat asked with rolling his eyes. "It was clear that she was tricking him, no?"

"Are you saying there is nothing wrong with picking up on a girl?" Misty replied with an eye brow at him.

"What? No! That's not what I... You know what, forget what I just said."

Toka held his stomach in pain while looking at Yu Lien who smiled sassily at him. "You see, that's what I like about warriors: they have so much good heart that they are easily deceived by appearances. You were no exception, my little Toka."

The snow leopard coughed one last time before getting back up. "I won't fall for this trick twice."

The young tanuki knew it was true, so she waisted no time in attacking him in close combat with Taiji Quan moves, mainly kicks. Toka managed to dodge or block them all, but her kickes were pratically painful for his forearms when he blocked them. Eventually, he jumped back to put some distance between he and her.

"So this is all the leader of the New Legend can do? I'm pretty much dissapointed." Saras the hedgehog though.

"Come on, Toka! Don't give up!" Koji cheered for his best friend.

"Why don't you fight back? Are you still scarred to hurt a poor lady?" Yu Lien laughed at him. However, she noticed that he looked at her with a strange look. "What is it?"

"Why are you participating in this tournament?" The tanuki was a bit surprised by this question.

"We're in the middle of a fight: I don't see any reasons to answer that question." She replied.

"I know, but I'm just curious as everyone needs a particular motivation to fight in such a tournament. Does it have something to do with that tanuki woman in the crowd you watched before our match started?"

Yu Lien was surprised that he noticed it. She looked down at her feet. Finally, maybe there was nothing wrong at telling him her story, right?

"Fine, if you insist, I'll tell you why I'm participating: as a child, I got sold out to a courtesan house to be trained as a Sing Song Girl. From there, I learned how to dance, trick, and seduce men all while keeping up the façade of a sweet, innocent and helpless little girl. Some of my friends there taught me how to fight with Taiji Quan and also with metal fans. However, I want to leave this house before getting old enough and being force into... adult business. The only problem is that to get free, I must pay a debt to my Madame - this woman in the crowd. However, that b**** always find a reason to rise up this debt, going so far as to add every bowl of rice I eat to the tally. This makes my task impossible. But with the price of 100, 000, 000 yuan, I should be able to pay this debt and finally get free. You understand: I don't participate by greed, but by desire for freedom."

Toka stood still, watching the young tanuki without saying a word. Then, a smile formed on his lips and he said: "I see..." before getting in a fighting stance. "Then I'm gonna fix this!"

Without saying any more words, Toka just charged at full speed toward Yu Lien and, before she could react, he swang his fist and sent a strong gust of wind that smashed her hard and sent her crash into the arena wall, with the back of her head slamming into it which knocked her out. The referee quickly went to check on her for a few seconds before announcing:

"Contender Yu Lien has been knocked out! Therefore, the winner of the match is TOKA!"

While Koji and his friends in the crowd were super happy of his win, the other participants were surprised to see with how much ease he managed to knock off Yu Lien despite getting some shots from her at the start.

"Woah! That was AWESOME!" Shao excitidely said.

"I understand why he's one of the strongest contenders of China." Mustafa said.

"I sure hope I'll get to fight him at the second round, he, he!" Shengwu said with a sinister chuckle.

Back in the fighting zone, Toka walked over to Yu Lien and helped her back up as she regained consciousness. "You fought well." He told her with a smile.

"Yup. Guess my freedom won't be for this year..." She said and looked down at her feet.

However, Toka putted his paw on her shoulder to get her attention. "Let's make a deal: the reason why I wanted to participate in this tournament isn't for the money. In fact, I don't really care about getting any form of award at all. I just want to face off against strong opponents to measure my strength. So, if I actually win the tournament, I'll give you the money, deal?"

The little tanuki was surprised that an opponent would make such a generous offer to her. Before their match, she wanted to kick his butt, but now, she was very thankfull to him. She jumped on him for a hug and said: "Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!"

Toka gave her a brief hug back before they both walked back up to the bar where he was greeted by his best friend. "Nice job, Toka! I knew you wouldn't loose against her!"

"Y'know me." He said and exchanged a high-five with the beetle before looking at his new tanuki friend with a smile. Their fight left her a bump behind the head, but it will go away soon. Though deep inside, Toka felt dissapointed as he didn't really got to fight a strong person like he wished too. Bah, he'll probably get one for the next round.

"Time for the second round 1 match!" Bindo called as he plunged his nose back into the box...

* * *

 **I know what you're all thinking: "Hey! You make your own character win first by favoritism!" Well, I can assure you that I'm not favoriting anyone and that anybody (except Yu Lien) have a chance to win this.**

 **Also, sorry to** **Berserker88 who justly submitted two OCs for the tournament. I know you were busy because of this hurricane, but it was too late and I had to put two other characters in the tournament instead. However, I'll probably accept them in the next tournament. If I DO make another one that is...**


	5. Round 1 Match 2

"The participants for the second match of round 1 are...CAT AND KARASU!" Bindo announced.

"Yes! It's already my turn!" Cat happily said as he jumped from the wall he was resting against.

"Try to be careful with this guy, Cat. You know he is said to be as strong as the legendary Master Shen." Misty said in concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, don't worry: I'm an Earth Guardian. What's the worst that could happen?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before jumping in the fighting zone.

As for Karasu, he knew who he was up against and also that he will have to push himself up if he wanted to win. He suddenly heard a "Good luck, my friend." and looked up in the crowd to see his closest friend, Master Shen sitting down and looking at him with a smile. He wasn't alone: Mei Ling and Fenghuang were sitting beside him as well.

Karasu smiled at them, glad that they came to support him, before flying down into the fighting zone and face-to-face with Cat.

"Those guys sure look strong to me." Toka remarked.

"Yup, they both have a strong chi: I can smell it from here." Koji agreed.

"And you've seen that? Master Shen from Gongmen, Master Mei ling from Lee Da Academy, and Master Fenghuang from the Valley of Peace are all here. They are rooting for Karasu." Shinsuke remarked.

"Cat. Karasu. Are you ready?" Bindo asked to which they both answered by a simple nod. "Then the second match of round 1...STARTS NOW!"

The two opponents didn't react immediately, but got in fighting stances. Cat smirked and seemed rather amused. "So you're said to be a ninja as strong as Master Shen, huh? Since I'm a curious person, I'll start this by showing you one of my techniques. TIGER GAUNTLETS!"

Right after he said that, silver gauntlets appeared on both of his hands and feet.

"What are these?" Karasu asked without changing his pose or loosing his cool.

"These are the Tiger Gauntlets: they increase my physical attacks by 15%. To give you an idea, I can punch through a boulder easily with them." He smirked even more. "And just for you, here's another one of my techniques."

He suddenly disappeared into nowhere, surprising Karasu. "Where as he go?"

"Here!"

The cheetah appeared right behind the raven who barely escaped the attack by jumping out of the way, letting him hit the floor instead which created a small crater.

"That was close!" Karasu said as he quickly got back in his fighting stance as Cat looked at him.

"Good reflex. What you just saw was my second technique: the teleportation. As the name indicates it, it allows me to instantly appear wherever I want. However, since it costs me a lot of ressources, I can only use it three times a day."

"I see." The raven nodded with a smile forming on his beak. "You got really good techniques in reserve."

"Yup. I'm not a Guardian of Earth for the fun of it, y'know." Cat said and rubbed his nose.

"Then allow me to tell you who I am." Karasu replied with a serious look. "I'm the last ninja of my fallen clan from Japan. But I play a more important role in this world as the Dragon of Yang! As with this title, I'm also blessed with great abilities."

He suddenly threw three ninja stars which Cat barely managed to block with his gauntlets. This gave the raven an opportunity to surprise him in close combat. Though they both were pretty good, Karasu was a big at disadvantage as he couldn't block the cheetah's attacks by risk of receiving a minor wound, but a wound nonetheless, because of his gauntlets.

Seeing that close combat was not the best idea, Karasu dodged one last attack before taking off into the sky. There, he took his boy and arrows which he quickly shot down at his opponent. As it seemed they were going to strike him, Cat suddenly created some kind of transparent light blue shield with his paws to block the arrows.

"Huh? What is that?" Karasu said in the sky.

"This is the Aura Shield, my friend." Cat answered as he made the said shield disappear. "Guardians of Earths have the ability to use aura techniques after a rough training. Here's another one of them: AURA BLAST!"

With a move of paws, he shot an ice blue aura ball toward the raven who managed to dodge it in time. However, he wasn't done yet and kept shooting one Aura Blast after the other until one touched Karasu's right wing, forcing him to land back on the ground.

"Damn! This guy is way stronger than I though. Looks like I'm gonna have to go stronger to win." Karasu though while rubbing the burning feathers from his touched wing.

Meanwhile, Cat was panting and sweating a lot. "The only problem with my aura techniques is that they cost a lot of energy. I should not abuse them like that or I'll run out of energy before knocking this guy down."

"This guy is really strong. I hope Karasu will find a way to overcome him." Mei Ling said in concern.

"Don't worry, Golden Cat. You know him: he always find a way out." Fenghuang replied with preening her feathers.

As for Shen, he was worried about his best friend. Sure, he WAS strong, but not invincible. He had his limits.

"Cat, don't abuse the aura techniques or you will get in problems!" Misty though worryingly for her boyfriend.

Speaking of which, this last one made his mind: he was going for the end. "Alright, AURA STAFF!" He made appear an staff made of aura into his paws and charged at Karasu.

The raven did everything he could to dodge Cat as he swung his Aura Staff at him. He would have wanted to fly away from him again, but his damaged wing didn't allowed him to. Eventually, he ended up receiving a staff smash into the ribs followed by another one in his cheeks and a palm strike that send him flying a few feet away.

"He got him!" Sinsuke said. "He is done, that's for sure!"

Unfortunately, he was wrong as the raven weakly got back on his feet and panted. "You're a though one, I gotta say. You know it makes this match funnier." Cat remarked with a smile.

Yeah. Even though it was serious matter, Karasu had to admit he was enjoying this match too.

"Okay, you showed me many of your tricks, now it's my turn." He said and took out a sword in his wings. The sword's design was similar but opposite to Shen's Guan Dao, with the blade having a dragon etched into the metal and the handle being wrapped in white. "This is a Masumune blade." The raven said. "Also known as Yawarakai-te. Its edge is sharp but only cuts when needed. An innocent will never be harmed by the blade, and those that are will be healed."

Cat found this weapon to be pretty impressive and actually wanted to see if it could stand up to his Aura Staff. So, without saying anything else, he charged and engaged the close combat. Everytime his staff would collide against Karasu's sword, sparks would fly in the air. Finally, the two opponents were now at even grounds. Karasu actually managed to land a few cuts on Cat, but not even to wound him. He had to try something else.

However, due to the overuse of Aura techniques, Cat started loosing his momentum and wasn't able to keep up with his opponent. This last one took opportunity of a missed attack to strike a nerve into his right arm. This caused it to go limp: he won't be able to use it for a while. Refusing to give up, Cat once again tried to hit Karasu who dodged and stroke the nerve of his other arm, also neutralizing it.

He then pushed Cat down on the ground and quickly neutralized his legs by striking their nerves. The cheetah was now laying on the ground with all of his members immobile. Karasu pointed his sword with the sharp end close to his helpless opponent's face.

"You lost. Surrender now. It's the right decision."

Even though it was hard to accept, Cat knew Karasu was right. If he continued, he would simply suffer for nothing. "Alright, I surrender."

Bindo nodded. "Winner of the second match via forfait, KARASU!"

Shen smiled, happy that his best friend won. "Fenghuang was right: he always find a way."

Karasu regained his sword and took his immobile friend in his wings. "Want me to bring you to the infirmary?"

Cat shook his head. "Nah. Bring me to Misty: she'll take care of me."

The raven nodded and did as he was told, bringing the cheetah to his girlfriend who made him rest against the wall. "Using the aura techniques like that was reckless. That overconfidence of yours will bring you in some serious trouble, one day." She scolded him.

"Hey, what is a man without trying?" Cat asked with a smile. Misty could only giggle and give him a kiss.

"Woah! That Karasu guy is impressive!" Toka said as the raven regained his place on the bar. "I'd like to face off against him."

"Well, that won't be for this round. Maybe the next." Koji remarked. "Now, it's gotta be my turn. I can't wait to show everyone what I'm capable of." He said and bounced in impatience.

Bindo once again plunged his nose into the box and took out the papers that will decide of the next match...

* * *

 **And Karasu is the second one to qualify for round 2!**

 **I'm pretty surprised that I managed to write two chapters in one night, though I published this one one day later 'cause I didn't wanted to put too much too soon for my dear readers.**


	6. Round 1 Match 3

"For the third match, I call...CONTENDERS SHENGWU AND AYANO!"

The two said contenders came down into the fighting zone with the scary crocodile laughing as he knew he wouldn't have any trouble against a small bunny who was barely 4 ft. tall.

"Looks like it's not your lucky day. Don't worry, I shall make this quickly so that you won't suffer...too much, meh, he, he." He snarked at her. However, she didn't replied and din't even changed her emotionless face.

"I feel bad for this poor little girl." Misty said to Cat whose nerves just got back to work. "Of all the participants, it had to be her who ended with this bully."

"Don't worry." Said Shao who was close to her. "If she got chosen for the tournament, I'm sure she can fight for herself."

"I hope you're right."

After they both affirmed to Bindo that they had no objections, the referee started the third match of round 1.

"Alright, before I get rid of you, I'm gonna toy around a bit." Shengwu said as he charged at Ayano with an incredible speed. Normally, someone of his size would get slow down, but his freakish strength removed this disadvantage.

As he headed for a strong punch, the little snow hare disappeared in the bink of an eye, leaving the crocodile to hit the ground where he left a crater.

"What?!" He said, surprised that she moved so fast. Next thing he knew, a painful kick was delivered straight on his cheek, causing him to step back a bit. He rubbed his cheek to calm down the sharp pain.

After the pain was gone, he realized that it was indeed Ayano who did this to him. To pretty much everybody's surprise, she took out her katana in her paws. But why didn't she used her speed to cut him with it?

"W-When did you move? I didn't saw anything!" Shengwu asked.

However, Ayano kept her emotionless look which only irritated the crocodile even more.

"Okay, enough with the playing, bunny!" He took out his two great handed swords and charged once more, wanting to deal really bad damage to his opponent.

Ayano held her katana in mid stance with the blade raised in front of her, handle at waist level and blade at face level. with an impressive agility, she performed swift moves to block and dodge all of Shegwu's attacks. She would also use every openings the crocodile left her to strike back with her katana.

Eventually, the snow hare jumped back, leaving the tired crocodile with many bleeding scars on him.

"He, talk about size matters." Koji remarked with a chuckle. However, Toka was too focused at watching Ayano's fighting style to care.

Shengwu growled in anger. "There's no way in hell I'll loose to a shorty like you!" He suddenly took the amulet around his neck in his hand. "Admire the power of the Cursed Amulet!" He suddenly broke it with his raw strength.

A transformation then started for him: he grew bigger with larger claws and spikes of bone breaking through his skin along his back and the sides of his arms.

"ADMIRE MY JUN 6 CURSED AMULET FORM!" He said in a loud voice. "IN THIS FORM, MY STRENGTH IS INCREASED ENORMOUSLY AND MY SKIN IS AS IMPENETRABLE AS THE STRONGEST ARMOUR! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL: I'M ALSO IMMUNE TO ALL CHI ATTACKS! IN OTHER WORDS, YOU'RE A DEAD GIRL!"

"I don't like to say this, but I think he's right." Cat said. "With such power, it will take more than a good agility and katana to stand up to him."

Misty scratched her chin. "And yet, why is Ayano still looking so calm?"

"GET LOOOOST!" Shengwu screamed as he swung his huge fist and hit the ground, causing Ayano to be sent flying back many feets away, ending on her back. She got back up with a few marks on her.

She then rose her katana which started glowing with chi. This chi moved to her wounds and healed them in a few seconds.

"Huh, did I dreamed or did she just healed her wounds with her katana?" Shao asked.

"Nope, I think it was for true." Saras answered.

"BAH! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! I'M STILL GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Shengwu said and went for another strike which made the ground shake, but ayano managed to dodge it this time. Using her speed, she ran at his leg with her blade up. "YOU'RE WAISTING YOUR TIME: MY SKIN WILL BREAK YOUR POOR LITTLE SWORD!"

Wrong. Ayano swung her katana with full speed and a wave of blood errupted from the crocodile's leg. This caused him to let out a roaring scream of pain. Unfortunately for him, the snow hare didn't stopped there and ran all around him, striking one slash after the other on his torso, back, and arm. Soon, Shengwu was a blood mess and in huge pain. Ayano finally dealt the finishing blow by slashing her blade right across Shengwu's throat, cutting it open and making him cough a lot of blood, falling on the floor.

Everybody - the participants, the watchers, the emperor, and even the referee - gasped in shock. Shengwu coughed blood out of his mouth and slowly returned to his normal form before ceasing to move. Bindo managed to put the surprise aside to check on him.

"He's...dead..." He announced, much to everybody's greater shock. They all looked at the little bunny who regained her blood tainted-blade into her sheath. "This makes Ayano the winner of this match!"

"What?!" Koji, Shao, Sinsuke, and Cat said at the same time. "But she killed this guy! She should be disqualified!" Koji protested.

"The rules say that, if a contender is killed, it automatically makes this person's opponent the winner. The Power Struggle Tournament is under the rules of the strongest." Karasu explained without looking at the outraged beetle.

The snow hare came back to the bar (with everyone backing away from her) as Bindo along with other guards removed Shengwu's corpse to go bury it on the field of honnor...

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a few days, but I'm a really busy man, he, he.**

 **Anyways, HUGE PLOT TWIST! You can win your match by killing your opponent! A few friends suggested this idea to me and I actually liked it, because, y'know, this is a fighting tournament, it's not a PG kid-friendly show.**

 **Except that, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**


	7. Round 1 Match 4

"Time for the fourth match of round 1! It will pit...MISTY AGAINST AICHA!"

"RAAAAGH! When will it be my turn to fight?" Koji complained.

"Patience is an important part of the warrior, my friend." Karasu remarked.

"Easy to say, when you already passed your turn." He replied and crossed his arms.

Aicha smirked and walked elegantly into the fighting zone as Misty jumped from the bar to join her after Cat wished her good luck.

"Alright, girls, I want you to give us a good fight and please, try not to kill each other like what we just saw. Got it?" Bindo asked.

"Of course, cutie." The female cheetah seductively replied which made him blush a bit. As for Misty, she simply replied with a nod.

"Perfect, round 1 match 4, STARTED!"

Aicha stepped away from Misty as this last one got in her fighting stance.

"A fight of girls? This should be interesting." Shinsuke remarked with a smile.

"Come on, Misty! Give her a lesson!" Cat encouraged his girlfriend.

"You said that she is a Guardian of Earth?" Yu Lien asked him.

"Yup, but that's not all: she's also the Demigoddess of Water. You'll see, she's as strong as she is beautiful."

Aicha took out two Arabian swords for both of her paws. "I'll try to make this quick and painless for you, sweetie." She charged at full speed toward Misty and engaged the close combat. To everybody's surprise, Misty actually managed to resist her with different fighting styles.

"How could this be?" Toka said in surprise. "She doesn't only use Kung Fu to fight: she also uses Tai Chi, Karate, and Kickboxing moves. How can that be?"

"Misty trained really hard." Cat answered. "Fearing Kung Fu wouldn't be enough to defend the earth, she decided to add more fighting styles to her arsenal. She's not to be messed with."

After fighting in close combat for a while, both girls stepped away from each other. "You said you can control water, right? Why don't you use it against me? Oh wait! That's true, there's no water in here!" Aicha snarked at Misty with a giggle.

However, the giant otter simply smiled. "You think?"

Suddenly, the female cheetah was hit from behind and then found herself all wet. She realized that she was covered in red liquid. "Is that...blood?" She asked in shock.

"Don't worry, it's not your own blood. It is the remaining of Shengwu's blood from the previous fight which I used to create balls and strike you in the back." Misty explained.

"B-But it's not water; it's blood!"

"Blood is composed of water, my friend." The giant otter replied with a smile.

Aicha simply spat in disgust. "Alright, you showed that you can use water. Time to show you that I can use wind." After saying that, she swung her two swords and created two wing blades which flew toward her opponent. Misty created more blood-I mean water balls and countered her attack with them.

Refusing to give up, Aicha kept sending wind blades which Misty all countered or simply dodged. Eventually, the female cheetah was getting a bit tired of using so much chi.

"Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to use my best technique." She remarked with a smile as she regained her sword. Suddenly, she started performing a belly dance which had a strange effect on Misty. She found her...beautiful. She was attracted to her. Her dance caused most of the guys to look in awe at her beauty. Misty soon found herself walking toward Aicha in a trance stat which gave her the opportunity to kick her face.

"I see." Karasu though. "This technique is a modified belly dance used to attract anyone who look at it. Misty is under her charm which leaves her at Aicha's mercy."

Aicha kept smashing Misty while dancing to keep her under control. However, using her will strength, Misty managed to break the charm and grabbed her trident which she hidden into her dress to stab it into Aicha's leg, causing her to fall in pain as it was bleeding a lot.

"Come on, my friend, give up, it doesn't have to go any further." Misty told her.

Aicha knew it was true; in her state, it would be foolish to go any further. She was lucky to have landed on someone like Misty who left her the choice and not someone like Ayano who didn't hesitated to kill. "Fine, I surrender."

"Winner of the match, MISTY!" Bindo announced which filled Cat with joy.

The giant otter helped Aicha back up. "You should go at the infirmary and get your leg healed."

"Good idea, thanks." The cheetah smiled at Misty and walked away. This last one got to the bar and was greeted by her boyfriend.

"I never doubted your chances, Misty."

This made her giggle and kiss him.

* * *

 **Alright, half of the tournament has already passed. So far, our winners are Toka, Karasu, Ayano, and Misty. Stay stunned to see who will be the next ones to qualify for round 2!**


	8. Round 1 Match 5

"The first half of round 1 is passed! Now, time to start the other half with match 5 which will be between...SHINSUKE LESION AND KOJI!"

"YES! Finally, it's my time to fight!" Koji happily said.

"Alright! I don't see how I can loose this one." Shinsuke confidentially said.

"Come on, Koji. Show them whatcha got!" Toka encouraged his best friend who nodded before flying down in the fighting zone followed by Shinsuke.

"Oh yeah! What a luck! It's as if I already passed the round!" Shinsuke celebrated which annoyed his beetle opponent.

"Don't get your head up! I will kick your tiger butt in no time!" Koji replied.

"Come on, Koji! Squash this guy down!" Neyo screamed from the crowd. Suya also cheered him, but Alena was a bit more silent.

"I've been waiting for long to see this..." Toka though.

"Y'know, I kinda pity you. So I'm gonna end this quick." Shinsuke smirked.

"Not if I end you first!" Koji said and slammed his fist into his palm.

"Alright, match 5 STARTED!" Bindo announced.

As soon as he said that, the tiger grabbed his silver brass knuckles and used his high speed to surprise Koji by smashing him in the face, knocking him into the arena's wall.

"It's over. He'll be out for a moment. You can call out the match." Shinsuke said and walked away.

"Well, that was fast." Cat remarked.

"Yeah, Koji just wasn't up to Shinsuke's level." Misty nodded.

"Oh, Koji, that was embarassing..." Shao said, disappointed.

"What was that? I just blinked and it's already over?" Saras asked.

His friends in the crowd were also disappointed.

"He's really up to his reputation." Karasu added.

However, Toka had a big smile on his face which the raven noticed.

"Why are you smiling? Your friend just got defeated."

Toka looked at him. "You think?" He then looked back at the fighting zone. "HEY, KOJI! STOP MESSING AROUND AND BRING OUT THE FIGHT EVERYONE CAME TO SEE!"

As if on command, Koji kicked up back on his feet. Shinsuke looked in surprise and ceased to walk. "What? No way!" The others were suprised as well as they all though the beetle was out.

A smile formed on his mouth. "Let me tell ya something: DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He screamed and opened his eyes.

"YEAH!" Shao happily exclaimed.

"Ha! That's nice to hear." Karasu though with a smile.

"Koji!" Suya shyly though.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Toka said with his fist raised.

Shinsuke turned toward him. "Yeah, you can talk. Look at yourself in the mirror: you're bleeding!"

The young beetle simply whipped the white blood off his mouth. "I just wanted to see how hard you can strike and I can tell that even with brass knuckles, you're not worth an ant."

"Oh yeah?" Shinsuke asked as he then took out a golden barbwired bat. "Maybe you'll like this then."

He charged again with his high speed, but this time, Koji used his horn to block his bat (yeah, Koji can use his horn as a weapon). Shinsuke kept his offensive, but Koji didn't stop blocking and dodging him until he then used his little bug wings to take off in the sky.

"Hey! Come and fight, if you're not a coward!" Shinsuke called.

"As you wish." The young beetle flew down at high speed and his opponent setted for a home run. However, koji ducked under his bat and dropkicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"Darn it!" Shinsuke groaned.

Koji got back in his fighting stance and smirked. "What are you waiting for? Come here, little kitty." He taunted.

"I'm not a kitty!" Shinsuke screamed and charged with rage which gave Koji the opportunity to avoid his bat smash and catch him with a Samoan Drop.

"Well though. He taunted Shinsuke to make him use anger which left an opening, just like Shen always does." Karasu though.

"Alright, time to give him the finishing blow!" Koji said before using his wings to charge and kick Shinsuke under the chin, sending him in the air. He followed by jumping at his level and catch the tiger in a Falcon Arrow position and crashed his head straight into the ground. After the move, Koji stepped back as Bindo checked on the unmoving Shinsuke.

"Shinsuke is no longer able to fight. The winner of this match is KOJI!"

"YAHOU!" This last one cheered happily and jumped in the air.

"Woah! Finally, he isn't as bad as I though he was." Cat remarked.

"I think it was principally because Shinsuke was more of a brawler than a Kung Fu praticer." Misty remarked.

"Personally, I never doubted him!" Shao happily said.

Koji flew up the bar as the uncounscious Shinsuke was brought to the infirmary by the medical team. "Nice job, Koji!" Toka congratulated him.

"Thanks, buddy. And that was only the start: you'll see, my next match is gonna be even better!" He enthusiastically affirmed.

Meanwhile, Shen scratched his chin with a feather. "This beetle is pretty interesting..."

* * *

 **Three chapters in a few hours. I'm really on fire! But I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **And I know there was a lot of bla bla, but I really wanted to establish Koji as an underdog hero. And once again, I did not made him win by favoritism.**


	9. Round 1 Match 6

"So, for the sixth match of round 1, I call...MUSATAFA AND SARAS KANBUJIAN KANBU SHIFTY!"

Without saying one word, both contenders got into the fighting zone and face-to-face. The duck bowed to his opponent.

"I hope we'll do a good fight, Saras." He respectfully said.

"Huh, yes, I hope too." Saras said and bowed too.

"Alright, sixth match, START!" Bindo called.

Both Mustafa and Saras then got in fighting stances before engaging close combat. The fox had a bit of advantage thanks to his talon claws which Mustafa had to dodge to avoid cutting wounds. He flew back from a few feets to not get hurt.

"Those talons claws look pretty dangerous. I'm better to get my Aftershock Wings." As he said that, his wings took a strange look, as if they were made of rock.

"Huh? What happened to your wings?" Saras asked curiously.

"You see, Saras, I master the Rock Style." Mustafa said. "That's a an elemntal chi power that is only taught in my country of Pakistan. I've trained a lot to learn almost all of its techniques."

"Interesting." Karasu remarked with a nod.

The duck then charged at Saras who did his best to dodge and tried to jump back, but Mustafa created a rock in his wing which he threw straight into his stomach, making him spit saliva, and kicked him away. As he was going to follow his assault, Saras suddenly faded into a puff of green, confusing him. He turned his head and saw the fox a bit farther away from him.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"This is my short-distance teleportation. It allows me to teleport on short distances, to spots I can see." Saras explained as he got back up.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Shao said from the bar.

"The only default with this technique is that it costs me a lot of chi, so I can use it only five times a day." Saras though.

Mustafa then performed moves with his wings and a ton of rocks came out of the ground and into the air. With another move, Mustafa made them fly back toward the ground, forcing Saras to use his speed to avoid them all. As he was about to get crushed by on rock, he once again used the short-distance teleportation this time to appear behind Mustafa and gave him a series of blows that knocked him away.

"He's fast!" The duck said before creating a wall of rock and smashing it with his wings which sent a storm of rocks toward Saras who dodged them with his speed. Seeing it didn't worked, Mustafa slammed the ground, summoning rock spikes from the ground which Saras again avoided thanks to his agility and reflexes.

"Nothing works!" Mustafa said. "I'll have to use my last resort. Saras, I'm not going to kill you! I will just force you to surrender, okay?"

He performed wing movements before making two rock blocks appear on both of Saras' sides. "ROCK BOTTOM!" Mustafa screamed before clapping his wings which made the blocks fly toward the fox.

As they connected, everybody though Saras got squashed, but he actually teleported himself once more behind Musafa.

"Sudu Ren!" He said and opened the nerve points of his arms which released chi that formed a small cloud of green around his paws, with two green spikes stemming from the cloud. Before Mustafa realized what happened, Saras stroke him right into the chest, making him spit blood and knocking him down. He weakly tried to get back up, but just fell flat.

"Contender Mustafa is unable to continue the fight! The winner of this match is SARAS KANBUJIAN KANBU SHIFTY!" Bindo announced.

The people in the audience along with most of the contenders were impressed by both man's performance. Saras helped Mustafa back up. "That was a good fight, my friend."

"Thanks, I guess I'll have to train more for the next tournament." Mustafa said and bowed to Saras before they both got back at the bar.

* * *

 **I sure hope I used Saras correctly, Grey Coincidence. I know what you're all thinking: why would you put an Arabian and a Pakistani in this story if it takes place in China? Well, I just wanted to, why not?**

 **Also, for Mustafa's fighting style and Rock Bottom technique, I got inspired by Tremor from Mortal Kombat X who I think is a very good and interesting character.**

 **Except that, I'm really surprised to have written four chapters in one night.**


	10. Round 1 Match 7

"The seventh match will oppose...SHAO AGAINST SHI-ER!" Bindo announced.

"Awesome! It's my turn to fight!" The panda happily said and immediately jumped into the fighting zone. He was soon followed by the armless fox who seemed excited to fight too.

"You know the rules, are you ready?" Bindo asked.

"I was born ready!" Shao answered while Shi-Er simply gave a nod.

"Alright, round 1, seventh match STARTED!"

Shao waisted no time and went directly for a punch. However, the fox simply smirked and disappeared in a green smoke cloud, just like Saras did.

"What?" Shao asked, confused. "Where did he-" He was interrupted by a kick in the back from Shi-Er.

"What?! He can teleport too?!" Koji said in surprise.

"Yes, he possess the same power as me." Saras confirmed. "However, unlike me, he can use this technique as much as he wants without having to use chi."

"He can what?!" Cat said in surprise as Misty also widened her eyes.

Shao managed to get back up and dusted himself off. "That was a dirty trick, pal."

Shi-Er chuckled. "And trust me, I still got a lot in stock for you. Like this!" He focused his chi and suddenly, nine person appeared around Shao. There was a crane, an armadillo, an hummingbird, a mouse, a catfish (don't ask me how it lives out of water; I have no idea), a platypus, a hedgehog, a mole, and even a dragon! Strangely, they all looked like Shi-Er, but in different species.

"Oh my dumpling!" Shao exclaimed in horror.

"What the heck?! Where did those guys all came out from?!" Toka asked.

"I can see the surprised looks on everybody's face, so I'm gonna explain this technique." Shi-Er said with a smirk. "This is a cloning technique which allow me to create a clone of each and every of my other forms. Ho, and I forgot to add that I'm a shapeshifter; all of these clones you see represent my others forms which I can take whenever I want to."

Shao's eyes widened in shock. There was no way in hell he could fight 10 different opponents at the same time! What could he do?

"Don't give up, Shao!"

The panda was surprised and looked up at the crowd. To his joy, it was his best friend Lain Bai who cheered for him. She was like any tiger except that she was wearing a blue vest with vine patterns on it along with black pants as well as a straw hat. She and Shao has been best friends for very long and never failed to have each other's back. Suddenly, Shao's fear was replaced by confidence and he got ready to fight off his ten opponents.

"Hum, he seems ready to fight now." Shi-Er noticed before he and his 9 clones got in fighting stances. Soon, they all attacked the lone panda together. He was forced to dodge and block every attack that was thrown at him - so many that he didn't had time to fight back. He managed to hold for a moment before finally getting touched by fox Shi-Er which allowed his clones to hit him as well. He got clawed in the back by the Talon Claws of the crane, charged into by the armadillo like a canonball, pecked by the hummingbird, bit by the mouse, slapped by the catfish, kicked by the platypus, stung by the hedgehog, smashed by the mole and threw into the arena's wall by the dragon.

By the time they ceased the attack, Shao was a bloody mess, barely able to stand on his feet.

"Why would you want to keep fighting? You can't win. Just give up and save your time." Shi-Er snarked at him.

"Come on, Shao! You can win! I know you can!" Lain Bai kept cheering for her friend which worked very well.

A smile formed on the panda's lips. "She's right: I can't loose like this. I'm the little brother of the Dragon Warrior and a proud fighter of the Panda Village. I must win at any cost."

Shi-Er simply spat in disgust. "Fine then, big guy, don't say I didn't warned you." He charged once again, ready to deal the finishing blow.

However, Shao rose his hand up and caught Shi-Er's finger with his. He looked up at the fox with a smirk and raised his little finger. This caused everybody to look in shock.

"This technique..." Karasu said.

"Yup, it's the Wu Xi Finger technique. My big brother taught it to me, though I don't use it at full strength. Skadoosh!"

As soon as he lowered his little finger, a chi explosion jumped in the middle of the arena. It wasn't as strong as Po's version, but still strong enough to create a lot of wind and force the nearby persons to hold on the bar. Once the smoke created by the explosion faded, Shi-Er was seen laying on the ground while his clones disappeared. Bindo came to check on him.

"Contender Shi-Er is unable to continue the fight. The winner of this match is SHAO!"

"YES! I WON!" The panda happily said as his tiger friend cheered loud for him from the crowd.

"I never though someone as young as him could master the Wu Xi Finger technique." Misty noticed.

"Yeah, he didn't used it at full strength though." Cat puffed.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, that was a one-hit victory for Shao. I hope you won't be mad at me for it, Grey Coincidence.**

 **Except that, only one match remaining for the first round!**


	11. Round 1 Match 8

"It is now time for the last match of the first round! I call the two last remaining contenders, YIN BEI AND DANZABURO!"

The snow hare and tanuki both walked in the fighting zone, looking completely calm.

"Alright, it's time to end the first round." Shinsuke remarked with a smile.

"I wonder what these two are capable of." Shao said.

"I'm sure they will be awesome." Koji said with a fist in the air.

"Yin Bei? Danzaburo? do you have any objections for this match?" Bindo asked.

"No." Yin Bei answered.

"Me neither." Danzaburo said as he kept moving the leaf in his mouth.

"Alright then, may the eight and last match of the first round START!"

Yin Bei immediately activated her special capacity The Sight, a mystical power passed down to her by her father which allowed her to notice very tiny details with very little effort, allowing her to easily predict her opponent's moves and discern their weaknesses. These came in the form of phantom images projecting off of Bei and her opponents depicting what she must do or highlighted objects or areas on them.

What she saw was an image of Danzaburo taking a leaf from his jacket and turn it into a kunai which he then threw at her. And that was exactly what the tanuki did in real life. She quickly blocked it with her Flicker Gauntlet. It was an odd combination of metal knuckles, a shield, and a wrist mounted eight inch dagger. It had a hare's head, ears, and nose painted on the front and a button on the front.

"Woah! She pared this attack quickly." Toka remarked.

"And what an impressive weapon." Karasu added. "I've never seen any kind of weapon similar to this one."

"What's this?" Asked Danbuso who was pretty surprised too.

"This is my Flicker Gauntlet." The snow hare answered with rising her weapon to her face. "As you can see, it's a combination of metal knuckles, a shield, and a dagger. It belonged to my father." She explained.

"Mmph!" Danbuzo scoffed with his usual montone look. "This is gonna be a bit tougher than I though."

The tanuki prefered to stay at a distance and deceive his opponent to win. So, he jumped a bit farther from her and threw some shurikens at her. Of course, thanks to the Sight, she managed to dodge all of them - not that she would have been touched without it.

"What does he steps back? He should attack forward and defeat her in close combat." Shao said.

"It's because Danzaburo fights in the style of Japanese ninjutsu." Karasu told him. "It's a style that requires to put ditsance between yourself and your opponent to establish a strategy before attacking. Being from Japan, I've seen a few warriors fighting like this."

Back to the fight, Yin Bei knew she couldn't win by simply dodging and blocking, so she decided to run forward for an assault on the tanuki. This last one kept shooting kunais and shurikens which his opponent either dodged or blocked thanks to the Sight. She then jumped in the air, ready to strike him with her weapon...when he suddenly took out a black ball from his jacket and threw it at her.

"What the-" Before she could react, the ball exploded a huge light which hurt her eyes very badly, causing her to fall on her back and hold her eyes in pain.

"I know the technique you've been using from the start." Danzaburo said as Yin Bei kept holding her eyes in pain. "It's the Sight, a spell for your eyes that allows you to forsee your opponent's moves and even see their weaknesses. I pretended to have limited ressources to force you to attack me which gave me the opportunity to throw you a flash bomb. Your eyes won't see anything for a while and you won't be able to use the Sight for the rest of this fight."

Damn! She fell into his trap. She couldn't see anymore, but luckily, she could hear perfectly thanks to her large ears and immediately got in her fighting stance. As for Danzaburo, he decided to pick up the leaf in his mouth and turned it into a katana before charging for the attack.

Hearing him coming despite the little noises he was doing, Yin Bei blocked his blade with her Flicker Gauntlet. The close combat was engaged and of course, the tanuki had the upper hand as the snow hare girl wasn't used to fighting without the use of her view sense yet. It's only once the sharp end of the katana gave her a cut on the cheek that she decided to bounce away from him.

If things kept going like this, she was sure to loose. Gulping, she putted her Flicker Gauntlet back into her changshan as it was heavy and made her loose speed.

"Wanna fight without weapons? Okay." Danzaburo said as he turned his katana back into a leaf which he putted back between his teeth and re-adjusted his straw hat on his head.

Forgetting his old habit of fighting at distance, the tanuki charged and engaged an hand-to-hand close combat with the snow hare. This last one fought back with the Ten Limb: A variation of Muay Thai that included her long prehensile ears and involved the use of hands, feet, elbows, knees, and ears. It was quite fast and her ears and legs, which were significantly stronger than her arms, helped her with her quite agressive style.

"Man, those two are really impressive!" Shinsuke remarked. "I never saw someone capable of turning weapons into leaves."

"And Yin Bei can fight without her eyes. I don't think I'd be capable of doing that." Koji added.

Blind or not, Danzaburo couldn't defeat her in close combat. He jumped away from here and though about a good strategy: he took a flash bomb and threw it on the other side of the fighting zone where it exploded. Just like he planned it, Yin Bei turned her attention toward the explosion's location which gave him an opening for an attack.

He charged, ready to kick her in the back of the head...when she got down to dodge his assault and caught his other leg between her ears.

"Gotcha!"

Right after saying that, she jumped and slammed Danzaburo so hard on the ground that it created a crater and made him spit blood. She then grabbed her flicker Gauntlet and used the shield to smash the tanuki right in the face, knocking him out.

Bindo came to check on him and gave his decision. "Contender Danzaburo is no longer able to continue. Therefore, the winner of the match is YIN BEI!"

The watchers applauded her. Danzaburo got lead to the infirmary by the medical team as Shao volunteered to lead the blind snow hare back to the bar.

The emperor suddenly got up which led to everyone getting silent to listen to him. "Alright! First of all, I want to congratulate our eight contenders who won their match and moved on to the second round! As for those who lost, I encourage them to train hard and try again next year!"

The crowd cheered for the contenders. "Now, with the first round officially over, we will all retire from the arena and continue the tournament tomorrow! This will give the remaining participants time to rest from their fight! Let's meet again here, tomorrow!"

With that being said, the emperor left with his royal guards to go back at the palace while the watchers returned either to their houses or at some hotel as many of them were from other cities. As for the participants, they all got back at the resting hall where their chambers were located to rest until tomorrow.

* * *

 **The first round is over, dear KFP fans! The eight remaining participants are: Toka, Karasu, Ayano, Misty, Koji, Saras, Shao, and Yin Bei. Stay stunned for the second round!**

 **Also, as Mind Jack pointed it, snow hares are not bunnies: I was wrong.**

 **Who do you think is gonna win? Which match would you like to see? Do you think this tournament is good so far? Lemme know in the reviews :)**


	12. Round 2 Match 1

The day following the end of the first Power Struggle Tournament round, all those who assisted it, including the emperor, came back to the arena. The eight remaining participants were once again gathered in the middle while those who lost their match were in attendance to see the rest of the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you rested well and enjoyed the first round of the tournament yesterday!" The emperor called out to which everyone answered positively. "And for our participants, I hope the second round will be even better! I shall wish good luck to the eight remaining ones: TOKA, KARASU, AYANO, MISTY, KOJI, SARAS, SHAO, AND YIN BEI!"

The crowd applauded for them all as some of them bowed.

"There are no more weak fighters. Only super strong ones." Toka gladly though.

"Things will get harder from here on. I can feel it." Karasu negatively though, but smiled as he saw Shen, Mei Ling and Fenghuang cheering for him in the audience.

"Just you watch, Cat, you'll see how strong your girlfriend can be." Misty chuckled to herself.

"Oh yeah! There's twice more people! I'm gonna put on a show for them!" Koji trembled with excitement.

"I hope I'll make it to the semi-finals." Saras though with scratching the back of his head.

Bindo suddenly arrived. "Alright, my dear fighters, the rules are the same as in the first round. I will pick two fighters randomly from this box and they'll face off until there's a winner. The others will wait at the same bar as yesterday." He said with pointing his nose at them. "Understand?"

Everybody answered positively. Bindo plunged his nose into the box and took out two papers whose names he rode.

"The first fight of round 2 will be between...KOJI AND KARASU!"

"I start off this round? Mmm." The raven though.

"What?! I must face this guy?" Koji gulped as he saw Karasu in action against Cat and knew how strong he was.

As per usual, everyone else except Bindo left for the bar while the two opponents got face-to-face.

"This kid got chance for the previous round, but against Karasu, it won't be enough." Cat remarked from the audience.

Neyo, who was sitting near him, smiled. "If they underestimate Koji, they're in for a world of surprises."

"LET'S GO, KOJI! YOU CAN DO IT!" Toka cheered for his best friend.

"You think this young beetle have a chance against Karasu?" Mei Ling asked her friends.

"Are you kidding?" Fenghuang answered with a snark. "Karasu is way too strong for this bug. He only defeated a tiger who had no experience in martial arts whatsoever."

Shen, however, looked at this with a lot of attention, not listening to what the girls were saying.

Back in the fighting zone, both opponents looked at each other with a calm look for Karasu and a confident one for Koji.

"Koji, Karasu, are you ready?" Bindo asked them.

"Yes!" They said simultaneously.

"Fine. Without any further due, let the first round 2 match BEGIN!" He said and the two opponents got in fighting stances.

"I do have a problem with this situation: this kid have seen many of my techniques during my match while I've learned little about him. I know he resilient enough to take a brass knuckles hit and he uses his horn as a weapon, but that's pretty much it." Karasu though.

"If I remember correctly, this guy can strike nerve points and also uses a sword to fight. In that case, I'm better to be careful." Koji reflected.

The beetle opened his wings and charged at the raven which surprised everyone that he would attack directly like that. Once the close combat was engaged, Karasu held it pretty good, though Koji was using a fighting style he never saw before. It combined agile moves with what seemed to be dancing moves.

He eventually managed to grab both of Koji's arms to ask him: "What's this Kung Fu style? I've never seen it before."

"It's called Samoan Fist. It's a creation of mine which mixes fighting and dancing moves for unpredictability." The beetle explained.

"Impressive!" Karasu said before letting go of Koji's arms and flying back to throw some ninja stars which Koji blocked with his horn before going for a kick with a boost from his wings. However, Karasu blocked him and almost stroke his nerve which Koji noticed and broke free before he could touch him.

"I don't understand your friend's strategy." Yin Bei said to Toka. "He knows attacking in close combat against Karasu is risked. Why doesn't he want to use chi abilities instead?"

Toka scoffed. "It's not that he doesn't want to; it's just that he can't."

"What?" Yin Bei said, a bit surprised.

"Ever since he started Kung Fu, Koji never had the slightest talent for the use of chi. Our master, Yoshi, himself said that he never saw such a desperate case. Because of that, he had to entirely rely on the physical techniques."

Back in the fighting zone, Karasu decided to take it to the air and took off in the sky.

"Don't you run away from me!" Koji screamed and flew off as well, though his smaller wings didn't allowed him to get as fast as his opponent.

Everybody looked up to watch the avian and the bug getting closer. Koji tried to hit Karasu with his horn, but the raven dodged and replied with a kick in his back. Koji tried a kick which Karasu once again dodged and hit a palm strike into his chest, sending him toward the ground, but he quickly regained his balance.

"That's not good." Koji though as he held his hurting chest with one hand. "I may be able to fly, but I'm as good for fighting in the air as a real avian."

"You should forget this: you see that you can't win here." Karasu calmly told his opponent.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Koji furiously replied and charged for another attack which caused the raven to sigh. With a swift move, he simply dodged Koji's attack and took out his katana which he used to cut one of Koji's wings. This caused him to lose his balance and start a fall toward the ground.

"This fall from this high will not kill him, but he shouldn't be able to continue fighting." Karasu though while looked in horror as the beetle was getting close to crash on the ground.

However, just as he was about to crash, Koji suddenly spat some kind of white liquid (no, it's not what you think) from his mouth right on the spot where he landed, causing a big SPROUSH! He then got back with no apparent damages and walked away from the liquid which stuck on his skin for a bit.

"Huh? What was this technique?" Cat asked.

"It's not a technique." Neyo answered. "Beetles like Koji can learn to produce secretions from their stomach which they can spit from their mouth, like spiders. This liquid is sticky and can be used to trap someone, but in this case, Koji created a surface strong enough to soften the impact of his fall."

Karasu flew back down in the fighting zone and looked at Koji. "Well though, my friend. Using this liquid to break the crash was innovative. However, you can no longer fly now." He smiled and regained his sword.

Even though he didn't liked this, Koji knew he was in trouble. With one of his wings damaged, he could no longer count on his boost to keep up with Karasu which also meant that avoiding his nerve strikes would be harder. What could he do to win this now?

"KOJI!" Toka called which made the young beetle turn toward him. "REMOVE THEM!"

"Remove them? What is he talking about?" Misty though.

"But Toka!" Koji responded. "Master Yoshi wants me to keep them all the time!"

"Don't worry, this is a serious fight: I don't think he'll be mad!" Toka insisted.

A huge smile formed on Koji's lips, as if he forgot all the trouble he was in. He then took the bracelets off from his wrists (sorry, I forgot to mention them during Koji's description).

"He really thinks removing a bit of weight will change anything?" Mei Ling wondered.

Once they were both off, Koji tossed them away and, when they made contact with the ground, it created a small crater, causing everybody to look with wide eyes.

"Excuse-me, can you touch those bracelets?" Karasu asked.

"Huh? Yes, if you want." Koji responded as he was taking off the bracelets from his ankles and neck.

Karasu took the two bracelets in his wings and, to his surprise, they were super heavy. "By my gods! Those are heavy! You were fighting with these things on you all along?!"

"Yup, that's part of Master Yoshi's training for me." Koji replied as he removed all his weights. "Ah! I can move more easily now!"

"What kind of training is this Master Yoshi making his students go through?" Saras though.

"Let's continue this fight, should we?" Koji asked as he got back in his fighting stance. Fearing what he may do now, Karasu took his katana out once again.

Koji then ran at him with more speed than before and, as the raven swung his sword at him, he quickly dodged it and punched him away in the face.

"What speed!" Karasu though before grabbing his grappling line and swinging it at Koji who simply jumped to dodge it and kicked Karasu in the chest to knock him a few feet away.

"I didn't knew you could move this fast, Koji!" Shao remarked with excitation.

"He worked that hard to reach such a high speed level?" Misty asked Toka.

"Yup. As I already mentioned, he never had talents for chi. Instead, he chose to perfect his physical fighting abilities."

Back in the fighting zone, Karasu was unable to cope with Koji's speed and kept receiving hit after hit after hit. Soon, he found himself covered of bruises and panting in exhaustion. He addressed a smile to the beetle.

"Okay, I've have to admit it: you're stronger than I though you were. So, to apologize for underestimating you, I will show you some of..." He lifted his blade toward Koji. "...MY REAL STRENGTH!"

"What? He got more tricks in reserve?" Koji was surprised, but then smiled. "Go at it, we'll have some fun!"

The raven also smirked and rose his blade toward the sky before focusing his chin. Soon, electricity started coming out of his weapon and his strength started rising up.

"What?!" Koji said in shock. "More strength? So he was holding back during all of our fight?! Darn it! If that's the case, I must strike him down before he can do anything else."

Using his high speed once again, Koji charged into Karasu's back, ready to strike...when an electricity explosion came out and knocked him away. He was now laying on the floor, shocking jolts coming through his whole body.

"That was my Lightning Explosion technique." Karasu said and pointed his electric blade toward the laying beetle. "You should stop there: I don't like using my power to hurt people unless it's absolutely necessary."

To everybody's surprise, Koji actually managed to weakly get back up and glared at the raven. "Never...I will never...give up..."

"Can I ask you a question?" Karasu demanded. "Why are you even participating in this tournament? You're doing it simply to follow your comrade?"

"No, it's not for that. It's because..." Koji marked before looking at him seriously. "...IT'S BECAUSE PEOPLE CALLED ME A LOOSER!" This shocked everybody. "Ever since I've started Kung Fu, everyone underestimated me simply because my tribute descending from the Samoans are known for partying all the time and being dumb in general. Due to this, I've been seen as someone who should never have been accepted in Kung Fu, despite the fact that I worked hard to prove myself. I want to win this tournament to prove my worth! To prove that I didn't left my family and trained hard for nothing!"

Many people out of the match understood the young beetle - one in particular was Shen. He too left his family to learn Kung Fu and got treated as an outsider because of his rogue warrior status. Luckily, he had Karasu with him during this time, a bit like Koji had Toka with him. And he worked hard to prove his worth to everyone in the Valley Of Peace too. The more he though about it, the more the peacock realized that this young beetle was very similar to him.

"Fine then. Let's continue this fight, my friend." Karasu said and lifted hi electric sword toward him.

* * *

 **We'll stop there 'cause I don't want to make it a never ending chapter. I hope you enjoy this fight so far. If you want to support me, you can go read and review my story The New Legend Reboot to know more about my characters and their story.**

 **To be honest, I don't know who I want to make win this fight. I received complains that Koji and Toka won easily against loosers which seems to be a proof of favouritism. I also like Karasu very much as he is an interesting character. But on the other hand, I'd like to make Koji prove to everyone that he is a worth fighter.**

 **So the conclusion of this match is incertain...**


	13. Round 2 Match 1 Part 2

**Sorry for not updating for a few days: I recently chose to work more on my other KFP fanfic "The New Legend Reboot".**

 **Another thing, I realized that I made a plot hole during one of the matches: Shao shouldn't have been able to use the Wu Xi Finger technique one Shi-Er as he had no arms. To fix this, let's modify the scene: instead of catching a finger, Shao caught Shi-Er's toes while he went for a kick and performed a variation called the Wu Xi Toe technique. I know it sounds dumb, but at least, it fixes the problem.**

* * *

Everybody in the arena were holding their breath with anticipation as the battle between Karasu and Koji was raging with the former having the upper hand over the later thanks to his chi abilities along his sword.

"Come on, Koji! If you wanna prove to everyone that you're a worthy fighter, you have to win this!" Toka nervously though.

His other friends in the crowd were also pretty concerned. "With such a strong chi in Karasu's possession, Koji's chances of winning are greatly lowered." Neyo said.

"But he can win!" Suya insisted. "Koji always find a way to get out of sticky situations. He can find one now."

Alena shook her head. "They can say that, but the fact is that Karasu is way too strong for Koji. Being resilient and determined won't be enough to win."

Back in the fighting zone, Karasu still had his sword pointed out toward Koji who was panting in exhaustion. "Well, why aren't you attacking? You said you wanted to prove your worth to everyone, but you're not acting." The raven remarked.

"So much for that." Koji said as he cracked his knuckled and took a sumo-like fighting position. "I usually prefer using this when I have no choice, but the situation calls for it." He closed his eyes and focused really hard. Soon, his body took a red color and jets of steam started coming out of his skin pores. "CHENG SHU!"

Karasu widened his eyes in surprise. "Am I dreaming?! He was almost down a few seconds ago, and now, his energy is twice stronger than before!"

"What's this technique?" Mei Ling asked in the audience.

"It's Cheng Shu." Fenghuang answered. "This is a technique Master Oogway created during the times of war to make the soldiers stronger. Once activated, the user's energy is multiplied by two, meaning he now is twice stronger than before."

The golden cat looked at her owl friend in surprise before looking back at the arena. "But I don't understand. If he had such a strong technique in his arsenal, why not using it earlier?"

"Because it is not a free technique." Shen suddenly answered. "Not only does it costs a lot of energy, but it also pushes the user's body beyond its limit. If used incorrectly, it can causes severe damages to the body like reaping the muscles."

Back in the fighting zone, Koji glared at his raven opponent with a savage look. "Ready? Here I come!" He charged with such an impressive speed that it left a crack where he stood previously.

Before Karasu understood what was going on, he received a strong elbow smash across the face that sent him crash back first into the arena's wall.

"What an impressive speed!" The raven said while using one wing to rub his painful cheek and the other to do it with his back. The smash caused him to bleed from one nose hole too. "Where did he found such a technique?" He noticed that the beetle's arms and legs muscles have grown up a bit.

"COME ON! I WANT THIS FIGHT TO CONTINUE!" Koji screamed, sweat coming out on his skin.

Seeing the danger, Karasu took off in the air and shot three shurikens at his opponent. The beetle managed to catch them all with surprising ability and shot them back at the raven who dodged two and the third barely cutting his already damaged cheek. Koji then jumped really high and grabbed Karasu's feet to throw him really hard on the ground which caused a huge impact and made some cracks.

"Darn it!" Karasu groaned as he weakly got back up and started panting. "If it continues like this, he will knock me out for good!" He lifted his sword toward Koji. "TAKE THAT!"

A lightning beam jumped out of the sword and aimed at Koji who used his increased speed to avoid it. Karasu kept shooting one lightning beam after the other with the beetle avoiding them all. Soon, the raven had to stop as his chi was getting pretty low.

"I almost have no chi left..." He though while glaring at Koji who seemed to be at his limit too. "Okay, it's decided: I give everything I have in one final blow!"

With that being said, he rose his sword in the air and screamed as he unleashed a huge ammount of chi which took the form of a spirit dragon.

"He's going for that technique?! That's his strongest one!" Shen said in surprise.

Koji gulped as he saw the huge chi dragon. "This has to be his last resort. I'm running out of energy too because the Cheng Shu is taking too much energy. The next attack will be my last one!"

With that being said, Koji charged at full speed at the same time as Karasu with both men searching to give the finishing blow while screaming: "AAAAAAAAAH!"

CLASH!

The two warriors came across each other and were now back-to-back with neither moving. All the watchers held their breath in, waiting to see who had won the encounter...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... it was Koji who fell flat on his face.

"KOJI!" Toka, Alena, Suya, and Neyo screamed.

Bindo came to check on him and gave his verdict. "Contender koji is no longer able to continue. The winner of this match is KARASU!"

The victorious raven regained his sword and looked at the beetle who had a bleeding cut across his chest. "He almost touched me with what would undoubtely have been a deadly punch, but his technique fell at the very last second which allowed me to cut into his chest. You fought valiantly, my friend. you have nothing to be ashamed of..."

To everybody's surprise, Koji actually managed to stand up on his weak legs. He looked up at Karasu in defeat and seemed ready to pass out.

"How's that possible?! Karasu hit him with his strongest move and the Chen Shu completely drained his energy out! How can he still stand up?" Shen said.

"He's fighting to defend his worth as a warrior..." Karasu realized. Suddenly, Koji's legs finally let go and he was about to fall, but Karasu caught him in his wings just in time.

At the bar, Toka trembled. "Koji...you did it...you...you..." He then rose his head with tears in his eyes. "...YOU BECAME A GREAT WARRIOR!"

The three others smiled as well, happy for their friend.

Karasu, despite the fact that he was tired as well, carried Koji in his wings toward the infirmary as the bug was somehow pretty light.

"I've...lost...didn't I?" Koji weakly asked.

"Yes." The raven nodded. "But you did a very impressive fight, my friend. Had the Cheng Shu not stopped at the last moment, you would have probably won." He smiled down at him. "Hey, what would you say to come and train with me, once the tournament will be over? I could teach you a lot of things to become even better than you already are."

A weak smile formed on the weak beetle's face. "I'd like that...I just hope Master Shifu won't have anything against it..."


	14. Round 2 Match 2

Bindo once again plunged his nose into the box and took out two of the six remaining papers. "For the second match of round 2, I call...CONTENDERS MISTY AND TOKA!"

"I've gotta fight against her!" The snow leopard though and looked at the giant otter. "She's a goddess. It won't be easy."

"She's against him?" Cat though in the audience. "Bah, maybe he's not as strong as we think: he only defeated a weak dancer girl to get here."

The two participants jumped down in the fighting zone and got face-to-face. The demigodess inspected her opponent from head to toe. "I can sense a pretty strong chi in him. Looks like I'm gonna have to go hard in this one."

"Do you have any objections?" Bindo asked to which they both shook their heads. "Alright, without any further due, let the second match BEGIN!"

Knowing that Misty could control water and had many strong techniques in her arsenal, Toka immediately charged to attack in close combat. However, as the fight engaged, he completely forgot that the demigoddess could use three fighting styles at the same time which gave him a big disadvantage. He was careful not to get hurt as he knew she could also use blood like water as a weapon.

Sticking to his feline nature, Toka followed an agressive assault against his opponent. Thanks to her slightly smalled body, she could easily avoid his strikes, but it left her little room to counter attack. To everybody's shock, Toka actually managed to land a kick which sent the giant otter flying back a bit, but she used her agility to land on her feet.

"An opening!" The snow leopard though as he took benefit of Misty's momentum coming to an alt and went to deliver a strong punch.

BING!

To Toka's surprise, his opponent barely moved and he felt a stinging pain in his fist, as if he smashed too hard on a metal wall. Upon looking better, he realized with shock that Misty was now holding some kind of golden trident into her hands in a defensive way. Toka's fist was resting right in the middle of it, indicating that it truly was what he stroke.

"W-Where did this thing came from?!" He asked in shock.

Misty smirked and pushed him back before lifting her weapon above her head. "This is my Guardian weapon, it's called a trident. I'll give you a taste of what it can do."

Indeed, she charged at him and tried to sting him with the three sharp ends of her weapon. The New Legend's leader tried his best to avoid it or otherwise, he could get a serious injury. After four missed strikes, Misty managed to land a cut on Toka's right arm, making an opening for some blood to come out. He quickly realized this and said "Shit!" as Misty now had a 'Water' source.

He had to fight back before she could use his own blood against him and blocked the trident which allowed him to return on the offensive against her. Finally, he managed to strike the weapon to the side which made him though that he had an opening until Misty blocked his punch with her knee. "Missed," she smirked and used her trident to smash his face, knocking him back.

Toka looked at her surprised and rubbed his face a bit. "She's way stronger than I though." He putted his hand into his pocket and took out some bandages which he wrapped around his cut to stop any more blood from coming out. "I need to let go of this habit to underestimate woman warriors."

"You got a lot of potential, kid." Misty told him with her trident resting on her shoulder and her other hand on her hip. "I've gotta admit that I'm a bit curious to see where your strength can get to. Why don't you attack me with your best attack?"

Toka raised an eye brow as he finished bandaging his cut. "You want me to attack you with my best attack?" She nodded. "Is that a trap?"

"Not at all. I'm already dominating this match, why would I need to trap you? Like I said, I just want to see how strong you really are."

"Hum, okay, if you want." Toka started pumping energy up into his right fist until it was full. He then charged at her as fast as he could. "IRON FIST!" To everybody's surprise, his fist actually pierced through her stomach.

"MISTY!" Cat said in horror for his girlfriend.

Toka was shocked too: he didn't expected his attack to actually be that strong - he even held back some of his power. However, Misty suddenly turned into ice and broke down into little shades.

"I see."

Toka turned around and saw Misty standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed and her trident disappeared. "What? B-But how did you-"

"That was an ice clone." She answered him even before he could formally ask his question. She then putted one paw on her chin. "So that Iron Fist technique was your strongest attack, huh? Impressive, you actually managed to pierce my clone with it. However..." She rose her paw in the air. "I'm afraid it's not as strong as some of the techniques I possess."

Suddenly, chi came out of her hand and turned into a lot of water which itself took the form of a giant dragon. "WATER DRAGON!" She exclaimed.

"Did she just copied my technique?" Karasu wondered.

With a paw move, Misty sent the Water Dragon after Toka who avoided it by jumping high into the air. To his horror, it actually turned around and aimed for him once more. He couldn't dodge it in the air. No choice: he had to block it. Putting his forearms and forelegs to protect himself, that didn't prevented the Water Dragon from hurting him as it slammed hard into him and knocked him to the ground. He coughed a lot after taking back from the attack while resting on all of his four limbs.

Then, he realized something terrible: he was now all wet and there was water all over the ground around him. Before he had the chance to react, Misty used her power to turn all that water into ice, freezing the snow leopard on the spot while he was still down.

"I've frozen him down: he won't be able to move out. You can call this match out." Misty told the referee.

"No! It can't end like this!" Shao protested.

"Toka really lost?!" Alena was surprised.

"Yup, that's exactly what happened." Cat answered her as he laid back with a smile. "Your friend was lucky to land on a wekk opponent to get to the second round. My girlfiend was just too strong and he didn't stood a chance."

Crick!

Misty stopped walking and turned around just in time to see a crack forming into the ice that was holding Toka down. It was followed by two more, and five more. Soon, there were thousands of cracks and the ice broke out with Toka screaming "AAAAAAAAGH"

"What?!" Misty's eyes widened in shock - just like Cat's. "He actually managed to break my ice with his raw strength?!"

Toka panted and glared at the giant otter with a look that clearly said: "I won't lose!" He raised his fist toward her. "One day, I'm gonna become the best Kung Fu praticers of all time! It's not some ice or even a demigoddess that will stop me!"

The Guardian was very surprised. Someone who managed to stay up even after getting hit by not one but two of her best techniques? She didn't met a lot of warrior who could that. Even less ones that were not even masters.

"You showed me impressive techniques: it's my turn now." The New Legend's leader declared and focused his chi inside his mouth. "HUO YUN!" He shot a cloud of black smoke that quickly surrounded Misty.

"Huh?! What's this? I can't see anything in all this smoke!" The giant otter quickly tried to push the smoke away with her paws.

Meanwhile, Toka putted some chi in his fingers which he snapped to make sparkles that gave fire to the smoke. Misty felt the heat coming and quickly made a wall of water, but the fire managed to burn her a bit before she could protect herself.

"I see." Karasu nodded. "He blindfolded Misty with the cloud of smoke before putting fire to it so she couldn't see it coming. He could have taken her down with this, have Misty not been a water master."

"He almost burned me down!" Misty said as she panted, tiredness starting to catch up to her. "I'm starting to understand better why Master Yoshi chose him as his favorite."

"And that's not all!" Toka smirked as chi started coming out of his fists. "I'm gonna make you taste a good storm of Chi Fists."

Realizing the danger, Misty quickly formed a wall of ice to protect herself. Tka then started sending a huge storm of fist-shaped chi balls which went to crash into her wall. The ice cracked quickly and the wall broke down, allowing the following chi fists to strike Misty who was pushed by all the attacks. After Toka ceased, the giant otter was laying on the ground, panting as she felt the pain of the shots she received.

Cat had to admit that Toka was really impressing him. It was the first time he saw his girlfriend in such a difficult situation against a less-than-master leveled guy.

"Are you already out of tricks or did I hit you too hard?" Toka asked as he was ready to pursue the fight with the demigoddess. Speaking of which, he was actually amazed that he could take down someone like her by himself. He must have become really strong.

After regaining herself, the giant lotter got back up and glanced at the young snow leopard. "He's really strong. Looks like I'm gonna have to use my Blood Destruction." She though before declaring: "Toka! You should estimated yourself lucky: you're gonna have the chance to witness a move that only gods can use!"

Cat's eyes widened. "No, she isn't gonna use what I think she's gonna use!"

Unfortunately for him, that was the case. A blue aura surrounded Misty and soon turned red before exploding, creating a beam that flew straight to the sky. This created a lot of wind, forcing most people around to cover themselves. Once the wind faded, they all saw that Misty was now completely surrounded by her red aura and her blue eyes became red. But that was not the worst part: her energy too became stronger.

Toka's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What's this technique?!"

"It's the Blood Destruction form - a form that can only be used by gods. It increases my power, speed, strength and water/ice ability by 80%. The only problem with this is that it only lasts 7 minutes. So I'm gonna finish this quick."

She suddenly created two water spheres before her and smashed them so that they exploded into thousands of drops that were sent flying toward Toka. As they were flying, she turned them into ice shards that hurt Toka way much more as the snow leopard tried to protect himself, only to received painful blows and cuts from occasional sharp shards.

Once the storm had passed, Misty charged at full speed and smashed her two fists hard into Toka's torso, making him spit blood and knocking him many feet away. "S-She become faster and she hits harder too." Toka though as he coughed some more blood. "But I can't let her win!" He said with determination as he weakly got back up.

"You still stand? You're a though one." Misty remarked.

"HUO YUN!" Toka screamed as he spat black smoke out of his mouth again.

"No, not this time." Misty said as she swung her arm and created a small hurricane that blew the smoke away and trapped Toka inside, lifting him in the air. "Time to finish you, my friend!"

She created sharp ice shards and sent them into the hurricane which caused them to fly in all directions, cutting the snow leopard to many place and making blood fly in the wind as well. The demigoddess finished her combo by stopping the hurricane and, as Toka fell toward the ground, prepared her final attack.

"THE GREAT FLOOD!"

It was a big flood of water that smashed into Toka and slammed him hard into the arena's wall. "TOKA!" His friends screamed in horror as they saw their friends laying on the wet ground, covered of wounds, cuts and with his eyes closed. The referee went to check on him and looked at everyone.

"Contender Toka is no longer able to fight! The winner of this match is MISTY!"

"YES! I KNEW SHE'D WIN!" Cat happily said while Alena, Suya and Neyo were disapointed. "Hey, don't worry guys: your friend was way better than I though. He even pushed a demigoddess to her extreme limit."

Back in the fighting zone, Misty's Blood Destruction mod ended and her red eyes became blue once again. Though she was tired, she still walked at Toka's side. The medical team arrived, but she stopped them and used her capacity Holy Water to heal all the snow leopard's wounds.

"H-Hum?" He said as he awoke. "M-Misty? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I'm afraid you lost." She announced which made Toka widen his eyes before looking down. "Don't feel ashamed. I'm a demigoddess and, if this can make you feel better, you're one of the strongest opponents I ever got to face. In fact, no one below the master level ever pushed me to use my Blood Destruction form."

This somehow made Toka feel better. The giant lotter helped him getting back up, though he twinched because the pain didn't totally left.

"Yeah, sorry, I might have gone a bit too hard." Misty apologized and rubbed the back of her head.

"Guess I'll have to train more to fight with strong opponents like you." Toka said and shared a smile with her as they went back to the bar.


	15. Round 2 Match 3

**So far, the Dragon of Yang have defeated the Ultimate Underdog and the Demigoddess of Water have defeated the New Legend's leader. Who will be next to qualify for the semi-finals?**

* * *

Bindo picked up two out of the four remaining papers in his box and rode the names they countained. "The third match will pit...SHAO AGAINST YIN BEI!"

"Yes! It's my turn!" Shao exclaimed, glad to finally get to fight. Another small part of him was also glad that he didn't got Ayano as an opponent by fear of getting the same fate as Shengwu.

"I call the two mentionned contenders in the fighting zone!" Bindo called and Yin Bei arrived first, carrying her Flicker Gauntlet on her arm. shao followed and looked down at his smaller opponent. Normally, he would feel bad to hit a smaller person, but after saying her in action, he knew she wasn't to be underestimated.

"Shao, Yin Bei, are you ready?" Bindo asked.

"I was born ready!" Shao replied with smashing his fist into his palm.

"Hum, yeah." Yin Bei answered more calmly.

"Perfect, round 2, match 3, BEGINS!"

Yin Bei immediately lifted her Flicker Gauntlet, ready to fight. "Alright, if I want to stay at her level, I'm better to take out my own weapon." Shao though as he suddenly took out of his pants a pair of nunchuks.

"Hum? You got nunchuks?" Yin Bei asked. "I don't remember seeing you using them during your match with Shi-Er."

"Yeah, it's because I didn't had time to use them as I won too soon." He started swinging his weapons all around. "You will see how agile I am with this. My big brother offered them to me during last Christmas-OUCH!" He suddenly groaned as he accidentally hit the nunchuk into his side.

"Okay..." The little snow hare awkwardly said as everyone remained silent for a moment. Then, she rose her shield and charged. "Time to fight, now!"

Shao, still taking back from the hit he accidentally gave himself, was immediately on the defensive as Yin Bei attacked. If there was any part of him that still though she was a sweet and weak girl, there weren't any left now. The snow hare attacked agressively, chopping at the panda over and over again with her gauntlet. Shao's large body made it hard for him to dodge, adding to that the fact that he was slower than most of the other fighters in the tournament.

Eventually, he knocked her Gauntlet out of the way with his nunchuks and went for a kick which got blocked by the snow hare's large ear. "Crap! I forgot about her ears!" Shao said before receiving a shield smash in the face which caused him to stumble back and hold his face in pain.

"Did you really had to hit me in the face?!" He painfully asked.

"It's a fight: I'm supposed to do everything to win." Yin Bei shrugged her shoulders.

However, she quickly got back in fighting mode and swung her arm forward, throwing her shield straight at Shao. The panda sucked his stomach in to avoid the shield which flew away. Unfortunately, he failed to notice it bounce against the arena's wall which sent it flying back, hitting the back of his head and returning into Yin Bei's paw.

"Ouch! That musta hurt!" Toka remarked as Misty suddenly returned.

"Hey, I went to talk to Yu Lien to tell her that I'll give her the money, if I was to win. What did I missed?"

"Well, the fight is between Shao and Yu Bei. Right now, the panda received a shield hit behind the head." Toka replied without removing his eyes from the match.

The panda quickly dealed with the pain and swung his nunchuks at Yin Bei, aiming for her head. She used an ear to block it, but Shao anticipated her move and ducked a shield smash to go it her other side. Unfortunately for the panda, he was greeted with an ear uppercut under the chin.

"Darn it! Can she really forsee all of my moves?!"

Yin Bei once again threw her shield at him, but Shao had an idea: he jumped on the flying shield which allowed him to land on the bar with the other participants. "Hey! I'm up there!" He teased as he ran among all the participants.

This caused a huge problem for Yin Bei: as the panda was running between many participants and really close to the audience, the sensory overload of so many possibilities caused a phenomenon known as the Haze. She was now seeing nightmarish images flashing through her mind that temporarily stunned her.

"What's wrong with her?" Toka asked.

"I think I can explain that." Karasu told him. "Yin Bei's Sight allows her to predict her opponent's moves and see their weaknesses. However, it is not flawless: is too many people get in the way while she uses it, the many possibilities will cause her to see scary images and this can stun her."

"So she's seeing scary things right now?" Toka asked in surprise.

"But I think it's not the only thing." Karasu added and brought a feather to his chin. "From what I know, Yin Bei suffers of social anxiety. If I'm correct, she's only been able to keep it together thanks to the fight, but now, Shao left her alone and there's nothing to protect her from this anxiety."

Back in the fighting zone, Yin Bei who was still frozen, failed to see Shao jumping back in right behind her. She noticed him at the last second and rose her shield out of reflex which didn't prevented the panda from striking his nunchuks right into her stomach. As she cried in pain, Shao quickly lifted her in the air with his strong arms and slammed her back first on his knee for a Backbreaker not hard enough to break her spine, but enough to cut the air out of her for a moment.

Lain Bai, Shao's best friend, was feeling bad as she knew her friend didn't wanted to hurt a little girl like Yin Bei, but the tournament's fate decided to force him to. She just hoped this Backbreaker would be enough to keep her down.

The little snow hare groaned in pain because of her hurt back which didn't stopped her from getting back up. "Finally, you're not simply the Dragon Warrior's brother; you're a good fighter on your own." She remarked.

"I return you the compliment." Shao said with a smile. "I simply used a little trick to avoid your Sight technique."

"YEAH! COME ON, SHAO! YOU CAN WIN!" Lain Bai cheered for him.

Shao turned to her and showed her a thumb. "Thanks, Lain! I always appreciate your support-" He was cut off as he suddenly felt something wrap itself around him.

"Gotcha." He realized that the little snow hare had wrapped her ears around his waist, pinning his arms against his sides, and somehow managed to lift him up. "Turning your back to the opponent isn't a good idea."

"Crap! I can't move!" The panda realized as he then saw the snow hare smirking evilly at him. His only way out was to use his nunchuks, but the way his arms were neutralize, he couldn't do much.

"I think I'll take these." Yin Bei took Shao's nunchuks from his hand and took benefit of his current position to strike him in the stomach, alternating between the nunchuks and her shield which made the panda groan in pain.

"SHAO!" Lain Bai screamed in horror as her defenseless friend was getting beat.

The poor panda was groaning in pain with each strike. He had to find a way out, or his poor belly will hurt him for a while. He struggled in vain to break free as the snow hare's ears were too strong.

"I don't want to break your confidence, Shao, but I can hold stronger creatures than you. Unless you want me to keep hurting you with your own weapon, you should surrender."

"N-Never..." Shao managed to groan. "I-I made a promise to my brother...and to my future girlfriend..."

Yin Bei shrugged. "Alright, as you wish."

Shao found himself screaming even more as Yin Bei smashed him harder. What could he do? Her ears were too strong to push them back and the constent pain he felt on his belly which started to turn red made it impossible for him to think of a plan. Yin Bei kept urging him to give up, but he kept refusing again and again. She realized that he wouldn't call this up.

Suddenly, an idea popped into shao's painful mind. His arms were pinned, but his feet were still touching the ground. Choosing to bet on his weight, he started spinning in circles, causing Yin Bei to spin around along with him. He went slowly at first, then faster. Soon, the diziness forced Yin Bei to let go of him, sending her to fly a few feet away in the process.

"He found a way out!" Saras jumped in surprise.

"Ow! My poor stomach!" Shao groaned as he rubbed his red belly in pain. Then, he noticed that that in her flight, Yin Bei have dropped his nunchuks. He quickly took them and got back in a fighting pose.

At the same time, the snow hare managed to overcome the diziness and get back up. "That was a clever way to escape my clutches. I have to admit I'm impress."

"You're gonna pay for my poor belly! CHIAAAA!" Shao charged and actually managed to land a nunchuk strike into Yin Bei's side.

She fought back by jumping abd unleashing a series of quick kicks to Shao's face. He replied by grabbing her left ear and whipping her hard onto the ground. As he tried to do it again, Yin Bei kicked herself out of his grasp and jumped in the air to land before Shao and kicked his already-damaged belly. The panda hit a knee strike right to her face out of frustration.

Both opponents were panting in exhaustion now, but neither of them were ready to give up.

Shao charged once more and Yin Bei threw her shield at him which he dodged, though it slightly rubbed his belly, causing him to twitch in pain, and engaged another hard close combat with the snow hare who caught her shield during the fight. As she wung her shield at him, the panda ducked and suddenly managed to trap her into a Coquina Clutch hold.

"You're not the only one who can trap people, little one!" Shao said as he started choking the little snow hare.

Yin Bei desperatly struggled to break out of the panda's strong grip. She was slowly loosing consciousness. shao refused to let go of her as it was possibly his last chance to win. Everybody in the audience were watching with anticipation, eager to see who was going to win.

Suddenly, Yin Bei used the last remaining of her strength to lift her shield and smash it into Shao's belly, making him groan in pain. She did it over and over again until he had no choice but to let go of her. Not giving him time to get back up, she threw her shield right into his face, causing some blood to come out of his nose. The panda weakly tried to get back up, but suddenly dropped down on his face.

The referee came to check on him and announced "Contender Shao is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is YIN BEI!"

The medical team putted the panda on a stretcher - which was hard because of his weight - and brought him to the infirmary. Lain Bai decided to get away from the audience to go see her best friend at the infirmary. Meanwhile, the victorious snow hare got back at the bar with the other participants.

"That was a great performance, little one." Karasu complimented her.

"Thanks..." She thanked him before sitting down to rest.


	16. Round 2 Match 4?

"It's now time for the last match of the second round which will be between contenders SARAS AND AYANO!" Bindo called.

Saras widened his eyes in surprise. He was absorbed into the fight between Shao and Yin Bei that he completely forgot that it only left him and this blood-thirsty creep. He could already tell the other participants were not envying him.

He reluctantly came down into the fighting zone face-to-face with the snow hare. Being so close to her now and seeing the demonic look into her emotionless face, sweat started coming out onto his skin.

"I-I can sense her lethal pulses. I'm sure she wants to do to me the same thing she did with Shengwu. W-Will she try to kill me?"

He then turned his look at all the people in the audience who were clearly impatient to see them in action.

"Why should I die simply to entertain them? It's not like I have anything to prove there. I mean, I participated in this tournament for fun, but if we must risk our lives, I don't see the point in going any further."

The hedgehog suddenly lifted his paw in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse-me! I'm the contender Saras and I forfait this match!"

A chorus of "WHAT?!" followed by boos echoed all over the arena. Nobody excpected the hedgehog to forfait like that. He simply walked away from the unsurprised snow hare and back at the bar. It wasn't long before Koji jumped on him.

"Saras! Why did you gave up?!"

"Sorry, Koji, but you saw what this girl did to Shengwuduring the first round. I didn't wanted to risk my life for a tournament which doesn't interest me too much anyways. I wanted to participate for fun: not risk my life for money." He explained.

"Well, it seems this concludes the second round." The emperor though as he then stood up, so everyone around got silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's with great joy that I announce the end of the second round! Congratulations to all the participants who managed to qualify for the semi-finals and for those who didn't, I still congratulate you and wish you good luck for the next time! Without any further due, I won't retain you any longer. We'll continue with the semi-finals tomorrow."

With that being said, everybody left the arena once again...

* * *

 **End of the second round, guys! First of fall, I know, sorry for not making Saras vs Ayano, but I searched every way and couldn't find a good one to make a good fight betwen the two.**

 **Also, for those of you who said I was doing favoritism, in ya face! I eliminated both my Ocs and those of my friends! You can't say I do favoristism in this now!**

 **Except that, the last ones remaining are Karasu, Misty, Yin Bei, and Ayano! I hope you enjoy it and stay stunned for the semi-finals ;)**


	17. Misty vs Ember

**Now, this chapter's gonna be a bit different from the others as it will take place out of the tournament. Supreme Demigod Alpha CAT 137 requested this and he's also the one who wrote this fight. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Morning have come in the huge city and the Power Struggle Tournament's semi-finals were about to start. There was already some people in the arena's audience who came early.

Inside the participants' quarters, Cat the cheetah was reading a book in his room when his girlfriend suddenly came in. Misty walked up to her boyfriend with a serious look on her beautiful face. The giant otter placed her paw on the cheetah's arm.

"Cat, teleport us to Fuji Shrine. Now." Ordered Misty.

Cat was confused but nodded his head. Within seconds, the two were gone. Now, Fuji Shrine was over 10,000 miles away, located on a small island off the course of Japan.

FUJI SHRINE

Cat and Misty appeared at the foot of the shrine. The island was the size of Hawaii, with trees, teaming with animals and many bodies of lakes and ponds.

"Why are you here...sister?" Asked Misty.

The being that stood in front of the shrine was Misty twin sister, Ember, the former guardian and current demigoddess of fire. Ember is a ram with a great body fire, B cup breast, dressed in a red kimono and has the symbol of a dragon. She's only a few inches shorter than Misty. She has red eyes, and wore red lipstick. She's a beautiful woman.

"Hello to you too sister. I'm just enjoying the scenery." Answered Ember.

"What do you want, Ember!?" Asked Misty once more.

"Revenge. Revenge dear sister of mine."

Ember's hooves started to glow red then transformed into fire. Cat got ready to strike but was held back by Misty.

"Cat. This is a family matter, so please, stay out of this." She asked him.

Cat of all people knew about familly matters and nodded his head. He dashed into a tree and watched something that very few have ever witnessed.

"Ready?" Misty asked.

Ember only smirked before throwing a fireball toward her sister. Misty formed a wall of water to block the attack.

"Water Dragon!"

A giant water dragon came out of the nearby lake. The dragon attacked Ember who teleported away in fire and reappeared on a tree.

"Flamethrower!" She screamed.

Ember took in a deep breathe and blew out fire from her mouth. The fire hit the dragon and the result was a steam explosion. Ember smirked at her older sister who also smirked back at her.

"Hidden Fog." Misty said.

Within seconds, a giant fog appeared out of nowhere, making Misty's entire figure vanish. Ember glared at her sister and started to look around for her. Ember suddenly cried out in pain as something sharp hit her side. She looked down and saw an ice shard logged into her side. She jumped into the sky and more ice shards attacked her location.

"Screw this. Summon. Come forth, Gondora." Said Ember.

She placed her hoof down and a symbol appeared. The symbol glowed and out came a REAL dragon. A giant 40 ft dragon with red scales, wings and spiky tail. The dragon used its mighty wings to blow away the fog. Misty stood below with a giant ball of water above her head.

"Take this. Water Bomb!" She screamed.

Misty threw the giant ball toward the dragon.

"Take this. Lightning Fireball Attack!" said Ember.

Ember formed a giant ball of fire while the dragon formed a ball of lightning with her combining both attacks into one. Ember is one of the very, very few divine beings that can combine elements together. The Lightning Fireball hit the Water Bomb and overpowered Misty's attack. This last one gasped as the incoming attack hit her hard.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Misty screamed.

"Misty!" Panicked Cat.

Misty's body hit a nearby lake and sank to the bottom. Ember and her dragon flew over the lake and she smirked as she thought that she won.

"Ice Pillars." She suddenly heard Misty.

Over a dozen solid ice pillars came shooting out of the lake and hit the dragon, piercing its body. The blood coming out was just what Misty wanted. She justly flew out of the lake, half of her clothes being destroyed. Cat had to look away as a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Blood Prison." Said Misty.

Ember fire teleported away as the blood from the dragon trapped it in a bubble. Misty grew water wings to help her fly and flew toward the trapped dragon. She placed her paw on the bubble.

"Bloody Mary."

The see through red blood turned black and all they could hear was the dragon shrieking of pain. Bloody Mary is a forbidden blood move and use up to nearly 45% of its user's power. Misty started to pant heavily out of exhaustion.

"Hell's Fire." Ember suddenly said.

Misty gasped. A blue fire hit her body from out of nowhere. She screamed out of pain and fell from the sky. Her body hit the ground hard and continued to cry out in pain. Cat jumped down from the tree and ran toward his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't touch her, if I were you." Ember warned him.

Cat stopped in his track and glared at the ram.

"Hell's Fire is a high A rank fire move. Once it hits it's target, it can out unless the target is dead. And anyone's who touch it also get burn." She explained.

Cat gasped in great fear.

"Holy Water!" Yelled Misty.

A small pond of water started to glow and turn from blue to white. Misty focused the water to hit her and it was able to take out the fire. It also healed Misty of all her wounds.

"Crap! I forgot you can use Holy Attacks." Cursed Ember.

But the damage was already done. Misty slowly got to her feet and glared at her sister.

"Cat, teleport yourself to a nearby island and fast." Misty ordered.

"But Misty..."

"NOW!"

Cat sighed and teleported himself away, leaving to two demigoddesses.

"Now, let's go all out. Acid Rain." The giant otter said.

The sky got dark and clouds appeared. Within seconds, it started to rain, but it was not the topical rain. Ember gasped in pain as a raindrop hit her. The fur on her arm started to burn and melted away. She gasped as her clothes also started to melt away and looked at Misty to see that the otter was in a bubble. The water protected her from the acid.

"This move can and will burn anything, except water. So the only way of escaping this attack is to stay under water." Explained Misty.

And she was right. Even the trees and island were slowly starting to burn away. Ember groaned in pain and dropped to her hooves and knees. Misty called for her trident and stepped out of her bubble. Ember looked up and saw the trident in front of her face.

"Its over." Misty said.

"That's what you think. Drag Me To Hell."

Two giant skull hands grabbed both Misty and Ember. The earth started to open and dragged both goddesses down. A giant gate opened and the hands threw both sisters into the gate.

HELL

Misty and Ember landed hard. Misty opened her eyes and gasped. She slowly stood up and couldn't believe her eyes. Demons, evil spirits and dead souls, red mountains, cries of tortures and a blood lake. She was in actual Hell.

"But how?!

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ember laughed. "This is my most powerful move. It's a forbidden Z rank move. Not only are we really in Hell, but all my fire type moves also get a power boost of 70%. Not only that, but all your water type moves get decreased of 20%. And this is the best part. We have to survive 10 minutes here. If you are killed or can't make it out of the gate in time, then you stay here for all eternity."

"What?!" Misty said in shock.

"Blaze." Ember suddenly said.

Her entire body started to glow red. Blaze is a fire type move that increase the user's strength, speed, power and fire attacks by 20%.

"Now die, sister."

Ember smirked and, with great speed, kicked Misty hard in her stomach. She flew and hit a boulder. Misty quickly rolled away, as fireball after fireball attacks were thrown at her. An evil spirit attacked Misty, but she cut the spirit in half with her trident. She grew water wings and flew away, but Ember also grew fire wings and flew after her.

"You can't escape, sister!" She yelled.

"Hurricanes."

Three category 10 hurricanes were made and attacked Ember. But because of Hell, the attacks were much weaker.

"Lightning Fireball Attack."

Ember could also use a few lightning moves. She fused the two elements together, creating three balls. She hit all three hurricanes with her own attack, destroying them all. Ember created another one and threw it at Misty. The lightning fireball hit Misty hard and lightning, being Misty's main weakness, caused her to cry in pain and fell into a pool of blood.

"Ha, ha, ha! And so end the great Misty. Guardian of earth, Goddess of the sea. Mistress of Blood." Ember taunted.

Over seven minutes have passed and Misty still hasn't resurfaced. Ember got bored and started to fly away. Misty slowly came out of the blood pool. Ember stopped and saw that her sister was standing on top of the blood.

"Done already?" She asked her sister.

"No...I'm just getting started. You see sis', I faced a powerful opponent that pushed me to use Blood Destruction. But you, you have push me too far. The next move that I'm about to do is a move that only Master Fuji can use. Consider it a honor." Misty replied.

"Yeah, yeah, do what ever you want. Just know that you only have less than 3 minutes remaining." Ember gloated.

Misty smirked. "I only need two. Supreme Alpha Devastation!"

Misty fur started to change colors, turning from brown to white. Her eyes were also white and dark markings/tattoos appeared all over her body. A rainbow-colored aura surrounded her body that also grew angel wings and a Halo above her head. That was the most powerful godlike transformation in the history of gods. Everything for the user is over 100%. All wounds are also healed. But this form could only last 5 minutes and once it's over, the user can't move its body for 3 days. And the user have to wait a whole 100 years before using this move again.

"What...is this? What are you?" Ember asked in shock.

Misty only blinked her eyes. And before time could even move, Misty appeared in front of her sister. Ember quickly reacted and punched Misty across her face with a fire punch. The attack connected and Ember smirked. The smirk instantly disappeared as Ember felt every bones in her arm breaking. She held her now broken arm in pain. Misty smileed a bad smile at her sister and placed a single paw on Ember's forehead. Instantly, all of Ember's bones in her entire body were broken. She spat out a mouthful of blood and fell from the sky, landing hard and creating a giant hole.

"Impossible...how?" struggled Ember.

Misty flew down toward the almost dead Ember. The two waited until the gates of Hell opened before Misty grabbed Ember by her horns and flew both of themselves through the gates. The gates closed immediately.

EARTH

The acid rain already stopped when Misty was dragged to Hell. The earth opened and out came both Misty and Ember. Misty, still in her Alpha form, and Ember not moving. Misty turned towards her sister and healed her. When all of Ember's wounds were completely healed, Misty's power went down. Almost instantly, her body felt too heavy and she landed on her back.

"Why?" asked Ember.

"Because you're my sister. And even though you're evil, I still love you." Answered Misty.

Over another half an hour passed before Cat appeared. He saw his girlfriend all alone but didn't see Ember. He walked up to Misty and gently hugged her. Misty's eyes slowly opened and a smile formed on her beautiful face. Cat teleported the two back to the tournament.

"Very soon. Very soon." Said a mysterious person who was watching the battle...

POWER STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT ARENA

Cat arrived with Misty still in his arms. Toka and Koji came to greet them.

"Cat! Misty! There you are! Where have you been?! We've been searching-" He stopped his sentence as he noticed that the giant otter was completely naked. This caused his face to turn red and for Koji, a jet of blood came out of his nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Misty apologized and blushed a bit. "Have the semi-finals started yet?"

Toka answered without looking at her. "Yes. That's why Koji and I searched for you: you have been chosen to face Yin Bei, but since you didn't showed up, Bindo disqualified you by forfait."

"Oh." Misty looked down. "It's okay: anyways, I couldn't have won after such a huge fight. And it will take me three days before moving again."

Cat kissed her. "And I'll take care of you for all the time needed. Starting by getting you new clothes..."


	18. Round 3 Match 2

Toka and Koji arrived back in the arena right at the moment Bindo was announcing the next fight.

"Contender Misty has been eliminated via forfait! This means that Yin Bei automatically advances to the finals!" The snow hare was glad to advance to the finals, but a bit disapointed to do it without even winning her match. "It also means that the second semi-finals match will be between AYANO AND KARASU!"

These last two came in the fighting zone and face-to-face. Ayano kept her emotionless look while Karasu remained cool as usual.

"Be careful, Karasu." Mei Ling said in concern for her friend. Fenghuang and Lord Shen were worried for him too, but didn't told it out loud.

"Don't get killed, Karasu..." Koji though.

"Any objections, my friends?" Bindo asked to which they both responded with head shakings. "Alright then, second match of the semi-finals, BEGIN!"

Both fighters wasted no time taking out their sword and quicly charged for a sword duel. Their blade clashed, every time causing a CLING! and sending sparks flying. The raven almost managed to cut the snow hare's head, only to get blocked by her blade with the sharp end of his own forcing against it, causing a CRIIIIIC! sound.

Changing tactic, he grabbed her arm with his wings and tried to hit a knee strike which she blocked with her other arm and pushed him back, but this time, Karasu actually managed to kick her in the face and pushed her back a bit, but she quickly used her strong legs and pushed forward to pierce the raven with her sword, only for him to somersault behind her, catching her big ears with his talons in the process and throwing her to the ground.

After hitting the ground, Ayano dropped her sword, but managed to get on her feet quickly. She charged forward and sent a storm of quick kicks which Karasu blocked as well as he could, but soon got forced to jump in the air to avoid getting kicked. Ayano took benefit of this to catch her sword from the ground and jump high in the air, taking Karasu by surprise as he didn't expected her to be able to jump this high. To everyone's horror, Ayano actually managed to stab her sword into Karasu's wing, making a lot of blood fly out.

"SHE GOT HIM!" Fenghuang gasped.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the raven landed from so high on his back with Ayano still on top of him and she didn't removed her sword from his wing. "Gaaargh!" Karasu groaned in pain and looked up at his merciless opponent. When she finally took out her sword and got ready to aim for another strike, Karasu quickly lifted his other wing and shot a jet of electric chi to knock her back a few feet away.

"She's better in sword fighting than I though!" The raven though as he got back up and held his bleeding wing in pain. What was even worst was that he could no longer take off in the sky in case he would need to put some distance between them.

Before he could completely recover, Ayano charged again and swung her blood-covered blade at him, managing to scratch a little cut on his black chest, before jumping and holding on him with her four limbs. She started delivering a series of strikes to the raven's already damaged chest with her fists. Luckily, he quickly fought back with pecks to her head and knocked her away with a strong knee strike in the stomach.

"Okay, it's time to go all out now!" Karasu though as he started using his speed to grab and shoot many shurikens. Ayano used her sword to block them all, creating even more sparks at every shuriken contact. She blocked them all with a great speed and soon, tens of blocked shurikens were scatered on the ground.

Once he ran out of shurikens, Karasu charged simultaneously with Ayano and their blades collided once more. As they stood in the middle of the shurikens, Karasu jumped back from the snow hare after dodgind her blade and threw three kunais which she again blocked.

the raven then took something out of his kimono: a giant shuriken. "I usually keep this for emergency cases, but now's the good time to use it. I must pierce her defense at any cost!"

He threw the giant shuriken after making it spin at full speed which didn't prevented Ayano from blocking it with her blade, the rubbing of the spinning metal against the blade making an even more agressive metallic sound. A smile then formed on the raven's beak as he suddenly sent lightning chi into the still spinning giant shuriken which managed to push back Ayano. the snow hare had to move out of the way or her blade could have cracked, getting a deep cut on her shoulder in the process. Blood started coming out of her wound.

"Woah! that was smart: he added lightning chi into his giant shuriken to pierce through Ayano's defense!" Neyo remarked.

"This guy is really strong." Shinsuke nodded.

Not wanting to run out of blood, she drew power from her Hebi sword to heal her wound, though it costed her to become slightly weaker and slower. Using her rage, she quickly dashed at the raven and kicked him in the stomach which sent him crash back first into the arena's wall.

"Hugh! She became slower, but she's still fast nonetheless." He though as he lifted his wing and charged it with lightning chi. However, Ayano quickly grabbed the wing in question and slammed it against the wall, pinning Karasu's feet under her own. This left him pretty much defenseless as his free wing was still damaged. Ayano, on the other hand, was carrying her Hebi sword in her free, leaving her open to hurt or even kill her prey.

She gently brought the sharp tip of her sword to the raven's face and slowly traced it on his cheek to cut it open, making blood come out of it. As he realized she was slowly getting it close to his eyes, Karasu fought the pain in his damaged wing to bring it to her chest and shoot lightning chi to push her away once more. "She almost got me..." He tough as he cleaned the blood from his cheek with the back of his wing.

Suddenly, he was caught from behind in a Cobra Clutch hold. To his surprise, it was actually Ayano who caught him. "W-When did she came behind me? Is she so fast?" His thoughs were interrupted as the snow hare swung her sword toward his head. Luckily, he blocked it with his own sword and managed to break free before engaged another sword close fight.

It ended with their blades colliding so hard that it pushed them back from each other. They both panted deeply in exhaustion, but neither of them planned to go down.

"This is intense." Shen remarked. "I don't know how long Karasu will be able to keep up with Ayano."

"But he can win, right?" Mei Ling asked to which neither Shen or Fenghuang answered.

After catching his breath, Karasu grabbed his giant shuriken, which was laying right next to him, and threw it once more, charging it with lightning chi while it flew. Naturally, Ayano didn't fallen twice for the same trick and quickly dodged it. However, Karasu smirked and revealed that it tied thin wires to his giant shuriken and used them to drag it back toward the snow hare. For the first time, she widened her eyes in shock and barely dodged the charged weapon, getting a small cut in her back.

Unfortunately, that wasn't all a win for Karasu as he was getting tired. "I used too much chi through the course of this battle. If I keep going on like this, I will pass out. Ayano seems to be on the edge too. I'm gonna finish her off with the Chi Dragon!" He lifted up his blade before pointing it at Ayano and focused his last energy reserves to create the Chi Dragon. "HERE I GO!"

He charged at the snow hare who also charged forward with no fear in her eyes. As they come close to each other, Karasu swung his Chi Dragon sword at the little snow hare. To his horror, she actually used her smaller size to duck him and pierced her Hebi blade into his side. After he finished running, Karasu fell flat on the ground, a ton of blood coming out of his side.

"KARASU!" All of this last one's friends exclaimed at the same time.

Bindo went to check and him and declared. "Contender Karasu is no longer able to fight. The winner of this match is-"

"No!"

Everybody was surprised as Ayano actually talked for the first time.

"I WANT MORE!"

She charged at the unconsciouss raven with blood lust in her eyes and her blade raised and ready to kill him.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" Everyone realized in horror.

CLING!

Ayano found herself in an unexpected position. Lord Shen blocked her blade with his Guan Dao; Fenghuang held her right arm with her wings; Mei Ling blocked her left one with her paws; Koji grabbed her waist from behind, and Toka neutralized her head by catching it in his right paw.

"You. Don't. touch. My. Friend. Got it?!" Shen said in a enraged tone before they all pushed her away. The snow hare simply putted her sword back in her sheath and walked away.

"Karasu!" Mei Ling suddenly exclaimed as she ran at her friend's sides, turning him on his back and putting her paw on his cheek. "He's loosing a lot of blood!"

"Wait!" Koji said as he created secretions with his mouth and rubbed it on Karasu's wounds to stop the bleeding. "It will stop the blood from coming out, but we must bring him to the infirmary!"

Toka nodded and took the raven in his arms and ran at the infirmary as all his friends looked sadly before they went back to the audience and Koji to the bar.

After this shocking turn of events, the emperor stood up once again. "Alright, this concludes the semi-finals, ladies and gentlemen! With the results, it means that the grand finale of tomorrow will be between contenders Yin Bei and Ayano!"

Speaking of which, the latter adressed a pretty scary glare to the former who gulped nervously.

"I wish the greatest of luck to both of you and hope you'll deliver a memorable performance for the Power Struggle Tournament's final! May the best of you win! For now, everyone may return and rest until tomorrow."

As everyone started leaving, Koji suddenly grabbed Yin Bei to retain her. "Yin Bei, you better not let that monster win the tournament, got it?!" He warned before leaving back for his quarters.

* * *

 **Alright! It's time for what we all have been waiting for: the PST's final. Who will win? Ayano? Or Yin Bei? Stay stunned to find out!**


	19. Note and Side Chapter

**Hey, hey, KFP fans! Unfortunately, this is not the finale everyone has been waiting for, but don't worry, it shall come soon.**

 **This chapter is to explain something about the PST along with sharing a little behind-the-scene moment.**

 **The thing I want to explain is what the Power Struggle Tournament is. My friend TheDragonSaver gave me this idea: basically, the tournament takes place in its own reality which is located in the middle of thousand ones. The tournament is organized to pit 16 of the best fighters of all realities against each other (no, it's not like that universe tournament of Dragon Ball Super). Every time, before the event is held, messengers from the tournament's reality goes to all the other ones thanks to portals and inform the fighters of this world about it. Normally, everyone would rush in to participate for the prize and glory, but since killing is allowed, most are hesitant.**

 **Now, since the tournament's reality is different, it means that the OCs you submit to the tournament can come from your own story or timeline. For example, my aforementioned friend talked about Karasu's participation in his story "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang", which would make the PST soft-canon, meaning it does happen but leave little impact on the long-term story of your fanfiction.**

 **That's all I wanted to explain. Now, time for the behind-the-scene moment I talked about:**

* * *

Karasu was laying on his bed, at the infirmary. The wounds left by his fight with Ayano didn't completely heal, so he had to wait more. Which didn't caused him any problems outside of the fact that he had nothing to do but meditate between the visits his friends were paying him.

Tomorrow, it was the finale of the tournament between Ayano and Yin Bei. The young raven seriously hoped with all of his heart that the later would win as, not only he wouldn't want to imagine what a psychopath like Ayano who enjoys killing her opponents could do with all that money, but deep in his heart, he knew that the young snow hare that was Yin Bei deserved to win the most.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly heard someone walking toward his room (yes, Karasu hear very well) and looked up toward the door of his room. "Who's there?"

The door gently opened and to his surprise, it was not Shen, Mei Ling, or even Fenghuang as he expected: it was Koji, the young beetle who he fought and defeated in the second round of the tournament.

"Koji?" Karasu said as he sat up on his bed. "What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you rest before the finale?"

"Hey, sorry to disturb you so late, Karasu. Can I talk to you for a moment? It won't be long." The beetle asked.

"Sure, what is it about?" The raven answered before Koji closed the door for privacy. He then looked at his bandaged wounds from his earlier fight.

"Do this hurt?"

"No, don't worry: I endured worst." Karasu assured. "But tell me, you didn't came here to worry about my wounds, did you?"

Koji shook his head. "It's about our fight of the other day. You remember? After your victory, you told me that I should go train with you. Were you honest?"

A smile formed on the raven's beak. "Of course I was. Like I said, you got a lot of potential and you also got the fighting spirit to go really far." The smile suddenly dropped from his beak. "Unfortunately, it won't be for now: my friend Shen and I have to go back to our reality (Phoenix Of Yin, Dragon Of Yang) and head to the Valley Of Peace to become masters."

Koji nodded. "It's okay: my friends and I have also problems on our hands. The Master Shifu from our reality (The New Legend Reboot) received a message from Master Oogway warning us about an upcoming threat bigger than anything ever seen before. After what Oogway said, this threat should be so big that even the Dragon Warrior won't be enough to stop him. He also mentioned that we'll need a certain "Phoenix Warrior". So, I'm gonna be busy a lot."

Karasu nodded and putted a wing on Koji's shoulder. "If you need help with this threat, don't hesitate to come see me and Shen: we'll help you and your friends, if we can."

"Thanks. You know, I'm pretty surprised to see Shen as a Kung Fu praticer: in my reality, he tried to destroy Kung Fu and was a real coward."

Karasu looked at him in surprise. "Really? Did you stopped him."

"Well, Po and the Furious Five took care of him, but he died during the battle. There are new leaders in charge of Gongmen now." Koji replied.

"Oh, okay." Karasu simply replied before smiling. "Well, I wish you good luck with your problems. If you want, when Shen and I will have the time, I can go to your reality and bring you to mine and take care of your training."

A huge smile formed on the beetle's face. "That would be awesome! Thank you so much, Karasu." He said and lifted his fist toward his raven friend who simply looked at it with a confused look. "Just press your fist against mine: it's a sign of friendship."

Karasu didn't really understood, but lifted his wing and crossed it into a fist to press it against Koji's anyway.

"We're officially buds now." Koji happily said before getting up. "Okay, I will go rest before the last match of tomorrow. Don't wanna miss that. By the way, I prepared you something, in case you're hungry." He said and took a wrapped paper from his pants and gave it to Karasu who took it in his wings.

He unwrapped the paper and it revealed a sandwich. He looked at it curiously then at Koji. "What's this?"

The beetle looked discouraged. "It's a sandwich. Seriously, am I the only one who knows about it? Anyway, rest well and I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?" With that, he walked out of Karasu's room and closed the door behind...

* * *

 **Eh yes. The Power Struggle Tournament is also an opportunity to create crossovers with other people's fanfics. Awesome, isn't it?**

 **Again, stay stunned as the great finale is for very soon.**


	20. Another Note

**Hello, everyone! Again, it's unfortunately not the great final, but like I said, Mind Jack wants to take his time and make it as perfect as possible and give you the match you all want and deserve. I swear the wait will be worth it.**

 **Now, this chapter is first, to ask a question, and second, to make a little announcement.**

 **The question: Which fights in the tournament do you think were the bests and which ones were the worsts? I'm asking this 'cause I want to be sure not to repeat the same mistakes for the next tournament - yes, there will be another one - and 'cause it's fun to hear your opinion. We don't need to wait for the finale to answer this question 'cause we all know it will be the best match.**

 **As for the announcement, it's that there are already three OCs submitted to the aforementioned next tournament:**

 **-Kuai and Dun from Berserker88**

 **-Liang from Fluffylemon89**

 **If you want to submit your owns (not more than two per author), you can. Personately, I already decided to add my Toka and Koji again as I have more plans for them. This leaves 11 free spots. You can also suggest me if you want any Kung Fu Panda characters like Po, a member of the Furious Five, or any masters or vilains to participate. I'm up to all suggestions.**

 **Another thing I'd like to bring up is my original plan for the first tournament. Seeing that the finale no longer depends of my work, I may as well tell you the whole thing:**

 **The whole first round went as planned, but things started to change at the second one. Originally, I wanted Koji to defeat Karasu and Toka to beat Saras. Ayano would have defeated Yin Bei and Misty would have won against Shao. At the semi-finals, Toka would have actually won against Misty while Koji would have suffered a great lost against Ayano who would have then broke his arm, earning a huge hate from Toka. Then, the final match between Toka and Ayano would have bee technical, bloody and emotional with Toka coming out on top and defeating Ayano to avenge his best friend.**

 **However, I received** **criticism that I was favoriting my two OCs which wasn't fair. This completely changed my plans and I decided to eliminate both my OCs and those of my close friends to deny all those critics. From that point on, I only improvised for the matches.**


	21. Finale

**The long wait is over: time to conclude the first Power Struggle Tournament once and for all!**

* * *

The great day has finally come. The arena got filled with twice more people who came to see the great ending of the PST.

The two opponents who made it to the final, Ayano and Yin Bei, were already standing in the middle of the fighting zone as the former participants were gathered to the bar and watched with anticipation to see who will come out victorious of this encounter. One thing was for sure: there was going to be a lot of blood.

"This is will be interesting." Shinsuke though.

"This time, she'll need to be better to beat this psycho monster." Shao mumbled.

"Those girls are equals in term of fighting style, but Ayano got a magic sword, so that might be a problem for Yin Bei." Karasu though.

"Come on, Yin Bei! You've gotta win this!" Koji though with a fist.

"Who do you think will win, darling?" Cat asked Misty whom he was still carrying in his arms.

"I can't say for sure: both have good chances of winning."

Yin Bei and Ayano squared off in the center of the arena. The two leporids stared into each other's eyes, calculating, evaluating.

Ayano was calm, her stance relaxed, and her ears hanging down the back of her head. Her face was as flat and emotionless as a stone wall.

Yin Bei's stance was tense. She stood with her arms folded, her brow wrinkled in thought. Unlike Ayano, she had her ears up, twitching slightly at surprises only she could see.

"Any objections, my friends?" Bindo asked, glancing back and forth between the fighters.

Neither of them said a word.

"Alright then…" said Bindo with an uncomfortable cough. "Well, it's hare versus hare for the final round of the Power Struggle Tournament! Who will win our grand prize of 100,000,000 Yuan? Let's find out! Let the final round…BEGIN!"

Yin Bei did a backbend just before he finished his sentence, dodging Ayano's incredibly fast horizontal slice. Before Ayano could dash back to a safe distance, Bei wrapped her ears around the other hare's neck, delivering a firm headbutt to her nose.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Mustafa remarked.

Ayano reeled, and Bei was on her again before she could blink. Her shield slammed into Ayano's nose.

Ayano was smart. She used the momentum of Bei's strike to roll onto her back, planting her feet into the Chinese hare's chest and monkey flipping her onto her back. This put a fair amount of distance between them, giving Ayano time to recover.

The ronin touched a paw to her nose. Her fingers came away bloody.

"She must be pissed off! This is not good!" Toka said.

Bei rose to her feet, and was nearly sliced in two as Ayano's katana came down in a lethal overhead swing. She barely got her shield up in time to catch the flat of the blade in a parry. The lack of emotion on the other hare's face was eerie. She looked almost…bored. Bei took advantage of her stumble, stomping down hard on her foot. One ear lashed out to thwack Ayano in the eye.

Ayano fell into a handspring, leaping back to land on her feet. She stared Bei down with no intensity or urgency in her gaze whatsoever. This girl was dealing too much damage. Time to take things up a notch.

With a flick of her wrist, Hayano vanished from her grasp, sailing at Bei far too fast for a normal person to react. Bei's enhanced senses barely enabled her to move, but the blade still slashed her upper arm.

Ayano beckoned with the tips of her fingers, and the sword heeded her call. It sailed back to land handle-first in her open hand. As she caught the demonic blade, her mangled face began to repair itself, her broken nose shifting back into place with a nasty pop. The foot Bei had broken with her stomp returned to pristine condition. All of this happened in a span of two seconds.

"So this is true!" Karasu exclaimed in surprise. "Her sword can really heal her wounds by hurting her adversary with it."

The tide of battle shifted in that instant. Ayano rushed at Bei in mid stance. Bei tried to block with her shield, but Ayano swapped to low stance and slashed the back of her knee. Bei collapsed forward with a cry of dismay. Ayano followed up by ramming the butt of her sword into the back of Bei's head, then nonchalantly kicking her in the ribs, sending her flying several yards.

"Darn it!" Saras said. "She's strong in close combat."

Bei hit the ground hard. She was winded and bleeding, and her vision swam from the pommel strike. She turned her head, expecting to have to counter a killing blow.

Instead, she saw Ayano calmly strolling towards her, twirling her sword in one hand. Her face was still stone cold, revealing no emotion, no soul behind her eyes. A bitter feeling filled Bei's gut as she realized she was being toyed with. Anger boiled in her gut, and she let out a small growl.

Ayano ducked to one side as Bei's shield was thrown at her with impressive force. She heard it clang off the wall behind her, but was taken by surprise when it clanged into the back of her head, sending her sprawling onto her face, and returning easily to Bei's hand.

"Someone didn't paid attention to my match." Shao remarked with a smile.

Bei flicked into fist mode. She slugged Ayano in the stomach as hard as she could. It barely phased her. Bei's Sight quickly detected her counter, and she jumped back to avoid a knee that would have caught a very sensitive place.

But Ayano wasn't stupid. She slid forward, scooping up a fistfull of dirt that she threw right into Bei's eyes.

"Agh!" Bei's hands flew to her blinded eyes. Her cry was stifled when the hilt of Ayano's sword slammed into her throat.

Battered, bruised, and struggling for breath, Bei collapsed to her knees.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Koji protested.

Ayano did a back leap, dropping into low stance. Once again, Bei's shield came flying at her. But Ayano wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Instead of dodging, she raised her blade, slicing the shield in two as it passed her.

Bei's jaw opened, her mouth moving wordlessly at first. "That was my father's shield…" she whispered. "THAT WAS MY FATHER'S SHIELD!"

Even Ayano was too slow to stop Bei dashing straight up to her to duck behind her guard. Bei's ears whipped back and forth, pummeling Ayano as effectively as any fist. A hand raised to block resulted in her wrist being broken by one of the strikes. Her sword clattered to the ground between them.

Bei tossed her into the air, then dropped back to land on her hands, catching the other hare in her feet. With one mighty heave of her legs, Ayano rocketed into the air. Bei scooped up half of her shield, as well as Ayano's sword. She had seen the end of this battle. Ayano would not survive. She leaped up into the air after her foe.

Ayano desperately tried to right herself in the air, unsure which direction was which as she spun. She had to survive. She could not let this weakling slay her here. Yin Bei would pay for this.

"Feet of Fate!"

Bei's yell preceded the worst pain of Ayano's life.

Kick after kick after kick slammed into every part of her body. Bruises were left, organs were ruptured, and bones were broken. The kicks came too fast and too hard to count.

Turning her body to steer her fall, Bei sank to one side, delivering a final roundhouse kick that sent Ayano plummeting to the ground, landing with a resounding thud. "Let's see you heal from THIS!" Bei hurled Ayano's katana like a spear towards her prone opponent.

Ayano landed on her back. She gasped for breath as her lungs filled with blood. She needed to feed the sword. She needed to heal. Where was her sword?

SHUNK!

Ayano stared in horror at her own sword, impaled through the center of her chest and pinning her to the ground. Her vision was rapidly fading to black. 'Wait! Maybe I can still heal with it like thi-'

Before she could finish her thought, half of Bei's broken shield hit the ground, embedding itself deeply into the dirt beneath Ayano...right through her neck.

Bei landed right beside Ayano's severed head. She picked the head up, casting a look down at the other hare's still-twitching face. "You finally look surprised," said Bei, right before punting it out of the arena.

Everybody in the arena got silent as the usually nice and quiet snow hare just decapitated her opponent out of rage. It was so shocking that Bindo took a moment before calling the match.

"The winner of the final match of the Power Struggle Tournament is contender YIN BEI!"

Instantly, the silence got broken by a huge wave of cheers. Yin Bei, though tired, looked around as everyone cheered for her and screamed to congratulate her, mostly the other participants. This made a smile form on her face.

* * *

Later on, the winner ceremony was held during which Yin Bei was given a beautiful golden medal to testify her victory as well as the bag containing the 100,000,000 promised Yuan. After the ceremony was done, all the participants as well as the emperor himself, Bindo and a few watchers who didn't left after the match clapped for her.

Yin Bei blushed a lot before looking at her prize. She then decided to go see Yu Lien.

"Hum...Yu Lien?" She shyly asked.

"Yes." The tanuki responded.

"I...hum, well, Toka talked to me about your problems with your job and that you were lacking money for getting free. So...I'd like to give you some of my prize to help you."

The lady tanuki was very surprised by the snow hare's generosity. "Oh, you don't have to do that: you fought hard and well-deserved this money."

"I insist." Yin Bei said with a smile.

Unable to resist the snow hare's cute kindness, Yu Lien took the part she offered her and gave her a bug hug before departing from the arena.

Later on, as the sun started going down, Yin Bei was leaving the arena with Toka, Koji, Shao, Lin Bain, Cat and Misty following her.

"Sorry for decapitating Ayano in front of you, guys. That was a bit too much." She apologized.

"It's okay, Bei. This monster deserved it anyways." Koji assured. "And beside, that way, you avenged Shengwu."

Yin Bei nodded. "You sure you don't want a part of the money. I mean, you did work hard too."

"Nah." Toka answered with a paw shove. "You won so this is your prize. Beside, Koji and I didn't participated in this tournament for money: we did it to test our level and become stronger. Looks like we still have a lot of work to do."

"Anyways, we made new friends and that's a lot." The beetle added. "Now, we must go join our friends and get back to our world to train. See you soon, Yin Bei." Koji hugged his new friend before leaving with Toka to go found their pals.

"What are you gonna with all this money?" Cat asked.

"Well, I own an orphanage in my world, so I will probably use it for it." The snow hare answered before looking at the still-paralyzed giant otter. "You're gonna be alright, Misty?"

"Yes, don't worry: I have my guardian angel to look after me and "take care" of me too." She said with a wink which made Cat blush as he understood what she meant.

"Congratulations again, Yin Bei." Shao said. "And I hope we'll see each other again for the next tournament. But I warn you: this time, I'll be even stronger than before and you won't win so easily."

Yin Bei smirked at his competition spirit. "We'll see about that."

The friends then said each other goodbye before leaving for their world and promising to meet again for the next PST...

* * *

 **And that's it! The first Power Struggle Tournament is over. Congratulations to Mind Jack's Yin Bei for winning.**

 **I want to thank this last one for writing the fight along with everyone who submitted OCs to participate and make this a super show!**

 **In fact, the tournament worked so well that I already decided to make a second edition. There's already a few authors their OCs, but there's still a lot of free spots remaining.**

 **Come quick, KFP lovers ;)**


	22. Second Tournament Starts!

The arena was filled with thousands of fans who were ready to watch the second edition of the Power Struggle Tournament. They surely hoped this year's edition would be even better than the last. As usual, the emperor was sitting high on the best seat of the audience while Bindo was in the arena with the 16 participants for this year.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The emperor called out which resulted in an absolute silence in the while arena. "Thank you for coming so numerous and welcome to the second edition of the Power Struggle Tournament!"

The arena got filled with loud cheers of anticipation.

"Now, before we introduce to you this year's participants, let's give an hand of applause for our referee, BINDO!"

The elephant referee received claps from the crowd and bowed respectfully to them.

"It is now time to introduce our 16 fighters for the tournament. The first one, he participated at the previous edition and made it to the semi-finals, KARASU THE NINJA!" The raven got cheered and even noticed that there was many spectators wearing vests that were themed after him. Yeah, the promoters of the tournament sold marchandise after the participants to make some money.

"The second participant, he's the prince of Gongmen's royal family and also Karasu's best friend, SHEN!" The peacock received a mix ovation as he was seen as a hero in some dimension but as a vilain in other ones.

"Participant number three, he also participated in the first tournament, but lost in the second round, the leader of the New Legend, TOKA!" The snow leopard was well-received too and lifted a fist in the air.

"The fourth participant, he's also a part of the New Legend and seen as the people's underdog hero, KOJI!" The beetle showed his thumb to the crowd as they cheered him.

"Participant number five, he participated in last year's edition, but gave up in the second round, SARAS KANBUJIAN KANBU SHIFTY!" The little hedgehog waved at the crowd with a smile.

"The sixth participant, he participated in the tournament of last year and is the younger brother of the Dragon Warrior, SHAO!" The young panda bowed around with a smile.

"Introducing the seventh participant, she is Shao's best friend and the younger sister of Master Tigress, LAIN BAI!" The little tiger girl bowed shyly at the crowd.

"Participant number eight, he's graduated from the Lee Da Acadamey and has is known as Master Spotted Blur, KUAI!" Kuai is a cheetah with light blue eyes with a matching vest, navy blue pants with a white sash wrapped around him. He wears bandages around his feet that leave his toes exposed. Most notably, he has a pair of goggles on top of his head. He showed-off around, clearly thinking everybody was in love with him.

"The ninth participant, he's also from the Lee Da Academy and known as Master Rolling Fortress, DUN!" Dun is a Chinese Pangolin who have dark brown eyes, which tend to stare blankly at anything and everything around him. He wears no clothing, as he is already covered in scales, except for a single plate of armor over his vulnerable underbelly.

"Participant number ten, she's from Gongmen City, LIANG!" Liang is a 19-year old female peacock with brown eyes, blue/green feathers, brown long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, chinese straw hat, and was pretty tall-ish.

"The eleventh participant, he is the leader of the Hedgehog Clan, descendant of the Arritochan people, XIE ZHEN!" Xie Zhen is a hedgehog with a pretty odd appearance: his face is covered by a metal grey helmet with some blue streaks and horns aimed at the sky on the sides. His body is covered by an armour of the same colour which seems pretty light somehow. He have strange machines on his wrists, right above his gloved paws. Another one (it looked like a jetpack) is tied to his back.

"Participant number twelve, she is the winner of the previous year's edition, YIN BEI!" The little snow hare shyly waved. Despite everything that happened, she still haven't overcome her anxiety problem.

"The thirteenth participant, he's Saras' best friend, SHANG QU!" Shang Qu is a flying fox who wears black robes along with a large black scarf that would look big on a bear. His fur is dark brown and his eyes a nutty brown and under his robes he wears blue pants and chainmail. He is half Saras' height, making him diminutive.

"Participant number fourteen, he participated in last year's tournament and comes from Pakistan, Master of Earth, MUSTAFA!" Thw white head duck bowed to the crowd and smiled.

"The fifteenth participant, she also participated in the tournament, last year, and is from the lands of Arabia, AICHA!" The female cheetah seductively swung her hips and winked at the boys who almost drooled at her.

"And finally, the sixteenth and last participant, he's from Japan and known as the Master of All Weapons, ARSENAL!" Arsenal s a pretty tall tiger with orange and white fur and black stripes. His body was well-built and he had a menacing glare in his amber eyes. A spiked club was tied to his back along with a katana to his right side connected to a belt of kunais around his waist which also held a wooden crossbow to his left side. On the sartorial side, he had a red jacket which was open to show his muscled abdomen and it had a black Japanese sign on the back which meant "Death Before Dishonor" along with green pants.

* * *

 **So? What do you think about the participants for the second edition of the PST? Are you excited? Which matches you want to see? Anyways, I thank all the fans who follows this tournament along with all the authors who either submitted or re-submitted their OCs. I really appreciate :)**


	23. T2 Round 1 Match 1

As usual, Bindo took two papers out of a box and rode the names on it. "The first match of round 1 is...SARAS VERSUS AICHA!"

The crowd roared as the competitors left for the waiting lounge, leaving the red fox in his yellow, sleeveless jumper, blue pants, yellow rice hat and green cloak to face the Arabian Cheetah, who was frankly only half dressed and was drawing two sabers as provocatively as she could.

Saras eyed his opponent warily, trying to remember what she was capable of. She had two sabers in her paws and was giving him a look Saras rarely got and made Saras feel hot despite himself.

"I hope this match is good!" Koji exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Yelled Shan Qu, watching with intent glee.

Then the fighting began. Aicha went first with an overhead swing. Saras teleported out of it's way and the way for the second blow, both of which would have left him incapacitated if they had struck. Saras was behind her, and performed the Backstabber's leg sweep, crouching low and swinging one leg after the other into her own legs. She fell, but caught herself in a backflip and righted her positioning.

"You're not too shabby, kid."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"So why not indulge me?"

Saras shrugged. "It would be less painful if you withdrew."

While he was shrugging Aicha had sent a wind slash in his direction, slicing his yellow, sleeveless jumper off and leaving him feeling somewhat exposed as two round scars on his belly were left for all to see.

"Talking while fighting is something people should really stop doing." Mustafa noted. "Getting distracted, a rookie mistake."

"Where did he get those scars from?" Toka asked, gripped by curiosity.

"The first tournament he entered." Shan Qu replied.

Aicha pointed a saber at the now shirtless fox. "If I had used my full strength you'd be cut in half by now."

Saras looked to the ground. "You asked for it.". There was a flash of green and the next moment he was gone, Aicha's wind blast flew right through the spot where he had been.  
Then suddenly the sand started coming up in a long mole-line, one that was headed straight for Aicha. Saras now in mole form flew up from the sand, landing a roundhouse kick to the side of the cheetah's head, before bringing his fat digging claws down the side of her face. Aicha responded by swinging at him, but there was a puff of green and he was gone. Bleeding, she turned to face the ground, waiting for another mole attack, instead Sara's came from the air. The crane landed a volley of kicks to her exposed back, his Talon Claws giving her multiple gashes, though none were particularly deep. She turned and swung her saber, but missed when a puff of green later Saras had changed forms into a hummingbird, who flew around her head. She kept spinning around, ready to strike when the shapeshifter did, she felt very dizzy and then there was another flash of green and Saras the fox swung his leg into hers, knocking her to the ground.

"Woah! He can shapeshift? Since when?" Came Koji's question.

"Well since his Naming Day." Shan Qu replied. "He's a Jit Kun."

"I think I've heard of them." Karasu added. "They take in unwanted children to expand their clan. Their village is hidden and they worship some crystal, don't they?"

The fruit bat nodded to all of that and then added. "Only on the Naming Day Mongols destroyed their village." Shan Qu frowned sadly. "Saras is like one of the last ones." Then he grinned. "Still I wouldn't be friends with him if the Jit Kun still existed."

Meanwhile in the arena Saras was still in front of Aicha. "I told you it would be less painful to just give up." Saras replied.

"Fine." She huffed. Satisfied, Saras turned his back to her. Bindo was about to declare him the winner of the match, when Aicha grabbed his tail and kicked at the back of his head, sending him facefirst into the sand. Aicha moved and grabbed her sabers and swung at the rising fox, who caught both blades in his Talon Claws. He was forced to perform a semi-split to do this, which left in between his legs unguarded.

Aicha kicked at them, the crowd giving a very dramatic 'oooooooh', knowing that must have hurt a lot.

She turned her back to him and sheathed her sabers. Saras got up after a while, still in some form of agony. Then he realized she was doing a belly dance.

"Oh no.." And then all he could think about was her. The softness of her fur, her pretty eyes, her gorgeous curves, even the slash along the side of her face looked attractive. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to be with her. He walked forwards, towards her.

"What's happening?" Shan Qu asked, worry highlighting his squeaky voice.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here last year. Well she sorta seduces people by dancing." Koji supplied.

Gotcha, Aicha thought. There's no way you're breaking out of my spell, you're a little guy after all.

He was also lucky, and tripped over his own jumper. The sharp pain in his nose suddenly snapped him out of her spell.

Aicha paused, stunned by his stopping, that had never happened before. Then Saras stood up, and changed forms.

Aicha's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you!?"

He was a dragon, although only a head larger than when he had been a fox, and skinny. He had no arms, instead large, scaly, bat-like wings, a long tail and his feet, still tipped with Talon Claws.

"Oh yeah baby! He's got this now!" Shan Qu celebrated, accidentally nailing Karasu and Koji with twin uppercuts as he smashed his wings into the air.  
Saras made no reply, taking in a huge gulp of air, his cheeks swelled as large as they could and then. He breathed fire..

There was a gasp from the audience, most of whom thought Aicha had been incinerated. When the dust cleared there was a clear black circle of burnt sand around the cheetah, who was untouched.

"You.. Spared me?" She asked, slightly surprised.

Saras assumed his normal fox form and put his jumper back on. "Well yeah. I'm not a killer."

"Very well. I withdraw." Aicha said to Bindo, who nodded.

"WINNER, SARAS BY THE WITHDRAWAL OF AICHA!" She then caught up to Saras. "Hey! Sorry about your jumper. I can mend it for you if you want."

Saras waved away the offer. "Nah. This gets broken every two days. Shan Qu fixes it for me."

She nodded. "Does it still hurt, where I kicked you?"

Saras blushed a little. "Yeah."

"Well you better find someone to kiss it better." She winked at him, and his eyes widened as he was stunned by her statement. Then he started gabbling on.

"I-I w-won't! It's nothing er-personal, it's just I um d-don't really do that kind of-"

"It's okay." She laughed. "Your virginity is still intact."

Saras went red. Then Bindo announced the next match up.


	24. T2 Round 1 Match 2

**Before we start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for confusing the readers as I named the previous chapter "T2 Round 1 Match 2" despite the fact that it was match 1. Luckily, I fixed this mistake after some told me via reviews.**

 **Next, I'd like to avoid plot holes for those who are saying: "Dude, this tournament takes place one year after the previous, so characters should have changed a lot." Well, allow me to explain: all the participants come from other dimensions and in these dimensions, the time can have a variety of speeds. For some dimensions, one second equals to two days for the PST world while one year for others can equals to one minute in it. So, the most logical thing is that some of unchanged characters just didn't have too much time to.**

* * *

Bindo took out two papers. "The second match of the first round will pit...KUAI AGAINST LAIN BAI!"

"It's my turn already?" Lain Bai said, surprised.

"Alright! Have fun, Lain!" Shao happily said, giving his best friend an encouraging nudge on the shoulder which made her smile.

"I get this looser? Bah, it's okay, I wasn't in the mood for a long and useless fight anyway." Kaui said with a cool attitude before waving at Dun and jumping in the fighting zone.

"This should be interesting." Saras said before noticing that Koji was glaring down. "Huh, Koji? Is something wrong?"

"It's this guy, Kuai. I don't really like him." The beetle replied

FLASHBACK

 _Koji just finished settling down in his arena room which had two beds. The producers of the Power Struggle Tournament decided to put all the participants randomly into the same room. It was more economic. Unfortunately for the beetle, he didn't got to share a room with Toka, Karasu, or even Shen. But he was sure he'd got a good roomate._

 _Right after he sat down on a bed, the door opened and Kuai came right through. "Oh, hi. You're my new roomate? I'm Koji." He offered an hand to the cheetah who simply narrowed his eyes at him with a complete desinterested look._

 _"I'm Kuai, but you may calm me Master Spotted Blur." He simply said and stepped toward him. He didn't looked happy. "How these producers dare putting me with a bug. I want this bed, move!"_

 _Koji blinked his eyes and took an angry expression before getting up. "Yo, pal, I'd ask you to be more polite. I'm not your dog, y'know. There's another bed in here for you."_

 _"Yeah, but it's this one that I want. Now, MOVE!" Kuai said with a threatening tone._

 _Koji was tired by the arrogance of this guy and decided to give him a good correction. He went for a kick right to his jaw, but found himself kicking absolutely nothing as the cheetah disappeared._

 _"Huh?! Where is he?" He asked, confused._

 _"Finally, I don't want this bed anymore." To his surprise, Kuai was now laying on the other bed right behind him. "I'm sure you putted all your bug's bacteria on it. This one will do it."_

 _Koji scoffed. He already decided that he didn't liked his roomate._

END OF FLASHBACK

Lain Bai and Kuai went face-to-face in the fighting zone. "Are you two ready for the match?" They both nodded. "Then, without any further due, the second match of the first round BEGINS!"

The young tigress bowed respectfully. "I hope we'll do a good match."

However, the cheetah simply laughed - not of a good heart laugh, but rather a mocking one. "Yeah, right, as if someone like you could make a good match."

Suddenly, without giving a warning, he dashed forward and planted a violent shoulder strike to knocked Lain Bai a few feet away. She coughed and got on her four limbs.

"Woah! That was a fast strike!" Shen remarked.

"And you know why you can't?" Kuai said, as if the strike he just delivered was nothing. "Because you're the reject of your family!"

Lain Bai gasped at his sentence. "What?! H-How do you know about-"

"I rode your infos at the participants' bio pages." Kuai answered, smirking. "And before this fight goes any further, let me tell you something: Give up! You're not made to be a warrior!"

Lain Bai gasped.

"You are way too soft. According to your achievement list, you always rely on other people to help you in fights. Due to this, you have absolutely no strength of character. In other words, you have no self-esteem. You have developped an inferiority problem and accepted to participate in this simply because your best friend wanted you to."

"N-No! That's not true!" The young tigress nervously said and looked down. "I'm here because...I want to change."

"Lain Bai..." Shao mumbled. The panda was feeling anger rising in him as Kuai was mentally torturing his best friend.

"Don't make me laugh." Kuai continued. "One can never change. A looser remains a looser. Your character shall never change."

"Bastard!" Koji angrily though.

"I was born as an elite Kung Fu master while you were as the reject of a pathetic family who didn't even wanted a future Jade Palace master among them. Things that cannot be erased."

Shao started hardening his fist to the point he risked bleeding.

"You should see your cute face: I see nothing but fear. You know the only issue for this match is your defeat-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

Everybody jumped as Shao suddenly screamed with anger. they all turned to look at him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY SO MEAN THINGS, HUH?! YOU THINK THAT SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU KNOW KUNG FU, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS?! COME ON, KICK HIS ASS, LAIN!"

This last opened opened her eyes wide. "Shao..." Then, she putted one a determined look. "He's right! I can win this and I will!" She got into her Tiger Style stance.

Kuai was surprised. "What the hell? She seemed about to give up, but right after this panda opened his big mouth, she now seems ready to fight. Bah, I'm still gonna win this." He said and also got in fighting stance.

Lain Bai charged forward and the cheetah discovered with shock that she was actually a pretty skilled fighter. She was so strong and determined that she forced him to step back. He had to go fast to avoid receiving an injury-making strike.

"Woah! I though she was a soft heart, but she's actually really strong!" Karasu noticed.

"Yup: Lain can go really hard, when she wants to." Shao nodded with a smile.

Eventually, Lain landed a knee strike in Kuai's stomach which made him spit saliva and followed with a palm strike that knocked him a few feet away.

"Damn! I underestimated her!" Kuai though as he got in a sitting position. "I can't reveal my technique now or I will have problems for the next rounds."

The cheetah clutched his stomach in pain and crawled back as the very angry tigress walked closer to him. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have talked about our family like that! You are a strong warrior! Spare me and I'll quit the match!" He begged.

Suddenly, the anger inside Lain Bai fadded away. She was a bit surprised by his sudden change of heart. She didn't stroke him that hard, did she? Regardless, she preferred ending this match without causing more pain.

"Okay, but never do this again, alright?" She said and offered him a paw. He nodded and took it to get back up. However, the smirk on his face made her understand it was a mistake.

"Fool!" Before she could do anything, he headbutted her right in the nose which caused it to bleed. He followed by hitting his two fists into her stomach which went so deep that she literally spat blood and dropped on her stomach in pain.

Bindo checked after her. All the others could tell she was too hurt to continue. "The winner of the match is KUAI!"

This last one happily rubbed his nose, brushing away that he won in a cheap way.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Saras protested.

"And against a girl that is!" Shang Qu added with his arms crossed.

"What a coward!" Koji said as Toka nodded.

Shao jumped in the fighting zone and got beside his hurt best friend.

"Lain! Are you alright?" He asked as he held her close.

She was in pain but managed to look at Shao. "S-Shao...D-Do you think...that I've changed?..."

Before he could answer her, Kuai called out to him: "Hey! Fat butt! Would you get this trash out of the zone? I want this round to end quick so that my victory would come faster."

Calling Lain Bai trash made Shao go into a black rage. He tried to charge at the cheetah, only to be held back by Bindo along with some of the other competitors.

"Calm down, Shao!" Mustafa said. "Do not get disqualified for him. He's not worth it."

"Don't worry: we'll take him out at the next round." Koji assured as the panda calmed down a bit. "But for now, Lain Bai would want you to win your match and also the tournament."

Knowing he was right, Shao simply stopped and walked away, watching his best friend getting carried to the infirmary by the medical team. Meanwhile, Kuai just joined back Dun at the bar while all the other participants decided to stay away from him.

* * *

 **Thank you, Berserker88, for submitting Kuai and Dun to the tournament. I sure hope I did them right.**


	25. T2 Round 1 Match 3

Bindo once again picked up two papers out of the box. "The third match will be between...XIE ZHEN AND MUSTAFA!"

"My turn to play!" The duck happily said.

"Have fun, pal!" Saras encouraged him as he flew down in the fighting zone.

"Good: my blood thirst was getting hard to endure." The armoured hedgehog said with a smirk as he used his "jetpack" to fly down in the fighting zone.

Liang looked curiously at the strange hedgehog before turning to Toka. "Who's this guy? He's from your world, right?"

"Yes." The snow leopard nodded. "He's from a very ancient people of hedgehogs called the Arritochans and is a defender of their historic past as warriors that had once fought against the Kung Fu Order itself. Recognizing the Arritochans' previous culture and what he believes that they should be, Zheng possess a strong desire to return his people to that reality by leading the Hedgehog Clan in its campaign to take control of China."

Saras, who listened to what he said, looked in surprise before turning his attention to the hedgehog in question.

"Any objections before this match?" Bindo asked Xie Zhen and Mustafa, but they both shook their heads. "Alright then, may the third match of the first round BEGIN!"

Xie Zhen took a small handle from his belt and a dark Chi blade formed on it.

"Huh? What's this?" Saras asked.

"This sword is called Jinshu Jian Jiao (Screaming Metal)." Saras looked up and say Neyo (the hedgehog who encouraged Toka and Koji in the crowd) in the crowd answering him. "This weapon has been made by Master Oogway himself, but the Arritochan people have stolen it a long time ago and ever since, many Kung Fu masters have been killed by it."

Back in the fighting zone, Mustafa didn't seemed intimidated by the weapon and lifted his wings. Suddenly, a wall of jade rock formed itself over them both.

"Huh, what's wrong with his wings?" Koji asked.

"He covered them with crystals." Saras answered with a smile as he rested on the bar's steel barricade. "When he first participated, Mustafa could only control earth to a certain level. But he trained a lot, and now, he can control all the minerals in the earth: rock, crystal, gold, heck, he can even control magma. This makes him way stronger than before."

The duck went on the offensive and forced Xie Zhen to dodged his crystaline wings while fighting back with his Chi saber. The close combat lasted many seconds before Xie Zhen kicked Mustafa in the chest and went to strike him with his blade, but the duck surprisingly blocked it with his wing.

"What?!" The hedgehog was surprised that his weapon got stopped.

"Sorry, but looks like crystal is too solid for your weapon." Mustafa said with a smile before slamming his free wing on the ground which caused a small earthquake and made Xie Zhen fall down on his back.

Mustafa jumped, ready to smash him with his two wings, but he quickly activated his jetpack to take off in the sky, letting him smash the ground instead. While in the air, the hedgehog putted his weapon back to his belt and threw small bombs which exploded upon impact and forced the duck and roll away to avoid getting hurt.

"He's well-equiped. And he knows how to swing a sword." Kuai though while scratching his chin.

After dodging another bomb, Mustafa took off in the sky and engaged an aerian fight with Xie Zhen. Despite his jetpack, the hedgehog was not as good as the duck in mid-air fighting and decided to get away from him and used the gadget on his left wrist to shoot needles. Mustafa easily dodged or blocked them with his wings. Suddenly, the gadget shot a trapping cable which wrapped itself around Mustafa's wings, pressing them against his sides, and made him fall to the ground. Lucky for him that he wasn't that high or he would have substained bad injuries.

"Where does that guy gets all those weapons?" Aicha asked.

With his opponent trapped, Xie Zhen charged down at him, ready to strike him down with his sword. However, Mustafa quickly used his strength to break the cable and dodged the attack. He suddenly removed the jade crystals on his wings and instead, covered them with gold. It wasn't stronger, but it would allow him to do quicker movements.

"For the Arritochans!" Xie Zhen screamed before charging with his sword. However, Mustafa used his Chi to create an earth plateform under the hedgehog who got thrown in the air and then charged to hit a strong kick into his back as he was falling, sending to a few feet away.

Both participants seemed tired as they were panting in exhaustion while glaring at each other. The crowd was totally into that match.

"Woah! This is intense!" Koji said in excitation.

"They're on equal levels!" Toka added. "I'm not even sure about who's going to win this!"

"Mustafa will win." Saras insured. "I'm sure he will."

Back in the fighting zone, both opponents charged forward and engaged another close combat. This time, Mustafa actually managed to land a few strikes with his golden wings. He didn't cracked Xie Zhen's armour, but this last one still felt the shock through his body. Seeing he couldn't win in close combat, the hedgehog decided to take off with his jetpack once more and shot buzzsaws with his right wrist gadget.

Mustafa created a rock wall from the ground to block them before kicking it and sending rocks to crash into Xie Zhen who got knocked back to the floor. He slowly walked toward the hedgehog while panting in exhaustion.

"Surrender, Xie Zhen! Your technology is not up to beat Kung Fu!"

Xie Zhen simply spat in disgust. "Never! A real Arritochan warrior never surrenders!"

"So be it..."

The duck turned his right wing into an hammer-shaped rock and ran forward to smash his opponent down. However, this last one rolled out of the way at the last second and kicked the duck in the face before following with a knee strike in his stomach and punches to his face.

"Come on, Mustafa, come on!" Shan Qu nervously said.

"It's not good." Karasu said with scratching his beak. "Mustafa is getting tired from using his Earth Chi so much and it's starting to show."

Xie Zhen finished his combo with a kick that knocked the duck on his back. He then took out his Jinshu Jian Jiao once more and lifted it, ready to deal the finishing blow. However, Mustafa refused to stay down and performed a wing move before a jet of magma jumped out of the ground and forced the hedgehog to step back to avoid getting burn.

"W-Where did that came from?!" He asked in surprise.

Instead of answering him, Mustafa kept creating one jet of magma after the other from all around, forcing Xie Zhen to stay in movement to avoid them which didn't prevented a few drops from leaving marks on his armor. Eventually, the hedgehog got tired and charged with a loud scream at the duck who simply hit him in the face with a spinning kick that knocked him down.

However, he didn't won yet as Xie Zhen performed a leg sweep to make him fall on his back and got on top of him to deliver many punches to his head, leaving him with a black eye. Eventually, the duck grabbed a rock and smashed it on his assaulter's helmet to make him get off before putting some distance between them.

By now, both opponents were standong on their knees and panting in exhaustion, covered of bruises.

"Why they don't simply kill each other already?" Kuai asked, clearly getting impatient. "This match is taking forever."

"They want to give their best. Some participants here have this thing called honnor, you know." Toka remarked.

"In other words, they're just idiots." Kuai simply replied. Toka would have attacked him, had Shen not slapped the back of his head.

"Show some respect, young man." He angrily said.

By the time the two opponents got back on their feet, Xie Zhen charged forward once more with his sword ready to strike. Mustafa swung his golden wing on the ground to shoot a rolling golden ball toward him, but he jumped above it and simply kept running. The duck decided to do the same and ran too, swinging his golden wing at his opponent.

Unfortunately, this last one ducked it and managed to stab his Chi sword through his side before stopping running. Mustafa fell on the ground, groaning in pain as he held his badly damaged side. Xie Zhen smirked as he knew he had won and walked toward the hurt duck.

"It's over. May you all remember this as a proof of the Hedgehog Clan's strength." He said and lifted his weapon, ready to kill off the defenceless duck.

However, before he could strike, Saras quickly jumped in and kicked him away. The hedgehog looked at him in shock.

"Hey! How dare you interfere! I defeated him in singles fight: it's my right to end his life!"

"Shut up!" Saras simply answered. "I don't care that he lost: this guy is my friend and if you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me!"

Xie Zhen would have loved too, but his fight drained too much energy out of him. He could only walk away while mumbling something about hoping to fight Saras at the next round.

"Woah...hum..." Bindo said, but regained his composure. "The winner of the match is XIE ZHEN!"

Nobody cared and watched Shan Qu as he came down and helped Saras carrying Mustafa to the infirmary. The duck barely managed to stay awake.

"I-I lost...didn't I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Shan Qu answered.

"Well...another year that I fail to pass the first round..." He mumbled sadly.

"Hey, don't worry." Saras said. "You putted on an amazing performance. If you keep working hard, I'm sure you'll go far in this tournament, eventually."

The duck smiled at his hedgehog friend and simply nodded.


	26. T2 Round 1 Match 4

Bindo picked up two papers and rode the names. "For the fourth match of round one, it will be...KARASU VERSUS SHEN!"

Everybody got shocked. The two avians mostly. They looked at each other with their eyes wide as the two best friends who have been friends even before starting Kung Fu were getting to fight each other. Fate really played a big card this time.

"Really? Shen and Karasu will have to fight?" Fung asked in surprise in the crowd. He was with Fenghuang and Mei Ling.

"I really didn't expected this to be possible." The owl admitted while preening her feathers.

"This is horrible." Mei Ling said she looked at her two friends getting in the fighting zone. "No friends should be forced to fight like this."

"They have to follow the rules of the tournament, Mei Ling." Fung told her.

"Well I still think it sucks. It would be better to play rock, paper, scissors. That way, they could get straight to the next round without putting their friendship at risk."

The New Legend members too were pretty worried for their avian friends.

"Karasu!" Shen suddenly called him. "If you hold back your hits, I will be very mad at you, got it?!"

The raven simply nodded as an answer. "Ready? Karasu? Shen?" Bindo asked them and they simply nodded without looking at him. "Then, may the fourth match of the first round BEGIN!"

Both opponents took out their respective weapon (Masumune Blade for Karasu and Guan Dao for Shen) and got in fighting stance. For many seconds, they glared at each other while the spectators were waiting impatiently. "What's he waiting for?" Shen though.

Knowing how calm the raven was, Shen decided that, if he wouldn't attack first, then he'll be the one to start and charged forward. Soon, they engaged a close combat, clashing their metal weapons against one another. Since Shen had a larger reach of attack, and could also use his metal talons, Karasu had to get on the defensive.

Eventually, he got on the offensive and swung his sword at Shen who dodged it and went for a strike that Karasu blocked. The encounter lasted very long with both fighters either blocking or dodging the other's offensives until they jumped away from each other, but immediately charged forward once more and went for a punch. Simultaneously, their attack reached the other's face, knocking them back at the same time. They got back up quickly and panted a bit while rubbing their cheek.

"That was hard!" Saras remarked as he came back from the infirmary with his best friend. "They sure know how to fight with swords."

"Karasu..." Koji though while looking at his friend and mentor fighting.

"Not bad!" Karasu said with a smirk before rising his blade. "Ready for the next part?"

Shen also smirked. "I'm waiting just that!"

They charged and engaged another close combat with their weapons meeting with loud CLASH! every time. Shen actually managed to land a kick in the raven's face before jumping back. However, Karasu followed and delivered a strong wing smash that caused Shen to be knocked back, but he performed moonsaults to regain his balance.

Karasu suddenly charged his sword with Lightning Chi which he shot at Shen. The peacock managed to block it with his Guan Dao and immediately got back in fighting stance. However, he realized that the raven had disappeared after the attack. His best friend was behind him and went for a kick which Shen managed to block at the last second before re-engaging the close combat.

At a moment, the two avians took off in the sky and turned it into an aerial battle. The spectators had to look up to follow the fight. Even there, they could barely find openings in their opponent's defense and soon, they decided to get back to the ground. As soon as they reached it, Karasu shot some ninja stars which collidded with throwing knives Shen shot simultaneously. The two birds panted heavily.

"They really are at the same level." Fenghuang noticed. "Ever since they met, those two boys always learned to fight as equals. They know each other's tricks and techniques by heart. This is bound to be an hard encounter."

"Attacking me from behind was kinda dirty, don't you think?" Shen asked with a smile.

"Everything is allowed in a free-for-all match." Karasu noticed.

"Okay then, you used a Chi strike; allow me to use mine." Shen charged his weapon with Fire Chi and shot a fire ball at Karasu. The ravne managed to dodge it, but Shen immediately charged afterward with his fire charged Guan Dao, so, Karasu charged his Masumune Blade with Lightning Chi.

Everytime the two weapons clashed with each other, it caused bigger CLASH! and also sent sparks and flames flying around. They kept striking over and over again, sweat forming on their skin and feathers until they gave an ultimate smash that caused a small Chi explosion sending both of them flying back. They panted in exhaustion as they tried to stand up.

"Alright! I will go all out now." Karasu though before screaming: "DRAGON CHI VOLLEY!"

He started firing multiple homing arrows covered in Chi which forced Shen to get back on the move to avoid them all. Karasu could keep it going on as the Dragon Chi volley technique didn't consume that much Chi. Eventually, Shen decided to fight by using his Feathered Flurry technique which saw him shooting many rapid fire knives. While Karasu was able to dodge them, some still rubbing on his skin and left marks.

He ended up flying off to avoid the fire knives and put some distance between he and Shen. However, this last one smirked as he suddenly used his Chi to shoot many fireballs which surrounded Karasu, preventing from going anywhere. "You fell into my trap!" He said as, with a move from his wings, made all the fireballs crash into Karasu, creating a big explosion in the air.

"Oh my god! He killed Karasu!" Koji panicked.

Not really. A Ligntning shot struck Shen in the shoulder, hurting him a bit, but not too much. Karasu came out of the smoke left by the explosion which damaged his blue vest to the point he was now half-naked. It didn't bothered the men, but girls in the arena like Aicha were sure enjoying the sight.

"I admit: you almost got me there!" Karasu said before panting.

"And that's only a pre-taste to what I've got for you!" Shen focused and his Chi started flaring up around him. Holding out his free wing, the peacock manifested a second Guan Dao. However, this one was made of Fire Chi. "This is my Burning Shen form! My power increases and I can't feel pain, but all the damages I will take will be felt at once, after it ends."

"Alright. My turn then." Karasu said with a smirk before also focusing and soon, his Chi envelopped him and took the form of a dragon. "Dragonic Aura! This technique increases my speed and durability, but it has a long cool-down after use."

The two birds charged once again and their weapons collided, causing big Chi explosions. The action was now faster and harder - so much that the others (even Kuai) had difficulties following. Both avians were going at it all, exchanging many strikes and cuts, but thanks to their actual form, it didn't slowed them down. Yet, the injuries they got were deep and a lot of blood was coming out to taint their feathers.

After around 2 minutes of hard fighting, the forms ended and the two avians stood still. Everybody waited with anticipation to see who had won...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It was shen who fell to the ground.

"Contender Shen is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is KARASU!"

The crowd cheered loudly while the raven dropped to one knee, the damage he took while in Dragonic Aura getting felt now. Yet, despite being hurt and having won his match, he could only look at his injured best friend laying down on the ground.

"I'll take him." Fenghuang suddenly flew down in the arena and picked up Shen in her wings while Mei Ling and Fung joined to help Karasu walking. "That was a great fight you did there, boys. Now, let's get you to the infirmary."

Karasu had no objections. He was tired and could take some rest and so did the uncounscious Shen. As they were making their way to the infirmary, the raven heard his beetle student:

"THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH! NICE JOB, KARASU!" He screamed with excitation.

The ninja raven simply smiled at him and showed his thumb feather.


	27. T2 Round 1 Match 5

Bindo once again took two papers from the box to see who will be the next ones to fight. "For the fifth match of round one, I call...YIN BEI AND KOJI!"

Needless to say that both the snow hare and the beetle were surprised to be picked up. Sure, Koji did encourage her, before her last fight of the previous year and she did offer the beetle some of her won money which he denied, but outside of that, they didn't interracted that much.

"YEAH! FINALLY! LET'S GO, YIN BEI!" Everybody turned to see Master Rooster cheering from the crowd with enthusiasm. This surprised many as he was usually silent.

"So that's true: Master Rooster really trained her." Neyo remarked from the crowd.

"Come on, Koji: show how much you progressed since last time!" Toka encouraged his best friend as this last one flew down in the fighting zone and face-to-face with Yin Bei.

"Irony of the fate." Kuai reamarked. "The winner of the first PST against the weakest participant. This will be fun to watch." He suddenly received a rock to the face which made him groan in pain. "Hey! Who threw me that?!"

 **(It was Toka)**

Back in the fighting zone the snow hare and the beetle were starring at each other. Koji was more nervous out of the two. He knew that underestimating the little furball before him was out of question: she was super fast, sneaky and could really get hard, when she wanted to. After all, she didn't won the first tournament for nothing.

However, he still decided to show some good sportsmanship. "Let's make a good fight, okay?" He said and held out his fist for her to bump it. She didn't answered and simply looked at him without talking. Awkward.

"Ready?" Bindo asked and Koji answered with a "Let's go!" while Yin Bei simply nodded. "Alright, then, let the fifth match BEGIN!"

Right after saying that, Yin Bei rose her trademark shield while Koji got into his Samoan Fist fighting stance. After glaring at each other for a few seconds, they charged forward with Yin Bei taking a boost from her strong legs and Koji taking one from his wings. The beetle's fist connected with the hare's shield with a loud BANG!

"It starts!" Saras said.

Indeed, the two opponents jumped back before engaging a close combat. Bei's Ten Limb style was giving Koji an hard time, but he managed to keep up with his Samoan Fist style. The snow hare's Flicker Gauntlet was making it hard for the beetle to break her already strong defense thanks to her long ears, but he was making it up for his strong endurance and solid horn.

Eventually, they both shot a kick that connected and sent them flying back. They took this moment to catch their breath.

"COME ON, BEI!" Rooster screamed. "SQUASH THIS BUG LIKE A...BUG!"

The snow hare chuckled nervously. "Sorry, my master tends to go like that, when I fight."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, KOJI! KICK HER ASS!" Toka screamed from the bar.

"YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT!" Neyo added.

"THIS OLD CHICKEN CAN GO SOMEHWERE ELSE!" Alena backed him up.

"WE'RE BEHIND YOU, KOJI!" Suya screamed.

"Don't worry, as you can see, I also got some back up." Koji said and chuckled before noticing Yin Bei looking at him curiously. "Huh, is something wrong?"

"I got something to ask you: why don't you remove your bracelets?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you, last year. I know that those bracelets are super-heavy and that you use them for training. You should remove them or you won't be able to win."

Koji felt some provocation in her voice. But she was right: he would be better without those weights to hold him back. So, he removed them and threw them aside which made him feel lighter.

"Awww, that's better." He said with doing some moves. "Here I come!" He charged forward for a strike which Yin Bei blocked with her ear. "While we're at it, there's also something I'd like to ask you: is it true that you suffer of social anxiety?"

This surprised the young girl who blinked her eyes before looking down. "Y-Yes... It is true..."

Seeing his question was making her feel uncomfortable, Koji added: "Hey, it's okay: everybody have a special fear. Me, for example, I have deep water phobia. I just can't stand being in deep water: I always have this feeling like something is gonna come out from underneath me to either kill me or worst, drag me down in the abyss."

"Really?" Yin Bei blinked her eyes.

"Yup. But for now, we're not in the water; we're fighting here on the earth. Let's continue!"

The fight resumed and, this time, Koji got the best of the offensive thanks to all the weight he removed. He actually managed to land a few strikes before kicking Yin Bei in the air, leaving her open for his next move. Remembering how he defeated Shinsuke, last year, the snow hare grabbed Koji with her ears and threw him away before he could go for his Falcon Arrow.

The beetle used his wings to fly back at her and hit a kick to her cheek which sent her flying back, but still landed on her feet. As Koji came back down, she threw her shield at him, but he smashed it with his horn to sent it back into her hand.

"You really though I would fall for the shield-missing-and-bouncing-on-the-wall trick? I saw you fighting, y'know." Koji remarked.

Yin Bei groaned and attacked more agressively, forcing Koji to get better to suit her up. The two opponents exhcnaged a few strikes and kicks until Yin Bei jumped and hit a jab to Koji's face, making him bleed from the nose. As he was temporarily stunned, the snow hare trapped the bettle into her long ears.

"Oh no!" Toka panicked. "She's going for the same trick she did to you, Shao!"

Indeed, the panda held bad memories of how the snow hare defeated him while leaving a mark on his poor stomach.

"YOU GOT HIM, YIN BEI!" Master Rooster kept screaming. "KICK HIS BIG BUG'S ASS!"

Neyo got annoyed and shot a needle right into his shoulder. "WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR BIG CHICKEN BEAK?! YOU'RE RUINING THIS WHOLE MATCH!"

Back to the fight, Yin Bei started using her quickness to punch Koji's denfeseless belly, causing him to groan in pain. Luckily that he had an exoskeleton instead of asoft skin, or it would be worst.

"Give up, or I'll hit you until you pass out!" The snow hare said as she gave an hard blow which made Koji spit some saliva.

"Looks like it's the end for your friend there." Kuai remarked while resting against the wall.

Toka simply looked at him with a smile. "That's it: keep underestimating Koji, and you're in for a world of surprise."

As his belly was getting red, the beetle suddenly shot his eyes open with an angry look. "CHENG SHU!" Red energy jumped out of his body and, before Yin Bei could remember his technique, Koji used his multiplied strength to push her long ears aside and headbutted her so hard that it left a mark on her forehead.

Not stopping, he then proceeded to deliver fast punches to her stomach without giving her time to fight back. "YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?! YOU LIKE THAT?!" He angrily screamed before kicking her so hard that she was sent flying into the arena's wall with a loud CRASH!

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, KOJI!" Shao happily encouraged the beetle.

Yin Bei came out of the wall, covered of bruises and bleeding a bit. She panted, but wasn't about to go down so easily. Koji, on his side, had to stop the Cheng Shu as he didn't needed to push his body beyond its limit anymore.

"You remember this technique?" Koji asked. "It multiplies my strength at the cost of taking a lot of energy from my body. It's my favourite one." He then noticed that Yin Bei looked at him with a strange look. "What?"

"Show me your technique." She suddenly said.

Koji rose an eye brow (he don't have any, XD). "What?"

"I heard you talking with Karasu about having a super form or something like that, before the tournament started."

Koji looked surprised. "Hey! That was a private conversation!"

"You know what this means?" The snow hare continued.

"That I must avoid sharing secrets, when you're around?"

"No, that I want you to show me that super form you talked about."

Koji half-closed his eyes and simply looked at the ground and back at Bei. "Look, Yin, forget about that: if I show you my super form, this fight won't last a minute long. I want a fair fight-"

He got interrupted as the snow hare threw her shield at him which he merely dodged. "I said: SHOW ME THIS SUPER FORM!" She angrily insisted.

Knowing arguing with a girl - specially one like her - was pointless, he simply sighed. "Alright, but don't come saying I didn't warned you."

He started focusing and a strong energy starting emanating from his body. He suddenly lifted his right hand while putting his left one in his face and made red and black Chi form something on it. A Kitsune mask which took the form of a beetle appeared on his face: it was all white with some red markings and holes for his eyes. As if that wasn't surprising enough, he also made a sword appear in his right hand. It was a katana whose handle was covered of green bandages with a golden collar and a pure white blade.

Needless to say everyone was shocked by this sudden changing in appearance of Koji.

"W-What's that?!" Yin Bei asked, being the most surprised.

"This is my Cong Wo form!" Koji replied before showing his weapon. "And this blade is called Bairen Zhengyi (White Blade of Justice)."

Yin Bei instinctively rose her shield, ready to defend herself against Koji's new power. However, before everyone even had the chance to blink, the beetle was standing right beside her.

"Huh?" Saras said. "W-When did he-"

Suddenly, a jet of blood jumped from the snow hare's right shoulder and she immediately fell on the ground which shocked everyone. Koji looked down at her and made his mask and sword disappear. "I told you this fight wouldn't last one minute with my new super form."

"HER! NO FAIR! HE CHEATED! YOU CAN'T ALLOW THAT BULLCRAP!" Master Rooster protested.

"Would you shut up?!" Toka angrily shot at him. "Koji worked really hard to master this form, so he have every right to use!"

Bindo nodded. "The winner of the match is KOJI!"

Everybody was rather amazed to see that Koji, the underdog hero, defeated the winner of previous year's PST. Being the good winner that he was, the beetle picked up Yin Bei in his arms and made his way to the infirmary. While walking, he noticed that she was still conscious.

"Sorry about your shoulder: I admit I went a bit hard." He admitted.

"I-It's okay: that was a fight after all." She said with looking down, though her bleeding shoulder was making her suffer a lot.

Koji nodded. "Hey, if you want, I'll come visit you after the first round is over. I could share with you how I mastered the Cheng Shu and I also know a few funny stories."

Yin Bei blinked. The beetle had known her for a year and barely interracted with her, but yet, he was willing to treat her like a friend. Strange.

"Hum...yeah, sure..." She said, looking down.

Koji then held a fist at her which made her look curiously. "It's a fist-bump. That's a mark of friendship. Just press your fist against mine."

The little snow hare didn't exactly understood, but pressed her fist against his anyways...


	28. T2 Round 1 Match 6

Two more papers were picked up from the referee to decide of the next match. "The sixth match of the first round will be between...DUN AND SHAO!"

The panda couldn't have wished for better. After what Kuai did to Lain Bai, he was happy to get the chance to hurt his friend too.

"Alright, let's get this on!" Shao said, jumping in the fighting zone.

"My turn." Dun simply said and walked down the stairs. It was hard to tell how he felt about this match.

"This fat guy doesn't stand a chance!" Kuai boasted with a smirk.

"What makes you think that? He sure looks weak to me." Karasu, who have returned, said.

"Trust me, you've never seen him in a fight." Kuai smiled, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. If you think he only got some though skin, you're dead wrong!"

In the fighting zone, Shao glared at the Chinese pangolin. "I'm gonna make you suffer!"

"Are you ready?" Bindo asked. "then let round one's sixth match...BEGIN!"

Shao was the first one to attack, swinging his nunchuks at his opponent. He aimed at his belly which seemed to be his most exposed spot. The pangolin blocked with one hand and hoped back. He then curled into a ball and charged at the panda who leaped and landed on the other side.

Dun turned on the spot and came at him again. This time, Shao jumped up and brought his big belly down on top of him. As expected, the blow bounced right up. He was rolling too fast to make clear damage. As he landed, Dun turned around and hit the panda with full speed, knocking the wind out of him.

Dun came right after him immediately after, and Shao had no time to dodge. Instead, he used his big belly to make him bounce off and away from him.

"Yeah! Come on, Shao! You can do it!" Lain Bai cheered for her friend.

"With such a strong armor, I'm afraid a simple pair of nunchuks and a Panda style won't be enough." Karasu though.

When Dun rolled again, this time, Shao was ready, He lifted a feet and kicked the floor really hard which sent Dun flying into the air. Still spinning, the pangolin flew directly above the panda's head who saw a chance to fight back. He jumped and delivered a stronger kick which sent him flying further upwards and ended up by spiking him hard onto the ground.

"Ouch! This must have been hard for him!" Toka said.

"Let's hope it knocked the wind out of him." Koji added with a nod.

Dun was not hurt, but the impact left him dazed as he uncurled and staggered around for a moment, then fell on his back. This left his belly exposed for the very angry Shao. This last one quickly charged and delivered a kick into Dun's armoured belly which was strong enough to leave a mark. Suddenly, the pangolin shot his eyes open and let out a piercing scream.

"Damn! What's wrong with him?!" Mustafa asked as he covered his ears. "He barely kicked him."

"I think I get it." Karasu said. "Since Dun has been invincible for all of his life, he isn't used to pain."

"That's true." Kuai said with a look of concern on his face. "Dun has no pain tolerance whatsoever. Even a papercut is enough to make him cry."

Shao realized it and used the nerve strike to neutralize Dun's arms and legs, making him unable to curl into a ball. The panda adressed a snarky smirk to Kuai before proceeding to deliver a series of punches to the defenseless belly before him.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Dun cried in pain.

The others could tell that Kuai was getting really angry at seeing his friend getting beat down like this. "For my friend!" The panda kept screaming with every blows and kicks he delivered. No matter what he did, Dun couldn't defend himself and his belly was getting blues.

Even though he was winning, Lain Bai was getting nervous. She've never seen Shao getting so sadistic. She never saw him hurting a powerless person. Tears started forming in the tigress' eyes.

"SHAO! PLEASE! STOP!"

Upon hearing her voice, Shao stopped. He realized that he hurt Dun so much that he had tears streaming down from his eyes and saliva coming out of his mouth. Realizing what he has done, the panda simply stepped back, allowing Bindo to check after him.

"Bindo, are you still able to continue?" The pangolin didn't answered. He had passed out. "Alright, contender Bindo is no longer able to fight: the winner is SHAO!"

While they were happy that Shao have won, the other participants were still pretty surprised by the way he did it. Sure, what Kuai did to HIS friend was horrible, but did that really justify it? Kuai was growling at the sigh of Dun being carried away by the medical team and gave a deadly glare to Shao.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard..."


	29. T2 Round 1 Match 7

**Four chapters in one night?! WAOUH!**

* * *

Bindo took two papers out of the four remaining in the box and read them out loud: "The seventh and next to last match of the first round will pit...TOKA AGAINST SHAN QU!"

"Finally! My time to fight!" Toka said as he slammed his fist into his other palm.

"Have fun, Toka." Koji told him. "See you for the second round."

"I almost had to wait." Shan said with a smile as Saras putted a paw on his shoulder.

"You must win this, Shan: I don't want to be the only one of us to get to the second round." He said with an accomplice wink.

"Yes, Boss!" Shan simply said and jumped in the fighting zone.

The two opponents stood face-to-face, both excited to fight. "Toka? Shan Qu? Are you ready?"

They answered: "Yeah!" simultaneously.

"So, without any further due, let the seventh match BEGIN!"

As soon as he said that, Toka went on the attack, forcing the flying fox to dodge as his diminutive size was disadvantaging him. Eventually, as the snow leopard was getting faster, he decided to jump on his back and use it as a spot to take off in the sky and starting flying above his head.

"Really? You fly away from the fight?" Toka asked him from below.

"No: it's just strategical. You see, not everyone relies on raw strength to fight." The flying fox answered.

For the next minutes, Shan Qu would dive forward to deliver attacks which Toka all blocked or dodged, but never managed to strike him back, regardless of his feline instincts. He kept trying over and over again, to always get the same result.

"What is your friend doing?" Koji asked Saras.

"Despite all the years he trained, Shan Qu is not that great in close combat. However, he is a good flier, adept at loops and twists and dives, he also has a naturally thick skull, which helps prevent his crashes from being fatal." The hedgehog explained.

Toka was getting tired of this game. "Fine, wanna play this way? As you wish!" He focused his Chi and spat black smoke up in the air which blindfolded the flying fox. Then, using his fingers, he snapped Chi sparkles which putted fire to the smoke. Shan Qu came flying down on fire and crashed on the ground, quickly rolling down to take the fire away.

"Are you crazy?! You almost turned me into a fried fox!" He complained.

"I wouldn't had to try, if you would fight closer." Toka simply said with a chuckle.

Shan Qu groaned and took out a strange pallet in his paws. He cracked it open which released a strange being. A gorilla-sized stone giant coated in vines, plates of metal, fire and a thick slab of ice as well.

"What's that?!" Koji asked in shock.

"It's the Wu Xing." Saras answered. "It is a living fusion of the elements Shan Qu acquired on a mission. It can swap elements into different elements. For example, fire could be turned into harmless sprays of water."

The giant threw a big rock at Toka who leaped over it, only to be whipped down by a vine. Before he could get back up, the Wu Xing kicked him away and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Darn! He's strong!" Toka groaned in pain, failing to see the Wu Xing shooting a jet of ice which nailed him against the wall.

"My Wu Xing is too much for you: give up!" Shan Qu demanded with a smile.

"Looks like it's the end for your friend." Saras remarked, but saw that Koji smiled along with Karasu and Shen. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's dangerous to ignore the existence of the Phoenix Warrior." Shen answered.

"Phoenix Warrior?" Saras asked.

At the same moment, Toka exploded with jade Chi which broke the ice holding him back. Shan Qu was surprised as the snow leopard was charging forward.

"PHOENIX FIST!" He screamed as the Chi around his fist took the form of a phoenix which allowed him to break through the Wu Xing and to smash the flying fox as well, sending him to crash hard into the wall and fall uncounscious.

Bindo went to check on him and gave his decision. "Shan Qu is no longer able to battle: the winner is TOKA!"

Koji was happy, but Saras was both disappointed and surprised. Where did that Chi came from? Regardless, he went in the fighting zone to carry his best friend to the infirmary.

"Looks like I'm gonna face some serious challenge for the next round." He though. "But don't worry, pal: I won't quit like last year. It's a promise!"


	30. T2 Round 1 Match 8

**Wow! I never though I'd be able to finish the other half of the first round in one night!**

* * *

"For the final match of the first round, I call LIANG AND ARSENAL!" Bindo called.

The young female peacock and the armed tiger walked down in the fighting zone and face-to-face.

"Who are these guys?" Koji asked.

"From what I've heard," Karasu said. "this young girl has a mother who was an old flame of Shen - the Shen of her world, of course. She was going to tell him about the egg, but watched him during the panda massacre and grew frightened, running away from him. She was going to send her girl to an orphanage, but she hatched in her arms and her heart gushed. She got someone to teach her kung fu as a 'thank you' for giving her a child. She grew into more of a sculpting girl than someone about fighting, but she does it for self defence or in battle. She always wears a straw hat to hide the upper half of her face, because that's the part of her that looks the most like her father."

"Woah, you know a lot." Toka remarked.

"Thanks: I like to stay informed."

"What about the other dude?" Koji asked.

"He's a former soldier of the imperial army who somehow managed to master all known weapons in the world and eventually ran away to become a mercenary." Karasu again explained.

"This is the final match! Are you ready?" Bindo asked to which they both simply nodded. "Alright then, last match, BEGIN!"

Liang swallowed her saliva before taking hand-made twin daggers and attacking with Tai Chi attacks. Arsenal quickly grabbed his spiked club to block all of her attacks. Despite this, the fury of Liang's attacks allowed her to pierce his defense and actually land a few kicks and strikes, pushing the tiger back.

She then shot throwing knives which he dodged and replied by shooting kunais that she also dodged, though she got some scratches on her shirt. She then took her favourite weapon: a chain mace made with a cannonball which she swung at the tiger.

Unfortunately, this last one was too fast and ducked underneath it to hit a violent knee strike in her stomach that made her spit saliva. He then grabbed her head and slammed it hard on the ground before taking a kunai and holding it against her neck.

"Give up, or I kill you!" He threatened which shocked the watchers at how he was willing to kill a girl just to win.

Liang had tears forming in her eyes. "I-I-I quit!"

"The winner of this match via abandon, ARSENAL!"

He simply regained his kunai and walked back to the bar under the glares of the audience and other participants as Aicha went to help Liang back up, telling her she fought well.

"What a piece of crap!" Toka angrily commented.

"I actually like him." Kuai said while resting against the wall.

Before another fight could errupt, Bindo rang a kong which made silent come back in the arena. Everybody looked as the emperor stood up and started talking.

"Alright! First of all, I want to congratulate our eight contenders who won their match and moved on to the second round! As for those who lost, I encourage them to train hard and try again next year!"

The crowd cheered for the contenders. "Now, with the first round officially over, we will all retire from the arena and continue the tournament tomorrow! This will give the remaining participants time to rest from their fight! Let's meet again here, tomorrow!"

With that being said, the emperor left with his royal guards to go back at the palace while the watchers returned either to their houses or at some hotel as many of them were from other cities. As for the participants, they all got back at the resting hall where their chambers were located to rest until tomorrow.

* * *

 **The first round is done! I can't believe I finished half of it in one night! I'M ON FIRE!**

 **First, I know this match was short, but it was mainly to showcase Arsenal's agressivity. It was a "Squash Match" as we call it.**

 **Second, I hope you enjoyed the match. I hope I did build well the steps for the second round and that I used your OCs correctly.**

 **I apologize to Mind Jack who didn't liked the way Yin Bei lost (I didn't wanted her to get hurt too bad) and also to The Grey Coincidence for creating a friendship between Saras and Mustafa without asking.**

 **See ya soon ;)**


	31. T2 behind-the-scenes

**Sorry for the readers who are fight thirsty: this chapter will only have behind-the-scene interractions before the next round as I promised this would be more story-oriented.**

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Shan Qu asked Saras as they walked into the hallways of the arena.

"Karasu invited us to take a bath with the other guys. He think we should take the chance to know each other more and that would also be a good way to relax before the next round." Saras answered with hurrying.

Eventually, they made it to the bath house where Karasu, Shen, Shao, Toka, Koji, and Mustafa were all relaxing in a hot spring.

"Hey, guys, you came." Shao happily said. "Come quick: this water is sooo good."

"Hum..." The hedgehog and flying fox hesitated.

"Come on: we're all men in here." Toka said.

The two friends ended up removing their clothes and getting in the warm water to relax. The next minutes went by in silence until someone finally decided to break it:

"So, you really beat the sandwich out of this Dun guy." Koji said in Shao's direction.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked, immediately getting on the defensive.

"Come on, Shao: we're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later." Toka made the panda look down at the water with a sorry look.

"Sorry about that. It's just that...I don't like when someone hurt my friends just for pleasure."

Shen reached his wing to the panda to comfort him. "I understand, young one. If someone would hurt my friends, I would probably get mad too. Just think about your actions before doing them in the future, alright?" The panda nodded with a smile.

"While we're talking, I wanted to ask you something, Saras." Mustafa said. "Why did you saved me from that crazy hedgehog, back in there? I mean, he WAS going to kill me, but you interfered before the others."

The hedgehog shrugged. "Dunno. I simply though you were a good guy and I didn't wanted to see that racist jerk kill someone just because his code of honor tells him to do so."

"Just know that I'm very grateful to you for that. If you ever need my help, I'll be there for you, no lies." The duck said and bowed to him which made Saras chuckle.

"You know what I'd really like?" Koji suddenly said. "Make sure that Kuai doesn't win: this guy's a real bastard."

"Do not worry, my friend: we all have good chances of taking him out at the next turn. For now, let's relax a bit." Karasu assured his beetle friend and let himself lounge in the warm water.

* * *

Later on, after the bath ended, Saras left Shan Qu as he decided to pay a visit to Yin Bei at the infirmary. As he entered there, he almost immediately saw the young snow hare resting on a bed with bandages on her damaged shoulder.

"Cheese! Koji didn't missed you: your shoulder is almost entirely cut off." Saras remarked as he walked beside her bed. "Does it still hurts?"

Yin Bei was surprised by the hedgehog's arrival, but knew she could talk to him as he was a nice guy. "Yes, it does. The doctor said it could take many days before healing completely."

"Don't worry: I'm sure Koji didn't meant to. He was simply caught in the fire of action." It was then that he noticed her looking down. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just... I won the tournament, last year, and this year, I lost in the first round...that's hard to swallow, you know..."

"Don't worry about that: you're not getting weak. It's just the others who got motivated by their lost and worked hard to become better. It will probably pay off for them." The hedgehog got up as he was ready to leave. "Okay, I won't bother you anymore: I'll see you again tomorrow. Bye."

* * *

Toka was still cleaning himself with a towel on his way back to his room. "Aicha, I'm back." He said with getting in, but didn't saw his cheetah roommate anywhere. "Aicha? Are you here?"

"Right here, big guy." He turned around and almost fell down as Aicha was completely naked and looked at him with a seductive look.

"W-What the hell are you doing there, Aicha?!"

"What? Don't tell me you're not in the mood to please a beautiful young girl like me with such strong muscles?" She seductively walked toward him with a smirk.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Liang was alone in her room, reading a book. It was then that Shen entered it and looked at her. "Excuse-me, Liang?"

She was a bit surprised that he talked to her as he didn't exchanged one word with her, the previous day. Still, she rose her eyes from her book to look at him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you...that I know what my other self did to you in your world. And I wanted you to know that I'm nothing like him. You can feel perfectly at ease when I'm around. You understand?"

The female peacock blinked her eyes a few times before smiling. "Of course I know it, Shen. I saw it the first time we met in this room: you are nothing like the Shen I know. You, you are nice. You don't need to worry about that."

"Thanks." Shen smiled before going to bed.

* * *

Shao returned to his room and sat down on his bed. The room he was sharing was with Shan Qu, but the flying fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Shan Qu? Where are you?" No answers. Yet, he could hear something, like a muffled noise. "Shan Qu?"

The sound continued and he felt something wiggle underneath his butt. Then, he got up and realized that he has been sitting on the poor fox who was squashed down.

"Oh my god! Sorry, Shan Qu!"

* * *

In another room, Xie Zhen was sitting on his bed while Arsenal was sitting on the other one. There was an awkward feeling between them.

* * *

In yet another room, Mustafa was also sitting on a bed and Dun was sitting on the other. Even more awkward...

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one. Let's just hope I didn't messed up things.**

 **The tournament will continue in the next chapter. Special thanks to King of KFP for suggesting me the scenes.**


	32. T2 Round 2 Match 1

The day following the end of the first Power Struggle Tournament round, all those who assisted it, including the emperor, came back to the arena. The eight remaining participants were once again gathered in the middle while those who lost their match were in attendance to see the rest of the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you rested well and enjoyed the first round of the tournament yesterday!" The emperor called out to which everyone answered positively. "And for our participants, I hope the second round will be even better! I shall wish good luck to the eight remaining ones: SARAS, KUAI, TOKA, KOJI, XIE ZHEN, SHAO, KARASU, AND ARSENAL!"

The crowd applauded them as they bowed. Bindo then moved forward with his usual box. "The second round will now start. Any objection?" Nobody said anything. "So, without any further due, let's find out who will kick it off..." He plunged his nose into the box and took a few seconds before taking out two papers. "So, for the first match, I call...SARAS AND XIE ZHEN!"

The later smirked. "Exactly who I wanted to fight." He though and putted on his helmet before getting down in the fighting zone.

"Why I've gotta kick off the round again?" Saras asked himself. "Regardless, I guess I'm gonna avenge Mustafa." He also jumped in.

"Let's go, Saras!" Koji encouraged him.

"Yeah, kick his butt, boss!" Shan Qu added.

"Are you ready?" Bindo asked both participants who nodded simultaneously. "Alright, then let the first match of the second round...BEGIN!"

Saras turned into his fox form while Xie Zhen took out his dark Chi saber. "I warn you: I'm not gonna hold back against you, even if you're an hedgehog. If a shapeshifting creature like you can be called an hedgehog that is."

"Little news: I don't give a sandwich about you and your superiority ideals." Saras dryly answered before teleporting and trying to surprise Xie Zhen with a kick which he ducked.

Afterward, he started swinging his Chi blade at the shapeshifter who dodged and fought back with his talon claws. The close combat lasted for a moment before Saras teleported away. Unfortunately, this time, the hedgehog saw him reappearing and shot a trapping cable from his gadget to trap his legs. Saras sworn under his breath before turning into his crane form which made the cable fall due to his skinnier legs and took off in the sky.

"You won't escape me!" Xie Zhen screamed and shot a few needles with his gadget which Saras dodged before shooting a gust of wind on the ground to create a cloud of smoke which blindfolded the hedgehog and gave him an opportunity to fly down and deliver a strong kick right into his chest.

"Yeah! Nice shot, boss!" Shan Qu encouraged his best friend.

"Things are looking good for him so far." Karasu remarked.

"Nice trick. You have more?" The armoured hedgehog asked as he dusted himself off.

"Oh yes." Saras replied and turned into his mole form and dug under the ground.

Xie Zhen looked around for where he went before using his jetpack and taking off in the sky to make sure Saras won't be able to reach him. The mole eventually jumped out of the ground and toward his opponent who, unfortunately, saw him coming and kicked him in the face to knock him away. However, while falling mid-air, he shape-shifted again, this time as an hummingbird and flying up toward Xie Zhen.

The hedgehog tried to shoot down the bird with needles, but his small size made it hard for him to be touched. Saras then used his incredible speed and sharp beak to peck into Zhen's ribs which would have been damaged, have it not been for his armour. He tried to slap the bird away, but he dodged and kept pecking at every part of his armour which actually did hurt. Getting annoyed, he took out his dark Chi saber and tried to cut him down.

Eventually, he managed to rub on Saras' wing which got burned and this led him to scream in pain as he started falling down. "Damn it!" He groaned before turning into his fox form and teleporting on the ground to avoid getting fall damages. He held his burned paw in pain.

"Crap! He got touched!" Toka said.

"This is not good: now, he won't be able to fly." Mustafa remarked.

"Excellent!" Xie Zhen smirked and started shooting buzzsaws down toward his opponent. Luckily, Saras quickly turned into his armadillo form and blocked the buzzsaws with his solid armour.

"Yes!" Mustafa happily said.

Realizing that his needles and buzzsaws won't be enough, Xie Zhen started throwing his little bombs which Saras avoided by curling into a ball and rolling away.

"He's copying my style..." Dun though.

Suddenly, Saras rolled at full speed into the arena's wall which made him bounce up high into the air. Xie Zhen was unable to move in time and was hit at full strength by the canonball. The impact caused him to fall hard on the ground and on top of his jetpack which got broken because of it. The hedgehog groaned in pain and anger before removing his broken gadget and took his dark Chi saber out once more as Saras turned back into his fox form.

"This fight will not end until one of us is dead!" He declared with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Speak for yourself." Saras replied with an almost uninterested look. "It might be a fight to the death for you, but for me, it's nothing more than a good old martial arts tournament match!"

Xie Zhen groaned and lifted his saber toward the shapeshifter. "Without death, there is no glory! And with no glory, there is no honnor!" He screamed and charged forward once more.

Saras simply turned into his mouse form and ran forward to dodge the many stomps of the insulted hedgehog. He eventually managed to get on his leg and ran inside his armour to run on his skin. This tickled a lot and, for the first time, the people could hear Xie Zhen laughing not evilly but of good heart. "Stahahahap ihihihit!" He said and performed dance-like moves as he tried to get the little mouse out of his armour.

Saras then decided that he had enough with tickling and started bitting every part of his opponent's body, turning his laughter into cries of pain. He bit him over and over again on every part of his body. No matter how much he tried, Xie Zhen couldn't get him out of his armour and stop the attacks. After around 50 bites, the hedgehog collapsed to his knees and Saras came out turning into his fox form once again.

"You had enough now? Did you suffered enough for today?" Saras asked him, expecting him to surrender the match.

To his surprise, the kneeling hedgehog was actually chuckling. "Are you kidding? I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!" Suddenly, he jumped and delivered a violent knee strike into Saras' stomach, making him spit saliva. He followed with a series of strikes and kicks to his face and stomach before smashing him away.

"Boss!" Shan Qu exclaimed in horror at seeing his best friend down and bleeding a bit.

"You're a dirty fighter!" Toka screamed at him.

"Hey! In a fight to the death, all the shots are allowed." Xie Zhen simply answered and took out his dark Chi saber as he slowly made his way toward the down fox.

"DUDE! MOVE OUT!" Koji screamed.

Xie Zhen lifted his blade, but Saras managed to roll out of the way in time before it went to crash down into the ground. He quickly used his talon claws to cut Xie Zhen's helmet which actually caused him to step back. He followed with a kick of his arm which made him let go of his weapon and Saras quickly grabbed the handle and took the dark blade out of the ground. Xie Zhen removed his helmet and addressed a glare filled with rage to his opponent.

"How dare you take the weapon that belonged to the Arritochan people for generations!"

"I remind you that it was originally created by Master Oogway for the Kung Fu masters before your freaking clan stole it! Don't deny it: Neyo told me everything!" Saras replied and took a fighting stance with the blade.

"I WON'T LET A PITIFUL KUNG FU PRACTICER USE MY CLAN'S WEAPON!" Xie Zhen screamed and charged forward, shooting needles which Saras countered with the saber.

Once the hedgehog arrived close, Saras used the dark Chi saber and his talon claws to put him at disadvantage. For a moment, Xie Zhen had no choice but to stay on the defensive until he ended up grabbed the arm holding his weapon, elbowed Saras in the face to break his nose, and made his arm crack which forced him to drop the saber. Xie Zhen immediately grabbed it and swung it at the fox who jumped back in time, but still cut a burning cut across his chest. After that, both opponents were panting in exhaustion and covered of bruises.

"Man, this is getting really long and hard. None of them wants to go down." Shao remarked.

"The next attack will probably be the last." Karasu nodded.

Indeed, both opponents ran forward with loud battle cries and clashed one last time. Everybody waited to see who will fall down first.

It was then that they realized that Saras got a bad cut on his shoulder while Xie Zhen's neck area got cut open and a lot of blood flew out. Not enough to put his life in danger, but that was still enough to make him collapse on the ground unconscious.

"Contender Xie Zhen is no longer able to battle! The winner of this match is SARAS!" Bindo announced.

All the crowd cheered loudly as Xie Zhen was carried away by the medical team. As he got back to the bar, his friends all congratulated him - Shan Qu and Mustafa more than the others.

"He spared his opponent again. Just like he did with me." Aicha though as she smiled at the young shapeshifter.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this fight, Grey Coincidence: I worked really hard on it.**


	33. T2 Round 2 Match 2

Bindo plunged his nose in the box and took out two papers which he immediately rode. "The second match of the second round will be...SHAO VS KUAI!"

The competitors went as silent as Yin Bei as the two made their way down towards the arena. Both were guilty of hurting the other's friend and while Kuai had started it Shao had gone overboard during his fight with Dun.

"Are there any objections?" Bindo asked.

"None at all." Kuai said, entering his stance.

"None here either." Shao replied.

Both glared so heavily at the other it was a wonder the air in front of their eyes was not steaming from the intensity of their gazes.

"So be it. Fight!" Yelled the elephant.

Shao went for his nun-chuks but Kuai already delivered a flying double-kick that caught the panda in the stomach and sent him flying away.

"That was easy." The cheetah bragged.

Then Shao flew back at him and sent the feline flying away.

Shao tried to get Kuai before he could get up-but the panda missed his first swing and suffered for it when Kuai kicked at the back of his knee and brought him down. Then his head was an easy target for two sudden successive punches and a final roundhouse kick that made Shao go sprawling into the sand-spitting teeth and blood.

"This looks bad." Koji murmured worriedly.

"Well, he did do this to Dun." Saras started, before being silenced by numerous glares from the Kuai-haters.

"The boss is right though-" Shan Qu was also cut off by the angry Kuai haters.

"Stop it Kuai-haters!" Karasu snapped, before continuing more calmly. "What would you do to someone who hurt your best friend?"

Kuai kneed the panda in the face, and there was a loud crack as his nose broke and squirted blood into his face. Then he went for a roundhouse kick that made the panda spit more blood as he was caught in the throat. Kuai then dished out several high-speed punches that proceeded to bruise and bloody Shao's face.

"Don't you think we should end this before someone dies?" Toka asked, his claws digging into the board in front of him.

Shao refused to give up, however and punched Kuai in the stomach, winding the cheetah, before handing over a headbutt and sucker punch in quick succession. Kuai recovered enough to swing at Shao's face, and knocked the panda to the floor. Then Kuai smashed his foot into the panda's chest so fast it became a blur.

"Woah, that's pretty cool!" Shan Qu said, the others gave him weirded out looks. "His technique! I mean, blurred feet it's pretty-"

"Neat." Dun finished.

Shao tried to catch Kuai's leg as it crashed back into his ribcage, but it moved too fast. His chest was bruising purple, and his mouth was dripping blood and his ribs were cracking audibly. Then someone pulled the cheetah away from the panda.

"Stop! Dun did not die and neither will Shao!" Lain Bain shouted.

When it looked like Kuai was about to hit her Bindo stepped forwards and glared at the cheetah. "Winner, Kuai." The elephant said, grudgingly.

Kuai turned, thrusting his paws into his pockets. Needless to say Lain Bai immediately rushed her best friend to the infirmary while all the other participants glared at the cheetah as he came back to the bar.


	34. T2 Round 2 Match 3

Bindo once again searched in the box and picked two papers out of the six ones remaining. "The third match of round will pit... TOKA AGAINST ARSENAL!"

"Alright! My turn to fight!" Toka said with slamming his fist into his palm as he jumped down in the fighting zone.

"Give your best, Toka! I would like to face you at the next round!" Koji said.

"And be careful: this guy seems like a brute." Karasu added.

"Who says I'm not one too?" Toka answered with an accomplice smile as Arsenal jumped down too to join him.

"Alright, boys, I want a fair competition which I know you can do, but won't." Bindo remarked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" They said at the same time, though Toka said it with more enthusiasm.

"Perfect, then. May the third match of the second round START NOW!"

Arsenal wasted no time grabbing his spiked club and charged forward to swing it at Toka. The snow leopard managed to dodge all the strikes with his agility as he didn't wanted to end up with a bad injury. Eventually, the tiger jumped and aimed to deal a violent club strike, but Toka managed to block the handle between his forearms to avoid getting hurt on the spikes and then delivered a strong kick that pushed Arsenal away.

"It is not born, the weapon that will beat Toka's super strength in close combat." Koji remarked with excitation.

"Are you kidding? His style is far from being perfect." Kuai made a snarky remark.

"He's only warming up, so knock it off and watch." Saras replied.

The white and black tiger growled with his threatening glare before grabbing his crossbow and shooting arrows at his opponent. Of course, this last one easily avoided them all thanks to his agility. This made Shen smile. "He learned well from my training."

"Is that all you got?" Toka teased Arsenal as he stretched a bit, like if he simply did a bit of sport.

This worked as the tiger grabbed his katana and rushed forward for another attac. However, Toka decided to go a bit harder and spat black smoke from his mouth before snapping his finger for his Huo Yun technique. Arsenal came out of it covered of burning marks and dropped his katana on the ground.

Seeing his opportunity, Toka charged forward and knocked Arsenal down, pinning him down with his arm on his neck. "You cannot win this fight, my friend. So just give up: it will be better for both of us."

As it seemed Toka had won, Arsenal suddenly shot his eyes open and tossed white powder into his face with his right paw. This blindfolded the snow leopard who backed up and groaned in pain.

"He had white powder hidden into his jacket!" Saras said in horror.

"Do not said "victory" until you actually have won!" Arsenal declared with a sninster smirk as he grabbed his spiked cub once again. This time, Toka won't be able to dodge his next attack. He swung his weapon and smashed it really hard right into Toka's right ribs, sending him a few feet away.

He pushed a scream of pain both because the spikes pierced his skin and the impact greatly damaged his ribs, forcing him to clutch in pain. Unfortunately for him, Arsenal didn't stopped thee and jumped to smash his left ribs with his spiked club, causing him to be hurt even more.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of the word 'hurt'!" The tiger declared as he regained his club and started delivering angry, violent strikes to the leopard's already damaged ribs. He couldn't defend himself as he still had powder blindfolding him.

"Toka!" Koji screamed in horror as his best friend was getting hurt badly.

"This is no good!" Karasu said with his eyes wide open. "If his ribs get damaged too much, he won't be able to continue the match!"

"Bah, that'll simply end this faster so that we can move on to the next match." Kuai remarked, but Koji was too worried for his friend to pay attention.

Trying to resis the pain, Toka managed to rub the powder off his eyes until he could see again and blocked Arsenal's next attack. Turning his pain into anger, he headbutted him right in the nose to break it and pushed him back with both of his legs. This gave him the opportunity to clutch down and try to ease the pain in his ribs. But the damage has already been done.

"If I take another shot here, I'm done." Toka realized as he got up. "That's not all: I can no longer use the Iron Fist as it would damage my ribs too much. I'm in trouble."

He had to think quickly of a solution as Arsenal got back up with his spiked club in paws, ready to charge once again. It was only then that Toka realized his ribs were hurting too much to allow him to fight with his arms. That was a huge obstacle as there was no way he could fight with only his legs.

An idea then popped in his mind: He focused his Chi and spat a lot of black smoke once again to blindfold Arsenal. As he expected, the tiger jumped up and out of the smoke, probably thinking he would go for the Huo Yun. But he didn't. Instead, he jumped up as high as his legs allowed him too and delivered a violent kick right into Arsenal's face to stun him down. He then finished him off by pressing his feet on the back of his head for a violent curbstomp right on the ground, creating a crack on it upon impact.

Bindo came to check on the knocked out cold tiger. "Contender Arsenal is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is TOKA!"

"Yes!" Koji happily said with throwing a fist in the air triumphantly. "I knew he would win! I knew it!"

Karasu and Shen also shared smiles as the Phoenix Warrior came back with them while Arsenal was carried to the infirmary.

"This is no good for me." Toka though while holding his damaged ribs in pain. Little did he knew was that Kuai looked at him suffering with a smirk.


	35. T2 Round 2 Match 4

"For the final match of round one, I call contenders KOJI AND KARASU!"

The two aformentionned looked with wide eyes. They were so much into the previous matches that they forgot it was leaving only the two of them to face-off again. They exchanged a small glance before putting on smiles and jumping down in the fighting zone with excitation.

"They face-off again?" Suya said in surprise.

"Gotta believe fate like to see them fight." Alena remarked with a giggle.

"This will be interesting." Fenghuang said with a feather on her chin.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Fung asked.

"Karasu have won last year: he can do it again!" Mei Ling said. The glares that the New Legend members adressed in her direction iindicated that it would turn into a Tao Gao vs New Legend match.

"Let's make this a great match, alright?" Koji said with holding out his fist for Karasu.

This last one smiled and pressed his own against it. "You bet we will! I can't wait to see how much you've progressed since our last encounter."

"Are you ready, boys?" Bindo asked them even though he already knew the answer.

"You bet I am!" Koji said with excitation.

"Let's start it." Karasu answered.

"Alright, let the fourth and final match of the second round BEGIN!"

Both Koji and Karasu got in fighting stance, ready for their re-match. After gazing for a moment, they both charged forward and went for a strike which they blocked simultaneously. They then kicked back and engaged a quick close combat which saw both of them either dodging or blocking the other's attacks.

Eventually, Karasu jumped back and shot shurikens which Koji blocked with his arrow-shaped horn before replying by spitting secretion balls with his mouth which Karasu dodged. They then both stopped and smiled at each other.

"I admit it: you've became better thanks to my training." The raven admitted.

"And trust me, that was not even half of what I can do. You'll see: it will be the match of your life."

"I don't doubt it!" Karasu said and grabbed his Masamune Blade before charging once again.

His sword collided with Koji's horn to cause a CLANG! before they resumed the close combat. Karasu fought both with his sword and Kung Fu moves while Koji used his Samoan Fist style and his horn. After almost an entire minute of close combat, the raven landed his first strike by hitting Koji in the shoulder with his wing and followed with a kick to the stomach that pushed him back.

"Yeah! Karasu's the best in close combat: he's gonna win!" Fung happily said with a fist in the air.

"I wouldn't say that." Neyo interrupted him. "If you look closely, it's true that they are partially equal when it comes to close combat, but it's clear that Koji have more endurance than Karasu. He's tiring himself faster."

It was true: Karasu was already panting in exhaustion while Koji seemed more bothered by the two strikes he just received.

"Alright, I think now's a good time to use Chi." The raven though and summoned Lightning Chi in his wing which he shot toward the beetle.

Of course, the bug avoided the attack with ease, but this gave him an opening to attack with his sword. However, Koji ducked the attack and countered with a Samoan Drop, hitting his opponent hard on the ground. He immediately followed with a kick which the raven dodged by rolling out of the way and quickly grabbed his bow to shoot an arrow which Koji grabbed his little hand just in time.

Karasu then had the idea to take off in the sky as he knew Koji couldn't keep up with him in this element. "Are you afraid of highs, Koji?" He taunted him.

The beetle simply smirked and flew off as well. But as Karasu planned, his little bug wings were not as fast as his and he charged toward him, ready to take advantage of this.

"You take me for an idiot?" Koji suddenly asked with a smirk and activated his Sheng Chu technique, red aura exploding from his body and his strength getting multiplied.

This surprised the raven as his opponent charged with bigger speed and attacks. He tried to block them all, but eventually, Koji managed to hit a kick in his stomach that made him spit saliva before grabbing him the feet and span around before tossing him to the ground with a loud TUD!

"That was smart: he used the Sheng Chu to compensate for his disadvantage in the air." Shen remarked.

As he landed back down, Koji stopped his technique as it was hurting his muscles. Karasu managed to get back up despite the hits he just received.

"How did you find that? Pretty smart to use the Cheng Shu to overpower you in your own element, right?" Koji said with a chuckle, but Karasu didn't laughed. "What?"

"Stop toying around, Koji: use your Cong Wo form." The raven said.

"Huh?" Koji looked curiously. "You want me to use it already? Why?"

"Because I really want to see how much you've become stronger and see your full power. I want to see if you've become stronger than me." Karasu replied.

"Come on, dude! We were only warming up. Those people won't be happy, if we give them such a short battle-"

He interrupted himself as Karasu used magic to turn into a female version of himself. He then lowered his kimono and exposed his girl's assets to his opponent who immediately reacted by having a jet of white blood jumping out of his nose holes.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! PUT YOUR DRESS BACK ON!"

"Only if you turn into Cong Wo mode." She replied with a smirk.

Koji sighed. "Okay, I'll do it!" Karasu smiled and returned to his male form. Koji then brought an hand to his face while opening the other one. Demon Chi exploded around him and, as it faded away, he now had a beetle-shaped kitsune mask that was white with red markings and was wearing a katana in his other hand. Its blade was pure white with a golden collar and green bandages on the handle. "CONG WO MODE!"

This made the raven happy. However, he clearly saw the difference in strength between them now and decided to take his bow and go for one of his best attacks. "Thanks. DRAGON CHI VOLLEY!" He fired multiple homing arrows covered in Chi.

"Were you aiming at me?" To Karasu's shock, Koji was standing behind him. How was that possible? He was on the other side of the zone at the moment!

Karasu quickly shot another Dragon Chi Volley and, this time, Koji swung his sword to shoot a jet of red and black Chi which destroyed his opponent's attack. Jumping in the air, the raven refused to give up and shot a lot of Lightning Chi at the beetle who used his great speed to dodge all of it, letting it damage the ground.

After Karasu stopped his attack, Koji appeared right beside him and landed a cut on his torso, cutting his kimono open. "Darn it! That's the second kimono that I loose in two days!" He complained. "Alright, looks like I have to go all out too, if I want to win this!"

He activated his Dragonic Aura which enveloped him in Draon Chi and increased his speed durability. "LET'S GO, KOJI!"

Both opponents charged at full speed and met in the middle of the arena, their sword colliding with a loud CLASH! They then started a sword battle all around the arena and were moving so fast that the watchers had difficulties following the action. The two contenders managed to land some cuts on the other throughout this fast-paced fight.

Eventually, they stopped in the middle of the fighting zone, covered of blood from their cuts, and charged their respective attack.

"CHI DRAGON STRIKE!"

"BUG'S BITE!"

Karasu's big jet of dragon-shaped lightning met with Koji's huge jet of Demon Chi which created a huge explosion, forcing all the watchers to get down as they didn't wanted to fly away because of the strong wind. Following these attacks, the two of them were panting in big exhaustion and pain. They were clearly at their limit meaning this match was about to reach its end.

"Time to settle this rematch, Koji!" Karasu said with charging his Lightning Chi.

"I know!" Koji replied with charging his Demon Chi.

Karasu's Lightning Chi grew to take the form of a dragon while Koji's grew and took a beetle's one. Once their attack were fully charged, they let out a loud battle cry and ran forward at full speed. They collided and passed each other, freezing on the spot (like in ninja movies).

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Karasu fell flat on the floor.

"Contender Karasu is out of battle! The winner of this match is KOJI!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as their underdog hero won his match where he failed last year. The beetle returned back to his normal fall and collapsed on his back. Toka, Suya, Alena, and Neyo came down to help him back up while Shen, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, and fung did it with Karasu.

"You did it, Koji! You won!" Toka happily told his best friend as he carried him in his arms.

"I-I did?" The beetle weakly replied.

"Yes you did!" Suya answered and gave him a kiss on the mouth which made him turn bright red, but he kissed her back.

"Congratulations, Koji..." He suddenly heard a weak Karasu said. "I knew all this hard work would pay. See? You're far from being the looser everybody say you are."

Koji blushed and smiled. "It's because I had a good teacher."

Since they injuries were minor, both Koji and Karasu were allowed to go back to the bar for the end of the second round. After giving his congratulations, the emperor announced the end for today and that the semi-finals were going to continue tomorrow. Everybody left to rest and get ready for the next round...

* * *

 **So our four remaining participants are Saras, Kuai, Toka, and Koji! This will be awesome!**

 **Also, just to let you know, the next chapter won't be a behind-the-scene one: I will do one after the semi-finals.**


	36. T2 Round 3 Match 1

The next day, the arena got filled again as the semi-finals were about to start. The four finalists were standing in the middle of the fighting zone while all those who lost were sitting at the bar to watch the show. The emperor stood up to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had a good night! Now is time for the semi-finals of the second annual Power Struggle Tournament!" Cheers from the crowd. "Before we start, I ask you to welcome our four warriors who made it to the semi-finals for this year: TOKA!"

The snow leopard was well-cheered. The people noticed that he was wearing bandages around his chest due to the damage his ribs took yesterday.

"SARAS!"

The fox was cheered loudly too as he addressed an hand gesture to the audience.

"KOJI!"

The beetle received a huge cheering pop as he did the victory sign to everyone.

"AND KUAI!"

Unlike the others, the cheetah received a chorus of boos. He simply shrugged.

"Now, I leave the next part to our referee Bindo!" The emperor said as he sat back down while the elephant stepped forward with his box which contained only four papers.

He took two with his big nose and rode the names on them. "So, for the first semi-final match, I call...SARAS AND KOJI!"

"I kick it off again?!" Saras said with an annoyed look before sighing. "Fate must really hate me."

"Come on, boss: you can win!" Shan Qu encouraged him which made him smile as he got down in the fighting zone.

"Cool, I go first. This should give you time to rest a bit." Koji said to Toka, referring to his damaged ribs.

"Don't worry about me: for now, focus on your fight." Toka answered with giving him a friendly pat. His other friends in the audience also gave him encouraging words before he went down in the fighting zone as well.

The two stood face-to-face with smiles. "Koji, Saras, are you ready to start?" Bindo asked them and they answered by a double nod. "Alright, may the first semi-finals match BEGIN!"

Immediately, both opponents got into their respective fighting stance. Koji then smiled. "You're not planning on giving up like last year, right?"

"Don't worry: I'm not planning on getting away without a fight." He replied confidentially.

They then charged forward at the same time and blocked a knee strike from each other simultaneously before starting a close combat which saw Saras using both Kung Fu and his talon claws while Koji used his Samoan Fist style and his horn. Saras was actually getting an hard time from the beetle who blocked his talons every time he would swing them at him.

After ducking a kick, Koji went for another one to the fox's face, but this last one teleported himself in the air at the last second. He immediately turned into his creane form afterward to stay where he was. Koji groaned and also took off in the sky with his bug wings. He charged for a kick which Saras dodged and flew away.

Of course, the beetle flew after him, but Saras was faster thanks to his avian form. So, he decided to shoot secretion balls with his mouth, but the crane dodged them all.

"Arlgith, if it's like that..." Koji though and activated his Sheng Chu technique to get faster and catched up with Saras.

He tried to deliver a kick, but the shape-shifter blocked and an aerian battle started afterward. Even though he did progress a lot, Koji was still far from being as good as Saras who fought as a bird many times before. Eventually, he landed a kick with his skinny leg into the beetle's jest before following with a strong gust of wind that sent him crash really hard on the ground.

"Yeah! The boss is the master both on ground and in the sky!" Shan Qu cheered.

"Don't get too cocky: Koji still got a lot up his sleeves...even though he doesn't have any." Karasu said.

Meanwhile, back in the fighting zone, Koji got back up and whipped some blood from his forehead which he then shook before Saras came back on the ground. Not wanting to waste time, he charged forward with a boost from his wings, but the crane blocked his foot and then turned into his mouse form to jump on it and started running all over the beetle's body.

"Ahahahaha! Stohohohop!" Koji laughed and danced around as Saras tickled him everywhere.

After a moment of tickling, Saras rose his teeth to bit Koji's skin...only to find out that it was too hard and broke his teeth. While he groaned in pain, Koji took the opportunity to grab him in his hand and headbutted him hard before throwing him away. Saras returned to his fox form while rubbing his bleeding face.

"Time to bring out the big force!" He said and shape-shifted into his dragon form which towered the beetle and let out a huge roar that made him widen his eyes in shock.

"Oh yeah!" Shan Qu happily cheered. "Once he turns into dragon mode, it's officially over for his opponent!"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to strike hard too." Koji said and brought an hand to his face while extending the other one as Demon Chi surrounded him before he turned into his Cong Wo form. "Power of the beetle, CONG WO!" He screamed and rose his sword.

Saras blew a breath of fire while Koji shot a jet of red and black Chi which collided and caused an explosion. The dragon then swung its tail at the half-demon who avoided it thanks to his extra-speed and went for a slash to the dragon's back. Unfortunately, he found out that his scale armour was too solid to be pierced by his sword.

Saras took the opportunity to slam him with his huge dragon paw which sent him crashing into the arena's walls. He came out of the dust it caused with his mask a bit cracked and blood on his eskeleton. Refusing to give up, he charged once again and this time, he swung his sword at the dragon's belly to get the same result.

Saras once again smashed him down before getting up in the sky and shooting fireballs from his mouth. They seemed to have touched the beetle, but once the smoke faded away, it was revealed that he actually blocked them all with his sword.

"This won't be as easy as I though." Koji admitted before taking off in the sky and started moving around Saras too quickly to be completely followed.

Even though he couldn't see Koji's movements, the beetle's attacks on his scales only provoked sparles and didn't cause any injury. That was until he suddenly appeared over his head and charged his sword with Demon Chi. "BUG'S BITE!" The powerful Demon Chi attack touched the dragon's head and sent it to crash hard on the ground with an explosion.

As Koji came back on the ground, Saras groaned as he was surprisingly bleeding from the head and glared at his opponent. He then took a deep breath and started shooting many jets of fire which the beetle all dodged thanks to his speed. That was until he swung his tail whose tip scratched Koji's abdomen, leaving a not lethal but bleeding cut.

He landed down and the two opponents glared at each other while panting deeply. They were close to their limit. "Let's finish this with our strongest attack!" Saras said.

"As you wish!" Koji nodded and lifted his sword.

As everybody (except Kuai) was watching with anticipation, Saras took a very deep breath while Koji charged his sword with Demon Chi. "BUG'S BITE!" He shot his powerful attack while the dragon blew a huge jet of fire. Both attack missed each other and went to crash right into the thrower's opponent which resulted in two big explosions.

As the smoke cleared, both men were still standing on their feet, though clearly damaged. It took a few seconds until Koji collapsed on one knee, using his sword to stand still, while Saras fell flat on his face and returned to his fox form.

"Contender Saras is no longer able to battle! The winner of this match is KOJI!" Bindo announced.

The whole arena exploded with cheers as the victorious beetle returned to his normal form and was helped by Toka to go back to the bar. Meanwhile, a disapointed Shan Qu got down to help his best friend to get some medical attention. Luckily he returned to his fox form as carrying him around in his dragon one would have been really hard.

* * *

 **Please! Tell me I did this right without making Saras look like a weakling!**


	37. T2 Round 3 Match 2

"Time for the last semi-finals match! I call contenders TOKA AND KUAI!" Bindo said.

The two felines jumped in the fighting zone. While Kuai seemed all cool and relaxed, Toka was clearly eager to make him pay for his cheap ways of winning until now. However, Koji and Toka's other friends were worried about his still-damaged ribs and hoped he will win. They were ready to bet Kuai will target them specifically.

Introductions aside, Toka and Kuai wasted no time and started the battle with back and forth attacks, showing no signs of stopping. The crowd grimaced in pain as both competitors dropped the most vicious attacks a feline could.

"My goodness! Someone is looking to be more ruthless than ever!" Kuai taunted as he blocked and dodged all of Toka's attacks.

"Whatever, asshole!" Toka retorted back. Despite driving his anger within each attack, Kuai continued to dodge every attack he could muster.

"Come on, Toka, is that how you're thanking me?"

"Thank you for what?" Toka asked with a confused look.

"For a strong warrior, you sure are foolish in every way I was told." Kuai sneered methodically as he flipped over the snow leopard, delivering a spinning heel kick across his face. The attack only fueled Toka as he spun around to get a hold of the cheetah. Kuai waved out of the way and tripped Toka, pinning his body on the ground with his foot.

"Ah, little Toka, you shouldn't have played with the big boys. You're just a worthless trash like you were back in your village."

"Keep it together, Toka! He's trying to get in your head!" Koji nervously said.

Toka whipped Kuai's foot off his chest and scrambled to confront his adversary. "Really? You sure seem to fear me! How are you planning on defeating the Phoenix Warrior?"

"Oh, you want to know? I plan on winning by doing this!" Kuai replied, rushing at Toka with tremendos speed.

The snow leopard went to block Kuai's attack, but wasn't prepared for what he had in mind. The cheetah used his Fleetfoot technique to shift to Toka's left side and jabbed his fist into the leopard's midsection. A great deal of pain shot up Toka's spine as he collapsed down on one leg.

The damage done by Arsenal returned to Toka as he felt his arms burning with pain. Before he could recuperate, Kuai went in and roundhouse kicked the downed toka, knocking him to the ground. Of course, he wasn't done and managed to get back up, but he could feel his body being almost paralyzed.

"He knows for my injuries! I can't keep going like this if he continues striking my sides!" Toka though.

"Oh, little kitty hurt?" Kuai laughed. The cheetah took a great pleasure as Toka cringed in pain while barely keeping himself standing after being knocked down. He shook off the attack and charged at Kuai again.

Again, the cheetah went for Toka's sides, but he predicted it and rolled out of harm's way. Kuai jumped to the sky and built momentum for a diving attack. Toka lifted his arms and braced himself for Kuai's attack, but the cheetah used his Fleetfoot technique to get away at the last second. He clearly wanted to mock Toka's inability to follow his speed in his current condition.

"Pathetic, you'll always be pathetic, little Toka. I feel sorry for young Koji. He could have gotten a stronger friend, but he winded up with a useless pack of fur like you. I also feel pity for your three other friends as your weakness will rub off to them." Kuai kept taunting.

"That tears it! He's dead!"

Unleashing the most ferocious roar he could muster, Toka madly soared after Kuai, ignoring the mind screaming at his body as it deteriorates from his previous injuries. Kuai smirked as he jumped sideways, targeting Toka's weakened sides. Toka cried out in pain as his paralysis came back to his arms, his body collapsing on the earth with a loud tud.

"TOKA!" Koji screamed in horror as his other friends were looking in shock as well.

Toka's crashing brought everyone in the arena on their feet as the Phoenix Warrior was laying lifeless on the ground. Koji couldn't take it anymore and was about to rush to his friend, only to be held back by Karasu and Shen.

"Let me go! I've gotta stop him or Toka will become paralyzed!"

"Wait, Koji! Look!" Karasu said and pointed at the fighting zone.

To everyone's astonishment, Toka stood up from the ground. However, the damage was already done as he shakily held himself up. Kuai too was surprised by his resistance, but quickly shrugged it off.

"You should have remained on the ground, kitty!" He charged at full speed and finished Toka off by uppercuting him right in the jaw, sending him to crash down.

Bindo went to look for him and gave his decision. "Contender Toka is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is KUAI!"

Koji ignored the chorus of boos from the audience and quickly rushed at his best friend's side followed by Shen and Karasu. "Toka! Toka! Are you alright?" But the snow leopard had passed out from the pain. The medical team quickly rushed him to the infirmary and hoped that he wouldn't get paralyzed.

"Hey! You, the looser!" Kuai suddenly called and Koji turned around. "I got something to tell you! A real warrior doesn't waste his time crying for the others! Also, a failure stays a failure! We never change!"

That was the drop that broke the barrage! Koji tried to rush and kick the cheetah's ass, but was held back by his raven friend. "No, Koji. Do not worry: you will have the chance to beat him tomorrow, but don't give an excuse to disqualify you, okay?"

So, the beetle could only watch as his best friend was taken away while Kuai simply walked away, not having received any damage from his match. Koji looked down at his fts and hardened it as he felt a fire burn inside himself.

"I will kill this bastard..."

* * *

 **Did this chapter pis you off? 'Cause it sure did for me and yet, I'm the one who wrote it. Who do you think is gonna win the final? One thing's for sure: it will be an extreme battle.**


	38. T2 behind-the-scenes 2

**Before the final, a little behind-the-scene moment.**

* * *

This night, Koji couldn't get himself to sleep. His heart was too much on the edge as he knew tomorrow will be the hardest challenge he ever faced. After what happened yesterday, he decided to not get back to his room as he would probably have tried to kill Kuai in his sleep. So, he decided to stay at the infirmary with Toka for the night.

He looked at the still unconscious leopard laying on his bed and sighed. He then carefuly walked out of the infirmary as he decided to go on the arena's roof to watch the sky. On his way out, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kuai, his dirty ways of winning and his Fleetfoot technique. He also remembered how he defeated Toka without even taking one hit.

However, he shook his head. "Why am I worrying about that? I have the Demon Chi: I surely can beat him." Despite trying to convince himself, he still doubted for his victory.

He soon arrived on the top of the arena's circular wall. Above him, the sky was lightened up by the moon's light and showed-off the thousands of stars. When he looked down, he was surprised to see none other than Yin Bei also present, sitting on the edge of the roof and watching the sky. What was she doing here?

"Hey, Yin Bei." He called her and the snow hare immediately turned around in a defensive position, but calmed down upon seeing it was Koji.

"Oh, it's you, Koji. What are you doing here? Tomorrow's the last match. Shouldn't you be resting?" She shyly asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to watch the sky for a bit. I always used to do this, back in my world: it helps me relax." Koji answered as he walked forward.

"What do you mean?" The snow hare wondered curiously.

"It's not important." The beetle said and came to sit down on the edge. Right after doing so, Yin Bei looked all around nervously and he started feeling an awkward between them. So he decided to turn to another subject. "Say, this Kuai guy is from the same world as you, right?"

"Hum...yeah." Yin Bei simply answered.

"Is he so strong as everyone says?"

"Yes." She nodded before looking up at her beetle companion. "But I'm sure you can beat him, you know."

Koji smiled and putted his hands behind his head. "Yeah! That's true that I'm a though guy, ha, ha, ha!"

After he stopped laughing, silence came back and the awkward feeling too. Koji looked at her still bandaged shoulder.

"Does it feel better? I hope I didn't cut it too deep."

"This? D-Don't worry: the doctor told me it should heal very soon." Yin Bei assured. Koji could tell she was slowly but surely getting more comfortable around him.

The beetle then looked down and released his confident pose. "Yin Bei...You think it sincerely?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I might look strong to your eyes, but the truth is that, back in my world, I fail nonstop at everything that I do. So I pretend to be though to give myself courage-"

"No! Don't say that!" The snow hare suddenly interrupted him, much to his surprise as she was always quiet. "From my point of view you are a proud looser! When I see you in action, I see someone who is far from being perfect, but very strong. No matter how many times you fall, you always get back up. From my point of view, this is what it means to be strong. And that's why you can win this tournament." Quickly, the young girl blushed and looked away as she realized the speech she just made.

However, Koji's face lightened up and a big smile formed on it. "You know what, Yin Bei? When I came here, I was super-afraid! But now, all of sudden, I feel like there's no doubt that I can win tomorrow! Thank you!" He said and got up as he was heading back to sleep.

However, he stopped himself to say something else. "Hey, Yin Bei, I wanted to tell you that, ever since the first time I saw you, I always though that you were..."

"Yes?" She curiously asked with looking at him.

"...a boring, shy and strange girl."

This caused the snow hare's long ears to drop down with a disapointed look. She was expecting some kind of compliment from him. Little did she knew was that he didn't finished.

"But you know, he, he," He chuckled before turning to look at her with a smile. "I actually like this kind of girl."

He then headed back to the infirmary, leaving a blushing Yin Bei alone.

 **(Before we go any further, I want to point out that I'm not trying to build a romance between them: it's just a friendship.)**

* * *

The next day, the crowd that filled the arena was more on fire than at any previous match. It was the final and they were all expecting to see a great show before going back home. And they were going to be served.

The two opponents who made it to the final, Koji and Kuai, were already standing in the middle of the fighting zone as the former participants were gathered to the bar and watched with anticipation to see who will come out victorious of this encounter. One thing was for sure: it was going to be violent.

"Any objections, my friends?" Bindo asked, glancing back and forth between the fighters. Neither of them answered as koji looked both angry and excited while Kuai had a look that clearly indicated that he planned to win.

"Well, it's the biggest trash talker of the competition versus the people's underdog hero for the final round of the Power Struggle Tournament! Who will win our grand prize of 100,000,000 Yuan? Let's find out! Let the final round…BEGIN!"


	39. T2's Finale

**Let's finish the second PST!**

* * *

Right after Bindo started the match, Koji charged at Kuai with a boost from his wings and tried to kick him to the face, but he blocked him with both of his arms. However, the beetle made a quick turn and punched him in the belly which caused him to spit some saliva.

He then tried to kick him in the face, but the cheetah dodged and punched him straight in the face which left him a mark. He followed be trying to kick him with his foot, but Koji dodged and they both charged and punched at the same time, touching their fists and creating a big wind from the contact.

"Woah! They are going all out right from the bat!" Saras said, impressed.

"I got a feeling that this will be hell of a match!" Shao nodded with a smile through his bandaged face.

They glared at each other all the while before jumping back. Koji then charged forward and spat a storm of secretion balls which Kuai dodged before jumping up in the air. Using his wings, he charged and tried to smash him again, only for the cheetah to dodge once more.

Getting mad, he refused to give up and tried to kick him with both of his legs, but Kuai dodged and punched him in the belly so hard that he was sent to crash on the rocky floor, leaving a small crater. The cheetah landed and Koji immediately jumped out of the crater to give a deadly glare to his opponent.

"This is not good." Karasu noticed with rubbing his chin. "Regardless of Koji's furry, Kuai is clearly faster than him."

"He have no chance." Dun simply said.

Without thinking the beetle charged at him again and they exchanged a few punches before he tried to kick him once more, only for Kuai to dodge and kick him in the face again, sending him toward the wall. However, Kuai didn't wanted to stop there and used his Fleetfoot technique to join him and send another powerful kick in his belly, making him spit saliva, followed by a powerful punch which sent him crash into the arena's wall, creating a lot of smoke.

"I'm the best fighter in this arena! you won't be able to damage me more than your pathetic friend did!" Kuai laughed.

If he wanted to piss koji more, it worked. He charged at him again with a few scars and slammed a punch with his fist against Kuai's kick, making another wind wave. Suddenly, the cheetah kicked him with his other foot straight under the chin (he doesn't have any XD) followed by another kick in the back with his other foot, sending him to crash into the wall once more.

"Pff! I'm not impressed!"

"I'm not done yet!" Koji angrily screamed after getting back up.

He ran forward and spat secretion balls again, but Kuai used his Fleetfoot technique to dodge them all with no difficulties. "This is not going to work!" Kuai said as he suddenly grabbed his opponent's arms in his paws and threw him into the wall again (this is repetitive, right?).

"If it keeps going on like this, Koji doesn't stand a chance!" Neyo said nervously.

"Don't say that: he can win!" Suya protested.

"You're right. Sorry for doubting." The hedgehog quickly apologized.

Koji jumped out of the wall. "BASTARD!" For the I-don't-know-how-many-time, he charged at his opponent.

He tried to punch the cheetah in close combat with his Samoan Fist style attacks, but the feline was just too fast. It ended with Kuai blocking a punch and Koji blocking a kick from each other. "TAKE THAT!" Koji said with trying to smash him with a powerful strike, but Kuai used his Fleetfoot technique and appeared behind him.

This time, Koji managed to block his kick in time which still made him flew backward a bit. The joy was short-lived, however, as Kuai sent a spinning kick to his belly, sending him to crash into the wall for the I-don't-know-how-many-time.

"Alright, enough playing!" Kuai said and started shooting Chi spirals with his feet which Koji managed to dodge.

He then spat another secretion ball at Kuai who avoided it with the Fleetfoot and was about to punch him, only to be blocked by Koji's forearms. He then tried to smash him again with both of his hands, but Kuai blocked them with his owns since they were bigger.

He then sent a knee strike in his face and went fo follow with a Roundhouse one which the beetle ducked and caught him in a sleeper hold lock from behind. Unfortunately, Kuai answered by jumping up and crashing back first really hard on Koji which left a crater on the ground.

The young beetle coughed in pain before weakly getting up. Kuai spat in disgust and charged a strike toward him, but got his arm grabbed in his opponent's grip. He panted a bit before before trying to smash Eduardo once more, only for Kuai to escape with his Fleetfoot technique once more.

He then delivered a violent series of punches into the beetle's midsection, making him spit blood, before sending him to crash into the wall again! This time, he didn't came out of the smoke created by the impact.

"Hmpf!" Kuai said before turning to Bindo. "You can call the match, ref: he will be out for a while." He thrusted his paws in his pockets and started walking away victoriously.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!" Koji called for him.

"What again-AAAARGH!" He merely had time to turn before Koji smashed him in the face, sending him to crash into the wall for the first time. Upon getting back up and whipping the blood on his face, he saw that Koji was now surrounded by a red aura.

"SHENG CHU!" He screamed and got back in his fighting stance.

"Yes! With this technique, he will be able to regain the upper hand!" Shan Qu happily said.

"Come on, Koji!" Suya screamed from the audience.

Kuai smirked. "Good! Now that you're fired up, I can show you my power form too!" He focused his energy and created a wall of smoke.

After a few seconds, Koji was surprised as Kuai was now a bit bigger and had dark blue globes for eyes. "This is my Beast Mode! It makes me stronger and a bit faster!"

Koji smirked at him. "Cool: it will make it even more interesting!"

Kuai used his ameliorated speed to try and surprise Koji with a strike, but suddenly, Koji jumped before him and delivered a kick that sent him flying a few feet away. The cheetah was mad to see that his opponent gained in speed and tried once again to smash him after using his Fleetfoot technique, but the beetle jumped out of the way, letting him hit the ground instead, and went above him.

Koji then smashed him so hard in the back that he was sent crashing into the wall, leaving a bigger crater than all of the ones he did. "YOU FRUIT BASKET!" Kuai jumped along with Koji and the two started exchanging blows while jumping all around the fighting zone, making it hard for the watchers to follow them.

Eventually, Koji landed on the ground and tried to hit Kuai with his horn, only to leave a scar on his right shoulder. He then jumped behind him as he was recovering and kicked him hard, sending him back first into the wall. "Not bad, huh?" Koji said with a smirk.

Both he and a very pissed-off cheetah then jumped in the air with a battle cry. The beetle avoided his attack while the cheetah received the smash in the face and got knocked to the ground. The bug then landed on the ground and rested on one knee while catching his breath without removing eye contact from his enemy. The Sheng Chu consumed too much energy from his muscles, so he had to stop his technique for now.

Kuai spat blood. "Not bad. But will you be able to handle that?"

The two opponents once again ran forward and they started exchanging quick punches, their fists hitting the other's, creating a big wind of energy every time.

"Man! This is intense!" Shan Qu said in pure excitation.

"I agree! And they're not even going all out!" Saras nodded.

Eventually, Kuai sent a knee strike to Koji's face and followed with a powerful punch, sending him in the air while screaming. As he stopped mid-air, Kuai appeared above him and kicked him with his knee, sending him back first on the ground.

He then charged toward the ground and aimed at Koji's chest, only for him to move out of the way in time, letting the fast cheetah smash the ground instead. He smirked and shot a Chi slash at Koji who managed to block it with his forearms, getting hurt a bit in the process, before landing again.

Suddenly, Kuai appeared once again behind him thanks to his Fleetfoot technique and aimed for a kick, but the beetle managed to stop the attack and grabbed the foot in his arms.

"Can I ask you a question: why do you want so much to avenge that weakling of a warrior?" He asked, referencing to Toka.

"Shut up! He fought valiantly and is 1000 times more worthy than you! So you're in no position to judge him!" He angrily replied and went for a strike to Kuai's chest. However, he didn't expected his own hand to crack upon contact, sending pain shooting through it.

Kuai chuckled. "When I turn into Beast Mode, my bones become ten time harder!"

He then pushed Koji back and he managed to land of his feet while panting. Suddenly, he appeared before him and wrapped his cheetah tail around his neck and lifted him off the ground. He hardened his grip, slowly choking the tired beetle to death.

However, this last one suddenly shot his eyes open and managed to touch the ground with his feet before grabbing the tail with his hands. Using his huge beetle strength, he started spinning him around and threw him in the air. As the cheetah tried to regain his balance, Koji tried to hit him with his horn again, but he managed to dodge once more.

As he landed on the ground, Koji charged at him. However, Kuai suddenly shot a mini fireball with his fingers which hit the beetle straight in the chest and made him scream in pain. "As you can see, I know a few Fire Chi tricks too!" He said through his panting.

Koji fell down on the ground with a burning mark on his chest which has already been damaged by Saras during the previous match. Kuai started walking away. "You were a good opponent, but it's over now."

"W-Wait!" Koji weakly said, still on the ground. "W-Why did you chose to participate in this tournament? I-I want to know."

Kuai simply scoffed and answered without even turning to look at the beetle. "I don't see why I should tell you. But if you really want to know, I'm simply sick and tired of all those idiots in China worshipping those idiots of Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. I want to win this tournament and prove that I'm better than all of them."

Suddenly, he felt a huge source of Chi growing up behind him. Upon turning around, he saw that Koji got back up and activated his Cong Wo form with his mask and sword. "I see! You're only fighting for your ego! I'm not surprised at all! But regardless of Po and the Five: now, you're fighting an half-demon of the New Legend and I'm gonna unleash all the anger you created in me right now!"

He charged his sword with Chi as Kuai got in his defensive pose. "Gotcha!" To his shock, Koji appeared right before him. Before he could react, the beetle shot his jet of Demon Chi which sent him flying in the air with a mark on the torso.

"Darn! He's fast!" Kuai though while spitting a bit of blood.

Koji then jumped up with a lot of force in his legs and charged to bite into his opponent's shoulder. It wasn't enough to pierce his bone, but it did with his skin and that was a good way to release his anger. Kuai screamed in pain and pushed koji back with his arms, the beetle had some blood on his teeth.

Koji charged at great speed and appeared behind the cheetah. This last immediately tried to knock him off with a Spinning Kick which Koji ducked and punched him to send him crash down on the ground. He then swung his sword and shot a slash of Demon Chi right on top of the cheetah before flying back on the ground.

"Incredible! They have been fighting for over 30 minutes!" Shao remarked.

"The signs of fatigue of starting to show." Shen said before smiling. "But Koji is clearly stronger than Kuai in his Cong Wo form. I'm sure he's gonna win!"

"No, Kuai still got one technique in his arsenal." Dun said.

"Huh? Another technique? what is it?" Karasu asked, but Dun returned to being silent, annoying the raven.

Kuai indeed got back up, covered of bruises and panting in exhaustion, just like Koji. "Already tired?" He taunted the beetle with a smirk.

"You're kidding? I'm barely warming up!" Koji answered before charging at full speed and pushing kuai away with a palm strike.

However, the cheetah bounced on the walls of the arena and, due to fatigue taking over, Koji had an hard time following his moves. He decided to close his eyes and focus. As Kuai finally bounced toward him for a punch, Koji moved out of the way at the very last possible second, letting him smash the ground again.

"GRRRR! ARE YOU GONNA STAY STILL?!" The cheetah angrily screamed and charged for another punch which Koji somehow managed to block with one hand.

The beetle then swung his sword at the cheetah who caught the blade in one paw, forcing him to instead headbutt him before hitting a dropkick that sent Kuai into the wall. Koji addressed him an agressive glare. "WHY AREN'T YOU FALLING?!"

He then lifted his sword and charged it with Chi, ready to shoot his Bug's Bite. However, Kuai suddenly used his Fleetfoot technique to appear before the beetle and pressed his fists against his chest. "DAPO FENG!" Suddenly, Koji felt as if his life was forced out of him as he got pushed a few feet away and spat blood into his mask.

"W-What the hell was that?!" He asked while clutching himself in pain.

"The Dapo Feng is a technique that sends a jet of Chi through one's body to damage the intern organs." Kuai explained. "For it to work, I must press my fists against my opponent's body, but with my speed, it isn't such a problem."

He then shot a Chi slash at him with his foot which Koji dodged from millimetres as the attack left a huge cut on the arena's wall. "I can't lose! I must avenge Toka, Shao and Lain Bai!" He screamed as he charged once more.

He tried to hit him with another Chi shot, but he dodged again and Koji continued to shoot shots, only for the big cheetah to block them all with his forearms. Due to the longly prologed fight, Koji's attacks were slowly getting weaker. However, he didn't gave up and kept shooting faster and faster.

"This is pointless..." Kuai snarled at him. "You really are too weak to defeat me."

Koji then let out a scream as he tried to slash him with his sword, but he jumped in the air, letting him slash the ground. Kuai then shot many Chi slashes at the beetle who screamed with cutting them off.

"You think you're a warrior, but you're just a mere bug!" Kuai said without stopping his attacks. "You should quit: I have nothing prsonal against you. I simply want those idiots to see that I'm the best!"

"SHUT UP!" Koji angrily replied. "IT'S ME WHO HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST YOU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THOSE EGO PROBLEMS YOU HAVE, BUT THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW: BASTARDS LIKE YOU WHO TORTURES GOOD PEOPLE FOR FUN, I CAN'T STAND THEM!"

Eventually, Koji jumped in the air and tried to slash Kuai, but he dodged, letting him slash the wall. Suddenly he reappeared beside him with his Fleetfoot technique and putted his fists on his tummy, to his horror. "DAPO FENG!"

Once again, Koji felt his organs being forced out of his body. He crashed hard on the ground and spat a lot of blood as his mask and sword both broke down. He was laying on the ground conscious, but almost unable to move. He panted hard and saw Kuai once again getting away.

"H-Hey...Y-You...Don't you...walk away from me..."

"I have no business left with you, now that you're defeated. I was right: you're as worthless as this excuse of a Phoenix Warrior."

However, he suddenly stopped himself as he saw Koji standing back up after turning around. He made his sword and mask reappear. "Y-You don't understand what this is all about...While you fight for glory, I fight for pure justice...I promised to everyone that I won't let you win this..." He marked a pause before showing a deadly glare. "...NO MATTER WHAT!"

Kuai spat and turned toward him. "Alright, you're outright getting on my nerve! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU!"

He charged and threw his two fists which Koji blocked by hitting his owns against them. Both opponents then gave each other a deadly glare while they were covered of bruises and blood. Kuai then jumped back before charging at full speed. Koji did the same and they both let out a huge battle cry of determination.

They smashed their fists against the other in quick succession, sending waves of energy every time and making blood fly all around. The whole arena was shaking from the intensity of the fight. After a full minute like that, Kuai jumped back and swung his feet to shoot another Chi slash which Koji dodged and replied with a Chi jet of his own.

Kuai once again used the Fleetfoot and appeared beside the beetle who simply jumped out of the way. "You really though I'd fall for this again?"

Suddenly, Kuai wrapped his tail around his waist before pressing his fists against his chest. The beetl looked in horror as Kuai smirked. "You're done for it!" He was right; Koji won't be able to avoid this attack! "DAPO FENG!"

The Chi blast pierced his chest. Koji spat a fountain of blood out of his mouth, covering the ground of white, and dropped his sword. The beetle seemed to be frozen and didn't moved at all. Kuai then released him from his grip and started walking past him.

"You should have quit when you had the chance. Now DIE!"

As he walked away, koji stumbled around like a drunk person before starting to collapse on his face. However, as he was falling, it seemed that the time was moving slowly around him. The pain was intense, but there was something else. He was thinking about all the time he got called a looser, all the trainings he went through in his life, including the one with Karasu, and all the insults Kuai threw at his friends. He was feeling a burning sensation in his chest: the desire to fight!

Koji interrupted his fall with one foot and groaned of pain and furry as his eyes were shot red with blood as some justly shot out of hise nose holes. He then pushed out a loud scream that resonated into the whole arena: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kuai froze on the spot and slowly turned around with a shocked expression as if he saw a ghost. "W-What?! Impossible! How can you...?!"

Koji turned to look at him with a deadly glare after putting back on his mask and lifting his sword. "You don't get it? I'M KOJI! THE HALF-DEMON OF JUSTICE!"

He charged his sword and started shooting a huge volley of Demon Chi slashes. Kuai used his Fleetfoot technique in quick succession to avoid them, but ended up getting touch by one shot which stopped his momentum and the storm of attacks touched him full front. This caused him to be pushed back against the arena's wall as he kept receiving tens of Chi slashes.

"Where the heel is he getting all that strength?!" Saras asked in shock.

"He should be dead!" Shan Qu added.

"Does he have unlimited energy or what?!" Shao asked.

"That's true that he's stronger than the last time we fought!" Karasu nodded.

Even the usually silent Dun was pretty shocked by Koji's sudden burst of rage and energy.

"GNNNNNNNNNNNNH!" Koji had his head down with his eyes closed as he kept sending a storm of Chi shots that made Kuai bleed a lot by now. "AAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed in pure rage as his shots were getting stronger and stronger by the seconds. With so much strikes, Kuai was close to death.

Eventually, Koji stopped and, as Kuai was falling toward the ground, he charged his sword with Demon Chi and charged at him for a final attack.

SLASH!

All the watchers let out horror gasps. Kuai returned to hir normal form and was in pure pain. All his body was making him suffer. Except his legs. He couldn't feel them anymore. Strange: it was his upper body that received most of the attacks.

It's only when he lifted his head to inspect the damages that he realized with pure shock that his legs were no longer there. Koji had cut them off and a lot of blood was flowing out of the cuts.

"You're not worth of dying by my blade. So instead of taking your life, I simply took your ability to fight. Never EVER you will be able to Kung Fu nor to see yourself as superior to anyone again." After saying that, Koji's mask and sword both broke in pieces as the beetle collapsed from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, the medical team quickly grabbed the now unconscious cheetah and carried him away before he could die from blood loss. The whole arena got silent as Bindo looked down at the unconscious beetle laying on the ground. Then, the elephant had a big smile.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the match is officially over! It is with great joy that I announce that the winner of the match and, therefore, of the Power Struggle Tournament, KOJI!"

* * *

 **That was probably the longest KFP fight I've ever written! But I'm really happy with the result and I hope my hard work will pay off.**

 **I know you must think that I favorised Koji as he should have been down after all those shots, but as I said many times, the kid got a resistance and determination out of the commun.**

 **Also, I hope you won't be mad that I gave Kuai new techniques,** **Berserker88. I just wanted to make this fight as epic as possible for all the readers.**

 **Now, the second tournament will officially end at the next chaoter. I sure hope you all enjoyed this one :)**


	40. Unexpected Guests

"WHAT?!" A very surprised Koji exclaimed.

Following his match, the beetle had to rest for a few hours before being allowed to come back in the arena. He was accompanied by Toka who has used a gift from Karasu to heal his ribs (see Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang by TheDragonSaver to understand).

"You heard me well." Bindo said with a smile. "You defeated Kuai which means that you are the winner of this year's Power Struggle Tournament."

Right after he announced this, the whole arena started cheering loudly. Koji opened his eyes widely as he couldn't believe it. Soon, he found himself surrounded by the other participants as well as his friends who all congratulated him for winning. However, they all made place as the emperor in person came down to give him his reward.

"Koji, first of all, congratulations. You worked really hard and overcame all the odds to win the tournament. Therefore, it is with great honnor that I give you this medal and the prize of 100,000,000 yuan." He said and, as the beetle bowed, putted the medal around his neck before giving the bag containing the money which he excitedly took in his hands.

The young beetle was so proud that tears of joy started coming out of his eyes though he whipped them away. "Cutting this guy's legs was a bit too rough, don't you think?" Karasu remarked with a smile.

"I know, but he was not worth dying by my sword, so I simply took Kung Fu away from him so that he will never dishonor it again." Koji explained before looking down at his medal. "And unless he changes, he'll never have friends like the ones I have the chance to have." He then looked at all of them at turn. "What Kuai doesn't understand is that you must not keep the glory all for yourself, but share it with the people you care about. Because it's only then..." He marked a pause as he saw an illusion of Cong Wo, his inner demon, beside him. "...that we're a true winner."

"Yup, you can say that." He said with a smile.

For the money, the beetle decided to share it in good parts with Karasu and his friends, Saras, Yin Bei (he affirmed that he owned her this as she was the one who gave him back his motivation to win), Shao and Lain Bai, Mustafa, and Aicha.

"Alright guys." Toka said. "I think we can now go back home and-" He stopped himself as a strange source of jade energy suddenly appeared before him. After a few seconds, it took a form they all knew too well. "Master Oogway?! What are you doing here?"

"Toka! Kids!" He said in a unusual worried tone. Strange, considering he was one of the calmest people in China. "The threat I talked to you about! It's coming right toward you!"

Everybody looked with confused looks. "What?!"

Suddenly, the shape of Oogway disappeared as a huge power was felt really close. Everybody then lifted their eyes to the sky as some kind of big portal opened and out of it came three persons. One of them was a mix of phoenix and peacock with primary black feathers and the secondary ones such as his crest ones were of a burning orange. The five tail feathers behind him were unusually large for a peacock and were decorated with a strange orange symbol. His eyes were blood red and seemed uninterested. He was dressed in a dark kimono which was barely visible because of his already black feathers.

The other two with this strange phoenix/peacock were one guy with his face hidden by a bull-shaped skull and dressed into a strange white kimono. He also had black gloves on his paws, black boots and had a sword tied to his side. The second one was some kind of purple goat with bronze horns who was wearing circular silver glasses around his eyes and a fire-themed kimono.

"So this is where the strongest fighters in in the different worlds are gathering." The peacock/phoenix said as he passed his look everywhere under him and over the participants. "Strange: I do not sense strong auras around here."

"Hey! You!" Toka screamed to get his attention. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, it's true that presentations should be made upon being seen." The avian said. "My name is Zhan Jun and I'm the leader of the Spirit Realm Army."

Everybody in the arena looked curiously. "The Spirit Realm Army? What's that?" Karasu asked.

"It's a lot of things, but to put it shortly: we plan on taking over China and came here as we've heard that this is where 16 of the strongest martial arts practicers gathered. My army will come here to see the strength difference between us." He then turned toward the guy with a skull mask. "Commandant Gu Xinzang, could you take care of all those guards in the arena?"

"Yes, my lord." He answered and came down on the ground while being surrounded by the imperial guards of the arena who held their spears at him.

"Should I go back him up, my lord?" The purple goat asked him.

"No, Zise Jiao; let the commandant have some fun before things get serious." Zhan Jun answered.

"Surrender! We're more numerous than you!" One guard said at the masked intruder.

"Really? I think you should count again." He said as there was suddenly tens of clones of him all around the place which surprised the guards. "I possess the power to clone myself as much as I want to." He then took out his sword, a move that was mimicked by all the clones. "Now, feel my wrath!"

The clones all attacked and slaughtered the guards one-by-one. Luckily that all the civils had left the arena as it was a bloody show.

"Bastard!" Karasu angrily screamed as he charged with his sword, only to be blocked by the masked commandant. "How could you do that?!"

"It was the lord's will: there's no discussion to have about it." He answered and made all his clones disappear before jumping back to flaot at his lord's side.

"Oh, here they finally are." This last one suddenly said as ten portals appeared in the sky with a group of four people coming out of each one of them. "Are all my ten disciples and their three subordinates present?"

"Disciple #10 Tempus present!" said a snow leopard who had a build similar to Tai Lung's and was dressed in orange pants. "Subordinates Jason, Tommy and Jasmine too!" The subordinates in question were fox/bunny hybrids triplets with the same body structure as Ramen King in from the tournament.

"Disciple #9 Ren Jiahao present!" said a white male wolf who was dressed in a strange black and red armour with a red circle on the chest. He had puffy hair and black eyes. "Subordinates Lu Yi, Hu Chun, and Bai Jiao too." Lu Yi is a husky dog dressed in a yellow and brown samurai kimono with a yellow headband around his head and a saber tied to his side. Hu Chun is a strange purple panther guy with metal gloves on his paws. Bai Jiao is a lady swan with a geisha outfit and two fans tied to hier back.

"Disciple #8 Hàiréntīngwén de Biāotí present!" said another male wolf with black fur and green eyes with a ripped body and black jeans. "Subordinates Winter, Fu Heng, and Bàozhà Hong too!" Winter is a male fox with white fur, blue eyes, a ripped body and regular clothes. Fu Heng is a female owl with purple eyes, grey feathers, an hour glass figure, and a kimono. Bàozhà Hong is a feamle rabbit with brown fur, red eyes, a very slim body and a red kimono.

"Disciple #7 Kovu Present!" said a male tiger with a very muscular body and black hair. He was dressed in a black vest and pants with a red cloth tied around his waist and bandages of the same color on his shoulders and paws. "Subordinates Shadow, Snow, and Qíngyù too!" Shadow is a male tiger dressed in a black Kung Fu attire with an orange belt around his waist and black gloves on his paws. He was wearing a strange silver skull-shaped mask on his mouth. Snow is a female south chinese tiger with white fur and black stripes. Her eyes were yellow and green. She had a purple clothe around her busty chest (which didn't hide a lot), a purple vest on her shoulders, purple gloves with holes for the fingers, and pink panties relied ti ribbons which were dancing behind her. Her feet were covered of purple bandages. Qíngyù is a female artistic lion with light brown fur, red eyes, a very small black bra and panties, and metal claws gloves on her paws.

"Disciple #6 Ranshao Xinzang present!" said a male wolf whose fur was red and blue and his eyes were yellow. He was wearing a rice hat and an open cloak. "Subordinates Fire Dancer, Snow Dancer and Thunder Dancer are present too!" Fire Dancer is a beautiful female parrot with light red feathers and light blue tips with emerald green eyes. Her attire consisted of a golden dancing top, bottom and dancing curtains. Snow Dancer is a beautiful female kirin with a snow white body and ice blue fur. She had a black dancing suit minus the curtains. Thunder Dancer is a beautiful female antelope with brown fur and a white belly. Her eyes are pink and she had on a red dancing suit.

"Disciple #5 Cris Zhu present!" said an anormally muscled blue bear who had four arms, each with a black glove, a black open vest on his shoulders, a golden belt and black pants. "Subordinates Ligero, Ospreay, and Rampage present too!" Ligero is a small red bull wearing a flame-themed mask and wrestling attire. Ospreay is a strange being: the upper part of his body was that of a purple bird with a yellow tummy while the lower part was that of a grey fish. He was wearing a loincloth and had a small arpon. Rampage is a strange reptile being who is clearly not a snake.

"Disciple #4 Daocaoren present!" said a pretty intimidating crow with pure dark feathers and green eyes that had yellow globes. "Subordinates Night Flower, Rain, and Lanuola are here too!" Night Flower is a beautiful female wolf with black fur and a light blue tummy, nose and tailtip. She was dressed in a simple white cloth around her chest and a loincloth of the same color around her hips. Rain is an ice blue female parakeet with three spiked feathers on her head and a yellow beak and purple eyes. She had rainbow-colored wings an hour glass shape, a golden top on her chest and a red cloth tied under her hips. Lanuola is a feamle peacock with ice blue feathers and turquoise tailfeathers. She was dressed in an orange pull-over that ended at her ribs and orange pants.

"Disciple #3 Surudoi Kaze present!" said a female crane with white feathers (red on top of her head) who was dressed in a half-red and half-blue jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities. She also had an orange lower-kimono tied by a black belt around her hips which still exposed a lot. "Subordinates Mo Ah, Zi Cui, and Xiang Xiang also presents."

Mo Ah is a female moose with dark brown fur and white horns. She had a white top on her chest and white shorts on. Zi Cui is a female lion with golden fur dressed in a red dressing gown-like robe. Xiang Xiang is a lime green female snake with purple markins on the edge of her eyes.

"Disciple #2 Duan Jianhong present!" said a large bear with dark brown fur who was dressed in a white sumo-like bottom and a red torn shirt. "Subordinates Raptor, Ajar, and Mox are present too!" Raptor, Ajar, and Mox were a brown wolf, green snake, and golden eagle respectively, all wearing what seemed to be imperial forces attires in black.

"Disciple #1 Finn present!" said a male raven with emerald feathers who was dressed in purple shorts with two strings of the same color hanging on its two sides and a strange yellow tattoo on his belly. "Subordinates Okada, Xīshǔn, and Fùyìnjī are here too!" Okada is a strange white reptile with purple markins. Xīshǔn is a kind of humanoid grasshopper with a long tail behind him. Fùyìnjī is a pink cat dressed in a red vest and pants. To be short, they were all strange.

Lord Zhan Jun smirked as all his army was present. "Very well, my disciples. It is time to see what you're all capable of against the best of all worlds. ATTACK!"

* * *

 **I know what you're saying: I introduced WAY too much characters in this chapter. The reason is that those guys are gonna be the main vilains for my KFP story, but I'm not gonna make them appear for a while. So, I wanted to write them all before I could forget everything (I have tendencies to forget easily).**

 **Looks like our heroes are in trouble. There will be a lot of action to conclude this PST. Hope you'll like it ;)**


	41. The real REAL ending

As the invaders attacked the warriors of the arena, these last ones quickly found thmselves seperated from each other. Yin Bei quickly got surrounded by Mo Ah, Zi Cui, and Xiang Xiang, the subordinates of the disciple #3.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got lucky, girls." Xiang Xiang, the snake, said with a smirk and flickered her tongue.

"You really want to do this with a girl in such an important moment?" Mo Ah, the moose, asked.

"Come on: I'm sure the lord won't even be watching us!"

Mo Ah simply shrugged and made a sword appear in her hooves before jumping to attack Yin Bei. The snow hare blocked with her shield and kicked her back with her strong feet. She stopped to wince in pain as her shoulder wasn't completely healed.

This gave Xiang Xiang the opportunity to shoot one of the two metal rings on the tip of her tail right into Yin Bei's back before it came flying back on her tail. Zi Cui, the lion, then attacked with sias with which she tried to sting the snow hare who avoided it by jumping around and tossed her shield right into her face. Unfortunately, by the time her shield came back, Xiang Xiang had already wrapped her body around her and even around her long ears to held them back. She was trapped!

"Gotcha! You're my prey now." She happily said as the poor girl struggled to break free, but her grip was too strong. "And you shall like what I'll do to you." She said with lifting Yin Bei's changshan to expose her torso and started licking her tummy with her flicking tongue, making the snow hare shiver nervously.

As she started making her toward her prey's chest, the snake got interrupted. "Xiang Xiang! Enough!" Surudoi Kaze, the third disciple, ordered.

"Sorry, it will be for another time." Xiang Xiang apologized before smashing violently her prey's head against the arena's wall, knocking her out. The crane walked toward the unconscious snow hare and sighed.

"I hate to see young people suffering like this." She whispered before getting away with her subordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shao and Lain Bai were facing off against the disciple number 8, Hàiréntīngwén de Biāotí, and his three subordinates, Winter, Fu Heng, and Bàozhà Hong.

"Take that!" The panda screamed and swung his nunchuks at the wolf, but it surprisingly went through him. "What?!"

"This is my technique Ghost/Spirit: my entire body turn into a ghost and I can't be hit and can hold the form for 3 minutes. Only light attacks can affect me." He explained before lifting his paws. "And here's another technique: SHADOW PUPPETS!"

Shadow puppets came out from the ground and attacked Shao who actually managed to stand on his own against them. "Shadow Attack!" Hàiréntīngwén shot a jet of shadow energy which knocked the panda down. "And now, SHADOW CLAWS!"

He created very sharp shadow claws that he used to cut the defenseless panda everywhere, making him bleed and torturing him which he enjoyed a lot.

"SHAO!" Lain Bai said in horror and tried to go help her friend, only to be interrupted by a kick from Winter, the male fox. He then shot jets of ice to the tigress who dodged them all before knocking him away with a double-palm strike.

"This shall be fun." Said Fu Heng, the owl, before shooting an Aura Spehre (like Cat's) which Lain Bai avoided by jumping. She then tried to charge at the owl who simply shot beams of energy from her eyes to knock her away. While the tigress didn't fell down, it still did hurt a lot.

Finally, Bàozhà Hong, the female fox, charged forward for a punch. Lain Bai blocked with her forearm, but suddenly, it caused an explosion that knocked her down for good. "Idiot, I have the Explosive Touch power which allows me to make anything that I touch explode." The fox said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Hàiréntīngwén finished torturing Shao. "Alright, we can leave."

"Too bad: he was kinda cute." Fu Heng said with looking at the panda. "I would have loved him to enter me."

"We don't care, Fu Heng!" Winter annoyingly interrupted her. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So who has won this tournament before our arrival?" Cris Zhu asked while looking all the participants in the arena.

"I think it was him." Ligero the bull said with pointing at Koji. "He have the inner's medal around his neck."

"Perfect!" The four-armed bear said and charged at the ground and then at Koji to whom he delivered a violent punch right in the stomach which made him spat a lot of blood and sent him crash into the arena's wall. He then clutched down in pain. "Pff! He's not that strong to be putted down with only one punch. I'm disapointed."

He was about to punch the beetle again, only to be blocked by a wall of flower petals. Suya, the snowy owl, then jumped in to defend her friend. "Don't touch him! He's my friend!"

Cris then received a Chi arrow in the face which knocked him back. It came from Neyo the hedgehog. "And you should ashamed to take on someone who's too tired to fight as he had the hardest battle of his life barely two hours ago!"

The disciple scoffed. "You know what? As much as I hate annoying girls and small guys like you, it's not my kind to be a bully. I'll let my surbordinates take care of you two."

Right after saying that, Ligero charged forward at full speed with his horns shining with energy. Neyo shot another Chi arrow at him, but it broke instantly upon contact with the horns. Ligero justly stabbed one of them right into his shoulder, making blood fly.

"Not again!" He groaned in pain as he fell down and held his again damaged shoulder while Ligero simply whipped the blood from his horn.

Meanwhile, Suya got to face Rampage and Ospreay. She looked at them both curiously. "Huh, what are you guys supposed to be?"

"I'm a dinosaur." Rampage answered.

"And I'm a mermaid bird." Ospreay said. "Probably these never existed in your world, but in ours, they do." He then putted on a fighter's look and grabbed the knife from his waist belt. "Now let's fight!"

He charged forward (don't ask me how a mermaid can slide on the ground) and swung his knife at Suya who dodged and blocked his attacks before pushing him back with a jet of petals. It was the moment Rampage decided to charge into her and knock her away into the wall. She weakly lifted her wing for another jet of petals, but Ospreay smacked her face with his tail which knocked her out.

"Victory!" Ligero said as the three of them took a pose together.

"I though I told you not to do this anymore." Cris said with rubbing his head.

* * *

Alena turned into her half-sun half-moon form as she got ready to face Kovu the male tiger and his three subordinates. She shot a sun Chi beam at him which he blocked with a fist of some kind of dark green energy.

"Don't waste your time: my magic is stronger than your Chi!" He said and charged to attack Alena with mixed Tiger Style Kung Fu. He was actually very strong and agressive, giving Alena an hard time. Eventually, he landed a kick in her ribs which caused a big CRACK! and sent her many feet away.

"He's done so much with only one kick?!" Alena though in pain.

She went to shoot a Moon Chi beam, but got interrupted by Shadow, the masked tiger who knee stroke her face followed by a punch in the stomach from Snow and finally, a curbstomp from Qíngyù which ultimately knocked her out. The lioness then took a sword and held it at the panther's throat.

"Should I finish her off, Kovu?"

"No: you'd just put dirt on your sword for nothing. Let's get out of here." Kovu answered before leaving with his three subordinates.

* * *

"This is no good!" Karasu though as he held his sword up while being surrounded by Daocaoren, the raven disciple number 4 and his subordinates Night Flower, Rain, and Lanuola.

"I'm gonna make you feel fear!" Dao said and suddenly opened his beak and made a giant spider come out of it.

As surprised as he was, Karasu managed to cut the monster as it jumped toward him. "LUNAR FLOWERS DANCE!" Night Flower shot some Chi flowers at him which he blocked with his sword before pushing back both Rain and Lanuola in close combat and jumped in the air to charge his sword with Lightning Chi. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" His attack knocked the three girls away.

"Impressive." Daocaoren said with his uninterested tone. "I will now make you feel fear in its purest form." His eyes suddenly turned red and Karasu felt himself getting sucked in them. Moments after, he returned to reality and fall flat on the floor. "I made you go through your biggest fears and pain you could imagine. It's normal that you will not move for a while."

* * *

Soon, all the warriors of the arena were down and the Spirit Realm army stood victoriously in the air. "So, what did you think about it, Lord Zhan Jun?" Finn, the disciple number 1, asked.

"All the results are positive. If those warriors were the best we could find in all the worlds, then our success is not to doubt. Let's go back in the Spirit Realm and hope that we'll get at least some challenge, when we'll take over the New Legend's world." He said with re-opening the portals by which they came and they all left.

The next day, after they all took some rest, the warriors said goodbye to each other and left back to their respective world after promising that they'll be even stronger for the next tournament. For the New Legend, though, they will have to work really hard to save their world from the army who just kicked their ass.

* * *

 **Okay, now it's the real REAL end of the tournament.**

 **I know some of you will think this chapter was rushed, but it's just that I didn't wanted to make this an endless fighting chapter like the final was. I simply wanted to present the vilains and give a pre-taste of what they could do and that's done!**

 **Have a nice day and thank to all those who submitted to the tournament. The next one won't be for a while, but I hope to see you again :)**


	42. PST 3: Team Battle Edition

At the entrance of the inter dimensional arena where the Power Struggle tournament always take place, Bindo, the referee elephant, was sitting behind a small desk with papers as the Emperor decided to finally make a third edition of the great tournament. However, he decided to make it different from the previous editions.

What that means is that, while the two previous editions were made of one-on-one matches, this one will be a special Team Battle Edition as he called it. The matches will no longer be one-on-one, but a team of five against another one. Explaining why it was called Team Battle Edition.

Suddenly, a portal opened before Bindo's desk and five figures walked out of it. "Yeah! It's so fun to take the portal!" A pretty large panda with brown pants exclaimed in joy.

"You always say that, Po." A white wolf with green pants and a belt carrying three sword said with a smile.

"Because it's true, Hiro." Said a female crane with white feathers, black facial marks and red top feathers. She was dressed in a blue kimono with cloud patterns.

"Thanks for your back-up, Mei Feng." Po thanked her. "What do you think about this, Passaro?"

He asked this to a male parrot with light blue feathers, an orange belly, yellow wings and white facial marks. He was taller than average parrots like him with longer legs and a well-toned body which indicated that he trained a lot. His dress consisted of green sport pants that were being held by a rope tied around his lower waist and a small open jacket of the same colour on his shoulders. His blue head feathers were tied into a small ponytail. "Well, as long as Tamay doesn't pee in his pants like last time." Passaro answered.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Protested a goat who had dark brown fur and was wearing a kind of straw helmet on his head with holes for his horns, a black vest that covered half of his upper body, but left the other half exposed, a pair of googles, and bandages on his forearms.

Po laughed before turning to Bindo. "Hey, there. Are we at the Power Struggle tournament?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is here. Do you wish to participate?"

Po nodded. "Yes. My friends and I have come here from our world to participate in this famous inter dimensional tournament. It's gonna be fun!"

Bindo chuckled before giving him the submission paper. "All the infos are here."

Po read the paper and learned the following informations:

-To participate, a team need to be 5 - no more and no less

-The tournament works in matches of one team against the other where the only way to win is to eliminate the other team either by knocking them out of the fighting zone or to rend them unable to battle

-Only 12 teams could enter the tournament and saw that his team was the fourth as there were already three submitted: the New Legend, the Battle Hive, and the Colony

-Finally, the three teams remaining at the end of the tournament will face in an all-out battle royal where the winning team will win the tournament and 100,000,000 Yuan.

"Okay, guys, we need a team name." Po called out to his friends and they all though about it until Po snapped his fingers. "I know: the Panda Pack!"

His friends though it actually sounded well and they chose this name to get in the tournament. Bindo allowed them to pass into the arena as he waited for eight more teams to show up.

* * *

 **Yes, it's finally happening. I went through a lot of thinking and I finally decided to make a third PST. Hope you're happy, everyone.**

 **As Bindo stated, there's still 8 team slots open, so come quick!**


	43. T3 Participants Introduction

**Sorry for taking so long, but I was pretty busy. Anyways, time to make the introductions before the actual tournament starts.**

* * *

After subscribing themselves, the Panda Pack team entered the participants lodge where they could see a lot of though-looking participants all around the room. "Whoa! You see all those dudes?! This is gonna be awesome!" Po shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yup." Hiro nodded in agreement, a paw resting on the handle of his katana. "Those guys looks strong. I'm sure they will bring some challenge to the table."

Mei Feng couldn't help but notice that some guys were looking in her direction with smiles. "Guess there aren't only advantages to be beautiful." She though.

"Great, the right place to take a good beat down." Tamaya said, a hoof on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Tamaya: we'll face those guys together, you won't be alone." Passaro assured his friend.

Po then accidentally bumped into someone as he was looking all around the lodge. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you in the way."

The person in question turned around to reveal that it was none other than former PST participant Toka the snow leopard. He changed in appearance since his last participation as he was now wearing a jade green open jacket and pants of the same colour along with bandages on his forearms. He was carrying a little thing wrapped in blankets in his arms.

He gave a smile to the panda. "It's okay; a little bump never killed anyone, right? I'm Toka."

Po shook his paw with his own. "I'm Po, nice to meet you. And these are my friends, Hiro, Mei Feng, Passaro, and Tamaya. We're the Panda Pack."

"That's a cool name." They heard someone say and saw four other people joining Toka. It was none other than his New Legend friends.

There was Koji, everyone's favorite beetle who was still the same since last time, except he had new painting on his body: a pink one that looked like a flower on his chest and an ice blue one on his back that looked like a ray. He was also wearing a beetle-shaped badge around his neck.

Suya the snowy owl was also present. She was still the same, except a bit more busty and booty **(go read "Suya's Story" to understand why)** and with a purple Samoan drawing on her right hip. She was carrying something in her wings.

Neyo the hedgehog changed the most in term of appearance: grey pants with red pockets on the sides with a brown belt on which were tied his little Chi sticks. He had a brown protection tied on his shoulder which he damaged many times by the past as he didn't wanted to expose it to any more risks. His still had his silver glove which could give him his Chi bow on his left hand. Finally, a yellow plaster was applied on his nose and he still had his yellow bandana tied on his arm.

Finally, there was Alena the black panther who was dressed in a ruby red hoodie top and pants with gloves and boots of the same color. She was also carrying something in her arms.

"Hey, I recognize you." Tamaya said. "You're the New Legend, right?"

"Yup, that's us." Koji said with a proud smile. "And I am the winner of the second Power Struggle, Koji the beetle."

"Nice to see you didn't changed one bit, pal." A familar voice suddenly said.

Koji widened his eyes and turned around to see his raven friend Karasu whose appearance had changed since the last time they met as he was now wearing an all-white ninja suit with a golden dragon design that wrapped around the suit, along with his trademark pruple scarf. The other Tao Gao members were present as well.

There was Fenghuang who changed her purple robe to a maroon one with a violet sash. Mei Ling was also present as she was wearing an all-grey version of her normal attire, though with a turquoise belt, scarf, and foot and hand wraps. They were followed by Fung the croc with also had a new attire: black shorts with a silver armour around his waist and on his wrists and forearms. He also had an amulet necklace around his neck. Finally, there was Shen who was now wearing robes of a black-off color with green trim and a green phoenix in the back.

They were accompanied by Xing **(Their world's version of Wolf Boss)** who was dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit with chainmail underneath and a belt with the Gongmen Royal Family seal on the buckle. There was also Hikari, Karasu's mother who was wearing a beautiful silky pink kimono with a tree patern on it, and Ryuu, his father, who looked like an older version of Karasu with short head feathers and glowing blue eyes.

"KARASU!" Koji happily shouted and went to hug his raven friend who returned the gesture before they exchanged their trademark bump fist. "I missed you so much! How you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine." The raven replied with a smile. "It's nice to see you too. Hey, I'd like you to meet my parents, Hikari and Ryuu." He said with gesturing his wing toward the two of them. Koji quickly bowed to them in respect.

"So you're the young beetle my son has been talking about?" Ryuu said before chuckling and putting a wing on his shoulder. "You sure are as strong as he told me: I can sense a big power in you." Koji chuckled a bit at the elder's compliment.

"And you must be Suya." Hikari said as she advanced toward the snowy owl. "Karasu talked a lot about you too. I see he didn't exaggerated, when he said you were very beautiful." She said with stroking Suya's cheek with her wing which caused the snowy owl to blush bashfully.

"I'm very glad to meet you." Koji politely said. "Hey, while we're at it, how about you guys meet my mother and inner-demon too?" He said with closing his eyes and focused which suddenly made the tattoo on his back and his badge shine and soon, two figures came out. There was an ice blue floating ray in spiritual form and Cong Wo, Koji's demon.

"Been a while since I got to come out. Why's that?" Cong Wo asked nonchalantly.

"Mom. This is my friend I talked about, Karasu." Koji said. "And this is his team and parents."

"Nice to meet you." Koji's mom said as she floated close to the raven. "And thank you so much for looking after my little beetle."

"Don't mention it, miss." Karasu politely replied with a bow.

"So there really was a demon in you." Hikari said as she looked at Cong Wo from every angle. "You're very impressive. I am Hikari and this is my husband, Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you." Cong Wo simply said with a nod.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Koji suddenly said with excitation. "We have a good surprise for you." He said and exchanged an accomplice smile with his friends.

"What is it?" Shen asked, intrigued.

"You're ready to see it?"

"Come on, tell us, Koji." Mei Ling insisted.

"Really, really ready?"

"Just tell us what is it!" Fenghuang deadpanned.

This didn't bothered Koji who simply smiled. "Guys, I present you Safui'e, our son." He said with stepping aside as Suya opened her wings to reveal that she was carrying a little beetle in her wings. It was a boy who looked like a miniature version of Koji but in white with black fingers and toes and orange trousers. He had the same yellow eyes as his mother.

Needless to say everyone in Karasu's group widened their eyes in surprise. A long silence followed before Karsu broke it out with a big "WHAT?! You have a son?!"

"Yup." Koji nodded. "Before the final battle in our world, we sent you a letter where I told you that I would ask Suya for wedding, should we survive. Well, we survived and we did it." He happily said. "After that, we moved on to my home island and, one day, we went to have fun behind a waterfall and we-"

"Yes, yes, we got that part." Fung cut him off before he could get in the details.

"Anyways, our little miracle was born a few weeks after." He finished with a smile. "Please, don't overcrowd him; he hates that."

Karasu was the first one to step forward. As he got near him, the little beetle looked terrified and trembled, but got gently caressed by his mom. "Don't be afraid: he's your uncle."

Karasu bent forward and gently nuzzled his beak against the kid who was secptical at first, but soon enjoyed the affection he got from the raven. Soon, he actually laughed and grabbed his beak in his little arms which made Karasu actually smile at his nephew's reaction.

Once the ninja was done meeting the little Safui'e, Suya turned toward Fenghuang. "Do you want to hold him?"

The elder owl seemed hesitant at first, but then picked the little bug in her wings. "Hum...hi." She said unsure. Safui'e seemed hesitant at first, but then hugged her while laughing. The elder owl ended up smiling and hugging her little nephew back.

"We also have a surprise." Toka said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce to you Alena and I's son, Ryoka." He said with unwrapping something in his arms which revealed revealed a little snow leopard boy with fur matching his father's but with his cheeks being more puffy. He was dressed in a navy blue vest and black pants and his eyes were exactly like his father's.

"And our daughter, Moon Dancer." Alena added as she also unwrapped sheets in her arms to reveal a little black panther girl who looked like a miniature version of her mother with a purple vest and shorts.

Everybody was instantly charmed by those two little creatures. "So you two finally ended up together?" Shen asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah." Toka said and blushed which Alena also did. "Wanna take him, Shen? I'm sure Ryoka wants to meet his new uncle."

The royal peacock was already experienced with kids as he himself had a young nephew in his own world. So he took the little leopard boy in his wings with great care and the small feline instantly nuzzled his face into his soft chest which made Shen smile as he understood that the little Ryoka already found a place for him in his heart.

"What about you, fung?" Alena made the same offer to Fung, handing him her little Moon Dancer.

Being inexperienced with kids, the croc nervously picked the little panther in his hands and smiled nervously. "Hum, hi, I'm Fung..." Moon Dancer simply looked blankly at him. "Darn, I knew it. She don't like me, I'm a terrible uncle, I'm-" He got interrupted as Moon Dancer suddenly hugged him lovingly, nuzzling her little nose cutely.

"Looks like she thinks otherwise." Alena remarked with a giggle as Fung smiled bashfully.

"What about you, Neyo?" Mei Ling asked. "Did you get any kid?"

"Sorry, but you know that I never had a crush on any girl." The hedgehog replied before smiling. "However..."

He pointed down and Mei Ling noticed a little figure behind Neyo's leg. It was a little molehog with white, grey brown, and brown fur and eyes. He was wearing blue shorts and looked pretty shy.

Neyo moved aside and kneeled before putting one hand on the little kid's head. "Mei Ling, this is Chao, my adoptive son. I heard from him at an orphanage and-"

He never got to finish his sentence as, Mei Ling, unable to resist the little kid's cuteness, grabbed him in her arms and immediately cuddled him. "He's so adorable!"

The little Chao looked rather confused, but enjoyed his auntie's affection while Neyo simply rolled his eyes. "Of course, I should've seen her reaction coming."

"Except that, what happened to you, in your world?" Koji asked Karasu.

"Sorry, our author didn't finished writing Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang yet." The raven shrugged. "But things have been pretty fun so far."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry this whole chapter was made to the New Legend and Tao Gao's reunion, but I had to make it, or it wouldn't make much sense. Don't worry though: the next chapter will introduce the 9 other teams.**

 **And after that, THE TOURNAMENT WILL START!**


	44. T3 Participants Introduction 2

The Panda Pack, New Legend, and Tao Gao went to a table and were now eating some food while keep talking. Toka's team justly showed their medals that they obtained after becoming masters to their friends.

"So you guys are masters now?" Shen asked.

"Yes, we worked really hard, but in the end, we reached our purpose." Koji happily said, sharing smiles with his friends.

"That's great." Karasu said, happy for the New Legend.

"Hey guys." A voice said and they turned to see a familiar fox, flying squirel and a gorilla-sized stone giant, coated in vines, plates of metal, fire and a thick slab of ice as well arriving. Those were none other than Saras, Shan Qu, and the Wu Xing.

"Hey, Saras! Shan Qu! What's up?" Toka said, happy to see his old pals again.

"Oh, we're fine." The fox replied with a smile. "I was truly hoping to see you again for this tournament."

"He, you know we never miss an opportunity for action." Karasu replied.

Shen then noticed that there was two new people with the trio. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to make presentations." Saras said. "Guys, these are our partners, Gangjing and Doctor Wei." He said with pointing at a male otter and female bunny respectively. Gangjing was wearing a pair of brown pants and sandals, along with some bandages around his muzzle. He had light brown fur, was pretty skinny and tallish (about a head bigger than Shifu). As for Doctor Wei, she was short with reddish brown fur and was wearing a completely white robe. Her eyes were blue and she had surprisingly short ears.

"Hey, guys." Koji waved at them which they politely returned.

"Our team's name is Dòngxué Jūmín." Shan Qu said. "It means 'Cave Dwellers'."

"Hey, Saras!" Another voice called. To everyone's surprise, it was none other than Mustafa, the white-headed duck from Pakistan who could control any minerals. He didn't changed at all since his last participation. He came to Saras with a smile.

"Mustafa!" The fox said before hugging his friend. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I really aim to win the tournament this time. I failed twice, but this time, I have a team with me." Now that they noticed it, Mustafa was indeed accompanied by four other persons.

The first one was a male white bunny dressed in a red cap, gloves and shirt along with blue shorts and open jacket. "Greetings. It's-a-me, Rio." He presented himself with a smile.

Neyo looked at him curiously. "He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who."

The second one was none other than Aicha, the female cheetah who participated in the two editions of the PST, but failed both times. "Hi, Saras." She waved at the fox who blushed a bit, remembering their encounter in the second PST.

The third one was a male tiger with orange and white fur with black stripes. He was shirtless which exposed his muscled shape and was wearing an headband, mask on his mouth, torn pants and gloves, all were light blue. He also had a red belt tied around his waist and a kora sword tied on his back. "I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you." He said with a strong voice.

The fourth and final one was a male wolf with grey fur and black hair. He was dressed in a yellow sport shirt and red shorts along with black boots and green fighting gloves. "I'm Cris Combo. Ready for battle."

"And together, we are the Battle Hive." Mustafa finished as he posed with his team.

"That's a cool team name." Said another voice. It belonged to a male mountain lion who was clad in a orange martial arts tunic with brown pants, barefoot, and red eyes with a scar on his head. "I'm Sakchai, and this is my team, the Adamant Warriors."

The second member of his team was Nabiki, a female thompson gazelle who had orange reddish fur with black and white markings on her face and side, had no horns, and a dark purple ninja outfit. The third Adamant Warrior was Lilac, a female pig who was wearing a blue kimono. The fourth one was Liam, a male gorilla wearing a sleeveless red kung fu uniform, dark blue kung fu pants, grey sash around waist, and a pouch carrying his weapons. the fifth and last one was Kovit, a male rhinoceros beetle who had a horn on the head and another horn pointing forward from the center of the thorax with thick exoskeleton.

"Whoa, cool! Another beetle like me." Koji happily said.

"So, Dòngxué Jūmín, Battle Hive and Adamant Warriors, right?" Karasu asked and received nods.

"You can add The Kingswood Brotherhood to the list!" A strong voice said.

It came from someone they didn't expected to see at all: Shengwu, the croc who got killed by Ayano in the first tournament. He was dressed in a long flowing robe of pitch black with a golden crown etched in. His four comrades were wearing the same thing.

First, there was Silence, a brutal battle-scarred leopard who had crossbows strapped to his paws. Second was Kicks, a giant, fat skunk. The third was Rikuaoshi, a shapeshifter who was currently in a gryphon form. The final one was Drip, a shapeshifter whose body was entirely made of blood and wearing a white mask.

"Hey, but didn't you got killed?" Alena asked in surprise.

"I survived because my author was mad with the one of this tournament." He simply replied.

"So you guys are the Kingswood Brotherhood?" Toka asked.

"Yes and we're planning to squash each and everyone of you to win!" Shengwu replied with overconfidence which earned him glares from the other participants.

"I'm afraid this won't be the case!" Said a female pig who was holding a steel flute.

"Who are you to say this?" Shengwu replied.

"I'll tell you..." The pig said before suddenly taking a pose with his four comrades. "...LILING THE PIG!"

"KANG THE RAM!" Said a male ram who was holding an Erhu Chinese Violin.

"XING FU THE ROOSTER!" a male rooster holding a Chinese Sheng.

"SONG THE COW!" a male cow holding a Bianzhong.

"AND MIN THE GOOSE!" a male goose Bolang Gu Pellet Drum.

"TOGETHER, WE ARE MUSICA, PROUD REPRESENTANTS OF THE SOUND ACADEMY!" They finished together.

Pretty much only Koji was impressed by their style as everyone else just gazed at them with blank looks.

"Cool, so all the teams met." Saras remarked. "I think we should all go to rest a bit before the opening ceremony. See ya later."

So, all the participating teams went to rest in view of the opening ceremony. Before leaving, Toka went to see Hikari and Ryuu to ask them a favor.

"Would you mind checking after our kids during the tournament? We won't be able to." He asked.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure for us to do it." Hikari assured with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **Before you remark it, yes I know, I said there would be 12 teams, but I couldn't decide how to formally organize the tournament as I'm used to the 8 or 16 style, so sorry for those who are disapointed, but it will be with 8 teams instead of 12.**

 **Now, here are all the 8 participating teams:**

 **-The Panda Pack from me**

 **-The New Legend from me too**

 **-Tao Gao from TheDragonSaver**

 **-** **Dòngxué Jūmín from The Grey Coincidence**

 **-The Kingswood Brotherhood from VoreLover360**

 **-The Battle Hive from myself again**

 **-The Adamant Warriors from Lionkingfactsguy3**

 **-Musica from Call me Al (guest)**


	45. T3 Round 1 Match 1

The 8 teams were gathered in the PST arena and the emperor just finished introducing them all to the large audience. It was now time to determine the order of the fights. Bindo, the elephant referee, picked numbers randomly in a box and wrote the results on a board. "Here are the fights for the first round!"

 _-Panda Pack vs Tao Gao_

 _-Battle Hive vs Dòngxué Jūmín_

 _-New Legend vs Musica_

 _-Kingswood Brotherhood vs Adamant Warrios_

"So we're going first." Karasu though.

"Cool! We get to fight first!" Po beamed with excitation as his friends all smiled.

"I'd ask all the teams except the two first ones to go up on the platform around the arena's wall, like the two previous years." Bindo said and all the teams except Tao Gao and Panda Pack left for the platforms. "You know the rules: the first team to make the other unable to continue fighting or knock them out of the circle around the fighting zone will be declared winner and will move on to the next round! no objections?"

They all shook their heads. "Then may the first match of round 1 BEGIN!"

Right after saying that, Tao Gao got ready to fight with Karasu drawing out his katana, Shen taking his Guan Dao, Mei Ling getting her bo staff, Fenghuang getting in her battle stance, and Fung taking his dual battle axes. The Panda Pack did the same with Po taking his own fighting stance, Hiro taking out two out of his three sabers, Passaro slightly stretching his legs, Mei Feng taking out two fans, and Tamaya grabbing a slingshot in his hoof.

"Time to bring the thunda!" Po shouted as he charged forward and engaged Shen in close combat. The peacock was advantaged by his weapon, but the panda was doing pretty well himself.

"You know, I met a lot of other world's versions of yourself. What happened in your world?" Shen asked while swinging his Guan Dao at the panda.

"Well, I formed the Panda Pack in the Valley of Peace with my friends since we were kids. We joined the Jade Palace recently and defeated Tai Lung and his minions as they attacked the valley." He explained without lowering his guard.

"I see, so you're still at this level." The peacock then smiled. "I'll tell you a secret: you may not be the best right now, but soon, you will become a really strong warrior."

"Really?" Po asked with excitation.

"Yes, but for now..." Shen said as he suddenly kicked him under the chin, sending him in the air, and then jumped to kick him out of the fighting zone. "...you still have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Karasu and Hiro were clashing in a sword duel with the wolf faring pretty well against the ninja raven as he was using two sabers simultaneously.

"You know your way with a sword, my friend!" Karasu remarked as he dodged the deadly blades.

"Yeah, I've been training in the way of Bushido since I was a puppy. And my goal in life is to become the greatest swordsman of all time." Hiro said while pressing on his attack.

"It's good to have a goal; it gives you motivation."

Eventually, the raven jumped away and started shooting arrows at the wolf who blocked them with his two sabers. He then held these last ones still and charged them with blue energy. "Two Sabers Technique: X SLASH!" He swung his weapons and shot a X-shaped energy blast toward Karasu.

The ninja easily cut it in half with his own sword and then smiled. "That was an impressive attack. Can you send me your strongest one?"

"If you wish." Hiro said and took out his third saber which he held in his mouth by the handle.

"Hey! I recognize this fighting stance: it's the same as Hatak's!" Neyo remarked.

"Three Sabers Technique: TIGER LSASH!" Hiro beamed and charged with the two swords in his paws spinning together.

Karasu rose his own sword and charged. "ELEMENTAL SLASH!"

The two warriors clashed and everybody waited to see who had won to encounter. Unsurprisingly, it was Hiro who fell on the ground.

"Darn...I'm not strong enough..." He weakly mumbled.

He was suddenly picked up by the raven who smiled at him. "Don't worry. With a few more years of training, I'm sure you will become a great Bushido master." He assured which made the wolf smile.

* * *

"Ready to fight, darling?" Mei Feng asked and battled her eyelashes seductively while fanning herself with her fans.

Fenghuang simply rolled her eyes. "Another flirty avian girl? Really? I'm starting to think the author is simply repeating archetypes."

"Don't lower your guard!" The crane shouted before throwing her fans toward the owl.

Smiling, she easily dodged them with a swift move. "Nice try, but you're gonna need more than a couple of fans to-" Suddenly, the fans returned and cut her on the shoulders before returning to Mei Feng's wings.

Having enough with the teasing, Fenghuang charged on the offensive and engaged the crane in close combat. The experience between both avians immediately became visible as Mei Feng was having an hard time even with her fans. Eventually, seeing the difficulty, she jumped back and threw her fans once again. Unfortunately for her, Fenghuang saw the trick coming and shot a jet of Ice Chi that froze the two weapons before dashing charging her wing with Ice Chi and hitting an Uppercut under Mei Feng's beak, sending her flying out of the fighting zone.

"Crap..." She mumbled after getting back up.

"Not so strong in close combat, hum?" Fenghuang asked with a smile.

"Yeah: I'm a black ops, but my trick is more infiltration missions and seduction." She admitted.

"I can guess." Fenghuang added with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei Ling was facing Tamaya the goat. The golden cat took out her bo staff as Tamaya grabbed a slingshot. "A slingshot?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah: I'm not that strong in close combat, so I use special weapons and gadgets to compensate." He explained with taking bills on his other hoof.

Mei Ling smiled. "My friend and student is pretty much like this too. This will be fun."

With a smile and a nod, Tamaya charged a bill and shot it at Mei Ling who blocked it with her staff, but immediately regretted it as it exploded and sent her flying backward.

"An explosive bill?" Neyo said in surprise.

Mei Ling kicked up and whipped some dust off her. "You got me: I didn't see that coming."

"And that's not all!" Tamaya said as he took more explosive bills and shot multiple ones at the golden cat who used her speed and agility to dodge them all. Eventually, Tamaya picked different bills from his pocket and these ones did explode, but created a cloud of red smoke.

"What's that?" Saras asked.

"It's pepper smoke!" Neyo pointed out. "When used correctly, it can damage the eyes and make it hard to breath. Now that there is pepper smoke everywhere, Mei Ling is trapped!"

However, the golden cat suddenly jumped up in the air and created a cloud on which she now stood. Tamay looked up in surprise. "H-How did you do that?!"

"This is my power, kid." She said with a smile and a wink. She then took another staff that was made of steel with blue wind patterns which she started spinning like a propeller, creating a strong gust of wind that sent Tamaya flying out of the fighting zone.

"The Wind Waker!" Neyo shouted. "It's the staff I made for her! Finally she did keep it!"

"Looks like I still have a lot of work to do..." The goat said while sitting. Mei Ling walked near the zone's end and smiled.

"Don't worry: my friend Neyo was like that too. Why don't you go talk with him after the match? I'm sure he can share a few secrets with you."

The goat smiled. "Okay, I'll do that."

* * *

Finally, Passaro was charging at Fung, using his surprisingly strong legs to perform Capoeira moves that was giving an hard time to the slower croc. He desperatly tried to block him with his dual axes.

"Darn! He's not holding back!" He though as the parrot delivered a strong spin kick into his chest that sent him near the fighting zone's limit. Luckily he had his chest armour that stopped most of the damages.

"TAKE THAT!" Passaro shouted and charged at full speed, looking to kick Fung out of the zone.

"Alright, time to use my full strength!" Fung said and used his amulet to turn into a giant which surprised Passaro whose kick had no effect because of the size difference.

"What the hell?!" He though and pressed on his attack, delivering kick after kick all over the giant croc who barely flinched. This was a big problem as kicks were Passaro's only attacks.

Eventually, Fung had enough and swung his big arm at the parrot who didn't had to dodge and received it directly, being sent flying out of the fighting zone. This meant victory for Tao Gao.

"Every member of the Panda Pack have either been eliminated or put out of action: this means the winning team of this match is TAO GAO!" Bindo announced.

Everybody cheered loudly. "YEAH! NICE JOB!" Koji cheered with enthusiasm.

"Pfffh! Those guys were loosers anyway." Shengwu mumbled as his teamates nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Ryuu beamed in excitation as Hikari just giggled at his reaction.

"That was totally a squash match!" Saras said, surprised.

"Well, their chances of winning with such a distant experience level were not very high." Neyo pointed out.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, GUYS!" Toka beamed at Tao Gao who looked at him and smiled as Karasu did the victory sign with his wing.

"So we lost..." Po sadly said and picked up his injured friend Hiro as the three others joined them. But then, he smiled. "It's okay; we'll just train harder and become stronger to win next time! PANDA PACK!"

His friends smiled and raised their hands too. "PANDA PACK!"

* * *

 **Tao Gao defeated the Panda Pack in the first match! Hope you are not too disapointed :)**


	46. T3 Round 1 Match 2

"For the next match, I call the Dòngxué Jūmín and the Battle Hive!" Bindo called.

Both teams went down in the fighting zone and face-to-face. "This is gonna be fun." Po remarked.

"This is the second time Saras and Mustafa are gonna face off in the PST." Toka remarked. "I wonder if this time, it will be better than the other times."

"And I wonder what this Battle Hive are capable of." Sakchai said with interest.

"Let's make a good battle, okay?" Mustafa said and held his wing toward Saras. The fox simply smiled and shook it with a nod.

"Alright, then without any further due, let the second match of the first round BEGIN!"

Cris Combo, the boxer wolf, charged forward, looking to hit a violent smash to the opposite team's leader, only for Gangjing to get in the way and taking the smash instead. This sent him flying backward, but he surprisingly got back up easily.

"What?! How can you get up so easily after such a devastating punch?" Cris asked in surprise.

He was answered by a double kick from both Saras and Shan Qu **(who I forgot to point out is a bat and not a flying squirrel)** that knocked him away. "Sorry, but unlike you, we prefer team work rather than attacking with our individual raw strength." The fox declared with a smirk.

"Alright then." Mustafa said and turned his wings into rock as Rio summoned a giant golden hammer in his paws.

"I repeat myself: this guy reminds me of someone." Neyo said again.

As the duo charged for an attack, Saras suddenly turned into his crane form and took off in the air along Shan Qu. "WU XING! NOW!" The bat called.

Suddenly, the elemental creature smashed the floor which suddenly turned into a water pool all over the fighting zone. As the Battle Hive fell in the water, Saras smirked and turned into his catfish form before diving in the water alongside Gangjing and the Wu Xing.

"This battle as turned into a pool party!" Liling remarked with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, the three Dòngxué Jūmín members were charging into all five members of the Battle Hive as they were left exposed. Eventually, Mustafa used his control of minerals to create one platform for all of his team that rose above the water and into the air.

"Man, that was close!" Aicha said and shook the water off her fur which caused all the men (safe for a few mature ones) to look at her with excitation.

Once she was done, the cheetah girl suddenly that Saras turned into an hummingbird and was looking to catch Mustafa with a surprise attack. Grabbing her sabers, she swung them to shoot a gust of wind that knocked the intruder away and saved the duck.

Zuko and Cris then looked to attack Saras with their sword and punch respectively, but Gangjing suddenly jumped and took both shots which knocked him off the platform. However, to their surprise, he was still swimming with ease with no sign of real injury.

"How can he take so much damage and still going on?" Shengwu wondered.

Then, they saw Doctor Wei swimming and use some medical kit to heal Gangjing even though he didn't really needed it. It was then that the Battle Hive realized that the female bunny was staying away from the fight since the beginning. Probably was she not very experienced in battle and only served as the med.

"WATCH OUT!" Rio screamed.

Mustafa turned just in time to see the Wu Xing jumping in the air toward him. The duck managed to turn his wings into gold just in time to block both of his fists before pushing them back and turning his wings in crystal to double smash him hard in the stomach.

Rio then used his giant golden hammer to slam the creature's face which knocked him far away and made him land outside the fighting zone, marking the first elimination.

"The Wu Xing has been eliminated!"

Mustafa and Rio smiled and then exchanged an high-five at their team work. Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived as Saras suddenly dashed on the platform in his dragon form and smashed both Cris and Zuko in the stomach which knocked them out of the fighting zone too.

"Cris Combo and Zuko have been eliminated!"

Mustafa groaned before lowering the platform as the water turned to earth again. It was now he, Rio and Aicha against Saras, Shan Qu and Gangjing as Doctor Wei was not really participating in. Rio took a fire-colored out of his jacket and ate it which suddenly made fireballs appear in his paws.

"Power of the Fire Flower!"

"I said it twice, but I'm gonna say it again: he reminds me of someone." Neyo said once again.

Rio shot fireballs at Gangjing who didn't even tried to dodge and simply took the fireballs that knocked him away and burned him. He got back up and rubbed himself a bit as Doctor Wei came and used her kit to heal his burning marks.

"Damn it! This Gangjing can take a great deal of damage and, even when he gets at his limit, this doc simply comes to heal him. It's a never ending cycle!" Rio though and started sweating.

Suddenly, Mustafa putted a wing before him to stop him from attacking again. "Let me handle this!" He said and rose his wings toward the opponents.

"What is he gonna do?" Gangjing though and got ready to receive more damage.

Suddenly, rocks jumped from the ground and trapped both he and Doctor Wei in a rock cage. He tried to break free, but they were too solid. Using his power, Mustafa levitated the cage and threw it out of the fighting zone, eliminating both of them simultaneously.

"Gangjing and Doctor Wei have been eliminated!"

Unfortunately, Mustafa had to recharge a bit as this technique drained a lot of energy out of him.

Meanwhile, Aicha was swinging her sabers at Shan Qu who was flying all around her, dodging her attack attempts. She even tried to shoot wind slashes which he also dodged. Eventually, he dived forward for an attack. Seeing an opportunity, Aicha smirked and swung her saber, looking to deal an injury.

However, Shan Qu dived to the left at the last second to dodge the blade and stroke her in the side, making her drop her weapon in pain.

"Alright, time to take out my best weapon!" The cheetah said and regained her sword before starting belly dancing to seduce Shan Qu. This was efficient as the bat looked at her with a dumb smile and ceased to fly.

However, before she could ask him to walk out of the fighting zone, Saras, in his crane form, grabbed her by the shoulders and flew off to toss her out of the fighting zone.

"Aicha has been eliminated!"

"It's the second year in a row that you eliminate me from the tournament!" She pointed out, looking up at him with a smirk. "You know, I'm starting to like you a lot."

This comment caused Saras to blush madly and failed to see the golden rock that came flying right into him, knocking him down and out of the fighting zone.

"Saras has been eliminated!"

The fox swore as Shan Qu realized with horror that he was now alone against both Mustafa and Rio. The two bigger men surrounded him on both side as the duck smiled. "Ready to fight? Or maybe you would prefer call this out and avoid useless pain?"

Shan Qu gulped, but then putted on a determined look. "What are you talking about? If I surrender, I won't be worthy of being called a warrior! And there's no way I'm gonna disappoint my boss and friends!"

"As you wish, but don't say we didn't gave you a chance." Rio said and shot a fireball toward the little bat who seemed nervous, but suddenly smirked.

Rolling out of the way, he let the fireball colliding right into Mustafa, stunning him. Taking the opportunity, Shan Qu then charged into his stomach with a strong headbutt that made him step backward.

"I'm gonna make you regret that!" Mustafa declared and turned his wings in gold. He then saw Shan Qu pointing at the ground. "What?"

Following his gaze, Mustafa suddenly saw the limit line of the fighting zone before him. This could only mean one thing.

"Mustafa has been eliminated!"

"He was so confident about his victory that he failed to noticed the limit line was right behind him." Karasu remarked. "Overconfidence is a really bad thing."

"What?! No way!" Rio was completely shocked as he unintentionally eliminated his team's captain. Groaning in anger, he summoned his golden hammer again and charged, looking to smash down the bat once and for all.

However, lead by his anger, the bunny left an opening to the bat who simply rolled into his feet, causing him to trip and fall out of the fighting zone as his too heavy hammer prevented him from regaining his balance.

"You may though being bigger than me made you better, but that's not the case." Shan Qu remarked.

"Rio has been eliminated! All of the Battle Hive members are out of the match; the winners are therefore the Dòngxué Jūmín team!" Bindo called the match.

The whole arena cheered loudly as the closest people screamed compliments at Shan Qu, congratulating him for his unexpected win.

"I have to say I'm impressed: this little guy defeated two strong guys with only his head." Fenghuang remarked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Both Po and Koji beamed.

"Pfff! He got lucky, that's all." Shengwu scoffed.

The little bat was congratulated by his team mates before the Battle Hive came to see them. "Well, you won again." Mustafa said, disappointed of failing to pass the first round for the third year in a row.

"Hey, that was a great performance, Mustafa. If you keep this up, I'm sure you,ll be strong enough to win the PST soon." Saras assured and exchanged an handshake with his duck friend.

"And I hope that we'll meet again after that." Aicha said with a wink that caused the fox to blush madly again.

* * *

 **You really didn't see this victory coming, did ya? Hope you're happy, Grey Coincidence.**


	47. T3 Round 1 Match 3

"For the next match, I call teams Musica and the New Legend!"

"Alright! Our turn to play!" Koji happily said.

"Let's go, guys. I can't wait to see what new tricks you learned since we last met." Karasu said with patting his beetle friend's back.

As they all went down in the fighting zone, Musica all took a cool pose together to make an heroic speech.

"...LILING THE PIG!"

"KANG THE RAM!"

"XING FU THE ROOSTER!"

"SONG THE COW!"

"AND MIN THE GOOSE!"

"TOGETHER, WE ARE MUSICA, PROUD REPRESENTANTS OF THE SOUND ACADEMY!"

Each of the New Legend members reacted differently as Toka simply mumbled "Okay...?"; Koji looked at them with admiring eyes; Alena simply looked away; Suya giggled, and Neyo rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"Hum, okay." Bindo said, unsure. "Are both team ready for the match?" He received a big "YES!" as an answer. "Then, without any further due, let the third match of the first round BEGIN!"

Liling got ready to face Toka by rising her steel flute. "Let's make a good fight, okay?"

"Of course we will." Toka replied with a smile and got into his fighting stance. "But reassure me: you're not planning on fighting with a simple flute?"

The little pig smirked. "Don't underestimate the power of music." She started playing her flute and created sound waves that reached Toka's ears.

Suddenly, the snow leopard started getting desoriented and felt the world spinning around him. Soon, he fell down on his knees and actually puked on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Saras asked.

"Liling is using the sound to affect Toka's senses. This is a dangerous spot to touch, specially in the middle of a battle." Karasu pointed out.

But Liling didn't stopped there and generated Chi through her flute to create small missile blasts which knocked the defenseless Toka away. Short story: the Phoenix Warrior was in big trouble. Liling smirked and kept blasting Toka back, looking to either knock him out of the fighting zone or simply put him out of battle.

However, having enough, the snow leopard suddenly pushed a piercing growl and exploded with jade green Chi which his fur also took a color of. "W-What's this?!" Liling asked in surprise.

"This is my Phoenix Warrior form!" Toka replied.

The surprise effect having caused the little pig to stop using her flute, Toka rushed with incredible speed and smashed her hard in the stomach which made her spit saliva and being thrown out of the fighting zone and into the arena's wall.

"Liling the pig has been eliminated!"

* * *

"So you're the guy who won the previous PST?" Kang the ram asked as he got his violin ready.

"Yup, it's myself." Koji nodded with a proud smile as he got in his Samoan Fist fighting stance. "So you know you're in for a big challenge."

"Yes, but I've came prepared."

He started playing his violin which did the same thing to Koji that Liling did with Toka, making him loose his balance. He then charged and started delivering kicks to the beetle while still playing his violin.

"Darn! He's messing with me!" Koji said and blocked his ears with his hands while closing his eyes and sensing Kang's Chi to fight.

The ram decided to get in close combat and used his violin both as an hammer and a shield while using the bow as a sword. The beetle was having an hard time as he could only use his legs to fight because his hands were busy covering his ears. Eventually, he decided to fly off in the air to put some distance and catching his breath.

"Don't think you're gonna evade me so easily!" Kang said and suddenly released extra strongs from his violin to trap Koji which also caused him to remove his hands from his ears.

Smirking, the ram plucked the strings which cutted the trapped beetle, making white blood flow out of his cuts. In the audience, Hikari had to hug the little Safui'e who was crying at seeing his father getting hurt like this.

"Come on! I can't lose like this!" Koji though and managed to break one arm free to grab his badge and created a Demon Chi propeller which he threw at Kang. However, he just smashed it down with his violin.

"You're gonna need more than that to beat me!" He declared and cutted the beetle again.

"Luckily that I have then!"

Koji suddenly used his badge to create a ninja attire made of Demon Chi along with a dagger of the same material and used it to cut the strings on him.

"I was hoping he'd use it." Karasu remarked with a smile.

The beetle charged and swung his dagger at the ram who had an hard time matching with his bigger speed. Eventually, the bug cut the violin in two with his dagger and followed with a strong kick that knocked Kang out of the fighting zone.

"Kang has been eliminated!"

"Yes! I won!" Koji cheered happily before suddenly feeling the effects of the cuts. "Ouch!"

* * *

Xing Fu the rooter glared at Alena the black panther as they were about to collide. "No matter how ferocious you are, you will never be able to beat the power and style of music!" He declared with taking out his Chinese sheng.

"You know you're about to fight the Demigoddess of the sun and moon, right?" She asked with getting in her fighting stance.

"Like I said, doesn't matter." He then started blowing into his sheng which only made some noise.

"Okay, you play music, now what-" Alena couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly received a punch that knocked her back. "What the heck? Where did it came from?"

"This is my power: by blowing into my sheng, I can create sound waves that either explode on contact and gives punches." Xing Fu explained as he repeated the technique once again.

The black panther suddenly summoned a circular shield that had fire floating around it and blocked the sound waves.

"What's this?" The rooster asked in surprise.

"This is the Divine Sun Shield, a weapon given to me by Sakuya, Spirit of the Forest." She said and took a small paintbrush from her pocket. "And this is the Celestial Brush that has been given to me by the same person! POWER SLASH!"

She said with tracing an horizontal line of paint with her brush that surprisingly cut right into Xing Fu, leaving a mark across his abdomen. The black panther then charged at full speed and delivered a powerful kick that knocked Xing Fu out of the fighting zone.

"Xing Fu has been eliminated!"

Alena regained both her shield and her brush. "Always predict the unpredictable. That's the way of the warrior."

* * *

Suya the snowy owl and Song the cow were about to fight too. "So, what can you do with your instrument?" She asked.

"This." He replied with using the bells of his Bianzhong to create shockwaves.

Suya flew off the dodge them as he started throwing them like projectiles all the while hitting them repeatedly. Soon, Suya flew back down on the ground and smirked.

"Alright, let me show you what I can do!" She said and suddenly started performing a belly dance.

"Hey! It's MY technique!" Aicha beamed.

"Yes: she learned it from another you in her world." Karasu explained.

"There's another me in her world?" The cheetah asked, confused.

Anyway, back to the match, Song was falling in trance by Suya's dance. Once she had complete control over him, she lifted her wings and shot a huge jet of Petals with her Chi that knocked him out of the fighting zone.

"Song has been eliminated!"

"So beautiful..." He clumsily mumbled while laying on the ground which made Suya giggle.

* * *

Min the goose took his pellet drum and started slamming on it to perform booming sound. Neyo the hedgehog had to cover his ears because of it.

"Darn! I don't want to be forced to wear ears protection along my shoulder one!" He though before throwing a boomerang at the goose.

However, using his Chi, he took off in the air, dodging the boomerang which returned to the hedgehog. "Hey, wanna hear my little song?" He asked before taking a deep breath and started singing.

 _"Oh well everybody heard about the bird_

 _B-B-B-Bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word..."_

Koji widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh my god! This is Surfin' Bird by The Trash men! This is my favorite song of all time!"

The beetle started dancing and singing to the song. "NOOOO!" Neyo shouted and jumped in the air to shoot a giant Chi arrow with a Chi arrow that knocked Min out of the fighting zone. "This song is the most annoying thing in the world!"

"The whole Musica team has been eliminated! This means that the winner of this match is the New Legend!" Bindo announced.

"YAHOO! We won!" Koji happily beamed and exchanged high-fives with his mates.

"This is your fault, Liling!" Kang angrily accused. "You're the worst leader of all time!"

"It's not my fault you can't play music correctly!" The pig angrily replied.

"Guys, guys!" Toka interrupted their fight. "You did very well; it's just that we're too advanced. Also, you would have won if you would have fought as a team. You need to be faithful to each other and have a perfect teamwork. Think you can work on that?"

Liling simply smiled. "Yeah, we should. Thanks for the advice."

Koji had stars in his eyes. "I like so much to shine under the eyes of my son." He though as his son was indeed cheering happily in the crowd.


	48. T3 Round 1 Match 4

"For the next match, I call the Kingswood Brotherhood and the Adamant Warriors!" Bindo called.

"Alright, it's our turn! Let's be careful." Sakchai said a bit nervously as he and his four teammates went down in the fighting zone.

"Get ready to drink blood, boys." Shengwu sinisterly said as he and his brotherhood went down in the fighting zone as well.

Saras frowned. "I don't like those Kingswood guys: they are creepy."

"And I feel like they're the bad guys of this tournament too, like Kuai was in the previous one." Shan Qu remarked.

"Get ready to be squashed!" Shengwu said in a threatening tone as he slammed his fist into his palm in front of Sakchai.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Sakchai." Nabiki the Thompson gazelle said and putted an hoof on his shoulder.

"Any objection?" Bindo asked to which both team shook their heads. "Alright then, let the final match of the first round BEGIN!"

Right after he said that, the giant croc lifted his fist to squash Sakchai who moved out of the way just in time to avoid being turned into a pancake. Shengwu kept pressing on his attack, but kept missing the mountain lion who was more agile and quick. Some of the participants noted that he had many opportunity to fight back, but never took any of them.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Mustafa asked. "He have multiple chances to, right?"

"It's because Sakchai is using a more defensive style of Muay Thai which prefers him to wear out an opponent before fighting back." Karasu pointed out.

Eventually, Sakchai started fighting back with knees and elbows strikes which didn't has much effect on the giant croc, but was still making him flinch.

As she watched the fight turning in her chief's favor, Nabiki suddenly saw Silence the snow leopard lifted a crossbow tied to his paw and aimed at Sakchai, looking for a cheap shot. Luckily, the Thompson gazelle was quick enough to dash and kick him in the face which made his arrow go but missed his target.

"Trying to attack my friend in the back? Don't think so!" She said and took out a reverse grap Wakizashi.

Silence simply glared at her without saying a word before teleporting behind the gazelle and going for a spin kick. However, the gazelle also teleported out of the way and smirked.

"So you can teleport too? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the only one who can do that!"

It then turned into a teleportation battle as both opponents always teleported right before the other could strike him/her down. Soon, they were forced to stop and catch their breath. Nabiki smirked as she could see that Silence was growing tired faster than her.

However, she didn't expected the next shot which saw the snow leopard turning invisible. She tried to sense him but couldn't figure out where the leopard went. Suddenly, he reappeared as he caught her from behind in a full nelson lock with the body scissors around her waist to prevent her from using her legs and made her lay down on the ground.

"Kicks! Now!" Shengwu called with a smirk before resuming fighting Sakchai.

He didn't had to ask it twice as the big, fat skunk walked over to them and positioned his big butt over Nabiki's face. The gazelle realized with horror what was in store for her.

Liliac the pig tried to go help her, but was stopped by a kick from Rikuaoshi in his crane form. Kovit the rhino beetle and Liam the gorilla also tried to help her, only to be stopped by a big jet of blood from Drip the blood monster. Kicks then smirked and sat down on the helpless gazelle's face before starting farting from point blank range. Everybody flinched as the poor ninja struggled at her torture. It didn't took long before she actually passed out from the smell.

"Participant Nabiki is no longer able to battle! She's out of the match!"

"Couldn't take a little smell?" Kicks snarled as Silence kicked her innactive body away.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Lilac angrily shouted and stabbed Kicks in the butt with a spear that she summoned out of nowhere, making him jump in pain.

Silence engaged her in close combat and quickly found out that the little pig girl could summon any weapon as she fought with a double-bladed sword, spear, lance, giant hammer, boomerangs, knives, twin swords, long sword, twin curved dagger blades, twin tiny pistols with unlimited shots produced by her ki, staff, rapier, a large sword with a large hole in it, whip, explosives, and even a giant ball the size of an elephant connected to a chain.

Before the snow leopard could turn invisible, Lilac stabbed him in the leg with her spear and got ready to repeat the move to put him out of battle. However, this is when Rikuaoshi decided to turn into a gryphon and stabbed his claws into her shoulders which made her cry before taking off and throwing her as hard as he could into the arena's wall which knocked her out and also started bleeding from her cuts.

"Participant Liliac has been eliminated!"

"He can shapeshift too?" Saras asked in surprise.

"The world is small, looks like." Gangjing pointed out.

As Rikuaoshi smirked evilly and licked the blood off his claws, he failed to notice Liam the gorilla jumping in the air and smashing him with a double axe handle that knocked him to the ground. "Nobody makes my friends bleed like that and get away with it!"

The shapeshifter simply stood on his legs and smirked despite the pain. "Yet, you won't do anything about it."

He changed form again, this time becoming a big kraken with many giant tentacles. Needless to say everyone was shocked at this sight. Liam quickly putted his fear aside and attacked with Karate attacks on the aquatic figure which didn't had much effect. The kraken swung his big tentacles which were surprisingly fast and actually managed to land a few scratches on Liam.

"Alright then, I'm going all out!" The gorilla said and putted on two metal gloves that contained a lot of ki.

"Can you feel all the ki in those gloves?" Toka asked.

"Yes: they contain a lot of power." Alena nodded.

Liam then went on the offensive and delivered many punches with his metal gloves which boosted his power and actually caused Rikuaoshi to groan in pain. As much as he tried to, he couldn't touch the gorilla with his tentacles as it also boosted his speed. Eventually, the gorilla jumped, sucker punched the kraken betwen his giant eyes and then grabbed him to toss him in the air and outside of the arena, making him land with a huge CRASH! that made the earth tremble.

"Whoa, hum...Participant Rikuaoshi has been eliminated!"

Liam smiled in satisfaction at his accomplishement. However, the victory was short-lived as Silence suddenly shot an arrow in his back, directly into his column which made him groan in pain. Kicks then jumped in the air and the fat skunk landed like a conoball right on the of the gorilla's head, squashing him hard on the ground and added a big fart to top it all.

"Hey! That's my technique!" Po pointed out.

"Not anymore looks like." Hiro said.

"Participant Liam is no longer able to battle! He is therefore eliminated!"

Meanwhile, Kovit the beetle was facing off against Drip the blood hemomancer-shapeshifter. "Get ready to feel the power of the bug!" Kivot said with a smirk.

"Let's go, pal!" Koji cheered for the other beetle.

Pushing a battle cry, Kivot charged for a kick, but went right through the blood being which reformed itself right afterward. This didn't discouraged him however and he kept attacking over and over again, always to the same result of going through Drip. He though maybe he should try to aim for the white mask and it was then that Drip started dodging.

"I found your weak spot!" Kivot happily said and aimed for a strong kick at the mask.

Suddenly, Drip turned his fist into solid blood and smashed Kivot down, dealing a good ammount of damage to the smaller bug. The blood creature than decided to turn into a blood bubble into which he trapped the beetle. He tried to swim his way out but couldn't move at all and he started lacking oxygene. After many helpless seconds, he passed out and Drip let him go as he though he was dead.

Bindo didn't even took time to announce the elimination as he helped the medical team carrying him away to safe his life.

"Is he crazy?! He could have killed him!" Liling the pig remarked.

"I think that's exactly what they're trying to do." Rio pointed out.

With all of his team being out of the match, Sakchai was now alone against all members of the Kingswood Brotherhood safe for Rikuaoshi. All four of them surrounded him as he started sweating nervously and Shengwu smirked.

"Time for the desert of the match!"

The young mountain lion did his best, but didn'T stand a chance with such handicap and got beaten down by the giant croc, fat skunk, silencious leopard, and blood shapeshifter. Once he was covered of bruises and bleeding from everywhere while laying helplessly on the ground, Shengwu lifted his foot, ready to crush him down.

"Goodbye, kitty!"

BAM!

Before he could kill Sakchai, Toka suddenly jumped in the fighting zone and smashed the croc across the face which knocked him away. "How dare you interrupt me?!" He growled in anger.

"You already won the match: there's no point in killing him!" Toka angrily replied.

Bindo nodded and lifted his arm. "The whole Adamant Warriors have been putted out of battle! The winning team of the final round is the Kingswood Brotherhood!"

No cheer came as Shengwu simply growled and walked away with his team members as all the other participants rushed to go help the Adamant Warriors going to the infirmary.

"This concludes the first round of the tournament! The winners who are advancing to the semi-finals are Tao Gao, Dòngxué Jūmín, the New Legend, and the Kingswood Brotherhood! We'll continue with the next round tomorrow!" Bindo announced.

* * *

 **So? You're enjoying it so far? Which match did you liked the most? And are you excited for the next round?**


	49. T3 Round 2 Match 1

The next day, after everyone including the emperor returned in the arena, so did all four remaining teams. Those were Tao Gao, the New Legend, Dòngxué Jūmín and the Kingswood Brotherhood. Bindo the elephant announced the first match after presenting the remaining teams.

"For the first match for the second round, I call the teams of the New Legend and the Kingswood Brotherhood!"

"Perfect, the other day's match didn't satisfy my blood thirst." Shengwu remarked with a smirk.

"And we're gonna make this stupid snow leopard pay for interrupting us." Kicks added with a chuckle as they went down in the fighting zone.

"Alright, we're gonna teach those jerks a good lesson!" Koji said with slamming a fist into his palm.

"Yeah; they're gonna regret what they did to the Adamant Warriors." Alena added with a nod.

"Just be careful not to get killed, guys." Karasu said. "For your kids."

Toka nodded and thanked his raven friend before jumping down in the fighting along with his four friends and got ready to face the Brotherhood who seemed as impatient as they were.

"No objections for this match?" Bindo asked to which he received no answer. "Perfect then, let the first match of the second round BEGIN!"

As Bindo announced the match Shengwu started by crushing his amulet and entering second state, with bones tearing through his flesh to form spikes on his body. He grinned at his opponent.

Koji of course, charged first, deflecting a pair of bolts from Silence and swinging at Shengwu's head. Much to his surprise the crocodile's scales took the blow and recieved not even a tiny scratch. "My turn," he thought and swung his blade at the beetle, who dodged back but was still cut open on his chest.

Meanwhile Rikuaoshi was engaging Alena in close combat, his claws were not strong enough to break her shield, but the force behind his attacks kept pushing her backwards. Just as she was about to be pushed out the barrier, Neyo came and hit him from behind, shoving the shapeshifter out of the way and onto the dirt.

"Thanks Neyo." Said Alena, dropping her guard and recieving a pair of crossbows to her shield that made her aware that Suya and Toka were struggling against Drip. She rushed over to help them, drawing her paintbrush as she went. Silence then teleported behind Neyo and smacked the back of his legs, bringing him down to his knees. The hedhehog released his boomerang, which was deflected easily. Silence then shot him right through the shoulder. Neyo yelled in pain - but his pain was only just beginning. Silence smashed the back of his head with a crossbow, dazing him. The leopard then proceeded to tear off his gauntlet and shoulder strap and to retrieve his arrow from his opponent's shoulder.

"Kicks, he's all yours!"

Neyo looked up to see the skunk pivot his huge butt towards him. "Take a good long look, it's the last thing you'll be seeing!" Kicks cackled cruelly, before slamming his ass over Neyo's face, crushing him against the ground and bringing his nose deep inbetween his cheeks. It tickled lightly at first, his fur recieving a pleasant itch from the hedhehog's weak squirming. Neyo, unable to call for help, then recieved a powerful fart right in his face. It stunk so bad that his eyes watered and he could barely breath. He had no idea how much he could take...

Rikuaoshi watched with pleasure as Kicks played with his new toy and chuckled, before assuming his lung dragon form. As Toka, Suya and Alena were trying to fight off the blood being, the new dragon charged into the New Legend's leader as he wanted to take him on by himself.

Meanwhile, Neyo was about to pass out from the disgusting fart that was invading his nose and brain. His cheeks were soaking with tears from his eyes that were getting heavy. Trying one last attempt at getting free, the hedgehog managed to grab his Jinshu Jian Jiao sword and pressed it on Kicks' butt skin before turning it on. The big fat skunk opened widely his eyes before jumping in the air and holding his butt in pain.

"Owww! Owowowow! My butt! My poor butt!"

Neyo coughed a lot and filled his lungs with fresh air before weakly standing on one leg. Unfortunately, the damage from all these farts had already been done and those made by Silence didn't helped in that matter. Kicks took back from the hole made in his giant butt and charged at the hedgehog in anger.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed and jumped, looking to squash the hedgehog with his butt.

However, he smirked and, at the last second, turned on his belly which resulted in in Kicks landing his big butt on his quills-covered back. He pushed an even stronger scream of pain and jumped so high that it almost looked like he received the strongest punch in the world. He landed outside the fighting zone.

"Kicks has been eliminated!"

Neyo smirked before collapsing on the ground and coughing a lot. "Darn...Sorry, guys, I won't be able to back you up..."

Toka kept dodging Rikuaoshi who tried to cut him down with his giant claws. Luckily, the feline had good instincts and managed to avoid all the attacks without a scratch. This all came to an end, however, as the dragon wrapped his tail around his waist and slammed him really hard on the ground which created a crater.

Groaning in pain, the Phoenix Warrior exploded with Jade Green Chi which his fur also took in colour and grabbed his tail to swing him around before slamming the dragon on the ground too, only harder and making the ground shake.

"And that's not all! PHOENIX FIST!" He shouted with smashing the dragon in the face so hard that he was sent out of the arena again.

"Participant Rikuaoshi has been eliminated!"

Meanwhile, Suya was fighting off Drip's blood attacks with jets of flower petals which she controlled with her Chi. They were on even levels with neither making an advancement on the other. Alena was taking benefit of it to take a small break and catching her energy.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to power up." Suya though and brought a wing to the pearl in her navel. "FIRST GEAR!" She got covered by a big light.

Once the light faded away, Suya's look had changed again. Along with her strong aura, she was now dressed in a Egyptian dancer's top that was made of gold coins along with a skirt of the same material that was open to show her leg. Her Pearl of Hope also changed as it now had extra parts resting into all four corners of her belly button while the central part remained normal.

"What's this?!" Drip asked in surprise.

"This is the First Gear; a power I earned in Egypt!" The snowy owl said and rose her wings before red energy covered her body for a moment. "FURY BRAND! This is gonna boost my attack power!"

Drip simply gave a smirk on his red blood lips. "This is very impressive, but guess what: I found a weakness in your team and decided to take it."

Before Suya could understand, Drip flowed away like a wave toward Koji and Shengwu who were still fighting each other. As the beetle was too distracted by the croc to notice him, the blood creature entered his body by the numerous cuts he got from his previous matches along with the one Shengwu did across his chest at the start of this one.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? What entered me?!" Koji slightly panicked as he felt the monster entering him.

Shengwu smirked. "Drip entered your body. You're a dead bug!"

Instantly, Drip started making Koji suffer from the inside and the bug screamed and twitched in pain all around. He tried to force the monster out of him by smashing different parts of his body which didn't had any effect. Suya and Alena tried to rush to his help, only to be stopped by Silence who teleported before them and shot arrows.

"STOOOP!" Koji cried as he collapsed on the ground and was about to pass out from the pain.

Luckily, Toka dashed at his best friend's side as he was done with the giant dragon. "Koji! Are you alright?!"

"No!" He managed to groan. Safui'e started crying at seeing his father getting tortured and had to be hugged by Hikari.

"What can I do?!" Toka started panicking while holding his brother at arms in his paws.

"S-Send a Chi wave through my system... It should work..." The beetle weakly groaned.

He didn't really liked the sound of this idea, but there was no other options. He could just stay there and watch his best friend suffering. Putting a paw on his arm, Toka sent a jet of his own Chi through Koji's system, making him scream very loud in pain. Luckily, the Chi also touched Drip which damaged him too, forcing him to come out by the beetle's chest cut.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Drip shouted and started floating toward the snow leopard.

Suddenly, this last one spat smoke from his mouth which got mixed up with all the blood that composed Drip's body. "Sorry, but I still got one move in my arsenal. HUO YUN!"

Snapping his fingers, he putted the smoke on fire which also burned Drip, making him scream as his blood got burned. This turned him solid and Toka decided to finish him off with his Iron Fist which knocked him out of the fighting zone.

"Participant Drip has been eliminated!"

At the same moment, Suya and Alena overpowered Silence with their combined strength and charged their strongest attack together. "ECLIPSE BURST/CHERRY BOMB!" The two attacks knocked Silence out of the fighting zone as well of his consciousness.

"Participant Silence has been eliminated!"

"Yes! This only leaves Shengwu for the Brotherhood!" Mustafa said with throwing a fist in the air.

Speaking of which, Toka tried to smash the croc with his Iron Fist, but only hurt himself as he smashed the impenetrable skin of the giant croc who then whipped him hard with his tail, knocking him away. Alena arrived and the panther smashed the giant with her shield which didn't gave better results and only ended up getting a sword slash across her unprotected tummy.

Trying to protect them, Suya shot a storm of cherry blossom petals at Shengwu. However, this barely moved him and he grabbed the snowy owl girl in one hand before smirking.

"Too bad, such a pretty creature. I wish I wouldn't have to do THIS!"

He started squeezing Suya hard, causing her bones to crack and forcing her to spit blood. Safui'e started crying again and Fenghuang's blood started boiling at seeing her daughter figure being tortured like this. Everyone was too weak to come to her help in time.

However, one person was more affected than the others.

Koji, despite being weakened by Drip going into his system, was feeling something building inside of him as he heard his wife screaming in pain. Koji's body was taking by a wave of spasmes. He kept looking in the same direction, his breath was getting violent and he putted an hand over his quick beating heart. He was feeling something really strong taking it. Anger. Hate!

As Shengwu laughed at the badly hurt snowy owl, Koji's body started producing Chi - but not his usual black and red Demon Chi nor his ocean blue one. This one was purple.

"Oh no! Not again!" Cong Wo said inside Koji as he saw a strange creature appearing. It had a black slender and abnormally long body and limbs with a white head that only had a mouth that was filled with purple liquid. It even had black tentacles jumping from his back.

"Hum?" Shengwu said as he saw Koji getting back up and the purple Chi that was coming out of his body as well as a new mask appearing on his face: it was round, white and had purple markings that made it look like crying eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Liling asked in surprise.

"I don't know: it's the first time I see him like this." Karasu replied, worried for his beetle friend as this Chi was pretty evil.

The giant croc smirked and dropped Suya on the ground. "So Drip didn't softened you enough? You still want more? Well it'll be my pleasure to squash you and your stupid owl friend after-" Before he could finish his sentence, Koji appeared before the croc in a split-second. This last one slowly looked down to see that Koji's sword was covered of blood - his blood - as he had cut his throat open.

"Not again..." Shengwu mumbled before choking on his own blood and falling on the ground.

"Medical team! Quick!" Bindo said as the medical team rushed to save Shengwu before he could die a second time. "The Kingswood Brotherhood have been defeated! The winning team advancing to the finals is the New Legend!"

Everyone cheered as Toka advanced toward Koji after recovering from the tail whip he received. "Nice job, Koji! I don't know how you did this, but-"

Suddenly, Koji turned around and smashed his best friend, sending him to crash into the arena's wall. Everybody gasped in shock.

"Koji?! What the hell are you-" Alena tried to interfere, only for Koji to grab her with a tentacle jumping from his back and throwing her away.

He then pushed a loud, piercing scream which caused everyone to cover their ears as the other participants jumped in the fighting zone and all tried to neutralize the out of control beetle, only to be knocked away one-by-one.

"Koji!"

This voice belonged to none other than Suya and the anger-controlled beetle looked to see her getting back up and looking at him with fear in her beautiful eyes. He ceased to move for a moment before his mask suddenly started cracking and fell into shades as Koji sat down, covered in sweat and panting as if he just had a terrible nightmare.

"What happened?! What was that?!" Toka asked as the others joined Koji with Suya putting her wings around him.

"I can explain that." Cong Wo said as he took form beside Koji. "It was Atrocious, the demon of rage. He took over him once, when he returned from the Samoan Islands for his training."

"I remember: he talked about it once." Karasu said which shocked his friends.

"What have you done?" Neyo asked.

"I killed a group of pirates in pure rage." Koji admitted with looking down which shocked his friends and tears formed in his eyes.

"I should seal it away in my sword." Karasu said and was about to draw out his sword, only to be stopped by Cong Wo.

"It's not that simple: Atrocious doesn't live inside Koji, but can enter his mind every time he is consumed by pure rage and hate. That's the case with any warrior with Demon Chi. However, when he is not, it's impossible to catch him."

"So this thing can come in him at any time?" Toka asked, worried for his best friend.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't meant to try and kill that guy." Koji apologized and looked at the ground in shame.

Suya gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't apologize, Koji: it's not your fault if you have a demon in you, just like Cong Wo - but a meaner demon, that is."

"Yeah, you're still our friends no matter what." Toka declared to which Alena and Neyo nodded.

Koji smiled and thanked his friends before everyone went back to the platform and let the round continue.


	50. T3 Round 2 Match 2

"For the next match, I call the teams of Tao Gao and Dòngxué Jūmín!" Bindo called.

"This is not gonna be easy." Saras remarked.

"Yup: I won't be able to miraculously make us win like in our previous match, this time." Shan Qu added.

The Dòngxué Jūmín team went down in the fighting zone. Tao Gao was going to follow, but Karasu was intercepted by Koji who had a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"Karasu, you HAVE to win this match, got it?"

The raven smiled as he knew his beetle friend wanted to face him again. "Got it." He said with a nod before flying down to join his team in the fighting zone.

As both teams were standing face-to-face, Saras was sweating a lot as he knew how strong Tao Gao was and that it was going to be a huge challenge, even for his own team.

"Geez, dude, you need to relax." Karasu told the young fox. "This isn't a fight to the death; just have fun." Saras gulped and nodded, a bit unsure.

"Come on, son!" Ryuu cheered for his son.

"Let's go, Saras!" Mustafa screamed to back up his fox friend.

"Are both team ready?" Bindo asked to which they all nodded. "Excellent, in this case, the second and final match of the second round can BEGIN!"

Saras quickly turned into his crane form and took it to the sky and was followed by Karasu who engaged an aerial combat. Of course, the raven was more experienced than his opponent, but this last one was still doing pretty good.

Meanwhile, Shen charged his Guan Dao with Fire Chi and shot a fireball at Shan Qu which got blocked by Gangjing. "If I remember correctly, this otter can receive a lot of damage without staying down."

Indeed, the otter got back up despite the burning marks. "In that case, we'll just have to keep attacking until he stays down." Fenghuang said and shot jets of Ice Chi at him which he avoided thanks to his elastic body that he could bend a lot.

"I'm gonna go back up Saras!" Shan Qu said and took off in the sky, only to be stopped by Mei Ling who created a cloud on which she jumped to block his way.

"Sorry, cutie, but Karasu doesn't like when people interfere in his fights. So you're opponent is me."

"Cutie?" The little bat though and blushed a bit before attacking the golden cat with dive-by attacks.

Back on the ground, Fung used his amulet to turn int his giant form and clash with the Wu Xing. Both big guys were trying to push the other back, but they were on equal strength. Eventually, Wu Xing jumped back and shot a torrent of ice at the croc. While it didn't moved him, it created some frost on his skin surface.

"Darn!" Fung though as he created a wall of stone to block the ice torrent.

The Wu Xing decided to destroy it with a smash of fire fist which gave Fung the opportunity to whip him across the face with a tail swing. Not accepting defeat, the elemental creature replied with a knee strike into his stomach which made him step backward before headbutting the creature in the face.

Meanwhile, Shen and Fenghuang were combining their power to strike Gangjing with fire and ice. However, the otter took all their attacks with ease and even dodged some of them thanks to his elastic body. Also, whenever things seemed to look bad for him, Doc Wei would step in to heal him, making it an endless cycle.

"He always get back up, no matter how hard we strike him!" Shen said and charged his Guan Dao with fire, only to be stopped by Fenghuang.

"Stop. We're just wasting our energy for nothing. We need to find another way." She then smirked. "And I think I know exactly how."

Dashing forward, she shot ice at Gangjing's feet, trapping him on the ground, and followed by freezing his whole body as well. She then flew past him and did the same to Doc Wei before grabbing her ice block and throwing her outside the fighting zone, eliminating her. Shen followed her technique by also grabbing Gangjing's frozen body, getting him off the ground and tossing him out of the fighting zone as well.

"Participants Gangjing and Wei have been eliminated!"

"Yes! It's three-on-five for Tao Gao now!" Koji happily said to which Toka nodded.

"Come on, guys!" Mustafa tried to cheer them up.

Back in the air, Saras was having an hard time with Karasu, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep up with the more experienced ninja. He decided to turn into an hummingbird to be an harder to touch target and dodged the raven's attack. He even actually managed to land a few pecks on him from all around.

"Not bad, Saras." Karasu said before smiling and charging his sword with Lightning Chi. "But you know I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve!"

Using his power, he exploded the sky with Lignting. Saras got touched and many of his feathers got burned as he fell down toward the ground. Swearing in his head, Saras took his dragon form before touching the ground to avoid further damage.

"I should have seen this one coming!" He though just as Karasu came back down too. He then spotted Gangjing and Wei both frozen outside the fighting zone. "Darn! Gangjing and Wei have been eliminated! But it's okay; Shan Qu, Wu Xing and I can still win."

Karasu suddenly pointed something behind him. Confused, Saras turned around and saw a pretty shocking sight: Wu Xing was laying down on his stomach covered of bruises and cuts with Fung, Shen and Fenghuang around him.

"WHAAAAT?!" Saras shouted really loud, shocked to see the Wu Xing defeated. "Okay then, Shan Qu and I are the only ones who can-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his bat friend suddenly fell from the sky beside him, covered of bruises courtesy of Mei Ling who also jumped down from her cloud and landed graciously with a smile.

"S-Sorry, Boss, but she was too strong..." He apologized as Saras picked him up in his arms. The dragon realized in horror that he was now alone against the whole Tao Gao.

"You should surrender." Karasu proposed. "That would avoid you suffering for nothing. And beside..." He said and gave a pointing look toward the New Legend which made Saras understood that he would like to face them.

The dragon smiled before returning to his fox form. "Fine then, I surrender!"

"Participant Saras have called out! The whole Dòngxué Jūmín has been eliminated! Therefore, the winning team of this match is Tao Gao!"

The crowd cheered loudly - Ryuu and Hikari more than anyone else. After thanking Karasu one last time, Saras left with his partners to go at the infirmary. Karasu and his friends then looked at their New Legend friends who were not cheering, simply looking at them as they knew they were finally going to face each other.

"This is gonna be fun!" someone in the audience suddenly screamed and everybody turned to see it was none other than Shinsuke Lession from the first tournament.

"Shinsuke?! What are you doing here?!" Toka asked.

"The author promised he could make a cameo." Koji said with a chuckle.


	51. T3 Finale

**Alright, guys, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! Tao Gao vs New Legend!**

* * *

The next day finally came. The day of the third PST's finale and the day they were going to see two of the strongest teams in all the worlds fight each other. The arena was filled with a large crowd that was cheering loudly, the emperor being among them. Bindo soon arrived in the middle of the arena to call.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the final of the third Power Struggle!" He marked a pause to let the crowd cheer. "For this match that will determine the winner of a medal given by the emperor himself as well as 1000,000,000 yuan, I introduce to you the first team who defeated Musica and the Kingswood Brotherhood to get here, THE NEW LEGEND!"

The arena exploded with cheers as the team entered the fighting zone. Toka lifted his fist for his trademark pose, Koji - who received the biggest ovation as he won the previous tournament - smiled and greeted everyone, Alena simply waved her hand a few times, Suya waved her wings and winked seductively which pleased the boys (and annoyed their girlfriends), and Neyo simply waved politely.

"And their opponents," Bindo continued after the team arrived in the middle of the fighting zone. "they defeated the Panda Pack and Dòngxué Jūmín to get there, please welcome TAO GAO!"

The second team came out to as loud ovation from the audience. Karasu gave polite bows to everyone as Shen did the same, Fenghuang tried not to pay attention, though she smiled a bit at the attention, Mei Ling winked at the boys and Fung just waved at them. Once they arrived on front of their friends and adversaries, however, they returned to their serious state.

"This will be interesting." Rio remarked with interest.

"From what I've heard, those guys are really close friends. They even trained together in the same world." Saras said.

"So it's a friend team battle?" Shan Qu asked.

Ryuu and Hikari were looking in concern. "This is a very emotional confrontation for all of them." Ryuu remarked.

"Yes; I can feel it too." Hikari said before looking down at the little Safui'e who was moaning at seeing his daddy and uncle about to square off. "Hey, don't be afraid, sweetie." She reassured him as Ryuu did the same with Ryoka, Moon Dancer and Chao.

Back in the fighting zone, Koji was trembling hard and suddenly shouted at his raven friend. "Karasu! If you hold anything back in this match, I'll hold it against you for life!"

This made the raven and other people look in surprise. "Why is he saying that?!" Mustafa asked, surprised.

"It's because, for Koji, Karasu is not only a friend, but also a model. From what they told me, Koji own most of what he learned to him. To his eyes, Karasu is the guy he wants to overpower at any cost. As you know, Koji has been seen as a looser for most of his life and he wants to prove his worth to everyone, to Karasu more than anyone else. Karasu won their first encounter, Koji won their second, this is the decisive one." Saras explained.

The same tension could be felt between Toka and Shen, Suya and Fenghuang, Alena and Fung, as well as between Neyo and Mei Ling.

"Any objections for this match?" Bindo asked but didn't got any answer. "Very well then, may the final match of the third Power Struggle Tournament BEGIN!"

Right after he said that, Neyo summoned his Chi bow and started shooting a huge volley of Chi arrows at the opposing team. Karasu cut them with his sword while Shen did the same with his Guan Dao, Fenghuang created a wall of ice to stop them, Mei Ling blocked them with her staff and Fung used stones to stop them.

"I know this technique." Karasu said after he stopped.

Neyo smiled. "Yes: it's a technique I found in the ninja scroll you gave me the first time we departed. It only took me three days to master it."

Karasu smiled too. "You'll never cease to amaze me, Neyo." He then charged his sword with Lightning Chi and charged toward the hedgehog.

Suddenly, Koji, who turned on his Cong Wo mode, clashed his own sword with Karasu's which caused their Chi to explode on their respective side - light blue for Karasu and red and black for Koji. As he forced his blade against the raven's, the young beetle turned to look at his friends.

"Guys! Don't interfere in our duel, okay?"

"Same for you, guys: it's between he and I!" Karasu also asked.

Their friends all nodded before the two friends started dashing all around and clashed their swords at tremendous speed, making it hard to follow for the untrained eye. As the two started their sword duel, Toka and Shen started exchanging fire jets with their Fire Chi.

"Huo Yun!" The snow leopard shouted as he spat smoke all around the peacock before snapping his fingers and putting fire to it.

The peacock walked out of it undamaged. "I though you knew that fire cannot damage me, young Toka." He remarked before charging, looking to strike his opponent.

"Come to me, Huángyúnfāng (Yellow Cloud Fang)!" Suddenly, a giant sword appeared in his paw. It had a very large silver blade with a yellow handle (think about Cloud's Buster sword from Final Fantasy 7, but with different colours). He used to it block Shen's Guan Dao which sent some sparks flying.

"Whoa! That's an impressive sword!" Ryuu remarked.

Toka and Shen were fighting with their weapons, but the former's one was so heavy that he couldn't keep up with the latter's quickness. It was the big default of his sword and caused him to get a few cuts on him. Deciding to change his strategy, Toka made his sword disappear and spat smoke again to blindside the peacock.

"When are you gonna understand your technique doesn't work against me?" He asked, but was surprised as the smoke didn't got on fire.

"IRON FIST!"

Shen jumped just in time as Toka jumped out and smashed the ground with his Iron Fist. "You almost got me there." Shen remarked with a smile.

"When one trick doesn't work, I try another approach." Toka said and returned the smile.

Meanwhile, Suya and Fenghuang were starring at each other, knowing they were about to fight. "Fenghuang! Please, don't restrain yourself because I'm your student! Give me your best!" She said with a trembling voice before getting in her fighting stance.

The elder owl really didn't wanted to hurt her student and daughter figure, but she knew that this last one wanted to be considered like a real fighter and not a useless diva. She planned on fulfilling this wish. "Very well, youngling." She said with getting in her fighting stance too.

Then, both owls dhashed forward and engaged a close combat, swinging their wings and talons at each other. They were on equal level, that could be easily seen. Eventually, they decided to take it to the sky, turning it into an aerial fight while keeping their distance from Koji and Karasu.

Suya shot jets of flower petals with her Petal Chi while Fenghuang used her Ice Chi to counter with mini-blizzards. Neither owls could make an advancement on the other, so Suya decided to step up a bit by bringing a wing to her Pearl of Hope.

"Tree Of Life Mode!" She shouted and the Pearl shone a bright light all over her body. Once it faded, the snowy owl was now wearing a red flower on her head along with a strong white aura around her body.

Fenghuang smirked. "I still remember the day you unlocked this form." She then turned into her Frozen Phoenix Form which saw her feathers shining with ice blue energy along with her eyes becoming purple.

It was going to be an intense fight between the two owl girls.

A bit farther, Mei Ling the mountain cat and Neyo the hedgehog were ready to struggle too. "So we're finally facing off, are we?" She remarked with a smile as she swung her bo staff.

"Yup." Neyo nodded and took out his boomerang. "I know you trained me very well and I'm grateful for that, but I'm still planning on winning this encounter."

"Alright. Let's try to look cool for your son, okay?" She added with a wink that made Neyo chuckle.

He threw his boomerang which Mei Ling knocked away with her staff before charging. Luckily, the weapon returned in the hedgehog's hands just in time for him to block Mei Ling's staff with it. Both opponents smirked at each other as their fight started.

Finally, Alena and Fung were ready to square off too. "Aww, do I really stand a chance? I mean, you're the demigoddess of sun and moon." Fung asked with rubbing his head.

"Don't let that distract you; you're very strong too, Fung. I can sense it." Alena assured with a smile before getting in her fighting stance. "But don't go think that it means I'm gonna let you win."

Smirking, Fung took out his double battle axes and, just as the two charged and were about to clash, the screen turned dark and showed: "TO BE CONTINUED..."

* * *

 **So? Are you enjoying this match so far? If yes, stay stunned 'cause things will get better next time :)**


	52. T3 Finale part 2

**Alright guys, the final fight continues!**

* * *

Fung pushed a battle cry as he swung his battle axes at Alena who used her agility to dodge the attacks. She replied with offences of her own which were all blocked both by the croc's axes and his armor. She soon decided to use her Divine Sun Shield to equal the game and be able to block and fight back as well. Eventually, they clashed their weapons and smirked at each other's face.

"You've gotten really stronger since the last time we met!" The black panther remarked.

"And trust me, you didn't saw anything yet!"

Pushing her back, he used his Stone Chi to make a wall of stones from the ground and kick it at her. The black panther grabbed her Divine Brush and combined it with her shield to block and cut all the rocks. The croc then charged at surprising speed and swung his axe which the panther barely dodged, still getting a cut across her unprotected tummy.

Fung then decided to use his amulet and turn into his giant form and slammed both of his giant fists onto Alena, probably squashing her. "Sorry, Alena, this won't kill you, but you should be out of the match now."

However, he was surprised, when his fists were slowly pushed up and saw a white and black light underneath them. To his surprise, Alena turned into her Solar form with the right side of her body turning white with red markings and her left one turning black with purple ones. She managed to block his fists with her shield and smirked.

"I won't lie: for a second, I though I was done." She said before pushing Fung back with her strength.

"Okay, I'm starting to think I'm screwed there!" The croc though.

Despite his big size, the demigoddess was too agile to be touched by his giant battle axes. He decided to mix it with his stone attacks and actually managed to land a few scratches on her. Decided not to give up, Alena used her Divine Paintbrush and used the Power Slash technique on Fung who didn't get cut but was still being pushed back. However, just as he was going to fall out of the zone, Alena ran out of ink.

"Okay, enough playing: I'm giving all in one punch!" Fung though as he charged all his energy into one fist and went for a punch toward his opponent.

"If it's like that, then I'm gonna give it all too." Alena said and charged her Chi into her paws. "ECLIPSE BURST!"

As the two attacks collided, both Fung and Alena groaned as they gave everything they had into their final attack. It was a battle of determination to defeat the other. After many seconds, the contact caused an explosion which knocked the two of them very far and out of the fighting zone, hitting the arena's wall at the same time. They returned to their normal form afterward.

"Participants Alena and Fung have been eliminated!"

Alena weakly smiled and called to her croc friend from the other side of the zone. "I told you that you were strong enough to even defeat someone like me, Fung!"

The croc smiled and showed a thumb up which Alena returned.

* * *

Neyo flinched as he looked at his panther friend. "So you got eliminated, Alena? At least, you took Fung down with you, it's that."

"Don't look away from your opponent!" Mei Ling suddenly beamed as she swung her bo staff at the hedgehog who blocked with his boomerang just in time.

Neyo jumped back and kept throwing his boomerang at the golden cat who simply dodged and blocked it over and over again. Seeing that it didn't worked, he regained his boomerang and instead used his Chi bow to shoot Chi arrows.

The golden cat was having more difficulties with those attacks as she couldn't block them with her bo staff as it would destroy it. Instead, she created a cloud in the air and jumped on it to put some distance between her and the attacker.

Neyo kept shooting at her, but with the distance, she could see and dodge the attacks with ease. She soon decided to use her Water Chi and shoot waterballs in counter-attack. However, the hedgehog smirked and simply destroyed them with his Chi arrows.

"Okay, I'm gonna change tactics." Mei Ling though and took out her Wind Waker to shoot a slash of wind in front of Neyo, creating a lot of dust that momentarily blindsided the hedgehog.

She took the chance to jump down her cloud and behind him, just as he recovered his view and went for a punch in his face. He closed his eyes, but the hit never came. Opening his eyes, he saw that Mei Ling stopped her fist and instead poked his nose with her finger.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" She said with a cute giggle.

Neyo simply smiled as it was the affectionate gesture she used to do with him since the day they started training. "How could I ever forget this?"

Becoming serious again, Mei Ling swung her Wind Waker at him, but Neyo took out his Jinshu Jian Jiao sword out and blocked her, the Dark Chi blade colliding with the metallic staff and creating a piercing noise. The friends smirked at each other before finally engaging the close combat.

Mei Ling and Neyo clashed their weapons, making sparkles fly in the air, sometimes stopping to use Water and Wind Chi to send jets of their respective element which caused water and wind to fly up all around too. Neyo would sometimes throw quills, but it didn't gave much results.

Mei Ling suddenly smirked and Neyo realized too late that, during their battle, water has been splashed all over the ground. Using her Chi, she made small water bullets fly from all around and hit the hedgehog from every directions. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't dodge them all.

Once she was done and the hedgehog was covered of wounds, she charged and looked to finish him off with one last staff swing. However, Neyo suddenly took out a small circular device and blocked her staff with it. She was surprised and Neyo smirked.

"I too have many tricks up my sleeve."

The golden kept pressed on her attacks, only to be blocked again and again by the little device which curiously didn't moved at all upon impact. Eventually, after tens of strikes, Neyo once agains took out his boomerang and threw it at Mei Ling who simply knocked it away with her Wind Waker.

However, this gave the hedgehog an opening and he pressed the device against her stomach. Before she could react, Neyo pressed the little button in the middle. Mei Ling felt as if we gave her a violent punch in the guts which made her spit saliva and was sent flying back many feet away.

"What just happened?" Sakchai asked.

Neyo held his arm in pain as it was visibly damaged. "This device allows me to absorb the impact of a smash - not Chi attacks - and then I just have to press on the button to release it against what I want. However, it is a double-bladed weapon as it also make some of the released impact damage my arm." He said with rubbing it softly. "But it is to compensate for my lack of physical strength and it's super effective!"

Mei Ling somehow managed to get back up despite the pain and dashed at full speed to smash Neyo across the face with her Wind Waker, sending him flying out of the fighting zone.

"Participant Neyo has been eliminated!"

Mei Ling smiled, but before she could use her Healing Rain, she suddenly coughed blood and collapsed on the ground, clutching in pain. Bindo looked at her and decided she could no longer fight.

"Participant Mei Ling is no longer able to battle! She's eliminated!"

As the two of them were getting carried to the infirmary, Mei Ling weakly smiled at Neyo. "I'm really proud of you, my student..."

Neyo weakly smiled back. "Thank you so much for making me stronger, master. And I'm sure you,ll make a perfect auntie for my little Chao..."

* * *

Up in the sky, the two owls were clashing flower petals and jets of ice everywhere, making a good firework show. Suya in her Tre of Life form shot torrents of flower petals at Fenghuang in her Freezing Phoenix form who blocked with mini-blizzards.

"Is that the best you can do, Suya?" The elder owl asked as she knocked the young one to the ground with a kick in the shoulder.

She quickly got back up and panted. Despite her best attacks, Fenghuang was just stronger than her, even in her Tree of Life form. "Looks like it's time to spice things up a bit!" She mumbled and brought a wing to her Pearl of Hope which started shining a light that took over her whole body.

Once the light faded away, Suya's look had changed again. Along with her strong aura, she was now dressed in a Egyptian dancer's top that was made of gold coins along with a skirt of the same material that was open to show her leg. Her Pearl of Hope also changed as it now had extra parts resting into all four corners of her belly button while the central part remained normal. "FIRST GEAR!"

Fenghuang giggled a bit. "You're sure it's a good idea to take this form in here?" She said and pointed a wing toward the audience where practically all the boys were looking at her in awe.

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit undressed." Suya admitted and blushed. "Anyways, FURY BRAND!" Red energy surrounded her body for a moment. "This will make my attacks stronger."

Fenghuang nodded and then shot another mini-blizzard. Suya rose her wings and shouted "SEAL EVIL!" and made appear a light portal that sucked all the attack.

"Whoa! Sexy and strong." A boy in the audience said.

"Hey! She's MY wife!" Koji screamed from the air before resuming his fight with Karasu.

Back on the ground, Suya rose her wings and created a ball of cherry blossom petals. "CHERRY BLOSSOM BOMB!" she screamed with throwing it at Fenghuang.

This last one decided to counter it with one of the 12 Impossible Moves (it's the one where she creates a fireball, I don't know how it's called) which created a giant explosion. Fenghuang then charged her wings with Ice Chi while Suya did the same with Tree of Life Chi and they charged forward to engage another close combat.

The elder owl immediately saw the difference in strength as the Fury Brand technique truly made Suya stronger. Every wing strike she received was making her winch in pain, though the snowy owl reacted the same with all the wing strikes she herself received.

After a long and intense moment, they both jumped away from each other, panting in exhaustion as they were covered of bruises, wounds and blood. They both decided to give all they had into one last attack and rose their wings.

"FLOWER BLADE!" Focusing all of her energy, the snowy owl made many trees appear behind her and they all turned into pink flower petals which she sent toward her opponent.

"WINTER PHOENIX!" The elder owl created a giant ice phoenix that charged toward Suya.

Both attacks missed by inches and connected with the launcher's opponent simultaneously with Suya getting frozen before the ice broke and caused her massive damage and Fenghuang receiving a lot of cuts from the petals that sent a lot of her blood flying in the air. However, it was Suya that fell on the ground and returned to her normal form.

"Participant Suya is no longer able to battle! She's eliminated!"

Fenghuang returned to her normal state and looked down sadly at her student. "Suya..." She mumbled before picking her up in her wings and surprisingly walking out of the fighting zone, eliminating herself. However, she didn't mind and smiled down at Suya. "Congratulations, my daughter..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sword duel between Koji and Karasu was raging on with neither making an advancement on the other, though they still had a few cuts. Koji flew back on the ground and looked up at the raven through his mask.

"He can still keep up with me even though I'm in Cong Wo mode. He really became that strong since the last time we met?"

Just then, the raven flew down on the ground too. "Well, already tired, Koji?"

"Are you kidding? I'm barely getting warmed up!" He replied before charging his sword and shot an Demon Chi slash which Karasu easily dodged.

Then, grabbing his pendant, he threw a Demon Chi propeller which the raven cut in two with his sword. "Come on, dude, I know you can do better than that."

"Okay then." This time, Koji used his pendant to summon a ninja outfit and dagger made of Demon Chi and charged to clash it with the raven's sword.

"Time to power up then. DRAGONIC AURA!" The raven and created blue Chi with his body which took the form of a dragon and boosted his speed.

They started moving all around with an impressive speed again, clashing their blades and shooting Lightning and Demon Chi at each other. However, Karasu was still ahead of Koji in terms of power and slashed different parts of his body before ending by delivering a strong kick that knocked him down on the ground.

Decided not to let his opponent take advantage, Koji made his body explode with red energy. "SHENG CHU!" He said, activating the technique that doubled his power level at the cost of tiring him faster.

He swung his sword to send a Demon Chi slash which Karasu couldn't dodge in time and had to block with his sword, but he couldn't stop it. As he struggled, Koji suddenly dashed behind him and shot another Chi slash, trapping the raven between the two and causing an explosion.

"Didn't see that one coming!" Karasu said as he jumped away, his clothes a bit damaged from the shot he took.

Koji had to put an end to his Sheng Chu technique as he didn't wanted to drain all his energy yet. Karasu jumped back and shot shurikens which Koji blocked with his arrow-shaped horn before replying by spitting secretion balls with his mouth which Karasu dodged. They then both stopped and smiled at each other.

"DRAGON CHI VOLLEY!" Karasu beamed and shot many Chi-charged arrows toward his beetle friend who turned on his Cong Wo mode again.

"BUG'S BITE!" He shot his big jet of Demon Chi which collided with Karasu's attack, creating another explosion.

"Man! This is intense!" Mustafa said as he covered his face from the wind.

Koji shot another Chi slash which Karasu dodged by jumping up in the air. Koji jumped too and shot another Bug's Bite which Karasu countered with an Elemental Slash, causing another explosion. After both men landed back on the ground, Karasu focused and his aura took the shapes of a dragon and a phoenix, making Koji look in surprise as he smiled.

"What? Forgot that I now possess both the power of the Dragon of Yang and the wisdom of the Phoenix of Yin?" He asked.

Koji smiled back. "True: I forgot about that." Suddenly, he summoned a second sword that was smaller and black with blue waves pattern in his other hand as his blue back tattoo started glowing. "And you forgot that I possess both the power of Cong Wo's Demon Chi as well as the power of Motherly Love."

The two friends agreed to go for their final attack together with Karasu focusing all his energy into his sword before being enveloped by it while Koji saw illusions of Cong Wo and his mother beside him which made him smile before he looked back at his opponent and charged his two swords with their respective Chi. "FINAL WAVE OF THE BUG'S BITE!" He screamed and dashed toward Karasu, holding his swords in a X position.

CLASH!

They collided and passed each other, freezing on the spot. everybody now waited to see who ultimately came out victorious.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...They both fell down simultaneously.

Bindo checked on them before giving his decision. "Participants Koji and Karasu are no longer able to battle! They are both eliminated from the match!"

As they were carried to the infirmary, Karasu managed to look at Koji with a weak smile. "A draw. Looks like we'll never which one of us is stronger."

"Yup. We'll just have to rematch." The beetle happily said and held out his hand for a bump-fist with his raven friend.

* * *

With all this action, Toka from the New Legend and Shen from Tao Gao were now the last ones remaining in the match. The crowd chanted: "LET'S GO, TOKA/LET'S GO, SHEN!" to cheer the two leaders of their respective team.

"So it's just the two of us now?" Toka said.

"Yes. It was going to happen sooner or later, young Toka." Shen nodded with a smile. "It's time for the battle of the phoenixes."

Both opponents took out their respective weapon (Huángyúnfāng for Toka and Guan Dao for Shen) and got in fighting stance. For many seconds, they glared at each other while the spectators were waiting impatiently.

They eventually charged in for the final battle and engaged a close combat, clashing their metal weapons against one another. Since Shen had a larger reach of attack, and could also use his metal talons, Toka had to get on the defensive. This and the fact that his heavy sword was slowing him down a bit.

Eventually, he got on the offensive and swung his sword at Shen who dodged it and went for a strike that Toka blocked. The encounter lasted very long with both fighters either blocking or dodging the other's offensives until they jumped away from each other, but immediately charged forward once more and went for a punch. Simultaneously, their attack reached the other's face, knocking them back at the same time. They got back up quickly and panted a bit while rubbing their cheek.

"Who do you think will win?" Hikari asked her husband.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, sweetie." Ryuu replied, not getting his look away from the fight.

After the two opponents got back up, Shen was the first one to speak: "What do you say we stop messing around and give our best?"

Toka smiled and gave a nod. "Good idea: I'm totally warmed up now, so why not?"

Holding out his free wing, the peacock manifested a second Guan Dao. However, this one was made of Fire Chi. "This is my Burning Shen form! My power increases and I can't feel pain, but all the damages I will take will be felt at once, after it ends."

"I know, you already told me." The snow leopard remarked before focusing his own Chi. "PHOENIX WARRIOR FORM!" He exploded with jade green Chi which was also the colour his fur took.

"No holding back now." Ryuu though.

"FIST STORM!" Toka shouted and started swinging his fists so fast that it looked like he was throwing tens of them at once which forced Shen to get back on the move to avoid them all. Toka could keep it going on as the Fist Storm technique didn't consume that much energy. Eventually, Shen decided to fight by using his Feathered Flurry technique which saw him shooting many rapid fire knives. While Toka was able to dodge them, some still rubbing on his skin and left marks.

Having enough, Toka charged Chi in his fist. "PHOENIX FIST!"

As he charged, Shen also charged his Fire Chi. "RISING PHOENIX CRAH!"

As the two attacker collided, a big fire explosion jumped in the middle of the arena, sending an heatwave over all the watchers. Once it faded, there were burning marks all over the fighting zone and the fighters were panting a lot, covered in sweat. And not only because of the heat.

Shen suddenly ended his Burning Shen form and started glowing with a brillant light that surrounded his whole body. Once it faded, Shen was now wearing his traditional white robes with his aura being a clam, fiery blaze. A phoenix then came on his shoulder before entering his weapon. "CELESTIAL PHOENIX FORM!"

Toka widened his eyes in shock. "He's too strong in this form for me to beat him! I need to power up!" He rose his arms in the air. "NEW LEGEND! LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

Somehow, as he said that, his four friends, though absent, heard him and lifted their hands/paws/wings to make their energy float over to him. Once he received the energy from his friends, Toka pushed a loud scream and exploded with jade green energy which suddenly turned into a burning orange-red colour. Once the energy moved away, it revealed that he now had a whole new appearance: his fur was now a burning red, his eyes were now ruby in colour and his body was surrounded by the orange-red aura that just exploded. But most of all, he looked way more determined.

"W-What's that?!" Shen asked, surprised to see Toka's new form.

"I present to you my new form, the Phoenix Warrior Level 2!"

The peacock quickly pulled his surprise away and simply smiled. "I'm really glad to see you've pushed your limits back, my friend. Ready to pursue this fight?"

"Unfortunately, I can only stay in this form for 5 minutes, so we'll have to end this quick." Toka answered and charged jade green energy in his right fist.

She nodded with a smile. "As you wish, my friend." He charged his weapon with pure light.

The two warriors then charged and jumped high in the air and toward each other, going for their final attack.

Toka lifted his fist and though about all the people he cared about: Master Yoshi, Koji, Alena, Suya, Neyo, the Elemental Five Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Shen, Karasu, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, Fung, the Imperial Ten, and everyone else. Then, once his fist was surrounded by a giant burning phoenix, he charged forward at full speed. "FINAL PHOENIX FIST OF HOPE!"

Shen lifted his Guan Dao and putted all the light he acquired since the day his destiny changed into one last attack. "LIGHT PHOENIX STRIKE!"

They collided and created a giant explosion which caused the arena to tremble despite the fact that it was in the air above the arena. Everybody had to cover their eyes because of the strong light it caused along with the smoke.

"Who won? Who won?" Shan Qu asked with excitation.

After many seconds, Toka and Shen both fell down from the smoke in the sky and landed back in the fighting zone. they were unconscious.

"What?! A draw?!" Mustafa asked.

"No: look!" Saras suddenly said and pointed to something.

To everybody's surprise, while Shen landed back in the fighting zone, Toka landed outside the limit of the zone. This could only mean one thing and Bindo announced it.

"Participant Toka has been eliminated! The whole New Legend have been eliminated from the match! This makes Tao Gao the winners of the match and the tournament!"

Confettis exploded in the air as the whole crowd cheered loudly - Hikari and Ryuu more than the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go get them to the infirmary." Saras said as he and the other participants minus the Brotherhood walked down the fighting zone.

* * *

A few hours later, after every Tao Gao members woke up, the winning ceremony started. All five of them were standing in the middle of the arena and in front of the emperor who gave them medals and the promised money in a bag. The five of them bowed respectfully as everyone cheered for them, including their family and friends.

Afterward, they joined their friends and family at the arena's outside. "That was freakin AWESOME!" Po beamed with enthusiasm.

"Yup. You guys did a great show." Hiro nodded in agreement with a paw resting on one of his swords.

"You guys have a lot of style." Lilinc added with a smirk.

"Thank you all." Shen said before turning to Toka. "You're sure you don't want a part of the prize? I only won because I was lucky."

"Nah." Toka said with a paw shove. "A good warrior needs to have luck and besides, we're not fighting for money, you know that."

"But I already have a lot of money because of my family."

"Then just give it to an orphanage or people who don't have a lot of money." The snow leopard insisted with a wink.

"Okay, it's been fun and all, but we have to go now. Take care of you guys." Mustafa said and shook hands with Saras before turning to his team. "Rio?"

The bunny nodded and suddenly summoned a strange pipe from the ground into which the whole Battle Hive jumped. Everybody looked dumbfounded.

"What the duck?!" Neyo said.

"We'll go too. It was fun for our first Power Struggle Tournament." Liling the pig said. "See you soon." She said and left into a portal with team Musica.

After the Adamant Warriors thanked Toka for saving Sakchai and left, Tao Gao and New Legend were now alone and felt a bit sad. "So I guess this is goodbyes again." Karasu said.

"Yeah." Koji nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

Suddenly, the little Safui'e started whining in Suya's wings while holding his hands toward Karasu, not wanting the raven to go.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, little guy. I'll come to see you again, it's a promise." The ninja said and patted the little bug's head, making him laugh.

"I'll come to see you too. Don't worry." Fenghuang added with kissing his little forehead.

"Take care of yourself, young Toka." Shen said with a smile before looking down at the little Ryoka in his father's arms. "You too, my little friend." He said with patting his head, making him laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you, Alena." Fung sadly said with looking at his panther friend.

"Me too, Fung." She said before Moon Dancer suddenly hugged the croc's tummy, making her smile. "I think she will too." They shared a laugh after that.

"Bye, Mei Ling. Say hi to Crane for me." Neyo said to his golden cat friend.

"I sure will, Neyo." She said with poking his nose before looking down at Chao who was still hiding behind his dad's leg. "Goodbye, Chao, I hope to meet you again one day." She said with poking his nose too, making him laugh.

"Thanks again for helping our son, young people." Hikari said with a bow to Koji and Suya. "We will never forget it, right darling?" She asked to which Ryuu nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome." Koji's mom form said with a giggle. "Remember that you can come visit us whenever you want to."

"I still don't understand how your mom can be a ray." Fung said with scratching the side of his head.

"She's not really a ray: it's just her spiritual form after she died." Koji said before turning to Karasu. "So are we gonna meet again after that?"

"I don't know: it depends of the author." The raven replied before smiling. "But don't worry: I sure want to bond with my little nephew. And besides, we still have a rematch to do."

Koji nodded with a smile before the two friends exchanged their trademark bump-fist again...

* * *

 **Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this match 'cause it took me a full day to write it. And I also hope you enjoyed the tournament in general.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if this was better, worst, or as good as the two previous entries. If you liked it, thank you. If not, I'm sorry, but I do what I can.**


	53. Prelude to a new competition

**Yo guys, been a while.**

 **Now, I'm sorry to announce this now, so many months after I published it, but I lost motivation for the blood Orchid tournament. But I didn't wanted to leave you in disappointment, so I decided that the fourth PST will happen, only under different rules.**

 **Let's see a little scene to give you an idea:**

* * *

The great emperor of China sighed as he laid back into the chair of his office at the royal palace. Not a lot happened since the last Power Struggle tournament and he was getting a bit bored. Suddenly, a portal opened out of nowhere and a scroll came out of it.

"Hm?" Picking it up, he unfolded it and read its content. His eyes widened a bit as his lips curled into a smile and he stepped out of his office.

Walking down into the royal court, he met up with his trusted referee, Bindo. "What is it, your highness?"

The tiger smiled at the elephant. "I just received a message from another world. You know, the one with birds, pirates, and all that."

"What is it saying?"

"A crew of special birds and their friends are going to come and would like to go in combat against some fighters," the emperor announced with a smile. "I want you to send an announcement across the worlds: we're going to held on a special team battle before the next Power Struggle Tournament."

Bindo just nodded and walked away, happy to see his emperor so happy and excited.

* * *

 **Special thanks to TheDragonSaver and a few authors who convinced me to write another episode.**

 **Now this won't exactly be a tournament like in the other chapters, but there will be what you came to see: action.**

 **The birds who sent this message will be from my other story "The Dynamic Adventure". Who said I couldn't make a little crossover as long as things are fun?**

 **Now, I don't know how many characters from my story will fight, but you can send your OCs or say which characters like Po or the Furious Five you'd like to see in action. I'll make sure to try and make this entertaining ;)**


	54. T4 opening

The PST stadium was getting filled as the contestants were arriving one-by-one. In a special spot of the arena, a portal opened and out of it came a familiar ninja raven alongside a female jackal and golden cat.

The jackal was wearing a white strapless top and skirt with blue bands on her wrists and ankles. She had an ankh necklace and a gold Eye of Horus tattoo over her eyes. Her fur was black with red eyes. "Hum, this is the spot you talked about, Karasu?" she asked.

The raven turned toward her with a smile. "Yup. Welcome to the Power Struggle Tournament, Aurora," he replied. "This is the inter-dimensional tournament I told you about."

"UNCLE KARASU!"

Before he could understand what was going on, the ninja raven found himself into a thigh hug from a little white beetling. "Safui'e!" he happily beamed and wrapped his wings around the bug hugging his tummy.

"My favorite raven!" Rising his head, he saw a familiar dark blue beetle accompanied by a snow leopard and hedgehog coming too.

"Koji!" the raven smiled and exchanged his trademark fist-bump with his friend. "How you doing?"

"Very well," he replied after gently putting his son away from his uncle. He then turned his attention toward Aurora. "Who's your new friend?"

"Koji, this is Aurora, my girlfriend."

This statement caused the three men to widen their eyes. "Girlfriend?" Toka asked with a smirk.

"That's a long story," Aurora said with looking away and blushing. "So he's the Koji you told me so much about?"

"Yes he is," Karasu confirmed.

She suddenly bowed before him. "Karasu told me a lot about you. He sound like a great person."

"Oh, he did?" Koji asked with an amused smile toward Karasu who just shrugged innocently.

"And what about you, my favorite hedgehog?" Mei Ling asked as she booped Neyo on the nose. "You've been doing good lately?"

Neyo chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, but nothing special. Chao's going well too. What about you and Crane? Your honeymoon's doing well?"

"Absolutely," the golden cat replied with a sweet smile.

"Guys?" They all turned to see a familiar fox heading their way.

"Saras!" Koji beamed and ran to hug his old friend in his arms. "It's been so long since we've seen!"

"Need...to...breath!" the fox coughed as his beetle friend squeezed the air out of him.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and quickly putted him down. "Saras, I think you've already seen my son, Safui'e?" he asked with pushing his beetling forward a bit.

"Huh, I think. Hi, little guy," Saras waved and slowly approached the bug kid who seemed scared. "Okay, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"So you guys are ready for this special PST?" Karasu asked, earning confused looks from his friends.

"Special? What do you mean?" Toka asked.

"You don't know? This edition will pit fighters from many worlds against a group from one particular one," Karasu explained.

"Really?!" everyone minus Aurora and Mei Ling asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we're gonna be late for the opening ceremony. Let's go!"

* * *

All the participants were present in the arena with the audience seats filled. The Dragon Warrior Po, Furious Five, and many more familiar faces were standing in one side of the arena when a portal opened on the other side and many birds came out of it.

The Emperor stood up from his chair and called for silence. "Thank you, everyone! It is with great joy that I ask you to welcome the participants from a world I didn't even knew about who will go up against the greatest Kung Fu masters we know, including some previous PST winners! It is time to start the fourth annual Power Struggle Tournament!"

* * *

 **If you want an idea of who our beloved Kung Fu masters will go up against, go read my story "The Dynamic Adventure".**

 **Also, you thought I forgot about this story? Of course not! I like it too much! but school's a real pain in the ass!**

 **Hope you're gonna enjoy those fights ;)**


	55. T4 part 1

**Alright, it's time for the fights to start!**

* * *

The referee, Bindo, explained the rules to everyone: this edition was going to include one-on-one fights with participants from both side chosen randomly. The team who wins the most fight will bring victory to its team. Bindo picked two papers after explaining the rules.

 _Match 1: Master Mantis vs Lazaro_

"I'm starting it off? Okay then." The little green bug jumped into the fighting zone as everyone else got on the high platform. His opponent was a little male puffin with black and white feathers, a funny orange beak and feet, and a twig that held his head feathers into a ponytail.

"This should be fun," he said with cracking his neck with his flippers and took his fighting stance while Mantis did the same.

"What kind of bird is this? I've never seen anything like this before?" Koji asked Saras on the platform.

"It's a puffin," a male spix macaw said. "They are polar avians living in Antarctica. A bit like penguins," he explained.

This earned him confused looks from both Koji and Saras. "What's Antarctica and penguins?"

"Alright. Combatants at the ready," Bindo said, rising his hand. The mantis and puffin took a fighting stance each. "Let the first match BEGIN!"

With a battle cry, Mantis jumped forward and delivered a kick which Lazaro tried to block with his flipper. However, by doing so, he felt a big pain jolt through his limb, making him groan and step back.

"I didn't knew bugs could hit so hard!" he groaned while shaking his poor flipper.

"I'm no master for nothing! Everybody think that I'm weak because of my size, but I can actually put on big fights!" Mantis proudly said with a smirk.

Lazaro chuckled a bit. "I perfectly understand how you feel."

While they were fighting, Crane couldn't help but lean toward Monkey and whisper: "Is it me, or do they sound the same?"

 **(Lazaro is voiced by Seth Rogen who also happens to be the voice actor for Mantis in Kung Fu Panda. Big coincidence right?)**

Having heard that, both fighters turned toward him and said at the same time: "Hey! We don't sound the same!" They then widened their eyes and looked at each other. "Jinx! You own me a bowl! No YOU own me a bowl!"

They then broke down in laughters for a moment before getting serious again. "Alright then, it's my turn to show you what I can do!"

Jumping up, Lazaro went for a dive kick which Mantis dodged, the kick creating a crack on the ground. Upon noticing it, the bug seemed a bit surprised.

"Yup, you got that right; my legs are stronger than normal," Lazaro happily said before charging and swinging his legs again.

Mantis had an easy time dodging his attacks thanks to a combinations of his small size and huge speed. He replied a few times with attacks of his own which Lazaro blocked with his legs, not making the mistake of blocking with his flipper again. They continued like this for several minutes, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

The two fought for over an half hour and were now panting heavily with sweat covering their body. And yet, in spite of that, they still seemed ready to keep fighting on.

"You're already tired?" Mantis asked while trying to catch his breath.

Lazaro did the same but also smirked. "Are you kidding? I'm barely getting warmed up!"

With another battle cry, the two fighters charged once and collided with powerful kicks that sent them flying backward and crash hard into the walls. After landing on the floor, they groaned and tried valiantly to stand up...only to collapse back down.

"Mantis!" Po exclaimed in surprise.

"Lazaro!" the spix macaw did the same.

Bindo went to check on them both and then gave his decision. "Participants Lazaro and Mantis are unable to keep fighting! This match is a draw!"

The medical team carried them away as they received encouraging words from their respective friends. "Wow, those avian guys sure looks strong," Monkey remarked to which Crane nodded in agreement.

 _Match 2: Master Viper vs Alex_

The master of Snake Style slithered into the fighting zone, waiting for her opponent...who looked pretty strange. Alex was a small snowy owl who was also apparently still a kid. He had a round-shaped body (which is unusual for a snowy owl) and short legs with a primarily white plumage and black spots. His eyes were yellow and he wore a purple bowtie on his chest along with a brown bag on his right hip with the strap going over his left shoulder.

He nicely waved at the snake while everyone else just starred silently. "B-But how old are you, pal?" Monkey asked from the platform.

"Twelve year old," the kid simply responded.

Everybody widened their eyes. "What? They just let a kid participate in this tournament?" Saras asked in awe.

"He's not just a kid," a golden eagle said and turned toward the kid. "Come on, Alex! Remember everything you learned!"

The kid nodded and showed his thumb. "Ok. Thanks, Dominic!"

"He's so adorable," Mei Ling remarked to Karasu and Aurora.

Alex heard that and grinned while also blushing which he tried to hide with his wings. "If you think this makes me happy, that's not the case at all!"

"Yeah, we can see that," Crane sarcastically remarked.

"Combattants at the ready," Bindo called as they both took a fighting stance. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Right after he said that, Alex took something out of his bag; a candy with a balloon drawn on it. He putted it inside his back and ate it.

"Huh, you're going to fight with a candy?" Viper curiously asked.

The kid just smiled as his body suddenly turned into a balloon which surprised everyone. "BALLOON CANDY!" he shouted before rolling at Viper like a canonball.

She managed to move out of the way to dodge him, but he bounced on the wall and charged back at her. He repeated this again and again, forcing the snake to keep dodging until he finally stopped rolling and returned to normal.

"Too bad the effects of my candies only last a few moments," he thought before eating another candy, this one having a muscled arm drawing on it.

"How many of these candies does he have?" Crane asked.

"Many," the golden eagle named Dominic replied.

Alex suddenly turned into a muscled bird. "MUSCLE CANDY!"

Viper smirked a bit as she was more familiar with this kind of opponent and started dodging his big fists. As he kept trying to touch her, she eventually plunged her tail into the ground to grab a vine which she used as a ribbon. Then, she started spinning around the muscled snowy owl like she did with the giant gorilla bandit she defeated as a kid, wrapping her vine around him to immobilize his body and make him fall on his back.

He struggled to break free, but the vine was too strong for him. As Viper stood on top of him, he closed his eyes, expecting her to bite into him...

PFFFFFTH!

To everybody's surprise, she instead blew a raspberry on his tummy, causing him to laugh. Some thought it was because she didn't wanted to harm the kid even thought he was attacking her.

"Hehehehehey!" the kid laughed. "Stop that!"

"Give up then," Viper giggled before blowing another raspberry on his tummy.

She did it again and again, making the kid laugh as he couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried to break free. "OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!"

"Master Viper wins the match by submission!" Bindo announced as Viper finally let go of the kid who returned to his normal form.

"...I didn't expected that," Dominic admitted while Koji nodded in agreement.

"You did great, kid," Viper said with a nice smile and patted Alex's head with her tail as he was busy rubbing off the lipstick she left on his tummy.

"Yeah, but I lost," he sadly mumbled.

She patted him again. "Don't worry; you know that most kids can't even do what you did right now? This can only mean you'll become a great fighter someday."

Alex just starred at her before blushing and hiding it. "Don't try to charm me; this doesn't work!"

"What's with him and denying compliments all the time?" Karasu asked the spix macaw.

"He's just like that," he replied with a shrug.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so long; I bet you thought I had given up again? Lol, no.**

 **Now, Lazaro vs Mantis was a draw and Viper defeated Alex, making it 2-1 for the Kung Fu Panda world! Who do you think will face next?**


	56. T4 part 2

_Match 3: Nabiki vs Lilly_

The thompson gazelle who participated in the previous Power Struggle Tournament stepped into the arena and adjusted her purple ninja outfit. Lilly was a female spix macaw with light blue feathers, chocolate brown eyes and a purple band to hold her head feathers in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple bandana around her eyes, a brown belt tied around her waist and shoulder which held two katanas to her back, brown gloves on her wings and white bandages on her feet.

"Let's go, sista!" beamed her brother Sparky from the platform.

"Kick her butt!" Kowalski, her other brother, added.

"You can do it!" Skyler, her sister, said.

Lilly just nodded with a smile before looking at Nabiki. "So you're a ninja too? Big coincidence, right?" The gazelle didn't answered and just gazed at her. "Hum, you're not very talkative, right?"

"Fighters ready?" Bindo asked to which both ninja girls responded with a nod. "Then let the third match BEGIN!"

Lilly drew out her katanas while Nabiki took out her wakizashi and both girls started walking around in circles, carefully searching for an opponent in the other's defense. Seeing that the gazelle wasn't planning on making the first move, Lilly decided to charge and swung her katana at her.

Nabiki blocked with her wakizashi. Despite her opponent having two swords, she had no problem keeping up with only one as she did quick and elegant counters and replied with lethal attacks.

Everybody watched with interest at how the two opponents were clashing. Even Karasu and Koji who were strong swordsmen were impressed by the girls' swords skills.

After a full minute of close combat, Lilly jumped back and threw some shurikens at Nabiki who replied by throwing shurikens of her own, knocking Lilly's to the ground. Not giving her time to rest, Lilly charged again for another attack.

However, Nabiki's body suddenly glowed with lights before vanishing into yellow flower petals. "What?" Lilly looked all around and was confused, not seeing the gazelle re-appear behind her and delivering a strong kick into her back.

"How did she do that?!" Koji exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a special ninjutsu technique," Karasu remarked. "A teleporting technique. Only people with advanced ninja skills can use it."

Lilly groaned in pain and surprise, but returned on the offensive, clashing her katanas with Nabiki's wakizashi. This time, she had more success, managing to land a moonsault kick under the gazelle's jaw and went to run on the wall in a horizontal way. Nabiki did the same, running after the macaw and clashing swords while doing so.

The two girls soon jumped back into the arena floor with Nabiki throwing caltrops on the floor which forced Lilly to jump into the air. Seeing an opportunity, the gazelle rose her paws and shot explosive orange energy blasts which connected directly with the macaw, knocking her to the floor.

Bindo went to check on her and gave his decision. "Contestant Lilly is no longer able to fight! The winner of this match is Nabiki!"

While the three siblings were disappointed to see their sister loose, Nabiki still helped her back up out of respect. "Looks like I still have a lot of work to do before becoming a top ninja," she remarked to which Nabiki only nodded once again. "Do you ever talk?"

* * *

 _Match 4: Lidong vs Hernandez_

The giant crocodile stepped into the arena with the equally but not bigger pelican. Indeed, Hernandez is a male pelican of a pretty tall size (reaching to Lidong's chin) with white feathers, black ones on the tip of his wings and an orange large beak. Despite his muscles, he seems pretty soft.

"I'm gonna crush you like an egg!" the croc said with a threatening tone. However, the pelican didn't seemed intimidated - in fact, he didn't even looked interested.

"Let's go, big guy!" Lazaro screamed from the platform. "Kick his butt!"

"Combattants at the ready," Bindo said with both fighters starring at each other. "Read? Let the match BEGIN!"

Lidong immediately lifted his huge fist to slam Hernandez down, but the pelican managed to roll out of the way in time. However, he didn't got such luck in the second attack as the croc charged into him with a shoulder tackle that sent him flying back a few feet.

"This is a fight of giants!" Saras remarked. "Man, I'm feeling so small!"

"Imagine for me," Mantis sarcastically remarked.

Lidong jumped and tried to squash the pelican under all of his weight, but he managed to roll away in time. Getting back up, he made some strange black and red armor appear all over his right wing. This caused the masters to look in surprise.

"What's this thing?" Aurora asked Lazaro.

"Honestly, even I don't know," the puffin responded with a shrug. "This thing appeared on him one day and we don't know why."

Pushing a battle cry, Hernandez charged his armored wing with energy and shot it at Lidong. The croc was surprised, but managed to move out of the way in time.

"What this joke-" He didn't got to finish his sentence as Hernandez hit him with a shoulder tackle of his own which knocked the giant reptile onto his back, making him groan in pain.

After he got back up, Hernandez charged and looked to hit a punch with his armored wing. However, Lidong dodged the attack, grabbed the pelican's huge beak with his big hand, and pushed him back so hard that he was actually sent crashing into the wall.

"You have a lot of power, but you don't know how to use it," Lidong commented and spat. "You're pathetic: big ones should always be the stronger."

Hernandez coughed as he slowly stood up. "No. We don't have the same definition of what big guys like us should do. I think we should always use our bigger strength to protect those who need it and only use it when it's really necessary."

"What?!" Lidong exclaimed in shock. "You never use your size for yourself?!"

The pelican shook his head. "It's not right. And besides, I have Lazaro with me, when I need to hit: he gives kick for me, I give punches for him. That's how we always worked." His puffin friend nodded in agreement with a proud smile.

"Wow, this big is actually a soft guy," Koji remarked to which Toka nodded in agreement.

"Please, you're gonna make me cry," Lidong sarcastically said.

Pushing another battle cry, Hernandez jumped and looked to smash him with his powered fist, but only ended up smashing the ground as the croc dodged and replied with two violent punches across his big beak and a kick that knocked him on his stomach.

He slowly walked toward the pelican, ready to strike him from behind. However, Hernandez found a rush of energy and suddenly turned around to smash him across the face with his armored fist, causing him to spit a lot of saliva and getting knocked many feet away. Taking advantage of his absolutely stunned state, Hernandez followed by running and delivered his powerful smash right into Lidong's stomach, sending an energy shock across his abdomen and through his back, making him spit blood, and collapse on the ground.

Bindo checked on the croc and gave his decision. "Contender Lidong is no longer available to battle: the winner of this match is Hernandez!"

Hernandez got cheered loudly by his friends, specially by Lazaro. "That wasn't your best performance, big guy, but you totally owned this!" he happily beamed.

This caused the pelican to smile and show his thumb up. The Kung Fu masters weren't that sad for Lidong: even if it meant a lose for them, the croc kinda deserved it.

* * *

 **It's now 3-2 for Team KFP! Who's gonna win?**

 **Also, Nabiki belongs to Lionkingfactguy3. I hope you enjoyed her fight and I used her well.**


	57. T4 part 3

**Sorry for not updating for a while: I was focused on my other story "The Dynamic Adventure".**

* * *

 _Match 5: Jewel vs Mei Ling_

"Good luck, Mei Ling!" Crane called out to his friend.

The golden cat nodded to him with a smile as she readied her bo staff.

"You too, Jewel!" Blu called.

The spix macaw nodded at her boyfriend with a smile before turning to her opponent and taking her Wind Waker staff which was made of blue metal with wind patterns. Most of the boys looked in excitation as this fight was between two beautiful girls.

Mei Ling looked curiously at Jewel's staff. "This looks like a staff my friend up there once made for me."

"Ready?" Bindo called. "Let the fifth match BEGIN!"

Jewel started by running forward, swinging her Wind Waker at Mei Ling. The golden cat jumped up and foot stooled the staff, pushing her opponent onto the floor. She laughed, then dodged as Jewel tried a leg sweep.

The two girls engaged in close combat. Despite Jewel's staff being made of metal, she was visibly not as experienced as Mei Ling who easily blocked her attacks and counter attacked with kicks. Eventually, Jewel jumped back and sent the upper part of her staff (which was cut in three tacts) toward Mei Ling like a boomerang.

The golden cat jumped up and created a little cloud to stand on. "How is she doing that?!" Blu asked in surprise.

"It's the Nimbus!" Sparky pointed out.

"You're reading too much mangas, dude," Dominic deadpanned.

Jewel glanced up at the golden cat for a while...before taking off two tacts of her staff and started spinning them, creating red and light blue bubbles that flew up in the air. Mei Ling readied her staff as she thought it was some kind of attack. However, the bubbles just flew pass her and into the air.

"What are those things? What is she doing?" the feline thought. "Whatever it is, I doubt it's good for me. Cloud Dash!" Driving her cloud, she charged at Jewel, ready to hit her with her staff.

The spix macaw saw this and brought her staff back together, stopping blowing bubbles into the air. "Mirage Tempo!" Four clones of her suddenly appeared which confused Mei Ling. Once she was in reach, she swung her staff through one of the macaw, making it pass through her and broke her body into water.

"It was a clone!" Mei Ling thought and kept attacking, striking three more clones in a row, leaving only the real Jewel. "Found ya!"

"But too late!" Jewel replied with a smirk and sent another bubble in the air with her staff. This one was made of electricity and flew up to a big dark cloud Mei Ling failed to notice before. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

A huge thunderbolt flew out of the cloud and hit the golden cat hard, sending volts through her body and knocking her off her cloud to crash down onto the floor below. Bindo went to check on her and gave his decision. "Mei Ling is no longer able to battle! The winner of this match is Jewel!"

The Rio side beamed while the Kung Fu Panda one was disappointed. "So this is why she was sending all those bubbles up there?" Karasu asked.

"Yes," Apollo nodded. "I created this weapon myself: the bubbles she sent up there were bubbles of cool and heat: the two elements to create a cloud. Afterwards, she sent an electricity ball to create lightning," the barn owl explained.

"It really looks like something I once created," Neyo remarked.

Jewel helped Mei Ling getting back up. "You're okay?" she asked to which the golden cat nodded. "You were the strongest here: I only one thanks to the surprise effect."

"Hey, a win's a win," Mei Ling said and winked at the spix macaw who just smiled.

As the girls got back up to the platforms, the score was now a 3-3 tie.

* * *

 _Match 6: Saras vs Apollo_

"Good luck, pal," Koji said and patted on the fox who nervously jumped down into the fighting zone.

"Time for the great Apollo Bird to shine!" the barn owl known as Apollo Bird said after getting in the fight zone, thought his legs were trembling. He had white and dark brown feathers, a heart-shaped head and yellow eyes. He was wearing a light green cap on top of his head along with a backpack of the same colour on his back.

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked. "Let the fight BEGIN!"

The match started with Apollo taking out a slingshot in his wing and a bill with the other which he used his slingshot to shoot at Saras. Panicking, the fox created a puff of smoke to transform into a mole and dig down into the ground.

"Huh? H-How did he do that?" Apollo asked, surprised to se the fox turn into a mole.

In response, Saras came up right underneath the barn owl, knocking him off his feet. The fox then turned back to normal, summoning a rice hat and throwing it at the barn owl. This last one rose his slingshot again. "Explosive bill!" The bill he shot exploded upon making contact with the rice hat, burning it down. "Incendiary bills!" He started shooting bills to caught fire upon explosion. Saras turned into an armadillo to counter, his hide blocking the burning bills and rolling out of the way.

Eventually, the fox took back his normal form and jumped forward, going for a kick with the talons on his feet. Apollo saw the move coming and took a wooden mallet out of his backpack, smashing it across the fox's face, knocking him back. As the fox fell to the ground, he felt his nose bleed, the blood dripping down into his mouth. It was then that something unusual happened; Saras fell down on all fours, his eyes turning into slits as he growled like a feral animal.

Without warning, the fox lunged at Apollo, pinning the barn owl to the floor and started clawing him like crazy. Everybody looked in horror as Apollo was shouting in pain, Saras clawing the blood out of him.

Eventually, Karasu had enough. "Koji! He's gonna kill Apollo! We need to stop him!"

The beetle nodded and followed the raven as they jumped into the fight zone, knocked Saras off Apollo, and held him down by the arms while he was trying to bite and claw them off. Koji slapped his head. "Snap out of it, Saras!"

Some seconds passed and Saras slowly calmed down, returning to his normal self. "W-What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"You got blood into your mouth which unleashed your feral side," Karasu explained with pointing at Apollo who was getting attended to by the medical team.

The fox gasped and rushed at the barn owl's side. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't meant to!"

"I-It's okay...," Apollo weakly said with a little smile. "It's gonna take more than that to take down the brave Apollo Bird..."

"Since Koji and Karasu had to interfere, Saras win via disqualification!" Bindo announced.

* * *

 **One victory for each side: it's now 4-3 for team KFP. In the end, it's always the same with team KFP having one point in advance.**

 **I hope I used Saras correctly this time, Grey Coincidence. Did you liked his fight with Apollo?**


	58. T4 part 4

_Match 7: Tai Lung vs Red_

The snow leopard growled as he jumped into the arena with the strange-looking cardinal who had large, black eyebrows. "Seriously? That's all they found for me? An alien bird?"

This caused Red to frown a bit. "Do you at least know _who_ I am?"

"I do!" Koji called. "He's the mascot for the best selling app video game of all time!"

"Yeah; he's Red from Angry Birds," Toka pointed out. "I'm a huge fan of your games and your movie too!" he called to the mascot.

This earned him glances from other participants. "Are you kidding? This movie sucked," Mantis deadpanned.

"Nope; it just didn't lived to its full potential; that's not the same," Toka firmly defended.

Bindo cleared his throat to end the debate and bring the attention back to the match about to happen. "Alright, combattants at the ready? Let this match BEGIN!"

Tai Lung charged forward for a one-hit KO, but Red rolled out of the way and charged his fist with red energy before smashing it right into the leopard's face, knocking him back. "What's that energy?!" Tai Lung asked with whipping some saliva off his face.

"This energy...it's similar to Tai Lung's," Karasu remarked.

"It's a special energy I build up out of my anger," the cardinal explained with showing his fist still filled with red energy. "I developed it at a very young age because of the way my village treated me."

Tai Lung looked at his opponent in surprise. "So you had an hard childhood too?" His look of surprise soon turned into a smirk. "This fight might actually be funnier than I expected." He charged his body with a purple Chi that made the ground shake a bit.

Red looked in surprise at such power, but refused to step back, glaring at the feline and charging his body with an equally strong red energy.

"Man, if they keep up like this, the arena's gonna collapse!" Po remarked, fighting to keep his balance.

Pushing a battle cry at the same, the leopard and cardinal charged forward, meeting each other's energy charged fist. This created a big energy explosion that sent the two of them fly back and crash into the arena's wall. After taking back from this huge hit, Tai Lung started shooting balls of purple Chi at Red who replied with some kinds of fireballs to counter, creating little explosions.

Eventually, Tai Lung had enough of playing games and started running toward the cardinal while dodging the fireballs he kept shooting with his hands. Once he got close enough, he swiped his claws at him, leaving cut marks on his abdomen which would have been much worst have he not jumped back in time.

"Your angry friend doesn't stand a chance: Tai Lung's just too strong," Mantis said with shaking his head.

"Don't say that; Red's very strong too," Blu deadpanned.

Following his clawing attack, Tai Lung followed with a spin kick which Red ducked and pressed his hand over his strong torso. Before the feline could do anything, Red created a fireball that pushed him back and left a burning mark on his torso. He groaned in pain before deciding to go all out in one shot, charging up his Chi.

"I've trained all my life for a destiny that never came, got betrayed my so-called father and thrown into jail for doing justice!" he said as his Chi reached his peak.

Red decided to do the same, red energy dancing like flames all around him. "I never met my parents - probably they abandoned me - got treated as an outcast and mocked all my life because I have big eyebrows. I never had any friends and always got treated unfairly by everyone!"

However, as his rage built up, another one got added to the mix, an orange one. "But then, I met my friends, saved everyone, and finally got accepted. Those people became precious to me and I'll never trade them for anything!"

Rising one fist each, the two opponents charged at full speed and an energy explosion occurred, causing everyone to take cover. Only once it faded did they see the result:

Tai Lung's arm was above Red's head, meaning he missed him, while the cardinal's fist was dug right into the leopard's torso. They remained unmoving for a few seconds before Tai lung spat blood and then collapsed on his back, his eyes all white.

"Contender Tai Lung is no longer able to continue! The winner is RED!" Bindo announced, making all the avians side of the arena cheer.

"But I don't understand: how did Red win?" Crane asked in confusion.

"I can explain," Karasu said. "While they both charged their attack with equally big anger, Red had something more: it was the strength given to him by the friends he had. Something Tai Lung lacked. This is why he won."

"Yup; those who fight for their loved ones are stronger than those who fight for themselves," Koji said with a nod.

It was now a 4-4 tie for both teams.

* * *

 _Match 8: Fenghiang vs Snow Kid_

The former rogue and member of Tao Gao (Yup, she came during the matches) flew down into the battle zone where her opponent awaited. He too was an Angry Bird like Red, but different. His fluffy feathers were white like snow (from where his name) with some black spots, making it look like the feathers of a snowy owl. His eyes were light blue and reflected his kind but restrained nature. However, his most notable attribute was the black toque on his head which left some head feathers come out and the bracelet made of sea shells on his right wrist.

"A bird like the other one?" Fenghuang asked. "I wonder if there's gonna be more in this competition." She then noticed the Angry Bird was smiling a bit. "What's with this smile?"

"Nothing... It's just that I found you're a really beautiful woman," he simply said. This comment caused the elder owl to slightly blush, though she tried to not show it.

"Hey! Watch out: she's MY wife! Stop flirting with her!" Shen angrily called from the audience.

Snow Kid just chuckled. "Don't worry; I have a girlfriend too."

"Combattants at the ready," Bindo called as both owls got ready to fight. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Fenghuang started by slamming her wing onto the ground and used her Ice Chi to create a coat of ice all over it in hopes of making Snow lose his balance and get the advantage over him. She then flew up and went for a dive kick. To her surprise, Snow actually performed a cartwheel to dodge and followed with a backflip before taking a fighting pose.

"You really thought you were gonna misbalance me with ice?" he asked with a chuckle. "Sorry, but I learned to walk on ice before on earth."

"Why? Because you preferred to 'let it go'?" Mantis asked from the audience and laughed.

Ignoring this remark, Snow Kid shot ice energy with his hands to create ice pillars which he smashed to send the shards at his opponent. Fenghuang replied by throwing knives to counter them off. Following this attack, the two owls engaged a close combat and, despite not knowing Kung Fu, Snow Kid revealed himself to be a pretty skilled fighter.

"You're not half-bad, kid," Fenghuang remarked as she held his two hands with her wings.

"Yeah, I got taught the art of fighting by my friend Miko. He's a martial arts practicer," the snowy owl replied with a smile before jumping back, putting some distance between the two of them.

"How about we throw our best attacks, no holding back?" Fenghuang suggested.

"Good idea!" Snow replied with a smirk.

"What is it gonna be? Creating a talking snowman?" Monkey asked, laughing out loud with Mantis.

This time, Snow Kid got annoyed and turned toward them. "Alright, enough with the Frozen references, okay? I'm not a princess from a Disney movie!"

He then turned to Fenghuang who created ice with her wings. "Blizzard Attack!" She shot a little blizzard toward the snowy owl.

"Winter Blast!" he shouted with shooting a snow beam with his hands.

The two attacks collided and created a big mist that caused the people in the arena to shake because of the cold air. Fenghuang used her overdeveloped ears to try and hear where Snow Kid was. As soon as she picked up a movement, she lifted a wing in that direction. "Mongolian Wind Fire Hammer!" She shot a ball made of fire and wind...only to touch nothing at all?

"Iceberg Hammer!"

She saw too late a figure above her that performed a flip before slamming his foot on top of her head, sending ice energy through her brain, creating a crater of ice underneath. The owl briefly shook before laying limp on the floor. Bindo came to check on her.

"Contender Fenghuang is no longer able to continue! The winner is SNOW KID!"

The snowy owl smiled and helped the master back up. She just dusted herself up and gave him a glance. "Don't get too cocky, kid: you win simply because I didn't fought at full power. If I had, this fight wouldn't have lasted five minutes."

"Those would have still been some of the funniest five minutes of my life," Snow Kid replied with a cheeky smile, causing the elder owl to slightly blush again.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE!" Shen angrily called which caused his friends, Karasu, Mei Ling and Fung, to laugh out loud.

* * *

 **It's now 5-4 for Team Dynamic Adventure! There are still matches ahead; who do you think's gonna win?**

 **Also, I hope you're not too mad that Fenghuang lost, DragonSaver, but like she said, it's because she didn't fought at full power. Had she, she would've won.**

 **Anyway, who do you think are gonna fight next?**


	59. T4 part 5

_Match 9: Monkey vs Nico_

"Cool! It's my turn to fight!" Nico beamed and flew down into the arena.

"Good luck," Mantis told his primate friend as he jumped down in the arena with his staff.

"Combattants at the ready," Bindo said as they got in their fighting stance. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Monkey immediately went on the offensive by charging and swinging his staff at the little yellow canary who used his smaller size to dodge and his bottle cap as a shield to block. Eventually, he decided to go on the offensive by knocking the staff out of his hands and threw his bottle cap at the primate. This last one used his Chi to turn his arms into metal and smash the bottle cap which Nico managed to catch back into his wings.

"Think this canary have a chance to win?" Po asked.

"I strongly doubt it, but he's got talent," Shen remarked.

Monkey charged at full speed and smashed Nico down with his metal fist before pinning him down. "You should surrender, unless you think you can break metal."

The canary recognized he was unable to and just smiled. "Fine, I surrender."

"Contender Nico surrendered! The winner of this match is MONKEY!" Bindo announced.

Monkey helped Nico stand back up before they returned to the stands as the score was now 5-5 for both sides.

* * *

 _Match 10: Fung vs Vladimir_

"Have fun, Fung," Xing told his friend as he jumped down in the fighting zone.

The croc's opponent was a golden eagle with light brown feathers, emerald eyes and a serious look. "Combatants ready?" Bindo asked to which they nodded simultaneously. "Then let the match BEGIN!"

The two opponents started the match by charging forward and went for a shoulder tackle which didn't made any of them fall. Fung went for a clothesline which didn't made the golden eagle fall. Vladimir replied with a clothesline of his own on the croc who didn't fell either. He instead grabbed the avian by the waist from behind to apply a German Suplex that didn't affected him. He caught Fung with a German Suplex of his own which didn't affected him either.

"You're very resilient," Fung remarked as he ignored the pain of the shots he took.

Vladimir nodded, trying to do the same. "My mentor is watching me in action and I have no intention of disappointing him. It's the golden eagle with the saber in the stand up here," he explained with pointing at one of the avians up in the stands.

The croc blinked his eyes a few times. "So you too fight because you don't want to disappoint a friend? I know what it's like: I did the same when I became a hero too." He then smiled. "Looks like it gives us something in common. GEM FIST!"

The croc's fists suddenly turned into crystal which would allow him to strike harder. He then stomped his foot on the ground and kicked a chunk of rock at his opponent. Vladimir suddenly turned one of his wings into stone and smashed the stone to pieces.

"How did he do that?!" Toka asked.

"He ate a Magical Fruit which gave him the power to turn his body into rock," Dominic explained.

The two opponents then met in close combat, smashing their fists against the other's. However, since Fung's ones were made of a material more solid than Vladimir's, the avian's fists got to hurt more and eventually, he had to stop to clutch his wings in pain. Fung took this chance to hit a knee strike into his stomach which made him spit saliva and followed with a double axe handle smash top of his head and to the ground.

The ref checked on him and gave his decision. "Contender Vladimir is no longer able to continue! The winner of this fight is FUNG!"

Dominic flew down to help his friend stand up. "Sorry, Yusef; I failed," he mumbled in shame.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Vladimir; you fought very well. In fact, I think the only reason you lost is because Fung's material was stronger than yours. Except that, you still did great."

Those words made Vladimir smile a bit and shake hands/wings with Fung before returning to the stands.

* * *

 _Match 11: Xing vs Aqua_

The good version of Wolf Boss jumped down in the arena. He was wearing navy blue pants and shoulder armor, with black anklets and bracers, blue straps across his chest in an "X" shape, and the Gongmen Family Crest is on his belt.

His opponent, Aqua, was a male spix macaw with dark blue feathers and to his back was tied by a rope some kind of jitte sword with the blade being round with one "branch" and the handle being covered of red bandages. However, his most noticeable feature was the white and black-spotted winter hat with hear flaps he was wearing on top of his head.

"Good luck, Xing!" Shen called to his trusty wolf friend.

"It has nothing to do with luck," he replied with a confident smile.

"Kick his butt, bro!" Blu shouted.

"You're gonna win!" Lilly added, making Aqua smile positively.

"Ready?" Bindo asked to which both fighters nodded while glancing at each other. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Xing took out his war hammer while Aqua took out his jitte sword and the two weapons clashed, sending a huge shockwave across the arena. "Wait a sec!" Saras said. "Isn't that Master Thundering Rhino's hammer?!"

"Yup; Xing got it some times ago, during a special set of training to becoming a master," Karasu said with a nod and a smile. He then gave a curious glance. "Thought I'm not sure how this guy managed to block it with his jitte sword."

"How did you blocked my war hammer so easily?!" Xing asked as he forced his weapon against his opponent's.

Aqua just gave an easygoing smile. "It's very simple: I'm putting my will to fight and succeed into my sword," he replied with pushing the wolf back and then jumping back.

Koji then noticed a detail. "Hey, doesn't that guy have the same voice as this character in Resident Evil?"

"Leon S. Kennedy, yeah," Blu said with nodding. "He's voiced by the same actor."

Xing returned on the attack, swinging his war hammer at the macaw who kept dodging every time. He sometimes counter-attacked with swings from his jitte sword which the wolf managed to block and dodge as well. Eventually, he had enough and charged his hammer with lightning and slammed it into the ground. "THUNDER STRIKE!"

He sent out waves of electricity that Aqua could not dodge and got knocked to the floor, electricity emanating from his body as well as steam. bindo went to check on him and gave his decision.

"Contender Aqua is no longer able to fight, the winner is-"

However, Aqua suddenly kicked up before he could finish his sentence and charged at Xing whom he smashed across the face with his jitte sword, knocking him down hard.

"What?! How can he still stand after Xing's Thunder Strike?" Mei Ling asked in surprise.

"My brother's tougher than he looks!" Blu optimistically said.

"Nice little trick you did there. Allow me to show you one of my own!" Aqua said with a devilish grin before rising his wing and created some kind of energy bubble which grew up in a zone all around the two warriors.

Xing didn't knew what was this trick, but didn't wanted to wait to find out. Grabbing his hammer, he went on the offensive again, only for Aqua to snap his feathers. Suddenly, Xing's arms and legs popped away from his body (thought no blood came out) and Aqua did some wing moves to them switch places. the wolf was now walking on his arms and moving his legs where his arms should be.

"W-What the heck is that?!" Po asked in shock and confusion.

"That's the power of the Magical Fruit I ate," Aqua explained. "I can create zones and in the zones, I can modify the bodies of who I want at my all. If I want, I can make your bellybutton move up to your forehead or I can make your privates move to the middle of your nose. So you better give up right now."

Xing started imagining all the ways Aqua could modify his body and didn't really liked the ideas. "Okay, I surrender if I can keep some of my dignity."

"Contender Xing surrenders! The winner of this match is AQUA!"

"Aww, too bad. And me who thought he had won after his Thunder Strike," Shen mumbled unhappily.

"This is a pretty strange power thought," Karasu remarked with rubbing his chin. "Maybe I should study those Magical Fruits someday."

"Hum, care to return my arms and legs to their normal places?" Xing asked, feeling a bit uneasy in this position.

Aqua nodded and snapped his feathers, making the wolf's legs and arms getting back to their normal position. "That was a sweet fight. Maybe we should do that again someday."

The two shook hands/wings and then returned to the stands.

* * *

 **My first time writing three matches in one chapter. I sure hope you enjoyed those fights. It's now 6-6 for both sides. Who do you think's gonna win?**


	60. T4 part 6

_Match 12: Karasu vs Dominic_

"My turn already? I didn't saw the other matches passing," Karasu said.

"It's been more than ten matches," Koji remarked with a chuckle. "Have fun, ninja buddy."

"Alright, Dominic, I'm counting on you for scoring a victory for our team," Blu said to his second.

"I won't disappoint you, captain," the golden eagle said with a smile and flew down in the fighting zone.

"I got a feeling that this will be an interesting encounter," the emperor said as the two avian swordsmen stepped in the fighting zone and toward each other.

"Nice to meet you," Karasu said with a respectful bow. "I am Karasu, Tao Dragon, Samurai of Japan and protector of both China and the Spirit Realm."

"Hum...nice to meet you," Dominic replied, unsure. "I'm Yusef Saklov, more known as Dominic, second of the Blue Thunder Crew and future best swordsman in the world."

"Really? That's a pretty big ambition you got there," Karasu said.

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked.

"Yes/Yeah!" the two avians replied simultaneously.

"Then let the match BEGIN!"

The two fighters immediately drew their swords out and clashed them against one another, getting face-to-face and forcing up. The raven took a chance to analyze his opponent's saber: it looked like a katana with a black handle, a round golden collar, and a silver blade.

"I've been studying all types of swords since I became a ninja and I never saw anything like this. What kind of sword is that?" Karasu asked.

"This saber is called Sabor, it's a unique model," Dominic explained. "I've been practicing to use it since I was old enough to fly. It's like a part of my soul." He then broke the contact and started swinging his saber at the raven who blocked his attacks. "And by the way, I know the sword you're using too: it's a Masamune blade!"

To Karasu's surprise, the eagle was actually skilled enough with his saber to stand up to him, giving him an hard time. He eventually jumped up and went for a dive kick which Dominic avoided by performing a moonsault. He charged immediately after, swinging his blade with the tip of it barely missing the raven's beak as he dodged.

"I had a chance to talk with your captain before the match," Karasu said while dodging his opponent's attacks. "So you go the chance to train with your world's version of Po, Shifu and the Furious Five?"

"Yeah," Dominic replied on a conversation tone. "We went through the events of the first movie. We helped defeat Tai Lung's army and made Po become the Dragon Warrior, thought the Jade Palace masters were not cool with us at first."

Karasu chuckled. "I understand you: Shen and I went through the same thing." He then leaned forward and mumbled: "Master Tigress didn't went too hard on you and your friends?"

"She did. And as an answer, I beat her down to a blood pulp," the golden eagle sinisterly said, causing the raven to widen his eyes in surprise. "And I don't regret it: she almost killed my friend and hurt his feelings. I gave her what she deserved."

"...Okay." Karasu soon jumped back, ending the close combat. "Say, that's a nice saber you're using right now, but I can see you have two more. Mind to show me what you can do with them?"

"Sure, no probs," the golden eagle replied and pulled his Sabor saber away to take out the two tied to his hips. The first one was a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba was golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt was wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword was deep red and continued the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden.

The second one was a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. The blade itself was normal in appearance and its pattern was midareba or irregular pattern.

Karasu had to admit those two sabers looked pretty special. Dominic charged forward and swung his two sabers at the raven who was having an hard time dealing with two sabers instead of just one. He eventually managed to block the two of them with his Masamune blade and eyed the saber with a blue hamon.

"I can sense something evil in this saber," he remarked.

Dominic nodded. "It's called Eau De Mort; it's a cursed sword. I was lucky enough to be chosen by it. It's very useful to cut through strong material like rock without forcing too much." He then gave a pointing look toward his other saber. "The other one is called Snow Run. It's very light and allows me to strike fast and strong."

The golden eagle pressed on his attack, forcing the raven to step back, before eventually jumping back. He then rose his Eau De Mort sword and started charging energy into it.

"ENERGY SLASH!" Swinging his sword, he sent an energy slash at Karasu. The raven managed to easily cut the attack with his sword.

"Not the best attack we've thrown at me, but there's potential," Karasu chuckled.

"Yeah, I still got a lot of work to do before becoming the best swordsman in the world," Dominic admitted with rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna give you a little training fight." Karasu started glowing with light blue energy. "Draconic Aura!" He then rose his sword and sent out a Chi Dragon to attack. "TAO SLASH!"

Dominic was impressed by the attack coming at him, but tried to remain focused. He crossed his wings like a X and pointed his two sabers forward. "BULL CHARGE!" Charging his sabers with energy, he ran pass the dragon and actually managed to pierce through, destroying it.

"Wow! Not a lot of warriors managed to break my attack like this," Karasu remarked.

Dominic panted a bit after what he accomplished and looked up at the raven. "Say, this blue aura around you, it's a power up, right?"

"Yes; the Draconic Aura increases my speed for a period of time," Karasu explained with a nod.

"In that case, I'll use a little power up too. The mystical Three Swords Style!" Dominic took Sabor and grabbed the handle by his beak while holding Eau De Mort and Snow Run in his wings, taking a stance with them.

Karasu blinked his eyes in surprise. "Three swords at the same time?! I've never seen that before!" However, he then smirked. "Alright then, let's give it all in one last attack!" The raven took out his bow and charged many arrows for a volley. "DRAGON CHI VOLLEY!"

Dominic started spinning Eau De Mort and Snow Run while aiming Sabor forward. "DEMON SLASH!" He ran straight into the attack and actually managed to destroy the whole attack with his three swords.

"My gosh! This guy's really outmatching Karasu?!" Aurora exclaimed in surprise, seeing two of her boyfriend's best attacks getting taken down with such ease.

"No, I don't think so," Koji said, making her turn to look at him. "You can see that Dominic is slowly getting tired from this fight. Karasu too, but not as fast as Dominic."

Dominic was panting deeply and was about to attack again, when Karasu rose his wing with a smile. "Wait, I concede!"

Everybody in the arena widened their eyes at this. "What?!" Dominic exclaimed after removing Sabor from his beak. "Why do you give up? This fight was getting interesting."

Karasu just smiled and pulled his Masamune sword away. "I didn't came here to win; I just wanted to have a good fight and you gave me one. It was very entertaining." He then leaned toward him. "And besides, your captain told me about the promise you made to never lose a duel until you accomplish your goal of becoming the best swordsman in the world. We both know that you were not going to win and I didn't wanted to take that promise away for you."

Dominic just starred at the raven and then pulled his sabers away. "I thank you for wanting to help me, but next time we face, don't surrender like this, okay? As a swordsman, I like to fight my duels until the end."

"Don't worry, I won't forget, future best swordsman in the world," Karasu said with a smile and a bow.

Dominic smiled back. "Thanks, Tao Dragon."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fight. I won't lie: I had planned for Karasu to face Dominic from the very beginning as I knew those two could make a great duel. I hope I didn't disappointed.**

 **Well, now, it's 7-6 for Team KFP. We still got a few matches ahead of us so the tides can still turn around.**


	61. T4 part 7

**Okay, I made a small mistake during the last chapter: since Karasu gave up, it's 7-6 for Team Rio, not Team KFP like I wrongly said.**

* * *

As Karasu was heading back to the stands and his friends, Bindo came to stop him. "Wait, Mister Karasu, I got something to ask you. See, there's another person on the side of the opposite team that would like to face you in a match. Would that be okay with you?"

The raven looked curiously. "Hum...okay, why not. I barely gave my best during my previous match: that would be fun."

"Alright, you can come!" Bindo called to the other fighter.

* * *

 _Match 13: Karasu vs...Tofu Block?_

Indeed, inside the fighting zone with Karasu stepped a big block of tofu slightly levitating off the ground with two floating gloved hands to either sides. Needless to say the arena fell silent upon seeing this strange being.

"What?" he asked despite not having a mouth.

"...Are we making the same dream of a tofu block walking and talking?" Crane asked.

"You know this guy?" Shen asked.

"Nope; it's the first time we see him," Blu replied with a shrug.

Despite being surprised, Karasu shook this off. "Bah, I already faced many strange stuff in my life: this won't be new."

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked to which both fighters nodded (thought it was hard to see for the tofu). "Then let the match BEGIN!"

As Karasu drew his sword out, Tofu Block took out a little knife out of his body and charged toward him. He started launching his knife, looking to sting the raven with it, only for him to block it with his bigger sword. Karasu had to recognize he was pretty fast.

After blocking many times, the raven did the most logical thing: swinging his sword to cut the block in two pieces and making said pieces fall onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bindo asked as he went to check on him.

"Yes... No, I need to get checked up!" the piece of food said, pain in his voice.

"Alright, contender Tofu Block is no longer able to continue: the winner is KARASU!"

"I think this was one of the strangest fights I ever had," the raven said as he returned in the stands.

"Yup: good chance trying to make your friends believe that," Koji said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Match 14: Aurora vs Aton_

"Good luck, Aurora," Karasu told his friend as she jumped into the fighting zone.

She was a jackal that wore a white strapless top and shirt, with blue bands on her wrists and ankles. She had an ankh necklace and a gold Eye of Horus tattoo over her eye. Her fur was black with red eyes.

Aton was a male raven who was not of the first youth with some extra-feathers growing behind his beak, making it look like a beard. He was around the same size as Karasu. He was wearing a white hoodie attire with a sword tied to his side by a belt, and a medium-sized bronze circular shield, a bow and a bag of arrows tied to his back.

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked, receiving nods from both fighters. "Let the match BEGIN!"

The raven took his shield on his left wing and his sword into the other. His sword looked like a dagger but longer, except that, starting from the middle of it, the blade curved into a scythe shape and some black smoke was coming out of it.

"Hey, aren't you Egyptian too?" Aurora asked, thought that was obvious.

"Yes," the raven nodded. "I'm the Medjay of Siwa and a proud fighter of Egypt." He then showed his sword. "This sword is called Maqbara! Whenever its blade hurts someone, the power it contains spread into the body to cause extra damage!"

The jackal then realized something. "Wait, so you're a raven with a special title and a magical sword?" She turned toward the stands. "Karasu, you never told me you had a brother."

Aton chuckled a bit before rushing forward to strike. Aurora blocked with an Egyptian sword and replied by doing a spinning kick which Aton ducked and caught her foot to send her to the ground. Aton tried to stomp on her, but the jackal rolled out of the way and sent mummy wrappings out with her arm to grab Aton's wing.

"What the heck?!" the raven grumbled before cutting the wrappings with his sword. However, he then got knocked to the ground by an orb of energy that came flying right at his face. He groaned in pain, rubbing some blood off his beak and looked up to see Aurora holding a blue ball of energy. "What's that?"

"This is Aura, the very essence of the hearth," she replied.

She then started throwing more Aura spheres at the raven who was forced to block with his little bronze shield. As soon as she stopped, he took out his bow and started shooting arrows which she cut with her Egyptian sword. Aton instead took his Maqbara sword out again and went on the attack, this time managing to land a cut on Aurora's shoulder. It caused her to feel pain which started spreading through the rest of her body.

"He wasn't kidding! This sword is really cursed!" the jackal realized before Aton slammed his shield into her face, stunning her long enough to knock her down with a dropkick and pin her down underneath his foot with pointing his sword at her.

"This fight is over. You should just surrender," he suggested.

Aurora looked at the raven and at the sword dangerously close to her face. She sighed. "Fine then, I surrender."

"Contender Aurora surrendered! The winner of this match is ATON!"

The raven helped the jackal back up and smiled. "You were a great opponent. I'm glad I had the chance to face you."

"Thanks," Aurora responded before giggling a bit. "But don't go think this was my best: I could've used the powers of Anubis to take you down, had you not pinned me earlier."

Aton suddenly widened his eyes. "Wait, you personally know Anubis, the God of Death?!" The jackal nodded with a smile. Needless to say the raven was glad he managed to take her down before she could summon the god's powers.

* * *

 **It's now 8-7 for Team Rio. Don't worry; the tournament will soon be over with a few matches left.**

 **But you cannot deny Karasu and Aton do have a lot in common:**

 **-Karasu is a Samurai (someone supposed to defend a master); Aton is a Medjay (a soldier supposed to defend the Pharaoh)**

 **-They both have a magical sword: Karasu with his Masamune blade and Aton with his Maqbara sword**

 **-They have a name meaning something: Karasu translates to "Raven" and Aton translates to "Solar Disc"**


	62. T4 part 8

**More fights to come!**

* * *

 _Match 15: Tigress vs Jason Donald_

Tigress jumped down in the fighting arena, eager to finally get to fight. Her opponent, Jason Donald, was a male cheetah with yellow fur, safe for his underbelly's which was white, and some brown spots. He was wearing a full black attire with red boots, black fingerless gloves, and a small open red vest. The sleeves of his attire were so small that we could see his arms and he had a strange logo tattooed on his left bicep.

"He's pretty handsome," Viper mumbled to Mei Ling who nodded with a giggle, causing the boys to look slightly jealous.

As Tigress was focused as always, she couldn't help but notice her opponent giving an amused smile. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"...Throughout all my career of pirate, I have met a lot of girls," he said. "But I barely met any who could match your beauty."

This comment caused Tigress to widen her eyes and blush a bit. However, she shook this out of her head and remained focused.

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked to which both felines nodded. "Then let the match BEGIN!"

Jason started by turning his lower body into rainbow-colored fire out of all things and charged at Tigress. The leader of the Furious dodged out of the way from the attack, reentering her fighting stance afterwards.

The master of Tiger Style then rushed forward to deliver a palm strike, only to receive a spin kick in the face that knocked her a fair distance away. She quickly kicked up and threw a fireball which Jason blocked with a rainbow fireball.

"What'S this fire?" Tigress asked.

"It's Rainbow Fire," the cheetah explained with rising a paw and creating a flame. "I ate a Magical Fruit that gave him this kind of power."

He then turned his whole paw on fire and charged for a punch. However, Tigress blocked his attack, caught his arm and tossed him over her shoulder. She then tried to land a slamming kick on his head, but Jason managed to roll out of the way and performed a moonsault to get away from her.

"Wow, not only are you beautiful, but you're even strong," he said with whipping some saliva from his mouth. "Tell you what, I'm gonna show you some of what I can really do for it."

Tigress just gave a scoff. "Don't try to make me believe you were not giving your best so far." She then noticed Jason taking out a little metal handle from his belt. "What's that?"

The cheetah just smirked before pressing a button on his handle which summoned a very, very, VERY long and large blade made of red, yellow and green energy. **(AN: To give you an idea, imagine it as long as Sephiroth's sword and three times as large as Cloud's Buster Sword)**

Needless to say everyone in the arena widened their eyes. "That's. the. Biggest. Sword. I've ever seen!" Po exclaimed in excitation.

"I don't think I'll ever see my sword the same way again," Koji remarked.

"We all reacted like that the first time too," Alex said with a giggle.

The cheetah swung his giant energy sword at Tigress, landing a cut across her abdomen. _"If I don't get rid of this sword, I might as well consider this match lost already!"_ Charging forward, Tigress used her feline agility to dodge another swing and then got close enough to Jason to kick the sword out of his paws.

"And now, take this!" She charged her paws with Fire Chi and went for a Double Palm Strike.

Instead of dodging, Jason smiled and rose his paw. "Wait, I surrender!"

"Seriously?! Again?!" Mantis asked in irritation.

Tigress looked flustered. "How dare you give up simply because I'm a girl?! I may not be of the same gender as you, but I'm far from being weak!"

"It's not because of that: I just don't want to damage a face as pretty as yours," he said with a wink and walked away, leaving a blushing Tigress in the middle of the arena.

"You're too flirty for your own good, bro!" aqua called with a chuckle.

"Wait, this guy's your brother?!" Xing asked in surprise. "How's that?"

"That's a long story..."

* * *

 _Match 16: Koji vs Hawkeye_

"My turn, finally!" Koji happily beamed. "Watch good, son: your dad's gonna have heck of a match!" he called to his kid before jumping down in the fighting zone.

Hawkeye was a tall-looking hawk with dark brown feathers. His attire consisted of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat, giving him the look of a Spanish swordsman. He also wore a pendant shaped like a cross on his neck. Additionally, a giant black sword was tied to his back.

"This guy's sinister," Saras nervously remarked. "Who's he?"

"It's Dracule "Hawkeye" Yun," Dominic replied, eyeing the falcon intensely. "The strongest swordsman in the world."

"Really?!" Monkey asked in surprise. "Stronger than you?"

"Yeah: I faced him once... He defeated me in two shots."

"Really?!" Karasu asked in surprise. An idea then came into his mind and he flew down to join Koji. "Hey, Koji, I got an idea."

The beetle looked curiously as his raven whispered said idea into his ear. A huge smile then formed on his face. "That's a great idea! We only did it once!"

"What are you two talking about?" Hawkeye asked curiously.

Karasu then took out his sword and, to everybody's surprise, stabbed it into Koji's chest. the blade sucked up the beetle's Demon Chi and a purple/red explosion occurred. Once it passed away, everyone saw that the one standing there was now Karasu wearing the exact same outfit as Koji, body paint and all.

Everybody looked in surprise. "Did they...?!" Fenghuang asked.

"Yes! They fused! Like when they defeated Ahulani!" Toka beamed.

"So you fused, huh? Never seen that before," Hawkeye calmly said despite his opponent being stronger now.

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked to which they both nodded. "Then let the match BEGIN!"

Hawkeye took out his giant black sword and lifted it above his head. "This sword is named Black Sword and is the strongest in all the world. I wish you good luck to defeat it."

Demon Karasu (as the fusion is called) just nodded and charged to clash his Masamune blade against Black Sword, sending an energy wave across the arena. The raven/beetle then pressed on his attack, swinging his sword at the falcon who blocked everything with surprising ease.

"Am I dreaming or is this guy really blocking all the attacks of Karasu and koji without even backing up?" Fung asked in surprise.

"You're not dreaming," Shen deadpanned, his eyes still locked onto the fight.

Eventually, Demon Karasu jumped to a safe distance and charged Demon Lightning. "DEMON LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He sent a jet of lightning, except it was red and black.

"Tss, child's play," Hawkeye simply said and swung his Black Sword to send a turquoise-colored jet of energy that not only destroyed the Demon Lightning Strike but even knocked Demon Karasu back.

"This guy's strong!" Demon Karasu said, getting back from the attack, with a voice mixed between Koji's and Karasu's. "We've been giving it all from the get-going and he's barely breaking a sweat. Looks like we're gonna have to use our best attack early on."

The raven/beetle rose his Masamune Blade and charged it with Demon Lightning. "DEMON DRAGON BITE!" Swinging his sword, the warrior sent a giant bolt of red and black lightning.

"Looks like I might have to give some of my real strength after all," Hawkeye simply said and swung his Black Sword to send an horizontal energy slash.

CLASH!

Both attacks collided for a moment, but Hawkeye's one eventually broke through the bolt and then reached Demon Karasu, cutting him hard in the abdomen. The fusion warrior gaped a bit before collapsing and then ended the fusion, leaving both warriors to appear again.

"Combattant Demon Karasu (thought he's technically no longer there) is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is Hawkeye!" Bindo announced.

"Crap!" Koji moaned as he got back up and rubbed his head. "I wanted to shine in front of my son..."

"Dominic really wanna defeat this guy?!" Karasu asked with aching his back. "I wish him good luck."

"No disrespect dude, but how do you think you,ll be able to defeat this guy if even the combined powers of the Tao Dragon and Half-Demon of Justice couldn't take him down?" Monkey asked Dominic.

"I will defeat him someday..."

* * *

 **It's now 9-8 for team Rio. The next chapter will be the last for this tournament's edition.**

 **Side note: I hope you were glad to see Demon Karasu again after a full year, DragonSaver :)**


	63. T4 final part

**Alright folks, it's time to conclude this tournament.**

* * *

 _Match 18: Neyo vs Skyler_

"It's finally my turn to compete," Neyo mumbled as he jumped down in the fighting zone.

The hedgehog's opponent was a little female elf owl with honey colored feathers and brown eyes. Her head feathers were curved to hide her right eye and her bandana was black while her brown belt was holding a bo staff.

"So you're the brains of your team too, am I correct?" Neyo asked.

"Yup," Sky said with nodding. "I'm also a ninja, are you?"

"Nope; I'm an Arritochan hedgehog and leader of the Hedgehog Clan."

"Oh? Never heard about it."

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked to which they both nodded at unison. "Then let the match BEGIN!"

Sky took out her bo staff while Neyo summoned his Chi bow and used it to shoot a Chi arrow. The elf owl managed to dodge them with agile moves and replied with ninja stars which the hedgehog countered with his Jinshu Jian Jiao.

"What's this sword?" Sky asked, blinking her eyes curiously.

"I don't feel like explaining it a thousandth time for the viewers," Neyo nonchalantly replied.

"It looks like something right out of a Star Wars movie..."

Shrugging, Neyo charged and swan his Dark Chi Saber at the elf owl who could only dodge as her bo staff would surely get cut in two if she tried to block. She replied with a few attacks of her own, but the hedgehog swiftly dodged them as well. Eventually, Sky performed backflips in hopes of putting some distance and plan a strategy, but Neyo delivered a spin kick to her face in the middle of her manoeuvre and knocked her to the ground, holding his Chi saber toward her face.

"You should surrender: I have no doubt you're a genius, but I'm just too advanced for you," Neyo kindly said.

Sky looked at him and then sighed. "Guess I have no choice. fine then, I surrender!"

"Fighter Skyler have surrendered: the winner of this match is Neyo!" Bindo announced.

He pulled his Dark Chi Sword away and helped her back up. "Luckily that Master Yoshi taught me when to surrender and not to try the impossible."

"Don't worry: you're not on my level simply because your story barely started while mine has been going on for over a year now," Neyo said with a smile.

"Hum, my story has been going on for almost a full year and is getting near 200 chapters," Sky told him.

Neyo widened his eyes in surprise. "...Oh?"

"Alright, the score is now 9-9 for both teams! It's time for the final match to decide which team is gonna win!" Bindo announced.

* * *

 _Match 19: Po vs Blu_

Both sides cheered loudly as the Dragon Warrior and captain of the Blue Thunder Crew stepped in the middle of the arena and met face-to-face for the final match.

"You know, I actually got to meet you and your friends in my own world," Blu said with a smile. "We even got to help you defeat Tai Lung and his army."

"Really? That's awesome!" Po beamed with a smile. "Did you guys get to the events with Shen and Kai yet?"

"Shen and Kai? Who are those guys?" Blu asked with a curious look.

"Okay, I won't tell you: it would be a spoiler."

"Combattants ready?" Bindo asked to which they both nodded. "Then let the final match BEGIN!"

Po yelped as Blu made the first move by actually launching and stretching his wing like it was made of rubber. Despite the surprise effect, Po actually managed to block the attack but had no time to celebrate as Blu pressed on his assault, launching one stretched punch after the other.

"How's he doing that?!" Crane asked in surprise.

"That's the power he obtained after eating a Magical Fruit," Dominic explained with looking at the fight. "His body is made of plastic and he can stretch every part of it."

"Are you just gonna keep blocking all day?" Blu asked while still launching attacks. "Fight back with your unorthodox Panda Style!"

He didn't had to ask twice. Po took the next punch voluntarily into his stomach so that he could us his Belly Bouncing technique and sent Blu's own fist into his face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Not gonna lie: I didn't expected that," he said with getting back up and rubbing his face in pain.

Po quickly went low and performed a leg sweep to knock Blu off his feet and onto his back. He then jumped high into the air, looking to squash his opponent with all the weight of the gravity. Luckily, the avian managed to roll out of the way before he could be turned into a pancake.

"Who do you's gonna win this?" Koji asked Karasu.

"Honestly, I have no idea," the raven replied. "They have similar powers, fighting styles and personality. Overall, they are on the same level."

It was well-known that Po's strength came from his motivation which was also the case for Blu. Because of this, both fighters had the same fighting spirit and desire to win.

The spix macaw jumped into the air and launched a foot right at the spot Po has been standing before moving out of the way. Getting back on the ground, Blu launched a fist which Po managed to deflect before rolling around behind him. But the avian had already prepared his next move.

"POWER SLAM!" Launching both of his wings backward as far as possible before throwing them at full force into Po's stomach, knocking the air out of him and knocking him many feet away.

The panda coughed and held his stomach in pain as he got back up and lowered himself just in time to duck a leg sweep from Blu, his limb sailing over his head. Blu kept swinging his leg at the panda like a whip, forcing him to back down more and more. He eventually managed to grab the avian's leg and span before throwing him right into the arena's wall.

Quickly taking back from the hit, Blu pressed his feet against the wall and pushed himself at full speed toward his opponent who dodged his fist and replied with a punch right into his right hip. He then hit a spin kick into his guts which caused Blu to fell to his knees and hold his stomach in pain.

Yet, even through all this pain, Po could hear Blu chuckle a bit with a small smile on his face. "What are you laughing about?"

The macaw stood back up and looked at his opponent. "Even if this a serious fight, I cannot deny I'm having a lot of fun."

While most of the people watching just blinked their eyes curiously, all the Blue Thunder Crew members as well as some more smiled as they understood him. And Po smiled as well.

Po took his Panda Style stance and challenged Blu who immediately answered by coming at him with a flying kick that Po ducked. The avian spun around on the spot and sent another kick at his head which the panda blocked this time. He tried to grab Blu's leg to throw him away, but the macaw shot away before he could. Po chased after him, throwing a series of punches in his direction. Blu blocked and dodged all of them before flying up again.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Po asked with a little smile.

"Sorry if my fighting still is bothering you, Dragon Warrior," Blu ironically responded. "Now shall we continue?"

The Dragon Warrior and Blue Thunder Crew captain kept fighting on nonstop. Neither could gain an advantage over the other due to their similar styles. This kept going on for a complete half-hour.

"Man, for a fat panda and a nerdy bird, they sure have a lot of energy," Xing remarked with crossing his arms.

"This fight will never end at this rate," Snow Kid said with a nod.

Back in the fighting zone, Blu and Po were standing away from each other, panting in exhaustion and covered of bruises and sweat. They were visibly at their limit.

"As fun as it is, I'm about to pass out from all of this," Po recognized with rubbing sweat off his forehead. "What do you say we end all of this with one final attack?"

"Good idea; I'm getting tired too," Blu said with a nod.

Both opponents stepped back from a few feet before running forward and jumping high. Po charged Chi into his fist while Blu span his wing to the point it looked like a spring.

"CHI SMASH!"

"RIFFLE SMASH!"

Po's paw connected with Blu's face, sending a jet of Chi through his head, while the avian's spinning fist touched the panda's one, hitting really hard. The impacts caused both opponents to be sent crashing to the ground and groaned in pain. Blu even started bleeding a bit from the beak.

It turned into a struggle to stand up, the Dragon Warrior and Blue Thunder Crew captain decided to not loose after all those matches...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and the two of them collapsed on the ground, unable to continue anymore.

The whole arena fell silent. Even Bindo remained still in surprise before giving his decision. "Contenders Po and Blu are no longer able to continue! This makes this match a DRAW!"

"But then...?!" Aurora mumbled.

"That means?" Red added.

"With a score of 10-10, the fourth edition of the Power Struggle Tournament is a draw!" Bindo announced.

While the audience got disappointed that there hasn't been a clear winner, the fighters had no problem as they just wanted to get a good fight and they all got one. "Except for me!" Toka screamed.

Koji and his friends once again said goodbye to Karasu and his group as well as Saras before leaving back to their respective world. Po and Blu even shared a paw/wing shake and a big hug before leaving.

* * *

 **And that concludes the fourth PST, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're not too sad that it ended in a draw and enjoyed all the fights overall.**

 **Now, there's something I must share with you: I'm not sure if I'm gonna make another edition of the Power Struggle Tournament. The reasons being that I'm starting to loose interest and I feel like you guys aren't enjoying it as much as I would like to. And I want to write story that people will like. However, if I ever do another edition, it will be the classic one-on-one matches format.**

 **Except that, did you enjoyed this tournament? Were the matches good? Lemme know in the reviews. Alex The Owl out!**


	64. News update

**Hey Owl Lovers! It's your favorite snowy owl!**

 **Man, it feels funny to come back here after such a long time left with no news. Unfortunately, I'm not here to announce a fifth PST. If you followed me, you know I'm writing big stories that take most of my time.**

 **Now, this update is to say that I COULD potentially make the fifth tournament but I don't think the fandom's interest is strong enough for it. I mean, let's go back in time a little bit:**

 **-The first tournament received a lot of positive reviews and was what allowed me to really break out into the KFP fandom**

 **-The second, however, was negatively received by the reviewers who are still mad that I made koji win instead of Kuai**

 **-The third one was mixed as some liked the idea of a team battle but thought the execution was lacking**

 **-And the fourth, well, they thought the fights were fun but the tournament itself was just a way of promoting my story "The Dynamic Adventure"**

 **So, I don't know if I should try a fifth PST or just end it there. True to be told, I actually have a theme idea for a potential fifth one. I could build it after the theme of a Royal Rumble. For those of you who don't know, the Royal Rumble is a match popular in WWE. Here's the idea of how it could work for the PST:**

 **-There is a total of 20, 30, or maybe even 40 participants**

 **-Two participants start the match and every 5 minutes, another one enters the match**

 **-This continues until all participants have entered**

 **-The purpose is to eliminate other participants either by rendering them unable to continue, by making them give up, or by tossing them out of the fighting zone**

 **-The last remaining participant wins the tournament and the great prize**

 **I don't know if this could work or will simply remain an idea in the back of my head forever. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
